Slayers in Space
by sevangel
Summary: Faith is sent to guide River during the Miranda conflict. After everything is done, how will Serenity handle having 2 slayers on board. Crossover with Buffy and contains Serenity spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arrival

Series: Slayers in space

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-13 her but eventually R

Crossover: Buffy/Firefly

Disclaimer: Firefly and Buffy both belong to Joss.

Pairings: Kaylee/Simon, Wash/Zoe, Mal/Faith, River/Jayne (in case anybody freaks out bout that last pairing, I just want to point out the age differences between Angel/Buffy and Spike/Buffy. I am an avid River/Jayne shipper, can't not put them together)

Challenge: 1068 taken from twisting the hellmouth

FYI: Takes place during "Serenity" right after River finds Miranda. Buffy takes place after season 7

-

"Always knew I'd go out in a fight, never thought it'd be a fledge though." Faith says out loud, looking around the white room she's in. "Never thought I'd end up here. Figured I'd be burning in hell by now."

"That has yet to be decided." A voice echoes in the room.

"Who the hell are you." Faith questions trying to find the voice. But even as she looks around the room for the 5th time, she knows she isn't going to find it. There is no one here but her.

"I'm dead, ain't I?" Faith asks.

"Yes." The voice enters. "But whether you stay that way is up to you."

"How's that?"

"There is a girl, a slayer actually." The voice explains. "She needs help, finding her path, understanding her power, and accepting what's she's done and what has been done to her. You can either choose to stay dead and accept your fate or you can agree to help her."

"Redemption is a rocky path." Faith whispers. "Guess I ain't done walking it. I'll help her if I can."

"Good."

"Just wondering why you ain't getting B to help her." Faith points out. "She's a hell of a lot better at this teaching thing."

"She would be of no use." The voice explains. "This girl is balanced between light and dark. Only you will understand that. Besides, she is needed in this world and you are needed in another."

"This slayer's in another dimension?" Faith questions.

"No, she is in this dimension, 500 years in the future."

"No shit!" Faith exclaims.

"Are you ready?" The voice asks.

"Five by five." Faith smirks. The room flashes bright white and Faith is hit by a bolt of blue energy throwing her across the room.

-

"Whoa, no." Wash says quickly

"That's a bad notion." Zoe agrees.

"Honey." Wash starts. "Show them the bad."

"I got it baby." Zoe says. She hits a couple commands on the screen and steps aside so the crew can see. "This is us, see? And here's Miranda. All along here, this dead space in between, that's Reaver territory. They just float around there sending out the occasional raiding party."

They start arguing when River suddenly stands up and moves quickly across the room. Reaching out, she grabs the front of Jayne's shirt and pulls him across the room.

"What the ruttin hell are ya doin, crazy?" Jayne growls.

River just pushes him against the wall before turning around and facing the spot where he had been standing.

"River, what the hell ya playin at?" Mal yells and then jumps about a foot in the air when a bright light flashes over where the merc had been.

The light flashes brightly and when it goes out, a body drops to the ground exactly where Jayne would have been.

Inara squeaks, takes a step backward, and then trips over her dress, falling over. Kaylee actually screams and grabs onto Simon. He stumbles slightly with the unexpected weight and falls over, taking Kaylee with him.

"Damn, B never mentioned how much being brought back hurts." Faith mutters from the ground. She stands up slowly looking around the room.

"What the……how…..where did you come from?" Mal stutters at the appearing girl.

"They shouldn't have sent you." River says. Shaking Jayne's arm off, she moves over to stand in front of the brunette. "There's no point, it's too late to save the girl, she has been swallowed by darkness, no chance of bringing her back."

"Well, you know them." Faith replies. "They have this whole 'redemption' quota to meet. Guess you're just another in a long line to seek it."

"You can't save everyone." River whispers. "Sometimes there's nothing left to save, everything's just rotted away, evil reigns. You of all people should know that. What it's like to feel a life's possibility snuffed out by your own hands. To kill without remorse is to feel like a God, but we aren't Gods. We're just girls."

"We ain't girls." Faith says. "Haven't been for a long damn time. And you're right; I know what the blurry line feels like. What's it's like to ride so close to the edge until there's nothing holding you back, until there's nothing left but the thirst."

"Thirst?" Zoe questions. She notices the rest of the crew is staring at the new girl and River.

"For the kill." Faith answers. "A hunger deep in your stomach that no matter how hard you try, you just can't completely get rid of it. It's always there but eventually you can learn to control it."

"You can?" River asks hopefully. "How?"

"Fighting, dancing, or training." Faith says. "Although sex works the best and fastest. You just have to learn to work past it."

"I'm still wantin to know who the hell she is." Mal yells.

"Faith." River answers.

"Gorramit, River, I ain't got time for those riddles." Mal says.

"My name is Faith." Faith clarifies. "Who the hell are you?"

"You pop into my ship and you don't know who I am?" Mal says.

"They never mentioned you, just her." Faith says. "Hell I don't even know my mission's name."

"River." River replies. "His name is Mal, he's the captain. The warrior is Zoe and the joker is her husband Wash, he flies us. Fancy one is Inara. Stuffy looking one is my brother Simon and he's holding Kaylee's hand. She fixes stuff. The big one is Jayne; he's a man even though his name isn't."

"Thought we done talked bout that girl's name thing." Jayne growls.

"Yes and you never showed me your man parts." River agrees.

Jayne's eyes go a bit wide and he gets ready to say something when the doc starts yellin.

"River, don't say things like that." Simon scolds.

"Hey, S, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Faith questions. "She's old enough to talk about sex."

"I don't know who you are but she is my little sister." Simon calmly says. "She is my responsibility."

"No she isn't." Faith argues. "She's nobody's responsibility but her own. She has to accept what she is in her own way, alone."

"What, that she's a mind reading genius that ain't all there?" Jayne says. "Think she already know that."

"Who the hell is all there?" Faith replies. "Don't know nothing about the mind reading genius thing, though I'd suggest keeping out of my head. Ain't too pretty in there."

"Death." River says. "Demons and monsters and angels and watchers and slayers. You're here to help me face them all."

"I'm here to try." Faith corrects.

"Your turn to be the big sister." River adds. "Save little sister from getting lost."

"That's my mission." Faith answers. "So, where are we?"

"Serenity." River answers. "We're in space."

"Damn, this may turn out to be better than hell." Faith says.

Nobody knows what to say to that so they just stare at her.

"It's nice and all that we got a visitor." Wash says eventually. "But I'm still focused on the whole Reaver thing. I think we should stick with the run and hide scenario. And we are just about……what the hell?"

-

"You think I care?" Mal says angrily to the operative.

"Of course you care." The operative says calmly. "You are not a Reaver Mal. You are a human man and you will never…."

Mal turns off the monitor and leaves the bridge, a plan forming in his head.

He walks down the ramp and looks at his gathered crew. Kaylee is holding Simon's hand tightly, with River and Faith next to them. Zoe, Inara, Jayne, and Wash are standing across from them. "Get these bodies together." Mal orders.

"We got time for gravedigging?" Zoe asks confused.

"Zoe, you and Simon or gonna rope em together. Five or six of 'em. I want them laid out on the nose of our ship." Mal replies, throwing Simon some rope.

"Are you insane?" Simon asks, catching the rope.

"What do you mean, the bodies…." Kaylee starts.

"Kaylee, I need you to muck the reactor core, just enough to leave a trial and make it read like we're flying without containment, not enough to fry us." Mal interrupts.

"These people are our friends." Kaylee gasps.

"Kaylee, you got a day's work to do and only two hours to do it." He turns to Jayne and Wash. "Jayne, you and Wash hoist up that cannon mount. Goes right on top. Piece or two of the other ship, stick it on. Any place you can tear hull without inner breach, do that to. And we're gonna need paint. We're gonna need red paint."

"Runtse de fwotzoo, ching baoyo wuomum." Inara mutters.

"Sir, do you really mean to turn our home into an abomination so we can make a suicidal attempt at passing through Reaver space?" Zoe growls, shocked.

Mal gets ready to respond when Faith walks over to Simon and takes the rope out of his hand. "What do you think you're doin?" Mal questions her.

"Don't know nothing bout engines or how to tear a hull, so I thought I'd help string the bodies up." Faith responds.

"You can't be agreeing to help him?" Inara asks shocked.

"They killed children." Faith says calmly. "Only two types of people do that. Sadistic, physcos or someone trying to keep something quiet that can hurt a lot of powerful people. Physcos wouldn't have shot them or burned them up; they'd want the close up kill. That just leaves the other type. They go to this extreme to keep a secret, they won't hesitate to kill all of us. So, we can either wait for them to come back and swallow us whole or we can make them have to choke us down. Choice is yours."

"She's right." Mal says. "There's a lot of fine ways to die. I ain't waitin for the Alliance to chose mine. Anybody who don't wait to ride with me anymore, this is your port of harbour." Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a man trying to crawl out of a broken ship. He raises his gun to shot him, but it's too late. Faith had already pulled a knife out and thrown it, straight in the man's throat.

Faith walks over to the ship and pulls the knife out of the man's shoulder. Picking up his body, she carries it over to drop on the ground in front of the ship.

Mal watches her for a second before turning to the rest of the crew. "Get to work." He orders.

-

"Why'd you follow my orders?" Mal questions Faith as she sits on the bridge. "Ya don't even know me or what's going on."

"You're a leader." Faith answers. "Know how hard that is. Making decisions that could either save everybody's life or kill them all. Sometimes there's nothing you can do to stop yourself from getting knocked down, except stand back up and try to fight again."

"You fight a lot?" Mal asks.

"Seems like that's all I've ever done." Faith answers. "Right when I feel like I've got my feet back underneath me, something else knocks me back down."

"We should almost be there." Mal replies. "I'm gonna head up to the bridge, you coming?"

"Sure." Faith stands up and follows him. They get onto the bridge and see they are surrounded by a bunch of ships. "By the way, what's a Reaver?"

The crew turns to look at her. "You don't know?" Zoe asks.

"Nope." Faith answers.

"Men gone wrong." Mal answers. "Killers of the worst kind. Like to rape, eat and skin folk."

Faith opens her mouth to ask another question, when River whispers, "They're not monsters, not the kind you fight. They have souls and brains and heartbeats."

"Oh." Faith says.

-

"But they didn't fall down." Inara whispers. "None of them. They just lay down."

Simon starts to say something when River drops to her knees with a scream. "Runtse duh shange-dee ching dalwuhtzo. Make them stop, they're everywhere, ever city, every house every room, they're all inside me. I can hear them and they're saying nothing. GET UP! PLEASE GET THEM UP. Wuoshang mayer, maysheen, byen shr-to. Please God make me a stone…." Simon runs towards his sister only to be beat by Faith.

"She's starting to damage my calm." Jayne growls.

"Jayne." Zoe warns.

"She's right! Everybody's dead! This whole world is dead for no ruttin reason." Jayne yells.

"You have to push them back." Faith tells River. "Ignore the voices, they aren't yours."

"It's too hard." River whispers.

"You can do it." Faith says. She grabs River's arm and pulls her to her feet.

"Let's get to the beacon." Wash says.

-

"You all got on this boat for different reason, but you all come to the same place." Mal says once they're back on Serenity after watching the Miranda video. "So now I'm asking more of you than I have before. Maybe all. 'Cause as sure as I know anything I know this: They will try again. Maybe on another planet, maybe on this very ground, swept clean. A year from now, ten, they'll swing back to the belief that they can make people….better. And I do not hold to that. So no more runnin. I aim to misbehave."

"Shepard Book used to tell me: If you can't do something smart, do something right." Jayne says, sliding his bottle to Simon.

"Do we have a plan?" Simon asks after taking a swig.

"Mr. Universe." Mal says. "He's the only one who can broadcast this."

"Based on our orbital trajectories, he reached optimum proximity just before our sunset." River states. "If we make a direct run within the hour, we're only 367,442 miles out. At full burn we'd reach him inside of four hours."

"Still got Reavers, and probably the Alliance between us and them." Wash points out.

"It's a fair bet the Alliance knows about Mr. Universe." Zoe states. "They're gonna see this coming."

"No, they're not gonna see this coming." Mal says.

-

Jayne falls through the mess and then gets back up, running over to where some of the crew are strapping themselves into chairs. He moves around, checking to make sure their safety harnesses are fastened. He straps himself in right as the ship takes another hit.

River screeches loudly and then turns to Faith. "You have to stop it. He can be a leaf in the wind but you can't let him soar, or he'll never fly again."

"River, what's wrong?" Simon questions.

"Go." River orders Faith, ignoring her brother.

Faith nods quickly before unfastening her harness, jumping up, and running towards the bridge, despite the crew yelling at her not to. She runs up the stairs right as Serenity comes to a stop.

"I'm a leaf on the wind." Wash says.

Reacting quickly, Faith grabs the pilot's chair Wash is sitting in, rips it off the ground, and tosses Wash and the chair across the room before dropping to the ground, right as a giant harpoon flies over her head.

"Wash!" Zoe yells, running over to her husband.

"Ow." Wash groans. "I didn't want to soar like that."

Faith stands up quickly and moves over to flip the chair over onto its broken legs. "You okay?" Faith questions.

"I think so." Wash says. "I should be dead, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah." Faith answers. She reaches down and rips the broken seat belt off before helping him out of the chair. "Sorry bout the tossage but there wasn't enough time to get you out of the chair."

"We have to go." Mal says, staring at Faith in awe. "This'll have to be sorted out later."

Zoe grabs Wash's hand and pulls him out of the bridge, Mal and Faith behind her. They move towards the cargo bay right as the rest of the crew walks in. Jayne is overloaded with weapons and the crew runs into Mr. Universe's station.

-

"We'll hold them back, sir." Zoe says. "You just get the message out."

Mal nods at her before running down the hall to Mr. Universe's room.

"Jayne and I will take the first wave." Zoe orders. "You don't shoot unless they get past us. Faith, you know how to use a gun?"

"Not really, but I'm a fast learner." Faith answers taking the gun Zoe hands her.

River is huddled in the corner, her hands over her ears, mumbling to herself.

"She picked a sweet bunk of a time to go helpless on us." Jayne comments, staring at River.

"She can't keep them out." Faith says. "It'll take time before she learns to." Faith can hear Simon and Kaylee talking and laughs out loud at their conversation.

"What?" Wash questions.

"Never fails." Faith says. "People ignore what they want until they're about to die. Then all their feelings come out. Guess facing death makes you horny."

"Yeah, well." Jayne says, smirking over at her. "We make it through this, I might be feelin a bit horny myself, if'n ya're feelin the same way, maybe…."

"I'm not her." Faith cuts in. "We have a lot in common, but I'm not her. I won't be a stand-in."

"What?" Jayne questions, then his eyes go wide. "Ya can tell?"

"Not at first." Faith answers. "But I caught you looking at her a couple times, recognize the look."

"Ya ain't gonna say nothin are ya?" Jayne questions worriedly. "Mal probably shot me if'n the doc don't castrate me first for lookin at his little sister."

"Nope." Faith says.

"Thanks." Jayne grunts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wash questions.

"Weapons." Faith answers.

Everybody stops talking when the Reavers finally get through the doors. Jayne and Zoe kill the first couple, the rest of the crew staring at them in fear. A couple get into the room and Faith raises her gun to shoot them. "Stupid piece of shit." Faith mutters when nothing happens. "Screw this." Faith throws the gun down before jumping over the cover, kicking and punching at the Reavers.

"Gorramit, git back here." Jayne yells.

Zoe stands up and runs to help the girl, despite Jayne and Wash yelling at her. Faith is surrounded by Reavers but she's holding her own. Zoe shoots one and then hits another with the butt of her gun. She fails to notice the Reaver knife coming at her back.

"Zoe!" Wash yells.

Faith hears Wash yelling and turns around just in time to see a Reaver slash at Zoe's back. Faith pushes the larger woman to the side, taking the large knife that was aimed at Zoe into her own gut. She sees Jayne dragging Zoe back as she falls. Jayne runs back out and grabs her, getting himself shoot in the shoulder.

"Everybody fall back." Zoe yells as Simon foams up her back. Wash helps his wife behind the door as Jayne drags Faith. Simon and Inara help Kaylee move through the doors. River moves slowly behind them.

"Can close it…from the outside." Kaylee mutters, indicating to the door.

"No one's coming back from that." Zoe says. "Jayne, when they come in, try to plug the whole with em."

"I'm startin to lose some feeling here…I think there's something in them darts they throwed at me." Kaylee murmurs.

"Lie still." Simon orders. "I'm gonna give you something to counteract the…where's my bag?" Simon stands up to look around the room and a bullet flies through his stomach. He falls to the ground instantly.

Inara moves over to him quickly. She presses part of her dress against his wound. "Keep pressure here." Inara orders.

"My bag." Simon chokes out. "Need adrenaline and a shot of calaphar for Kaylee…I can't….River?"

River moves over to her brother, looking down at him with sad eyes.

"River…I'm sorry." Simon gasps. "I hate to..leave.."

"You won't." River assures him. "You take care of me, Simon. You've always taken care of me." She turns to the door before whispering, "My turn."

Before anybody can stop her, she runs down the hallway and dives through the small opening. A few seconds later Simon's bag comes flying through the opening and the doors start to close. The last thing they see is River being dragged back by Reavers.

"Why'd she do that?" Jayne whispers.

"She had to." Faith croaks back.

"She supposed to be a genius." Jayne says. "Why would she do somethin that stupid?"

"It's what she was born to do." Faith answers.

"She ain't gonna make it through that." Jayne growls, hearing the bodies slamming around in the other room.

"You never know." Faith whispers.

They sit and wait, listening to the fight in the other room. After a few minutes the fight dies down and they can hear the elevator door open behind them.

"Zoe, report." Mal says, dragging his body down the hall to them. "Where's River?"

Zoe starts to respond when the doors open. Among the bodies of dead Reavers, River is standing with a knife in one hand and a sword in another. A few seconds later, the wall behind River is torn away and there is a group of Alliance soldiers, pointing guns at them.

Jayne can see River's body tense as she prepares for another fight but suddenly the soldiers point their weapons at the ground.

"Go." Faith whispers at Jayne. "She's not standing down yet, she needs to feel safe first."

"Last time I tried to stop her from fightin, I bout got my nuts twisted off before she knocked me out." Jayne protests. "Don't want that happening again."

"Yeah you do." Faith smirks. "You like the fact that she can kick your ass. She won't do it now."

With a grunt, Jayne stands up and walks slowly towards the opening. He can hear Mal and Zoe yelling at him to come back but he just ignores them. He stops a few feet away from River, his hands held out in front of him.

"Moony, it's time to back down." Jayne says. "Ya done won."

"Jayne?" River whispers. "I killed them."

"Yeah, ya did darlin." Jayne whispers back. "Now's the time to lay down arms."

"Can I keep them?" River asks, indicating to the weapons in her hands.

"Guess so." Jayne grunts. He holds out his hands and she places the sword into his left one before grasping his right hand with her own.

"Can we go home now?" River asks him.

"Yeah, let's go home." Jayne replies.

-

"We're taking her out." Mal tells Inara. "Should be about a day's ride to get you back to your girls."

"Thank you." Inara says, turning to walk towards her old shuttle.

"You ain't gonna stop her?" Jayne questions, walking up beside the captain.

"No reason to." Mal responds. "We don't fit. Never have, never will. She don't like this life and I ain't gonna ever like hers."

Jayne just nods at him before walking to his bunk.

Mal walks up to the bridge where Wash, Zoe, Faith and River are sitting. Simon and Kaylee are otherwise occupied.

"We ready to go?" Mal asks.

"Yep." Wash responds. "Systems check out, we're ready to fly."

"You two just gonna watch him?" Mal questions River and Faith.

"Yeah, wanna see the stars." Faith answers. "Ya know, when we ain't being chases by other ships."

Faith and River lay down on the ground between the pilot and co-pilot's chair, looking up at the stars. Mal moves over to the co-pilot's chair and drops down in it, watching Wash fly Serenity off the planet.

"It occurs to me I never thanked you for saving my life." Wash says to Faith once they're out of atmo.

"Don't thank me, thank River." Faith replies. "She's the one who knew."

"She can't fly without you." River says. "And neither can Serenity."

"Thank you River." Zoe says. "You too Faith."

"No problem." They both reply.

"So, Faith, you plannin on stayin?" Mal questions.

"Am I allowed?" Faith questions.

"You have to." River says. "I still have to learn."

"Learn what?" Mal asks.

"What it means to be a slayer." River answers.

-

Chinese Translations:

Runtse de fwotzoo, ching baoyo wuomum: Oh, merciful Budda protect us

Runtse duh shange-dee ching dalwuhtzo: Merciful God please take me away

Wuoshang mayer, maysheen, byen shr-to: I will close my ears and my heart and I will be a stone


	2. Truths

Title: Truths

Series: Slayers in Space

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy and Firefly

Rating: PG-13

FYI: There is some slayer history here. I still don't have Faith's voice down right, sorry.

-

"What's a slayer?" Wash asks in the middle of dinner. When Kaylee found out Inara was leaving again, she insisted on having a farewell dinner. It was still protein but she spiced it up pretty good.

"I had me a slayer once." Jayne says. "She was a beaut. Small and sleak, she looked all-delicate but she could tear a man in half. Best piece I ever had, damn pissed when I lost her."

"He's talking about his old gun Brook." River explains. "She fell out of his pocket when he was chasing someone."

"Stop doin that." Jayne growls. "Don't want ya in my mind."

"So, do you hear all our thoughts?" Faith asks. "That seems like it would be a bitch eventually."

"I don't hear everything anymore." River answers. "Just strong emotions. I can't push them out."

"Give yourself time." Faith says.

"Anybody going to answer my questions?" Wash asks.

"Why do you want to know what a slayer is?" Simon questions the pilot.

"River mentioned it on the bridge." Mal answers. "Said Faith had to teach her about being a slayer."

"Mei-mei, I don't think you can be taught how to be a gun." Simon says.

"Not a gun." River says.

"Well, what is it?" Mal questions, suddenly curious.

River turns and looks at Faith.

"What?" Faith questions.

"You're the elder, you make the decisions regarding identity." River tells her.

"Whoa, nobody said nothing about that." Faith says. "I hated hiding mine before, probably a good thing I didn't talk to a lot of people."

"Never made a decision." River replies.

"You know them better." Faith says. "Can they handle knowing and the responsibility that goes along with it?"

"They can." River says.

"I was thinking that too." Faith says. "You get to explain it."

"Okay." River picks up her fork and starts eating again.

"Well?" Jayne says after a minute. "Ya gonna explain?"

"Now?" River asks back.

"Course now." Jayne replies. "It's why I done asked."

"The world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth, made it their home….their hell." River lectures.

"That's a nice story, River." Simon says.

"It's not a story." Faith says. "She's explaining about demons. I'll just make it easier. Old ones, demons, vampires, and then humans."

"That's just make believe stuff." Kaylee says. "We used to tell scary stories bout monsters and stuff. It ain't real."

"Okay, you're saying there was demons, what does this have to do with whatever a slayer is?" Wash asks liking the tale.

"Into every generation, a Slayer is born." River says in a British accent that makes Faith smile. "One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampire, to stop the spread of their evil……"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah." Faith interrupts. "Yeah it gets really boring after that, stuff about duty and fate and destiny. Trust me, you don't want to listen to the rest. By the way, R, love the Gilesy accent."

"Thought you like that." River says, picking up her fork again. The surrounding people just stare at River and Faith.

"Mei-mei, you don't think you're one of these slayer things, do you?" Simon questions worried that she's slipping back.

"Don't think, know." River says.

"River, vampires and demons are not real." Simon says slowly. "It is all fiction."

"Yeah, I mean, that's a little too much like science fiction." Wash says. "Wait, didn't I say that before?"

"Yes, you did husband." Zoe answers. "And I will remind you once again, we live on a space ship."

"Yeah, but demons?" Wash questions.

"I'm not saying I believe them, I'm just saying that we live in space." Zoe says.

"Ya said somethin bout strength and skills, what did ya mean by that?" Mal asks.

"Superhuman strength, fighting skills, that kind of thing." Faith answers.

"I'll give ya the fightin bit but that don't mean nothin." Jayne says. "Don't make her this slayer thing."

"Jayne, this slayer thing isn't real." Simon says. "It's a delusion."

"They're sharing the same delusion?" Inara says. "Is that possible?"

Simon gets ready to answer when Faith stands up and motions for River to follow her.

"Where you two goin?" Mal questions.

"That big room." Faith answers. "Not enough room in here."

"For what?" Simon asks.

"We can sit here and argue about this for a damn long time or you can just follow us and we'll prove it." Faith says.

The crew watches them leave and then turn to look at Mal. "Well, sir, we following them?" Zoe questions.

"Why not." Mal says standing up. "I have to say I'm a bit curious bout whatever they're planning on doin."

They all walk down the bay where River and Faith are waiting for them. "You guys stand over there." Faith says, pointing towards the right side of the bay. "Inara, can I borrow that scarf?"

Inara looks down at the scarf tied around her waist. She unties it and hands it to Faith. Faith walks over to River and hands it to her. "Blindfold yourself." Faith instructs.

River dutifully takes the scarf and ties it around her eyes. "Ready."

Faith pulls River across the room and places her about 5 feet away from bay doors. She then turns and walks back across the room until she's standing a few feet in front of the gathered crew. "Just watch." Faith says. Before anybody can respond, Faith pulls a knife out and throws it across the room towards River.

Behind Faith, most of the crew are yelling or gasping. The knife whirls across the room, straight at River's head. An inch away from her face, River quickly brings her hands up and catches the knife by the blade. She then throws it back to Faith who catches it by the hilt and sticks it back in her boot.

River takes off the blindfold and walks back across the room to stand by Faith.

"You threw a knife at her head!" Simon yells.

"And she caught it, an inch from her face." Faith says. "Only a slayer can do that."

Jayne stares at them before growling, "That don't mean nothin. She can shot without lookin, this ain't really no different."

"She probably just added up the distance and the trajectory to find out when to hold her hands up." Simon rationalizes.

Faith just sighs before walking across the room to pick up a piece of leftover piping from where they repaired Serenity. Walking back over to the crew, she hands the pipe to Simon. "Bend this."

Simon takes the pipe and then looks at her funny. "It's steel; you can't bend it."

"Just do it Simon." River orders.

Simon tries to bend the pipe but it doesn't budge. "I can't bend it."

"Pass it along, every one try." Faith instructs.

Simon passes it to Kaylee who gives up after a few seconds. They continue passing it around until it gets to Jayne. He tries bending it but nothing happens.

"Like doc said, it's steel." Jayne grunts handing it back to Faith. "Ya can't bend it by hand."

"You wanna do the honors?" Faith questions River.

River just nods and takes the pipe from Faith. River holds it up in front of the crew and then bends it.

"How….that ain't possible." Jayne mutters.

River just hands the pipe back to Faith who straightens it back before handing it to Jayne.

Jayne takes the pipe and stares at it for a few seconds before handing it to Mal.

"It shouldn't bend." Mal says.

"It's part of the whole slayer package." Faith says. "Strength. Or did you forget seeing me pick Wash and that chair up and tossing it across the room."

"What?" Jayne questions. "Ya never said that."

"After everything that happened, I guess we kind of forgot bout it." Mal says.

"You rationalized it." Faith says. "Don't worry, happens all the time."

"There has to be a rational explanation." Simon mutters, more to himself than the rest of them.

"Nope, just one part of the strength thing." Faith replies.

"One part?" Zoe asks.

Instead of answering, Faith turns and runs across the bay and then jumps into the air, landing on top of the catwalks. "Coming up, R?"

River looks at the crew before running and then leaping up into the air. She doesn't jump as high as Faith and ends up having to catch to bottom of the catwalk with her hands.

"Oh, we're gonna have to work on the jumping." Faith says. "Need a hand up?"

"I got it." River responds. She swings her legs, kicks off the underside of the walk, and flips over to land next to Faith.

"Good job." Faith says. "You guys catch all that?"

"Yeah." Wash says. "Kinda neat. You coming back down?"

"Sure." Faith says. She looks at River and they both dive over the edge, doing a couple flips in midair before landing on their feet in front of the crew. "Questions, comments?"

After a few moments, Jayne growls, "I think I need a drink."

"I'm thinkin I agree." Mal says.

-

Ten minutes later the crew are back in the mess, a bottle of whiskey being passed around the table.

"Damn, that's some rough stuff." Faith comments, after taking a gulp of the whiskey. She slides the bottle over to River who also takes a deep drink.

"River!" Simon exclaims. "You don't need to be drinking that."

"Don't worry bout it S." Faith says. "It'll take a hellova larger bottle than that to get her drunk, another slayer thing. Not much that affects a slayer."

"Muscle relaxers." River comments, sliding the bottle back to Jayne.

"Yeah, those will, if they're strong enough." Faith agrees. "Wait a second, you ain't been using those on her, have you?"

"Yes." Simon says. "I had to."

"You can't anymore." Faith orders.

"I believe I am her doctor." Simon growls. "I make the rules about what medicine she does and doesn't receive."

"And I am the only one who knows what she is going through." Faith growls back. "You wanna keep her alive, you best realize that."

"Why is giving her muscle relaxers such a bad thing?" Zoe questions. "They seemed to have kept her strength thing down, shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Yeah, I have to agree." Mal says. "I was nervous before bout what she would do. Now knowing she's freakishly strong, I'm starting to get even more worried."

"You fought in a war, didn't you?" Faith questions.

"Yeah." Mal says. "How'd ya know that?"

"Got that look about you, Zoe too." Faith says. "And Jayne, you're handy with all those guns you got."

"Yeah, ya're point bein?" Jayne says.

"So, somebody comes on this ship and tries to take it over and kill us all, whadda you do?" Faith questions.

"Kill em first." Jayne drawls.

"It's what we've always done." Mal says, looking at Faith weirdly. "What's your point?"

"What if you couldn't?" Faith questions.

"That ain't gonna happen." Jayne replies.

"What I'm trying to say is what if you couldn't?" Faith says. "What if you had the guns but you couldn't do it. You know what you need to do, how to do it, but you can't, your body won't let you. You're still gonna try, it's your instincts, what you've trained yourself to do."

"Well, yeah." Mal replies. "We'd always try."

"It's the same thing with being a slayer." Faith says, stressing the word slayer. "It's part of what we are, part of how we react. You dope her up with muscle relaxers, it ain't gonna change that, only get her killed if someone attacks. Because, even if she can't physically do it, her body will still try."

"If you don't believe that, believe the test." River whispers.

"Test?" Faith questions, then her eyes widen with realization. "Oh, you mean that stupid 'rite of passage thingie', don't you?"

"Rite of passage?" Mal asks. "Why am I suddenly getting visuals of some scary religious thing?"

"You wouldn't be too far off." Faith says. "Back in the day, there was a test that was preformed on a slayer if she makes it to her 18th birthday."

"Wait a second, what do you mean if?" Wash questions. "Shouldn't you be saying when?"

"Said if, meant if." Faith says. "Most slayer don't make it to 18, don't actually know the percentage or nothing."

"82 percent of slayers die within 2 years of being called, 85 percent of them under the age of 18." River comments.

"So, you were saying something about a test." Wash replies after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Yeah, as I was saying, if she made it to 18, there was a test." Faith says, also stunned by River's statement. She knew slayers died young, but didn't realize the percentage was that high. "The slayer would be drugged by her watcher, without knowing bout it. They would take away her strength, skills, pretty much turn her into a normal girl. Then she would be instructed to go to a place where a vamp was waiting. If she killed the vamp, she passed, if she didn't, well guess it don't matter much then, since she was dead."

"That's barbaric." Simon mutters. "Why would they do that?"

"Don't really know." Faith says. "Something that's always been done. Though I'm thinking most don't survive the test."

"23 percent pass." River says.

"You're like a walking book of slayer knowledge." Faith comments.

"Had to learn it all." River says. "Part of the training."

"How are there two of you?" Inara questions. "Before River said Chose One. But there are two of you."

"Hey, she's right." Wash agrees.

"One slayer dies, next one's called." River sing-songs.

"Huh?" Mal questions.

"When a slayer dies, the instant she dies, a new slayer is called." Faith says. "I still remember the moment I was called. I was 15 and was training with my watcher. It was just a normal day and we were doing a normal part of my training when I kicked my across the room. She ended up with 3 broken ribs. I was the new slayer."

"That don't answer how there's two of ya." Mal says.

"Red did a spell, activated all the potentials." Faith answers. "We were fighting a war and we needed an army that wasn't made up of a bunch of teenage potentials."

"Potentials?" Kaylee asks.

"Girls that could be the next slayer." Faith answers. "There are a bunch of em. We just activated all of them."

"So, I'm guessin you passed the test." Wash says.

"What?" Faith questions.

"That test you just told us about, you passed it." Wash replies.

"I never took it." Faith replies.

"What?" Mal questions, confused. "You ain't 18 yet?"

"I'm 23." Faith answers.

"So, you refused to take it?" Zoe asks.

"You can't refuse to take it because you don't know about it." Faith replies.

"How did you get out of taking it?" Simon asks.

"I was in jail when I turned 18." Faith answers.

"Why was ya in jail for?" Jayne asks when nobody else does.

"Serving 25 to life for triple homicide." Faith replies. "They couldn't give me the test there, although they did try to kill me a couple times."

"Who did you kill?" Mal asks after a few moments. All these new things they were sayin were starting to make him all kinds of nervous.

"A politician, a scientist, and some guy." Faith answers.

"Ya're supposed to be helping River understand what she is?" Mal questions after a few seconds. "I'm startin to think that ain't a good thing."

"I know what she's going through." Faith replies. "I know what it's like to straddle the line between good and evil. I'm here to help her from falling over the edge. Have I done things that are wrong, yes. But they sent me here because they thought I was the only one who could understand her. Not sayin I completely agree with them but here I am. I'm still sticking with the theory that they shoulda sent B."

"She wouldn't understand." River says. "Still sees the world in black and white, good and evil. Doesn't realize when you mix the two you get gray. No matter how much white you put back in, you still get gray. She wouldn't be able to help."

The crew just stares at her.

"Whose they?" Simon asks after a few seconds.

"PTB's." Faith answers.

"PTB's?" Mal asks.

"Powers that be." Faith answers. "And don't ask 'be what' cause I don't know. I just remember dying and then being in a white room. They told me I had a choice: either go to hell or help another slayer."

"Never said hell, just said decision hadn't been made." River argues.

"So, ya was sent to help someone ya never met." Mal remarks. "Why'd ya agree?"

"Still have things to make up for." Faith answers. "Maybe after all this, it'll all be….." Faith just waves her hands in the air, not finishing her statement.

"That'll all be worth it." River says in a tone that isn't hers.

"Yeah." Faith agrees, looking at her funny.

"Is that what you try to tell yourself, Faithy?" River says smirking. "Is that the nasty little lie that kept those thighs nice and warm in your prison bunk?"

"RIVER!" Simon and Mal both yell.

"Damn, R, you kiss your mama with that mouth?" Faith questions after a second, completely confused. She knows she's heard this before but can't remember where.

"No, but I ate her with it." River smirks.

"Oh, shit no." Faith gasps, knowing who she was channeling now.

"What the ruttin hell is goin on?" Mal yells, freaked out by the look in River's eyes. She looks soulless, if there is such a thing.

"Hey, open book. Anything you want to know." Rivers says standing up and walking around the table. "How sweet that virgin gypsy tasted. The special smell of a newborn's neck. My first nun-now that's a great story."

"River." Faith says slowly, standing up to face her. "Push it back, it's not your memory. It's not a part of you."

"You think it's that cut and dry, don't you?" River snarls, walking up to Faith. "That if Angel gets his soul back you'll just hang up your spurs and ride off into the sunset knowing you put the monster back in his cage. But, I'm always here, Faithy. Deep down."

Faith punches River, knocking her across the room.

"What the gorram hell ya doin?" Jayne yells standing up.

River jumps back across the room, kicking Faith across the face and knocking her into the wall. Faith flips back up and launches a kick at her face, which she blocks. Then the two are fighting heavily, throwing and blocking punches and kicks.

"Damnit, R, you're stronger than this." Faith yells, her elbow slamming into River's face. "Push it away."

"Can't." River whispers, her eyes flashing back to herself for a second, and then turning back to the empty look. "Come on, lover, you know you want it, huh?"

"First off, I ain't B." Faith says, punching at River's face. River dunks to the side and brings her foot up to kick Faith in the stomach. "Second off, these aren't my memories, they're Angelus', how are you seeing them?"

"Shared minds." River gasps, starting to come back to herself. She blocks the kick aimed at her stomach and then bends over, breathing heavily.

Faith pulls back the punch she was aiming at River's head and then pulls River's shaking body into her arms. "It's okay little R." Faith whispers. "You did okay. We'll work on pushing them out."

River nods heavily before moving out of Faith's arms and moving to the table. She grabs the whiskey out of Jayne's hand and takes a huge gulp. Downing a third of the bottle, she sets it back down before turning to look at Faith. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Faith agrees. They both sit down at the table and grab the plates they just finished eating off. Filling their plates again, they sit back down to eat.

Everybody just watches them in shock.

"We just ate bout 20 minutes." Wash comments after watching the two girls shovel down food.

"Yeah, well I've always said; slaying makes you hungry and horny." Faith replies between mouthfuls.

"Tell me about it." River mutters.

"Alright, I want to know what the hell is going on?" Mal yells. "What was that whole thing?"

"Don't really know, but I know who she was channeling." Faith answers.

"Channeling?" Simon questions, wanting to move over and check his sister for bruises. But he knows she won't let him.

"Not channeling, reliving." River says. "I got sucked down, couldn't get out. He grabbed onto me. So much darkness, so much hunger. How'd he do it? How did he live with that monster deep inside himself?"

"Don't really know." Faith answers. "Hell, I only spent an hour in his mind and it made me sick. But I don't get how you knew some of that stuff. I never saw or heard some of it."

"Left an echo in your mind." River answers. "Deep in there. You were thinking about him and it was too much. I couldn't push him out."

"Who?" Mal yells.

"Angelus." River answers. "The one with the angel's face."

"That's how he got that name?" Faith questions. "Damn, and I never got to bug him about that."

"No, Katherine gave him that name." River says.

"Katherine?" Faith asks.

"His little sister." River replies. "She thought he was an angel, returning to her. She loved him so much, looked up to him so much, and then he killed her."

"Oh." Faith whispers. "Glad I never said anything then."

"He killed his sister?" Kaylee gasps.

"His whole family and then the whole town." Faith answers. "Then tens of thousands of people after that. Killed more people than we will probably ever meet in our entire life, added together."

"What the hell was he, some kind of a monster?" Wash questions.

"Yep." Faith answers. "Vampire actually. One of the most feared."

"So you killed him?" Mal questions, ignoring the vampire part. He still wasn't sure he believed that part.

"She saved his life, kept other from killing him." River answers.

"What? Why?" Mal asks.

"Cause he saved me once." Faith answers. "He's the reason I turned myself in, the reason I'm here in front of you today. He saved my soul, only fair that I save his."

"I'm confused." Wash says.

"We all are." Zoe says.

"What I mean is I thought vampires are evil." Wash comments. "Why would he save you?"

"He had a soul." Faith answers. "When a vamp turns you, you die and your soul is gone. Angel's was stuffed back in him after 150 years of killing every person he met."

"He had to live with the voices of every person he killed." River whispers. "So many voices."

"So, how did River 'channel' him?" Wash asks, using air quotes.

"Cliff notes version: He lost his soul, I broke out of jail to capture him, injected myself with magical opium, he fed off me, I walked through his mind for a while, his soul was shoved back in, and River somehow got to whatever part of him that remains in my head." Faith says.

"He fed off you?" Inara asks, confused.

"Bit me." Faith says, indicting to the small scar on the top of her shoulder.

"Did it hurt?" Kaylee asks.

"Like a bitch." Faith answers.

Simon suddenly stands up and starts to leave the room.

"Doc, where ya goin?" Mal asks.

"I don't know, away." Simon says, turning around. "I can't…..this isn't real. None of this. There is some rational explanation and I'm going to find it."

"So, S, how's the weather in Denial-land?" Faith questions. "It's always the smarties that question the most. Can't bring themselves to admit that all of this is real. So, I'll give you physical proof that even you can't deny."

"What?" Simon says sarcastically. "You going to bend something again?"

"Nope." Faith answers. "You remember that huge, gaping stomach wound I got bout a week ago? The one you said would take a month to heal completely and that I needed to take it easy?"

"Yes." Simon answers walking back into the room. "That fighting earlier probably broke the weaves. If you'll come to the infirmary I'll redo it."

"There's a slight problem with that plan." Faith says.

"What?" Simon questions.

"This." Faith pulls her shirt up so that her stomach is bare. Instead of the weaves Simon had put in, there is nothing. No wound, no scar, nothing.

"That's not possible." Simon whispers. He walks over to Faith and starts investigating her stomach like he going to find something new. "It shouldn't even be healed up enough for you to move comfortably."

"It's another part of the slayer package." Faith says, smacking his hands away to pull her shirt back down. "Healed up a couple days ago. Took the weaves out myself."

Simon stares at her before turning and leaving the room.

"I'm gonna hit the sack." Faith says. "Great dinner by the way. It's been fun." She turns to look to River. "We'll start the training tomorrow, okay little R?"

"Okay?" River agrees, moving to follow Faith out of the room. "Night everyone."

"Night River." Kaylee calls.

The room is quiet for a few minutes after they leave. Wash looks around at everyone before replying, "So, demons."

Mal just groans and takes the bottle Jayne slides to him. "Yeah, demons. Though I'm startin to think them two are scarier than any demon could ever be."

"Ain't that the truth." Jayne agrees. "Things are bout to get very interesting round here."

"Ain't they just." Mal replies. "Ain't they just."

-


	3. Goodbye

Title: Goodbye

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine. Both belong to Joss Whedon and Co. (I would take good care of Jayne if he gave him to me though)

Rating: PG-13 (language)

FYI: Like everything I write, this is unbetaed

-

"You okay lamby toes?" Wash asks as they're getting into bed.

"Yeah." Zoe replies, pulling him down to rest her head on his chest. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Wash agrees. "Demons, who'd of thought they were real."

"Not talking bout that, well mostly not." Zoe says. "I chose this life. I became a solider because I wanted to. But those two, it wasn't a choice they made. From what Faith said, they had no choice in the matter."

"Yeah." Wash says.

"I was also an adult." Zoe replies. "Faith said she was 15 when she was called or whatever, I can't imagine…….she was just a kid. So was River. Just don't seem right."

Wash doesn't say anything; there is nothing he can say. The whole situation was screwed up.

"What's the captain going to do?" Wash asks after a few minutes.

"Bout what?"

"Faith and River." Wash clarifies. "Slayers and the whole homicide thing."

"Don't right know." Zoe answers. "Not like we can say much, we've killed folk, hellova lot more than 3."

"Yeah, but I'm thinking it was different for Faith." Wash comments. "From what they said about slayers, they're supposed to be some kind of protectors. Don't think they're supposed to kill folk."

"Mmm." Zoe agrees. "I'm just wonderin what drove her to do it."

"Captain won't kick her off, will he?" Wash asks.

"I doubt it." Zoe answers. "We owe her a lot, including you. I'll be sure to remind him of that. Sides, River needs her, anybody can see that."

"Except Simon."

"You noticed that too?" Zoe questions.

"Yep. Simon is completely denying the whole thing. That's not going to go well."

"Nope." Zoe agrees, moving her head to look at him. "Wanna have sex?"

"Sure." Wash replies, pulling Zoe's mouth down to his. With a moan, she flips them over until he's on top.

"Yep, nothing like being with a warrior woman." Wash comments as Zoe pulls his shirt off.

"And don't you forget that." Zoe smiles up at him before moving to take his lips again.

"Never will."

-

"Simon, what ya doin?" Kaylee questions quietly as she walks into the infirmary. Simon's back is to her and he is standing in front of a viewer looking at what Kaylee assumes is River's brain scan.

"Going back through the information I have on River." Simon answers not looking away from the scan.

"Haven't ya already gone….." Kaylee starts to ask.

"Yes." Simon cuts her off. "But I'm going over them again. There has to be something in here, some reason for what happened."

"Oh." Kaylee replies, a little hurt by his curt tone. "It's late, I'm gonna head to bed, you comin?"

"Not right now." Simon replies, still looking at the scan. "I'm going to look over more of her tests."

"I can wait for ya." Kaylee says, moving to sit down.

"No, you should just go to bed." Simon says, finally turning around to look at her. "I'm going to be up for a while, there's no reason for you to wait."

"Oh, okay." Kaylee says quietly. She walks over and gives him a small kiss, hoping he'll deepen it. He doesn't; after a few seconds he pulls away and turns back to the scans. She stares at him for a few seconds before whispering goodnight and going to her bunk.

Simon pauses as Kaylee leaves then looks back at the scans, trying to find something that explains what River did.

-

"Okay, so we fly round planet to planet, doing what exactly?" Faith asks River. They are both sitting on River's bed, cross-legged facing each other.

"Crime." River answers.

"Crime?" Faith repeats. "Now it's all starting to make sense. B, well she still has too much goodness inside of her, mostly from growing up with a loving family and all. She wouldn't like the 'crime' thing, not that she won't break the law or anything, but only when it's necessary and all. Don't think she'd approve of crime as a way of life."

"No, she wouldn't." River agrees. "She's a lot like Inara in that way; she can see where it is something that has to be occasionally done, but not something she wants to do to make a living."

"What's up with Inara?" Faith questions. "Why she leaving? It ain't cause of me, is it?"

"She was never going to stay." River replies. "She loves this ship; but she doesn't like they way we live. Captain doesn't have respect for her line of work and she doesn't respect his."

"Oh, he doesn't like the whole companion thing." Faith says, understanding.

"Nope." River agrees. "He's not a man to share and she won't give up her career."

"Oh." Faith grunts. "So, what's the deal with Jayne?"

River stares at her for a second before replying, "Nothing, Jayne is Jayne."

"I knew it." Faith smirks. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?" River stutters out. "No I don't……I mean he's much too….Jayney."

"Don't even try it." Faith says. "I saw that look in your eyes when I asked about him. Same look B used to give me when I asked about Angel; like if she even saw me get within a foot of him, she was gonna rip my arms off and beat me to death with them."

"You aren't going to say anything, are you?" River whispers. "Nobody will understand, half the time I don't. He's just so…..different from anybody I've ever met. It fascinates me."

"Plus he's quite the hotty." Faith says. River just glares at her. "Hey, no need to get all glare-y; I've done learned my lesson bout touching another slayer's man. Don't need another reminder."

"He's not mine." River replies.

"But you'd like him to be." Faith corrects her. "You'd like to get in a little after hours ehhh with him."

"Haven't you been talked to about the grunting?" River questions.

"Yep." Faith answers. "Don't make it any less true."

"I know." River agrees. "Not that it'll ever happen; he'll never see pass the 'moonbrain' girl, not matter how much I'm not anymore."

"Dude, for a mind reader, you don't catch much." Faith says. "Trust me, he don't see you as just a 'moonbrain girl'. He might be a bit scared of you, but hell everybody but me seems to be, but that doesn't mean he don't see you. Now, getting him to act on that might take a little work, in fact I think you're going to have to make the first move."

"I don't know how." River whispers. "I mean I know how, but…..I don't want to be just another piece of trim to him. I want to matter, be important."

"Yep, you're more like B than I first thought." Faith says. "Getting you a piece of ass, hell that'd be easy as pie. Getting a real relationship, I don't know nothing about that."

"We'll have to learn together." River says.

"Whoa, I never said nothing about wanting a relationship, besides who the hell am I going to get one with? Everyone on this boat is taken." Faith protests.

"Not everyone." River argues.

"Mal?" Faith practically yells. "But he's all….the captain and besides he's in love with Inara."

"No, he wants to be." River argues. "She's safe; knows nothing real can ever be from it, he can never lose her because he would never have her."

"That don't mean nothing." Faith replies.

"Come on, Faithy, I've seen they way you look at him." River smirks. "You're wanting to put in for a little after hours ehhh."

"Hey, that's my saying." Faith growls. "You can't just go and steal a girl's saying."

River just giggles a little before sitting up straight and tilting her head to the side.

"What? Do you hear something?" Faith questions at her look.

River just sighs deeply. "Simon is being a boob again."

"Yeah, doc ain't seeming to like or accept this whole thing." Faith agrees.

"Nope, he isn't." River says. "He's trying to find a cure for my 'slayerness'. He hurt Kaylee's feelings."

"He's looking for a cure to a disease that don't exist." Faith replies.

"I know." River agrees. "But he's going to keep looking; he feels he has too."

"Oh, well. More power to him." Faith says. "We gotta start training tomorrow so we best get to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." River replies, kicking Faith off her bed.

"Hey." Faith growls from the floor.

"You said we needed to go to bed." River smirks. "Can't very well do that with you sitting on mine."

"You're an ass." Faith says as she stands up and flops down in her own bed, across from River's. The captain had put Faith in River's room since they seemed comfortable with each other. Simon had moved down to the room Book used before.

"Night Faith." River says.

"Night R." Faith says back.

-

When Mal walks into the mess the next morning, he's shocked to see River and Faith standing over the stove cooking breakfast. River walks over to him and hands him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Mal replies taking the cup.

"No problem." River replies, walking over to finish making breakfast. By the time the two girls finish setting the table, the rest of the crew have made their way in.

"Mei-mei, you cooked?" Simon asks as he drops down into his chair.

"Yeah." River replies, looking at him weirdly. "I am quite capable of cooking, Simon."

"I know that, I'm just surprised is all." Simon says. "You never tried before."

"Nobody would let me." River replies. "You all just saw me as an incapable 'moonbrain'. Faith doesn't. She's not afraid to let me be me."

"River, if you wanted to do stuff to help you should have just said something." Mal says.

"I've tried." River argues. "Nobody would listen to me when I tried to help or when I tried to warn you. You just wrote it off as crazy-speak."

Mal just stares at her for a few seconds before speaking, "Alright, River, if you want to help around the ship, I see no problem with it."

"So, it's okay for me to be me?" River questions.

"Sure." Mal responds, not really knowing what she means.

"Cool." River smiles at him.

Everybody starts eating and the first few minutes are quiet. Mal notices that Simon is looking rather raw and questions him on it. "Hey, doc, what the hell's up? You look like go-se."

"Huh?" Faith grunts.

"He looks like shit." River clarifies. They all stare at her in shock. "What, she didn't know what it meant."

"Oh, in that case, Mal's right." Faith says. "You look like shit, doc."

"I'm sorry if my appearance isn't up to everyone's standards, but I didn't get any sleep." Simon replies.

"Rough night?" Jayne questions.

"He wasn't with Kaylee." River answers for her brother. "He was reviewing all my tests and scans."

"I thought ya went over all them before, many times." Mal replies.

"Yes, but due to the new developments in River's abilities, I'm hoping I can find something I missed before."

"How'd it go?" Mal asks.

"Not well." Simon answers. "There is nothing there that I hadn't already seen. But I think I'm going to take more blood, run more tests."

"Simon, you ran every test you can." River says. "You aren't going to find anything new."

"She's right." Faith agrees.

"It doesn't matter; I'm still going to keep looking." Simon replies firmly.

"Simon, do you know what the definition of insanity is?" River questions her brother.

Simon just looks at her weirdly before replying, "Yes, I am a doctor. Insanity is…."

He's cut off when River and Faith both answer for him. "Performing the same task over and over and expecting different results."

"Learned that in murder rehab." Faith says.

"That's not the real definition." Simon replies after a few seconds.

"Hey, insanity comes in many forms." Faith argues. "I say, find your own and embrace it."

"Thanks for the advice." Simon says sarcastically. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

"You do that." Faith agrees.

The table is silent for the next few minutes until Faith looks at Kaylee. "Hey, Kay, you got any wood?"

Kaylee gets ready to respond when River lets out a huge snort and then quickly puts her hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles.

"So, R, you gonna share what's so funny with the rest of the class?" Faith questions.

"Nothing much." River replies, still slightly giggling. "Except if you're looking for some wood, you're asking the wrong person."

Simon and Mal both choke on the food they're swallowing while the rest of the table stares at River with their mouths open.

"Damn, R, you're quite the little pervert." Faith says with a smirk.

"Takes one to know one." River replies.

"Damn straight." Faith agrees.

"Whadda need wood for?" Jayne asks after a few seconds, causing River to snort again.

"Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for five seconds?" Faith questions River.

"Oh, come on, like you weren't thinking the same thing." River answers.

"Well, yeah, but I have enough self control not to snort about it." Faith replies.

"Sorry, I'll behave." River assures her.

"I need the wood for River's training." Faith answers.

"What training?" Simon asks.

"Slayer training." Faith replies.

"No." Simon says firmly. "She's my sister and I say no training."

"Not your decision." River argues.

"The hell it isn't." Simon responds. "I am your brother and you are under age…."

"Turned 18 three days ago, Simon." River states. "I am legally an adult and you can't tell me what to do. Captain can, since I'm on his ship. So, captain, can we train?"

Mal thinks about it for a few seconds before answering. "No guns, no knifes. First time one of you gets hurt, it's done."

"Mal, I don't think this is a good idea." Simon argues, hurt by what River said and guilty for forgetting her birthday.

"Probably a good idea." Jayne replies. "Only way she's gonna know what's she capable of is by trainin. Also the only way she's gonna learn to control whatever abilities she's got."

"Jayne's right." Mal agrees. "Master any talent you have to practice."

"Yep, boy's are right." Faith says, ignoring the looks Mal and Jayne send her. "Don't worry, we ain't gonna do anything to rough, at least not for a while."

"Thanks captain." River says.

"Your welcome." Mal replies. "Just don't make me regret this."

"We won't." River assures him.

"Wash, how far are we from the training center?" Mal questions his pilot.

"Bout an hour." Wash answers.

"Alright." Mal responds. "Now, we ain't stayin long, just long enough for Inara to settle in. We got a meeting scheduled with Mingo and Fanty on Beaumonde. They might be able to swing some work our way. Zoe and Jayne, you'll be with me. Kaylee, I want you and the doc to go supply up."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Simon questions.

"Yep." Mal responds. "You're no longer wanted by the Alliance. It'll be safe and I don't want Wash leavin the boat. We ain't stayin too long, only a couple hours."

"Okay." Simon agrees.

Inara gets up quietly and leaves the table. After a few minutes, the crew finishes eating and River and Faith clean up. Wash, Zoe, and Mal head to the bridge while Jayne heads to his bunk.

"I'm going to take a shower and then maybe sleep for an hour or so." Simon replies, standing up. "Kaylee, I'm sorry for being so curt to you last night."

"It's alright." Kaylee says with a smile. "Ya're just adjustin, is all."

"Yes, adjusting." Simon says. "Will you wake me up before Inara leaves? I would like to say goodbye."

"Sure." Kaylee replies. Simon smiles warmly at her before leaving the mess.

"You okay Kaylee?" River questions, making the girl jump.

"Yeah, Simon's just being weird about this whole 'slayer' thing." Kaylee answers. "Last night was the first in the past week he ain't slept in my bunk. Hope it don't last long, I missed him."

"He's gonna need time, Kay." Faith responds. "The man's too smart for his own damn good; he's going to keep looking for some kind of solution, one that ain't there."

"I know." Kaylee sighs. "Should I do somethin?"

"My advice: let him be." Faith answers. "You push him, it's only going to make him resent you or piss him off. This is something he's going to have to accept in his own time."

"She's right Kaylee." River agrees. "Simon is very stubborn and has to learn to accept this in his own way."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees. She stares at River for a few minutes, making the genius nervous.

"What?" River finally asks.

"Nothin." Kaylee says. "You're just so different. More, I don't know confident and stuff."

"And less crazy?" River adds.

"Well, yeah."

"It's cause I am." River answers. "The voices from Miranda are gone. Plus, I no longer have to hide what I am. That was a lot of the problems before; I had to constantly keep myself hidden while at the same time fighting the voices. Now both problems are gone. I can focus on discovering what I am and what I am capable of."

"Oh, have ya told Simon this?" Kaylee says after a few seconds.

"Nope and there's no point in it." River replies. "He isn't going to listen until he accepts the 'slayer' think is real."

Kaylee helps them finish cleaning the kitchen, enjoying working with them.

-

Faith knocks on the shuttle door hard, waiting for Inara to open it. After a few moments, the companion opens the door, looking a little shocked to see Faith standing outside the door.

"Hello Faith." Inara replies pleasantly. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." Faith answers, looking around the shuttle. "It's a little run down. You don't……companion in here, do you?"

"Not now." Inara says with a smile. "It didn't look like this when I lived in it. Mal's let it go since I've been gone."

"Yeah, he don't seem like the decorating type." Faith replies, sitting down on one of the various crates. "Which is why I'm thinking Kaylee's responsible for the flowers painted all over the mess."

"Yes." Inara agrees. "According to Wash, he about had a heart attack when he saw it."

"It is awful cheerful." Faith says. "Almost like she put part of herself on the walls."

"Hmm." Inara murmurs. "It does seem that way. Kaylee has the ability to light up a room when she enters it. But I'm thinking you didn't come in here to talk about her, did you?"

"Nope." Faith says. "You're not leaving because of me, are you?"

"No." Inara says. "It has nothing to do with you. This isn't my home anymore. I don't fit."

"What about Mal?" Faith questions. "You care about him."

"Yes." Inara agrees. "But it would never work. Mal will never accept my career and I can't give it up; it's a part of who I am. Besides, I can't handle this life. I lived here for almost 2 years and I know I can't do it anymore."

"Why?" Faith asks.

"The kind of work they do." Inara answers. "Most of it's illegal; I don't know how many times they've almost been arrested. On top of that, it's highly dangerous. Every person on this boat has been shot, except for River and myself, though I suspect River has been before she came here. I don't….I can't stand waiting for them to return from jobs anymore. I can't handle being afraid that someone's going break into the ship or that we're going to be ambushed. It's not the life I want to lead."

"Huh." Faith replies. "Is it really that dangerous?"

"Yes." Inara answers.

"Cool." Faith says.

"It's not going to bother you, always having to worry about being hurt or worse, killed?" Inara asks.

"Nope." Faith answers. "Kinda life I've always led. I'd get bored with any other."

Inara is quiet for few seconds before replying, "I'm glad. You'll be good for this crew, especially River. She needs someone to see her as the woman she is, so that everyone else can too."

"I know." Faith agrees. "It's time everyone stopped treating her like a child and realize she's all growed up."

"Yes, she is." Inara comments. "Faith, I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Kaylee." Inara answers. "She's too trusting for her own good; she always sees the good in everyone. Which, we both know, isn't a safe thing to do."

"She does have that Pollyanna thing going on." Faith observes. "That can get her in a load of trouble."

"I know." Inara agrees. "Which is why I would feel better if I know someone is keeping her out of trouble."

"Don't know about the trouble thing, but I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Faith answers.

"Thank you." Inara says gratefully.

"No problem." Faith replies. "Do you need help with that?"

Inara turns to look at the trunk she had left last time. "If you can carry it, I would appreciate it. It's very heavy."

Faith reaches down and picks the trunk up easily, setting in on her shoulder. "Where to?"

"The bay." Inara answers.

Faith opens the shuttle door with her free hand and starts out only to almost run into the captain.

"Hey Mal, what's up?" Faith asks.

"Nothing." Mal answers. He reaches out to grab the trunk off Faith's shoulder. "Let me help you with that."

"I can carry it." Faith says. Mal just ignores her and moves the trunk onto his own shoulder. Without a word, he turns around and leaves the two women standing there.

"In case anybody forgot to mention, Mal's has this old-fashioned view." Inara tells the slayer. "He's protective over the woman on this boat. He doesn't like to see woman suffer."

"Sounds kinda sexist." Faith comments, following the Inara down the hall.

"No, not at all." Inara replies. "Look at Zoe; he respects and completely trusts her to always have his back, protect him and this ship. And Kaylee, he completely trusts her with keeping this ship in the air. He just has this….nobleness to him. Feels he always has to protect everyone. I am thinking you two are going to fight about this."

"Yep." Faith agrees. "Never had anybody protect me; learned to do it myself a long time ago."

"Kaylee knows how to get in contact with me, if anything happens." Inara replies.

"Okay." Faith replies.

They make it to the bay right as Wash lands Serenity on the training grounds.

Kaylee is the first to say goodbye. She squeezes Inara tightly, tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"I'll miss you too mei-mei." Inara whispers back.

"It feels more like a final goodbye, not like last time." Kaylee says. "Ya ain't comin back this time, are ya?"

"No." Inara replies. "This isn't my home. And I don't want you blaming Mal for my leaving. This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with me."

"Alright." Kaylee agrees. She steps aside for Simon, who hugs her quickly, says goodbye, and then steps aside for Zoe and Wash.

"Gonna miss you, Inara." Zoe comments, hugging the smaller woman quickly.

"I know; I'm going to miss you guys too." Inara says. Zoe moves away and Wash quickly hugs the companion before moving back for River.

River hugs Inara tightly. "Sweetie, I need to breath." Inara gasps out.

"Sorry." River says, loosening her grip. "I forgot."

"It's okay." Inara kisses River's forehead. "You have grown up so much in the time you've been here. Don't let anyone stop you from being yourself."

"I won't." River assures her. "Goodbye Inara."

"Bye River." Inara replies.

"See ya round, Nara." Jayne says, not comfortable with the whole goodbye scene.

Inara smiles at him before giving him a quick hug. Jayne just awkwardly pats her back.

Mal picks the trunk off the ground from where he'd set it down. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Inara gracefully walks in front of him, leading the way out of Serenity.

"Ya know ya don't have to leave." Mal says as they're walking towards the center. "We can go back to the old deal; you renting the shuttle and working out of it."

"No, this is how it has to be." Inara calmly says. "You're life isn't one I can lead Mal. It's not something I can handle watching anymore. Besides, I just was offered a position as a headmistress; I'm going to take it."

"Oh." Mal replies. "If you need something, you know you can wave me, right?"

"Yes, I know that Mal." Inara says. "You can set that down there." Inara points towards a spot by the door they just walked through. "Someone will come down and take it up to my room."

Mal puts it down and turns to look at Inara. "Guess this is goodbye."

"Guess it is." Inara agrees. She kisses him lightly on the lips before giving him a hug. "Don't cut yourself off. You deserve to be happy."

"Huh?" Mal questions confused.

"We would have never worked." Inara answers. "We both know that. We're too different; our lives are too different. You deserve to have someone who wants the same things you do; who isn't afraid to live your life."

"Where do you suggest I find this person?" Mal questions. "Order her?"

"I think she's closer than you know." Inara answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal asks a little worried.

"Not a thing Mal." Inara says with a smile. "Not a thing."

"Now, see." Mal growls. "Ya woman and you're head games. Libel to drive a man insane."

"Well, like Faith said; embrace it." Inara replies. "You need to go. Jobs to do; laws to break."

"You know us; we go where the work is." Mal says. He kisses Inara's forehead before turning and leaving the center.

Inara watches him leave, a little sad. She would miss him, all of them. But she knows she made the right choice. Serenity is no longer her home; the training center is.

-


	4. Sex, fighting, and death

Title: Sex, fighting, and death

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Neither is owned by me

Rating: close to R for some dirty humor.

FYI: It seems when ever I get River and Jayne together they go at it and when ever I put Faith and River in the same room, they start talking dirty, oh well.

-

"Simon still being a boob?" River questions Kaylee when she walks into the bay.

"Yeah." Kaylee answers, dropping down to sit next to River and Faith.

"He still ignoring you?" Faith asks.

"He stays in the infirmary all day and night, only coming out to eat." Kaylee replies sadly. "I mean it's been 3 days since we dropped Inara off and I haven't seen him except for the time it took us to supply up. As soon as he was back on Serenity, he went right back to running more tests."

"When will we be getting to…where the hell are we going again?" Faith questions.

"Hasbro." Kaylee answers. "Wash said we should be there in bout 15 hours or so."

"What's Hasbro like?" Faith asks.

"It's a decent moon, not core decent but nothing like the rim." River answers.

"Think the captain will let us off?" Faith asks.

"Don't see no reason not too." Kaylee replies. "You two can take care of yourselves and River ain't a fugitive anymore so's it should be safe enough. Have you asked him yet?"

"No, we're waiting until we land and they're about to leave for the exchange." River answers. "Hopefully he'll be too distracted about the job to really think about it."

"Good idea." Kaylee says. "It should work."

"Thought so." River replies. "You're sad."

"I just miss him." Kaylee whispers. "I mean I understand he's all focused on this research thing and I'm not tryin to push him bout it, but that don't mean he needs to spend all his time with it."

"No, it doesn't." Faith agrees. "R, I think it's time we step in."

"Yeah, it's our fault his acting like this." River agrees. "It's only fair we help Kaylee."

"What do you mean help?" Kaylee questions a little worried.

"Oh, you'll see." Faith says with a smirk. "He in the infirmary now?"

"I stopped by there before I came down here." Kaylee replies. "He said he was gonna go get some coffee before returnin to do some tests. He's probably in the mess."

"Cool." Faith replies. She stands up quickly, River right behind her. They both reach down and grab one of Kaylee's arms to pull the mechanic to her feet. "It's time for us to talk some sense into the good doctor."

Faith moves down the hallway like a woman on a mission. River and Kaylee lock arms and follow her, River pulling Kaylee slightly. When they get into the mess, they see the rest of the crew gathered around the table listening to Simon.

"I still haven't found anything." Simon says, taking a drink of his coffee. "But I'm not giving up."

"Simon, don't you think maybe it's time to just accept this whole thing?" Wash questions. Simon just glares at him. "Or maybe not."

"Hey everybody, what's happening?" Faith questions walking into the room, River and Kaylee right behind her.

"Nothing." Wash replies. "Doc is just telling us bout his test."

"Hmm." Faith says. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow him for a while." Without waiting for anyone to reply, Faith walks over to the chair Simon is sitting on. She takes the cup out of his hands, picks him up and throws him over her shoulder. "See ya."

"What….put me down." Simon squeaks out.

"Don't make me spank you." Faith threatens. "Cause if I do, you won't be sitting for a few days."

Simon stops struggling as Faith walks out of the mess, passing a stunned Kaylee. "Come on, Kay." Faith orders, not waiting for her to follow.

The four crewmembers left in the mess stare at the doctor's empty chair before jumping up and following the girls. Faith walks purposefully towards Kaylee's bunk, Simon hanging over her back. When she gets to the hatch door, she sets the doctor on his feet and waits for the rest of the crew to catch up.

"Now, doc, I know you're all obsessed with finding this 'cure' thingie, but that's no reason to be treating your girl like shit." Faith scolds as the rest of the crew walks up beside them.

"But I'm not….." Simon tries to defend himself.

"Yes you are." Faith replies. "Kay is a great girl; there's no need to be ignoring her. I get that you're not going to give up on all this research but it doesn't have to take up all your time. A girl has needs."

"She's right Simon." River agrees. "You're being a boob again. You need to make your apologies."

"Of course I'm sorry." Simon says.

"That was a shitty apology." Faith observes. "You agree R?"

"Yep, that was rather shitty." River agrees.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Simon replies, looking over at Kaylee.

"Words don't mean shit; actions need to be taken." Faith says.

"Actions, what would you like me to…." Simon starts but is cut off by River.

"Orgasms make a nice apology." River states. "They would make Kaylee feel better and make you less stressed."

"RIVER!" Simon cries.

"Simon, I know about orgasms." River replies, rolling her eyes.

"R, you sound like you're speaking from personal experience." Faith says. "You been bumping pelvises with someone and not telling me?"

River shakes her head and holds her hand up, wiggling her fingers.

"Gorramit, River." Mal groans, his hand covering his face. Wash and Zoe just laugh while Jayne stares at River, his mouth hanging open.

"Aww, R, been getting in a little one-on-one action." Faith smirks.

"Mei-mei you can't…….." Simon squeaks out.

"Simon, masturbation is a natural thing." River states. "Everybody does it; you're a doctor, you should know this."

"Yep." Faith agrees. "Now, doc, it's time for you to make your apologies. Go on. You know what they say; an orgasm a day keeps the doctor away."

"Actually, it's an apple a day." River corrects.

"Hey, you say apples, I say orgasms." Faith replies.

"Besides, she doesn't want the doctor away." River protests. "That's the whole problem, she wants him to stay."

"True, very true." Faith agrees. "Kay, take your man on down to your bunk, don't worry, we'll leave the area so you can be as loud as you want."

"Thanks." Kaylee says, a little embarrassed.

"But….." Simon stutters.

"Doc, I don't wanna have to hog-tie you to Kay's bed." Faith says. "But I will. And trust me when I say you won't be getting out anytime soon."

Kaylee pushes Simon towards her bunk, a smile on her lips.

"Hey Kay." Faith calls out. "Make him have to work for it."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees, moving down the bunk, Simon right behind her.

"Damn, all that talk bout sex has got me all riled up." Faith observes once the two are gone.

"Yeah." River agrees. "Since neither one of us are going to get any, I guess we should go for the next best thing."

"Training?" Faith questions.

"Training." River agrees. Locking her arm with Faith's, the two girls walk down the hall, talking cheerfully.

"Did that just happen?" Wash questions as the two slayers leave. "Did Faith just carry Simon down the hall and order him to have sex?"

"Yes, I believe she did." Zoe answers.

"Oh, you think I could get sex as my next punishment?" Wash asks.

"That could be arranged." Zoe answers.

"Not you two too." Mal groans. "Since when did everyone get so gorram perverted?"

"I'm not sure, Mal." Wash answers. "I mean, I always thought Jayne was the dirty minded one but I'm starting to think River's got him beat, hands down."

"Hey." Jayne protests.

"What?" Wash replies. "You know it's the truth."

Jayne just glares at him before turning around. "I'll be in my bunk." He calls back to them.

"I'll take the bridge so you two can go……..do whatever." Mal replies. "But only for a couple of hours."

"Thanks sir." Zoe replies as Wash grabs her hand and drags her down the hall.

Mal just shakes his head at them before heading up to the bridge.

-

Jayne moves out of his bunk a few hours later, feelin a bit more relaxed. He had cleaned a couple of guns, sharpened a few knifes and then finally gave in and had a little bit of his own 'one-on-one' time. That gorram girl was gonna drive him insane. When she first came on this ship, he was scared of her, like most of the crew. She was nuts then, always talkin in riddles, screamin bout 'hands of blue' and all that go-se. So he reacted like he always does when he don't understand somethin; tried to get rid of it. He's not one to look back on his actions, don't see no point in it. What's done is done; ya can't change the past. But he does regret what he done to her.

After that he tried to ignore her but she made it so gorram hard. She was always there, lookin at him, teasin him, drivin him nuts. First time he noticed her as something other than a moonbrain was when she teased him bout his name. Her brother didn't notice but she looked at him with a smirk that didn't belong to a little girl; it belonged on a woman who knew what she was doin and sayin. He ignored the thoughts, when he could, and still treated her like he always did. The next time was when Kaylee told em all bout her shootin 3 men with her eyes closed. He didn't really believe her but the thought of it got him all riled up; nothin more arousin than picturin her little hands holdin a large pistol.

But what made him finally admit to himself that he really wanted her was that bar fight she started. He ain't ever seen fightin like that; she moved like it was all a dance and she loved every part of it. Sure, he threw a big fit bout Mal letting em back on the boat after that, even tried to get rid of her again, but that was mostly bout ego. She was half his side; didn't make sense that she could kick his ass so easily. Though it does make him feel better knowin it's cause she's some kinda warrior woman.

Shakin his head to get rid of the thoughts, he walks into the mess to see Kaylee and Simon sittin at the table, cuddlin. He scowls at the sweetness of it and moves over to grab somethin to drink.

"Look, wifey." Wash comments as they walk into the mess, Mal right behind them. "Simon finished making his apologies."

"So I see." Zoe comments as she smiles at the two.

Simon turns bright red while Kaylee giggles into his arm. "Oh, he's not done yet; I'm just lettin him take a break."

Jayne grabs a packet of protein and tosses it at Simon. "Here doc, sounds like ya're gonna need this."

"Thanks." Simon replies.

"No problem." Jayne grunts. "We gotta job comin up and if it goes normal, we're gonna need ya ready to do some doctorin, not passed out in Kaylee's bunk."

"Who says we're gonna need him?" Mal questions.

"Nobody but someone always ends up shot or stabbed or tortured or somethin like that." Jayne answers.

"True." Mal agrees. "Where are our slayers?"

"They aren't still 'training' are they?" Wash questions. "They went to do that bout 3 hours ago."

"They're training?" Simon questions, sitting up straight. "Where?"

"I'm guessin the bay." Mal answers. "Guess we should go find out."

Mal leaves the mess, everyone on his heels. He steps into the bay and then stops watching the scene in front of him.

River is dressed in a short, tight, black pair of shorts and a skimpy tank top. Her hair is gathered on the top of her head in a messy ponytail and she's barefoot. Faith is also wearing a skimpy tank top. Her hair is also in a ponytail and she's barefoot. And she's wearing what looks to be a pair of Mal's boxers.

"Yeah, Mal," Faith says, dodging the punch River is aiming at her head. "I stole a pair of your underwear."

"Why?" Mal questions.

"You ever worn the same pair of leather pants for almost two weeks?" Faith questions as she kicks River in the stomach. River falls back a few steps and then launches a roundhouse at Faith's head. Faith goes with it and then spins around to punch River. "It isn't at all comfortable. Kay tried to give me some of her clothes but they were all to cheerful for me, Zoe's too tall, and all River has is dresses."

"I like dresses." River replies, catching Faith's fist as it flies at her face. She pulls Faith forward and then spins around to kick her in the back. "Makes me feel girly."

"Yeah, I don't have to worry about that." Faith says, doing a back handspring to land behind River. "I have tits for that."

River blocks the kick Faith is aiming at her and then stops and looks down her body. "Hey, I have boobs."

Faith kicks her legs out at River's ankles and trips the smaller girl. River falls to the ground with a loud thud. "Cheater." River yells as Faith brings her foot down. River catches her foot and pushes back, knocking Faith onto her ass.

"All's fair in love and war." Faith replies. Both girls flip back up and start fighting again. "Damn, R, you fight like nobody I've ever seen. It's like watching water flow, ya know like a river."

"Very funny." River replies. "That was the corniest pun ever."

"Yeah, it was." Faith agrees. "You need to stop holding back though; you're not going to hurt me."

"Holding back?" Mal questions. The entire crew is standing in the bay watching the two girls fight in awe. Simon's jaw is actually hanging open and Jayne has a weird look on his face; one that Mal doesn't wanna even try to place.

"She's pulling her punches." Faith answers. "Not putting everything behind them."

"I can't help it." River replies.

"You have to." Faith orders. "Come on, R, show me what ya got."

River smiles determinedly and then starts launching kicks and punches at Faith so fast they almost blur. Faith laughs and starts fighting back with a huge smile on her face. They're moving faster than anybody Mal's ever seen. Punches are thrown and dodged; kicks are launched and avoided. River finally manages to get a good kick in, hitting Faith in the chest and knocking her across the room.

She hits Mal's body with a thud and the two go rolling across the bay. They stop a few feet away from the door, Mal on top straddling Faith.

Faith looks up at Mal and then reaches between them to adjust his belt. "Your gun was digging into my hip." She explains. He opens his mouth to reply when she bucks her hips, flipping them over until she's on top straddling him. "That's better." With a wink, she stands up and then reaches down to literally lift Mal to his feet.

She holds onto his arm until he's steady and then starts looking over his body.

"What?" Mal questions, feeling all weird about what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Faith questions back. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No." Mal answers. "I'm not the one who got kicked across the room. I thought I mentioned something bout this training being stopped the first time one of you two gets hurt."

"Who got hurt?" Faith questions.

"You got kicked across the room." Mal yells, feeling frustrated.

"And?" Faith asks slightly confused.

"He thinks you should be hurt." River comments, walking up to them. "I'm sorry captain; didn't mean to kick her at you."

"Where the hell did you mean to kick her?" Mal yells.

"Just across the room." River answers. "I didn't realize she'd go that far."

"Which is why we're doing this training." Faith explains. "She doesn't realize her own strength."

"Oh." Mal mutters. "So that didn't hurt?"

"Well, yeah, it stung a little but nothing too bad." Faith answers. "Being a slayer doesn't mean we don't feel pain; just means we can tolerate it better."

"Captain can handle pain." River comments. "He was tortured."

"Huh." Faith replies before looking at Mal. "You were?"

"Yes." Mal replies, not liking the memory. "Wash too."

"So, was it like your 5 basic torture groups or did they do something completely different?" Faith questions curiously.

"What basic torture groups?" Wash questions, squeezing Zoe's hand.

"Hot, cold, sharp, blunt, and loud." River answers for Faith. "I don't like the loud; it makes my head hurt."

"Mei-mei, did they do……" Simon starts to ask when River cuts him off.

"Part of the conditioning." River answers. "Trainees need to be able to withstand an interrogation. Need to block pain, function normally."

"Tai-kong suo-yo de shing-chiou koh sai-jin wu di pigu." Mal mutters.

"Huh?" Faith questions turning to look at River. "Translation please."

River leans up and whispers something into Faith's ear. Faith's eyes widen and she laughs before replying, "Dude, that sounds like it would hurt."

"And would require the verse's largest bottle of lube." River agrees.

"RIVER!" Mal and Simon both yell.

She just raises an eyebrow at them. "You're the one who said it captain." River comments. "Although you do know its technically impossible don't you? There are countless planets in the universe and a man's rectum will only stretch……"

Faith reaches over and puts her hand over River's mouth cutting off her explanation. "R, word of advise: mentioning a man's ass and sticking things in it isn't something men wanna hear, well most men."

Kaylee starts to giggle which makes Wash start chuckling and pretty soon everybody is laughing but Simon, who is bright red, and Mal who is glaring.

"You're a hoot and a half, R." Faith says.

"Thanks." River replies. "I'm hungry, how bout you?"

"Starving." Faith answers. The slayers link arms and walk out of the bay still laughing over the joke.

"Yep, River is far more perverted than Jayne." Wash comments a few minutes after the girls had left.

Simon glares at him before following the girls into the mess, the entire crew right behind him.

When they get into the mess, Faith and River are sitting at the table pigging out on leftovers.

"Well, Simon, look at the bright side." Wash comments as they watch them eat. "You were always complaining that River never ate enough. Seems all we had to do was let her fight and she'd end up eating more than Jayne."

"Is this normal?" Zoe questions Faith as she sits down.

"What?" Faith asks between bites. "Eating this much?"

"Yeah."

"After a fight like that, yeah." Faith answers.

"Ya mean one where ya get kicked cross the room?" Kaylee asks as she sits down.

"No, not really." Faith replies. She glances up from her food to see the rest of the crew sitting down. "I just mean a fight that doesn't have a real ending."

"Huh?" Mal questions.

"A fight like that without a kill is like sex without an orgasm." River replies, not looking up from her food. "Fulfilling in its own right but leaves you feeling frustrated."

"Yep." Faith agrees. She doesn't say more just continues eating. A few minutes later both girls finish and look up to see everyone looking at them.

"What?" Faith questions, starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention.

"A kill?" Jayne asks, though he somewhat agrees with them.

"I think this is the thing none of you are really getting or accepting." Faith replies. "A slayer is a killer. We may kill demons and monsters but we are still killers. It is in our nature, in our very essence. In the end, its all about death."

"That's depressing and at the same time very frightening." Wash comments when nobody else will say anything.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Spike said it best."

"Spike?" Mal questions.

"Another vamp with a soul." Faith explains. "Right before our big fight he gave a little speech. It was probably the most intelligent thing he's ever said, though I don't think it was very smart to give it to a bunch of teenage girls hours before going to war."

"What was it?" Simon asks.

Faith starts to answer when she is cut off by River. "You made a choice but don't realize how much things will change." River starts in a snarky, British accent. "Soon, every day that you wake up, it'll be the same bloody question that haunts you: Is today the day I die? It's a warrior's pain, a warrior's question and you will ask it every time the sun rises. And every day that you manage to survive, you'll only be partly relieved because you will know—it's just a matter of time. Death will be on your heels and sooner or later, it's going to catch you….And some part of you will want it. Not only to stop the fear and the uncertainty but because you'll be a little bit in love with it. Death will be your art. You will make it with your hands, day after day. Part of you will be desperate to know….what's it like? That's also a warrior's question. A warrior's curiosity….So you see, that's the secret. Not the punch she didn't throw and the kick she didn't land. She simply wanted it. Every slayer has a death will and you will be no different. And the moment that happens, the second, some vamp will slide in and have himself a real good day."

River's mouth opens again and she shakes her head as if trying to fling something off. She then turns to Faith and beams up at her. "I did it." River gushes. "I was getting sucked back down but I pulled myself out."

"Told ya, R." Faith says with a smile. "You're learning to push it back."

Simon stares at River, visibly upset. "Mei-mei, you don't…..it's not like that for you, is it?"

"Sometimes." River answers honestly. "But it's different for me that it was for them. I don't have to go out and fight every night, face death all the time."

"Spike spoke some truth." Faith replies. "But I don't completely agree with him. I think it boils down to the life a slayer had before she's called."

"What about you?" Zoe asks.

"A year ago, I would have embraced death with open arms." Faith answers. "But things changed, especially coming here, and now I have a path, a reason."

"What would make ya wanna die?" Kaylee asks what everyone is thinking but too afraid to ask.

"I was 11 when I first met my watcher." Faith answers. "She told me I was part of something special, something elite. She started teaching me about weapons and fighting. I was 13 when she finally told me what a slayer was and if I were called, I probably wouldn't live to see 18. The knowledge was daunting, to say the least."

"Why would she tell a child that?" Wash questions.

"Because she had too." Faith answers. "I needed to know what I had to look forward to and what I didn't. You have no idea what it's like to fight every single night, from sunset to sunrise. What it's like to know the only real thing you have to look forward to is death. To look around you and see everyone else living safe lives with no understanding of what really goes on once they're tucked safe in bed. To see people you've known since childhood growing up, dating, going to dances, being normal kids. To be such a vital part of the world's existence but not part of the world."

"It's not like that here." River assures them. "Most of the demons died out with Earth-that-was. The one's that remain are few and far between."

"Why did they send me here then?" Faith questions. "Why send me to a world where I can't be a slayer."

"To teach me." River answers. "But also for you to find a place that you finally belong. You have a purpose here, Faith, don't ever forget that."

"I hope so." Faith replies.

"So that's it." Simon snarls. "You're saying all my sister has to look forward to is dieing?"

"No." Faith answers. "I said I don't completely agree with Spike. B had a decently normal life, mainly because she had ties, things holding her here. Her family, her friends, but mostly, Angel; from the very beginning he gave her a reason to fight, made her feel normal. Even after he left her, that never changed."

"Angel, isn't he that crazy vamp River channeled earlier?" Wash asks.

"Yep." Faith answers. "They were lovers."

"She slept with a vampire?" Kaylee questions. "Why?"

"They were in love." River answers. "Didn't matter that he was over 250 years older than her and that they were technically mortal enemies. She loved him more than she would ever love anything in her entire life. And he never loved anybody the way he loved her, not in almost 3 centuries of life."

"Sides, Angel was hot." Faith replies. "So was Angelus, now that I think about it, ya know discounting that whole 'I'm going to rape you to death' thing."

"Yeah, that took the shine off." River replies.

"So, did ya two ever do anything?" Kaylee questions.

"Sorta." Faith answers. "I was evil at the time and he pretended to be evil to get info out of me. But he never saw me that way and I never really saw him that way. It was just something to get back at B. We never did it or anything but we kissed. Kinda weird too. He was all room temp and the no breathing and pulse thing grossed me out; almost like kissing a corpse. B dug it though."

"What's this have to do with River living?" Simon questions.

"Just saying that if she has a reason, a purpose, a real, physical tie to the world, it'll keep her here." Faith replies and then turns to look at River. "When you find something that makes you feel real, makes you want to live completely, grab onto it with both hands and don't let go, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Don't worry," River replies, sending Jayne a quick glance that nobody notices but him and Faith. "I won't let go."

"Good." Faith replies. "And that's what'll keep her here. And when the time comes, when she finds it, I'd advise not doing anything to stop it or change it. Cause, I'm going to say from personal experience, trying to take a slayer's man away from her will only get your ass kicked."

"You're talking about a man?" Simon yells.

"Yeah, what'd the hell did you think I was talking about?" Faith responds.

"I don't know, a book or art or dancing, something safe." Simon replies. "She's too young to be dating."

"She's 18 Simon." Kaylee replies. "That's not young; you should ask Mal how I got this job sometime and when you do, remember I was only 18 then."

"Kaylee, that's not something I wanna remember." Mal groans.

"What'd you do, Kay?" Faith questions.

River reaches over and whispers into Faith's ear. "Damn, Kay, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were another version of early Red, all innocent and proper. Now I find out you got a kinky side, its kinda neat; you'll fit right in with me and R."

"Thanks." Kaylee replies. "But, just so you know, I got more from lookin at the engine than anythin he did."

"Kaylee, don't." Mal grimaces.

"Never had you pegged for a prude, Mal." Faith comments.

"Not a prude." Mal protests. "She's like my mei-mei; don't like thinkin on her that way, River either, or Zoe."

"Mei-mei?" Faith questions.

"Little sister." Kaylee answers.

"Oh, that's why doc is always calling R that." Faith replies. "Makes sense."

"What did you think I was calling her?" Simon asks.

"Don't really know." Faith responds. "Just thought it was a nickname. Come on, R, let's go meditate."

"Okay." River responds, standing up.

"Remember what I said." Faith says, staring pointedly at Mal and Simon. "When she makes her choice, don't try to stop her. It's her life and she needs to live it her way, regardless of your disapproval."

"You know something." Mal responds.

"Maybe, maybe not." Faith replies. "But whatever it is, it's not mine to tell."

"It's mine." River replies. Grabbing Faith's arm, River pulls her out of the mess.

"Why do I have the feeling something big is about to happen?" Wash asks a few moments after they're gone.

"Why do I have the feeling you're right?" Mal asks back.

"Sir, whatever it is, I agree with Faith." Zoe says, having a good idea what Faith was implying. "River is an adult and from what Faith said, she's going to do whatever she has to in order to feel alive. We should support her regardless of our personal feelings."

"Zoe, ya know something too?" Mal questions.

"I have suspicions, yes." Zoe answers. "But I'm not going to say anything, no, not even to you Wash."

"I could order ya too." Mal comments.

"I know, but you won't." Zoe replies.

"How do ya know that?" Mal questions.

"I've known you for years, Mal, just like you've known me for years." Zoe replies. "You know me well enough to know, if it was something that you needed to be told, I would tell you."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "I know you'll tell me when that time comes."

"Yep." Zoe replies.

"I would like to know since it deals with my sister." Simon says.

"You won't be hearing it from me." Zoe replies. Simon opens his mouth to protest when Zoe cuts him off. "I mean it, doc. This isn't my secret to tell."

Simon turns to look pleadingly at Kaylee. "Don't look at me, Simon, I'm just as confused as ya."

"So am I." Wash replies when Simon looks at him.

Jayne just grunts at him before leaving the mess. He knows what they were talkin bout, he saw the look River gave him. It's him. It's freakin him out a bit that Faith is talking bout him like he's the only thing that's gonna keep River livin. He ain't ever been bout helpin people wanna live; mostly he's bout makin sure they don't. It's part of bein a merc. But he's also curious; it sounds like it might be a bit of fun. Mebbe he'll get to tussle with River; watchin her fight with Faith got him all riled up again.

Yep, he might enjoy bein this whole 'physical tie' thing.

-

Chinese translations:

Tai-kong suo-yo de shing-chiou doh sai-jin wu di pigu: Stuff all the planets in the universe up my butt!


	5. Kisses and thieves

Title: Kisses and thieves

Series: Slayers in space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; belongs to Joss and co

Rating: PG-13

-

"R, you're not paying attention." Faith comments. "You're supposed to clearing your mind, that's what this whole meditation thing is about."

"I know." River replies. She gives up on the whole thing and opens her eyes to look at Faith. "We'll be landing on Hasbro in less than an hour."

"I know." Faith replies.

"They have whores on Hasbro." River states.

"Okay." Faith replies, confused by where this was going.

"Jayne likes whores." River whispers.

"Oh, I get it." Faith says. "You're afraid he's gonna go get it on with someone else."

"Yes." River agrees. "But mostly I'm afraid that I'm going to catch him and rip the whore's head off. I just got done being a fugitive; captain will be mad if I make myself one again."

"This is why slayers shouldn't get serious bout guys." Faith comments. "The whole 'possessive thing' tends to get innocent by-standers hurt."

"Like I can help it." River mutters.

"I know." Faith replies. "Well, you're just gonna have to give him a reason not to get a whore."

"How?" River questions. "I've been thinking about it for the last couple of days. I don't know what to say."

"Now I don't know Jayne all that well, but I don't think he's one for talking." Faith says. "You go up to him and start talking a bunch of crap, all it's gonna do is either confuse him or bore him to death."

"You're right." River replies. "Jayne's not one for words, has no use for them. But that just makes it more confusing."

"Makes it pretty damn easy if you ask me." Faith comments. "Just make the first move."

"First move?" River questions.

"Kiss him, R." Faith explains. "Ain't ya got any experience with men?"

"No." River replies. "Was too young before I went into the academy and there were only girls there. After I got out, I was too messed up to even think about it. It wasn't until the last couple of months that I've started to feel those types of feelings."

"You sure you ain't looking at Jayne cause he's all that's available?" Faith questions.

"I'm sure." River answers. "I've been around other men besides Jayne, not many but enough. Jayne's the only one that makes me warm."

"Oh, he gives you that good, low down tickle?" Faith questions.

"Yep." River answers.

"Well, then, like I said, kiss him." Faith replies.

"Jayne Cobb doesn't kiss on the mouth." River explains.

"Hell, R, you're stronger than him, don't give him a choice." Faith says.

"That would be wrong, wouldn't it?" River asks. "I mean, if it was reversed and he forced me to do something, everyone would get all mad and try to shoot him. How is it okay for me to force him?"

"Trust me, R, you won't be forcing him." Faith replies. "I'd give him bout 5 seconds before his tongue's halfway down your throat."

River thinks about it for a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing Faith's hand. "Come on, I need your help."

"Whoa, R, help with what?" Faith questions.

"Need you to be a diversion." River explains. "Wash and Zoe are in their bunk; once they're done in there they will go up to the bridge. Simon is in the infirmary and will remain there until we land. I need you to distract the captain and Kaylee."

"How?" Faith questions as River drags her down the hall towards the mess.

"Ask Kaylee to show you the engine." River replies.

"Why would I want Kay to show me the engine?" Faith asks.

"Kaylee loves to talk about the engine." River explains. "It'll keep her distracted for a while."

"What about Mal?"

"He'll join you." River replies. "Please, this is my only chance."

"Fine." Faith agrees. "I'll distract them for as long as I can so you can go make your move."

"Thank you." River squeals and hugs Faith. Faith tenses up but eventually pats River on the back.

"You best go." Faith says.

"I know." River agrees. "Oh, god, I can't breathe. I forgot how to breathe."

"R, calm down." Faith says with a grin. "It's just a kiss. You don't stop freaking out you're gonna pass out before you even find him."

"Don't need to find him, he's in the bay lifting weights." River says. She takes a couple of deep breaths before smiling up at Faith. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Faith watches her walk towards the bay before turning into the mess. "Hey, Kay, you wanna show me this engine you're always going on about?"

"Sure." Kaylee says excitedly. "Ya really wanna see her?"

"Yeah, just think I should probably see the thing that's keeping us moving." Faith answers.

"Shiny." Kaylee responds and jumps up to grab Faith's hand and drags her out of the room. Faith looks over her shoulder and sees Mal following them.

"You following us?" Faith questions.

"Yep." Mal answers.

Kaylee drags Faith into the engine room, chattering cheerfully the entire time. She stands Faith to the side of the engine and starts explaining how it works, gesturing to parts the entire time. About 15 minutes into this, Faith turns her head to look at Mal. "Do you understand any of this?" Faith questions the smirking captain.

"Nope." Mal answers. "She makes it interesting to listen to though, don't she?"

"Yeah, she's very enthusiastic about this whole thing." Faith comments.

They listen to Kaylee for a few more minutes when Mal cuts her off. "Alright, little Kaylee, it's probably almost time for us to be landing on Hasbro, so we're gonna have to cut this short."

"Fine cap'n." Kaylee says. She pats the engine gently before following Mal and Faith out of the engine room.

-

Jayne sits the weight bar back on its holder when he hears someone entering the bay. Sitting up, he sees River walking towards him, her hands held in front of her.

"Where's Faith?" Jayne questions. It's weird to see River without Faith.

"With the captain and Kaylee." River answers as she continues to walk towards him.

"Whadda ya doin?" Jayne grunts when she stops right next to the weight bench.

She doesn't answer; instead she puts one leg over his and sits down on his thighs.

"Girl, I don't know what ya think….." Jayne's growl is cut off when River drops her mouth onto his.

He's completely confused. His first instinct is to push her away, he don't kiss on the mouth. But as he goes to do it, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Her grasp is firm and he knows he ain't goin nowhere less she wants him too. He opens his mouth to yell at her and she slides her tongue into his mouth. He's stunned for a few seconds and then with a growl, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moans against his mouth and moves her hand down his chest to slide under his shirt. Her small hands rub against his abs before sliding up to play with the hair on his chest.

Jayne grabs her hips and moves her closer to his body. Then he slides his hands up from her hips to cup her breasts. She moans again and starts to rock her hips against his. His body is hard, harder than he can remember it being in a while. He wants nothin more than to rip her clothes off and pound into her. And judging by the way she rockin herself against him and moanin, she wants the same gorram thing.

"And you said he doesn't kiss on the mouth." Faith comments from the doorway.

Jayne pulls his mouth away quickly, panic evident in his eyes.

"You're supposed to be diverting attention." River growls over her shoulder.

"I did." Faith answers. "Mal, Zoe and Wash are on the bridge and Kay went to find your brother. You best hurry it up, Mal said he was coming down to find Jayne in a bit."

"Okay." River replies, still slightly rocking herself against Jayne. "Five more minutes, please?"

"R, I'm a slayer, I don't run smoochie patrol." Faith says and then groans loudly. "I just said smoochie; somebody kill me, please."

"That can be arranged." River growls.

"You need to work on your people skills." Faith comments. "When you're trying to get someone to cover for you, it works better when you don't threaten to kill them."

"You watch for me and I'll do it for you." River says.

"Oh, so you're gonna let me have a go?" Faith jokes.

"Didn't you learn anything from that gapping stomach wound and the 9 month coma?" River questions, turning her head to glare at Faith.

"Hey, I was just joking." Faith says, holding her hand up in front of her. "Ain't got any interest in Jayne."

"I know." River replies. "You like Mal."

"What?" Jayne grunts. He's completely confused by the entire situation. He's been in some strange situations before but he's got to say he's never watched the girl he was currently groping argue with one of her friends while she was still sittin on his lap.

"Faith is going to watch for me and one day I'll watch for her." River explains.

"You owe me, big time." Faith says as she turns to leave the room. "I'll cough if someone's coming."

"Thanks." River calls out before returning to Jayne's mouth. "It's okay, Faith will warn us."

She slides her hands into his hair and slips her tongue back into his mouth. Jayne gives up on tryin to understand the whole gorram situation and pushes his tongue into her mouth and moves his hands back to her breasts. They grope and press against each other, not breaking the kiss once during the next few minutes.

"Have to go." River moans against his mouth. "Faith coughed." She pulls back from his mouth and then drops a light kiss on his cheek. Then she's gone. All he manages to see is her standing up on the weight bench and the flutter of her dress as she jumps up towards the catwalks.

Jayne collapses back onto the weight bench, breathing heavily. He's so beyond confused and harder than a gorram pipe.

"Jayne, ya bout ready?" Mal questions. "We ain't got time for ya to be working out, we gotta job to do."

"A'right." Jayne grunts, standing up and moving out of the room.

"Have a nice workout?" Faith questions with a smirk.

Jayne stops for a second and then moves out of the bay, not saying a word.

"What was that about?" Mal questions Faith.

"Nothing." Faith answers. "I'm gonna go find R."

"That is one weird girl." Mal comments to Zoe.

"I don't know, I find her kinda interesting." Zoe replies. "And so do you."

"Don't even go there." Mal growls.

"Whatever you say, sir." Zoe grins. "Whatever you say."

-

Faith walks into the room she shares with River and finds her sitting there with a dazed smile on her face.

"R, you okay?" Faith questions.

"Shiny." River answers. "Is it always like that?"

"Like what?" Faith asks.

"Warm." River answers. "I felt warm all over and my body was tingling. I wanted to crawl inside him and never come out."

"Then, no, it ain't always like that." Faith answers. "I never look deep enough to find that kinda thing. It's usually get some, get gone."

"Oh." River replies. "It was very wonderful. I want to do it again."

Faith laughs and punches River in the arm. "I figured as much. Guess you'll have to do some more plotting."

"Mm…I think you're right." River agrees. "I'll have to come up with something."

"So, how are we gonna go bout getting off this boat?" Faith asks.

"That'll be easy." River answers. "Just follow my lead."

River puts her boots on and then grabs Faith's hand and pulls her out of their room. They walk down the hall towards the bay when they run into Wash.

"Hey slayers." Wash says cheerfully.

"Hey pilot-man." Faith says.

"Hi Wash." River replies.

"What are you two up to?" Wash questions.

"Taking over the universe." Faith answers. "Wanna help?" She doesn't wait for him to respond; she just walks past him.

"River, she was joking, right?" Wash asks.

River just smirks at him and raises an eyebrow before following Faith.

-

"Captain." River softly says.

"Aww." Mal screams and turns around from the crate he was investigating. "Gorramit, River, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry." River apologizes. "May Faith and I have permission to leave for a couple of hours?"

"Mei-mei, I don't think…" Simon starts when Mal cuts him off.

"Now, little witch, I don't know how I feel bout you two roamin free in a place ya don't know." Mal says.

"We're not children." River replies. "We can take care of ourselves. Besides, we're starting to feel a bit caged in."

"And trust me, you don't want two highly agitated chicks with superpowers on this boat." Faith adds. "It can leads to all kinds of problems."

"We just want to walk around." River says.

"Be back in 3 hours or I might be tempted to leave ya." Mal says.

"You're really letting them go?" Simon asks. "Fine, I'm going with them."

"No, Simon." River replies. "I don't need you to baby-sit me anymore. Besides, if something was to happen, I'd only end up having to protect you."

Jayne snorts and Mal barely holds back a laugh.

"Besides, doc, you and Kay need to go do something couple-ly." Faith says.

"Couple-ly?" Mal questions.

"You know, holding hands and skipping through flowers." Faith answers. "All that cute, sugary but rather nauseating things that cute, little innocent couples like Kay and doc do."

"Nobody does that Faith." River says before turning to Wash and Zoe. "They don't, right?"

"Not that I know of." Zoe answers.

"Oh." Faith replies. "The only couple that I've ever really been round was B and Angel. All they ever did was kill things together before making out. Oh, they saw a movie once; B said it was something about fruit and kimonos. You guys could do that. There are movies here, right?"

"Yeah." Kaylee says excitedly.

"There ya go doc." Faith says. "Ya guys can sit in the back row and see how far ya can go before getting kicked out."

Kaylee giggles while Simon blushes.

"So, we'll be back in 3 hours." River says. She grabs Faith's hand and drags her out of the boat before anybody can stop them.

"They're up to somethin." Mal comments. "Wonder what it is."

"They're taking over the universe." Wash replies.

"WHAT?" Mal yells.

"Faith said they're taking over the universe." Wash explains. "She asked if I wanted to help. I think they were joking but I'm not positive."

"I hope they're joking but knowing those two they may not be." Zoe says.

"We gotta job to do." Mal says. "We can worry bout the verse later. Kaylee, if you and Simon are leaving, ya best be back in 3 hours."

"Alright cap'n." Kaylee grabs Simon's hand and pulls him out of the boat.

"I'm thinking I need a drink after this job is over." Mal says as he hops into the backseat of the mule.

"I'm thinkin I agree." Jayne replies as he sits down next to Mal.

Wash jumps into the driver's seat with his wife sitting next to him.

"Let's go do some crime." Mal says as Wash drives out of Serenity.

-

Faith looks around the town of Hasbro with curious eyes. If you took away the flying cars and all the hi-tech crap, it'd be just like a town on Earth. There are a bunch of stores; book, grocery, clothing, and stuff like that. She needs to get some clothes, she's tired of borrowing stuff from Kay and R and even she can't wear leather pants every day. She sees an older, rich man pass her and stops to follow his movements.

"We can't do that." River comments.

"Huh?" Faith questions.

"Pickpocket." River verifies. "We can't take his money; captain wouldn't approve."

"Thought you said he was all into the life of crime." Faith replies.

"He is." River answers. "But he has a code he follows. He won't steal from just anybody, unless he's being paid."

"He doesn't have to know." Faith replies.

River looks at her for a few seconds before grabbing her hand and dragging her through some alleys.

"R, you seem to be dragging me around a lot." Faith comments.

"I know." River replies. "I have a plan."

"Why do I get the feeling that Mal ain't gonna approve of your plan anymore than he would mine." Faith mutters.

"Cause you're smart."

-

"We have to be back on Serenity in 35 minutes." River tells Faith as they walk down a street. They are both carrying various bags filled with clothes, some weapons, and some other things.

"We got one more stop to make." Faith replies. She finally sees the building she's been looking for and points River in that direction.

"All night health clinic." River reads the sign outside the building. "Why are we going here?"

"You'll see." Faith opens the door and pushes River inside. Walking up to the counter, she addresses the woman behind it. "My sister needs to be put on birth control." Faith says, indicating to River.

"Faith." River growls.

"We're kinda in a hurry, can she get in." Faith slips the girl some credits.

"We have an opening in 10 minutes." The girl replies, pocketing the money.

"Come on, R." Faith says. "Let's sit down and wait."

"Faith, what are we doing here?" River questions.

"Getting you birth control." Faith answers.

"I heard that." River replies. "Why?"

"So you don't get knocked up." Faith replies.

"I'm not having sex." River says.

"For now." Faith says. "How long do you think you're gonna hold out? How long will Jayne?"

River's quiet for a few minutes before looking at Faith. "What kind of birth control should I choose?"

A few minutes later the lady behind the counter takes River to the back, leaving Faith in the waiting room with all the bags. She fills out the forms, lying on almost all of them, and pays the bill before grabbing a magazine looking thing off a table. It kinda freaks her out how the thing is all 3D but makes it more entertaining to read. Maybe if all Giles' research books were like this, she would've helped more with the whole researching part of slayer-hood.

"Faith, we have to go." River says as she walks back into the waiting room.

"You're done already?" Faith questions as she stands up.

"Yes." River answers. She grabs some of the bags back and leads Faith out of the clinic.

"What kind did you pick?" Faith questions.

"A shot." River answers. "It's more convenient that all the other forms. There's too much of a chance that someone would find the pill."

"Smart move." Faith replies.

"We have to hurry; we only have 10 minutes till we have to be back on Serenity." River says. "If we're late captain will be less likely to let us off boat again."

"I'm thinking when he finds out how we got the money for all this stuff he ain't gonna be letting us off for a good, long while." Faith smirks. "Not that he could really stop us."

"I know." River says. "But we should at least let him think he can."

"Okay." Faith agrees.

They make it back to Serenity at the same time as Mal, Jayne, Zoe, and Wash.

"You're pushin it a bit." Mal comments.

"We still have 3 minutes and 34 seconds." River replies.

Mal sees all the bags they are carrying and raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Clothes and stuff." Faith answers.

"How did you get them?" Mal asks.

"Would you believe we found them?" River questions.

"Nope." Mal replies. "Care to explain."

Before they can respond, Kaylee comes running out the bay door. "Faith, there's a couple guys who say they know ya. They're waitin in your room." Kaylee says.

"What?" Mal yells.

"What'd they look like?" Faith asks.

"Big guys, one of em had a weird tattoo on is neck." Kaylee answers.

"I told you we should have tied them up." River says to Faith.

"Bit hard when we didn't have any rope." Faith responds. Faith hands Kaylee the bags in her hands while River hands hers to Simon. Then both girls move through the ship to their room.

Mal stands there for a few moments before indicating for Jayne and Zoe to follow him. They make it to the girl's room just in time to see a big man fly out of the room and bounce off the wall.

"You gorram bitch!" The man yells as he reaches towards his pants to grab a pistol.

"Don't even ruttin think bout it." Jayne growls down as he steps on the man's hand.

"Dude, you tried to grab her tit." Faith says as she walks out of the room. "Whadda ya expect? You're just lucky, cause if it was me, I would've ripped your balls off and shoved them down your throat. Still might."

"What the ruttin hell is goin on?" Mal yells.

"Those two gorram bitches stole from me." The man cries out as Jayne grinds his boot into his hand, breaking most of the bones.

"They what?" Mal yells. "This true?"

"Yes." River answers. "But he forgot to mention how he was planning on selling me through his prostitution ring."

Mal pulls out his own pistol and aims it at the man lying on the ground. "Ya got five ruttin seconds to get off my boat before I riddle ya with holes, dong ma?"

The man yanks his hand out from under Jayne's boot and runs out of the hallway, his two lackies right behind him.

"Wash." Mal growls.

"On it." Wash replies, running down the hall to the bridge.

"I want you two in the mess, now." Mal orders.

River and Faith look at each other before locking arms and walking cheerfully towards the mess.

"Mal, what's going on?" Simon questions.

"Don't know." Mal responds. "But I'm bout to find out."

-

Mal walks into the mess ten minutes later, the rest of the crew behind him. Simon and Kaylee drop the bags onto the table where Mal is pointing. Mal reaches into the first bag and pulls out a scrap of fabric. He holds it up, his brows furrowed.

"You plan on keeping it?" Faith asks with a grin. "Though I guess it's fair since I stole a pair of your underwear. But I don't think they'll fit you."

Mal drops the pair of thongs back into the bag, his cheeks turning a bit pink. He moves to grab another bag when River stops him.

"Captain, I don't want you fondling my underwear." River says.

Mal pushes the bag aside and grabs the heaviest one. He pulls out the two long boxes out of it and set them on the table. Opening the first box, he pulls out two pieces of wood, bout a foot long each. "What are they?" Mal asks.

"Retractable staffs." Faith answers. "Need them for the training. If you push the button on the side, both ends will pop out."

He puts them to the side and opens the next box. Nestled inside are two short swords.

"Oh, shiny." Wash says, grabbing one of them. He takes a practice swing and would have cut off Mal's head had he not dunked.

"Gorramit Wash." Mal yells.

"Husband, put the sharp object down before you hurt someone." Zoe orders.

Wash sighs heavily but puts the sword back in its box. "Are they for the training too?" Wash asks.

"Yep." Faith answers. "Oh, here." Faith pulls some money out of her pocket and passes it across the table to Mal.

"What's this for?" Mal questions.

"Mine and R's fare for the next couple months." Faith answers.

Mal pockets the money before looking back at Faith. "I wanna know how you two got this money."

"We stole it." River and Faith answer.

"Mei-mei, why would you steal from them?" Simon questions.

"It was part of the plan." River answers.

"Plan?" Mal questions. "What plan?"

"R's plan." Faith answers. "I was all for just pick pocketing but R said you wouldn't approve so she came up with a better plan."

"Well?" Jayne growls.

"I was the bait." River states.

"What the gorram hell do ya mean, bait?" Jayne growls.

"Bait, you know, standing around looking all innocent and helpless until someone attacks you." Faith answers. "We used to do it all the time when we did vamp patrol. It was usually Dawn or Red, cause they looked the most helpless. A couple vamps would attack them and we would jump in and save them. Simple as pie."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Mal mutters. "Ya didn't really do that, did ya?"

"Yes." River answers. "I stood outside of the tavern, Night Owl, and waited for the tattooed man to grab me. Him and his men dragged me down an alley, where Faith was waiting and we knocked them out and took their money."

"Qingwa cao de liumang." Mal yells. "Where the ruttin hell would ya get a idea like that?"

"From you." River answers.

"Shenme?" Mal asks.

"You did it once in a bar before you got stabbed." River answers. "Stole money from slave runners."

"Well, yeah, but that was different." Mal stammers out.

"How?" River questions.

"It just was." Mal answers.

"I don't see how." River comments. "You took the money because you knew you could beat them in a fight. We knew they couldn't touch us, which is why we did it."

"And what happens if they report this?" Zoe questions.

"They won't." Faith answers. "R said the cops here have been after them for a while."

"The tattooed one is running one of the largest slave prostitution rings in the verse." River explains. "He would never go to the authorities. We caught him right after he got done collecting from a run. It's why he had so much money on him."

Mal glares at them and Zoe can tell he's barely holding on to his temper. "Faith, why don't you and River take your stuff to your bunk, let everyone calm down a bit." Zoe orders.

Faith looks ready to argue when River grabs her arm. "Let's go, Faith." River replies. "We can try on our new clothes."

Faith stands up, grabs her bags and exits the room without saying anything. River grabs the rest of the bags before speaking to Mal.

"We're not helpless." River says. "We can take care of ourselves though it's nice that you guys want to do it for us. But Faith isn't used to that; she's always had to do it for herself and she won't respond well to your normal 'over protectiveness'."

River sends Jayne a small smile before leaving the mess.

"Told ya things was bout to get interesting round here." Jayne drawls.

-

Chinese translations:

Qingwa cao de liumang: frog-humping sumbitch

Shenme: what


	6. Bites, kids, and dares

Title: Bites, kids, and dares

Series: Slayers in space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"Sir, I think you need to calm down." Zoe calmly tells the irate captain.

"I don't think I do." Mal growls. "Those two, they coulda been…"

"Hurt? Killed?" Zoe adds. "Just like they could everyday on this boat. They didn't do anything we haven't done before."

"We ain't ever let some guys kidnap us so's we could be sold into whorin." Jayne argues.

"No, but we have put ourselves in extremely dangerous situations just to get paid." Wash points out.

"They still shouldn'ta done it." Mal growls.

"Are you made because they didn't tell you?" Zoe questions. "Or because they're girls?"

"What's them bein girl's got to do with anythin?" Mal asks.

"If we planned a job like this, letting you and Jayne get kidnapped for some reason just so we could get paid, you wouldn't have a bit of a problem." Zoe explains. "I'm not saying I agree with what they done, I'm just saying there ain't no need to go yell at them about it. It's done."

"What if they decide to do it again?" Simon questions.

"Don't think they will." Zoe answers. "I think they only did it so they could get some money to buy clothes and weapons."

"Why didn't they just ask?" Mal questions.

"Faith don't seem like the type to ask for stuff." Zoe replies. "That's probably one reason. She also wants to pay her own way. Don't think she likes depending on someone else for her well-being."

"That don't matter." Mal says. "They shouldn'ta done it with out telling me."

"Would you of let them?" Zoe asks.

"Hell, no." Mal mutters.

"There you go." Zoe says.

"So, you're sayin I should just let this go, not say a gorram thing?" Mal growls.

"No, just don't blow up at them." Zoe answers. "Remain calm."

"I'll try." Mal mutters. "Ya gonna follow me?"

"Yes, I'll try to keep you from losing it." Zoe replies. Zoe stands up and follows Mal out of the mess. She glances behind her and notices that the rest of the crew following them.

"You guys following us?" Zoe questions.

"Hell, yeah." Jayne answers. "Ain't never seen Mal hold his temper; should be interesting."

Mal curses back at them but continues walking toward the slayers' room. He slides the door open only to find the room empty.

"Where the ruttin hell are they?" Mal growls. He pushes past the gathered crew to stomp towards the bay. They glance at each other and then quickly follow the captain.

"Why am I doing this again?" River questions as she puts one leg on Faith's shoulder.

"Need to break in those pants." Faith answers. She grabs River's foot and pushes it forward, until River's body is at a 180 degrees angle, her right foot pointed towards the air.

"What the gorram hell are ya doin?" Mal questions as he walks into the bay. "And don't that hurt?"

"Stretching." River answers as she switches legs. "No, it doesn't hurt. Feels good, stretching mostly unused muscles."

"Huh." Jayne mutters watching River lustfully. He didn't know she could bend that way. Be fun to see what other ways she moved.

"Mei-mei, are those leather pants?" Simon asks.

"Yes." She moves away from Faith to drop down in the splits. She bends forward to grab her foot, stretching that way. Then bending backwards she rests her head on her other leg.

"Damn, R." Faith mutters. "You're just all kinds of bendable."

"From dancing." River answers as she stands up.

"Why did you buy leather pants?" Simon questions.

"Faith made me." River answers as she kicks her legs over her head.

"Every slayer needs a pair of leather pants." Faith replies.

"Why ya stretchin for?" Kaylee questions.

"Breaking them in." River answers.

"Why do slayers need leather pants?" Zoe asks.

"They're the best to fight in." Faith answers. "Tough enough not to rip when you get thrown into buildings or headstones. Blood and slime pretty much wipes right off. And they fit like a glove."

"Like fighting naked." River adds.

"Yep, nothin like fighting naked." Faith replies. "Major rush. Sides, they make her ass look great. And what's the point of kicking ass if you're not going to look good while doing it?"

River stops her stretching and tries to look over her shoulder. "They do?" River questions. She starts spinning in circles trying to catch a glimpse of her ass. "I can't see it."

"You look hot." Faith assures River. "Trust me, major hotness going on."

"Thank you." River says. "That's so sweet."

"That's me, sweet as sugar." Faith smirks.

"Can we please get the subject off my sister's ass?" Simon mutters.

"Whoa, doc, you said ass." Faith gasps with fake shock. "I might faint."

"Bite me." Simon mutters.

"You might wanna watch who you give that invitation to in the future." Faith warns. "Vamp bites don't feel good. Bout the same as being kicked through a wall by a big demon made of rocks."

"Hurts that bad?" Kaylee questions with wide eyes.

"Buffy enjoyed it." River states. "Came harder than she ever has; hand crumbling an iron vase like paper, leg kicking out to break a table."

"How do you know that?" Faith asks. "Wait, that whole Angelus shadow thing, right?"

"One of his favorite memories." River replies, her eyes glazing over with lust. "Being hit till I vamped out and then her forcing my fangs to her throat. Breaking that delicate skin with a slight pressure and her warm, sweet blood filling my mouth, warming my dead body. Nothing sweeter than a slayer; best wine ever made. The smell, her arousal filling the air until it's wrapped around us both, her hips undulating under mine. Her ecstasy as she orgasms, her life draining away into my mouth."

"R, knock it off." Faith yells.

River looks at her, breathing heavily. She digs her nails into her hands, drawing blood. She then shakes her head harshly, knocking herself out of the memory.

"That was intense." River whispers, looking down at her bleeding hands.

"Mie-mie, are you okay?" Simon asks after a few moments.

"Yeah." River answers. "Just need a moment."

"She made him bite her?" Faith asks. She knew that Angel must have fed off B but didn't realize B beat him to make it happen.

"He refused to do it." River answers. "But she wouldn't..couldn't watch him die again. She was stronger and made him."

"Oh." Faith mutters. She's always wondered what it was like for B but never asked. Now she just wonders why it was different for her.

"He loved her." River answers Faith. "And she loved him, every part. Besides, she's always enjoyed his fangs."

"Wait a second, are you saying he bit her before?" Faith asks in shock.

"Yes." River answers, trying not to get sucked back into the memories. "He used to graze her thighs with his fangs and then lick up the blood. They both got off on it."

"Huh." Faith mumbles. "Didn't realize B was so into the kink."

"I'm going to go take a shower." River says, feeling uncomfortable.

"A cold one I'm guessin." Faith says with a smirk.

"Uh huh." River agrees. "I don't know how they stayed together for so long without having sex; I would have lost it."

"Well, knowing your man's gonna go evil and try to end the world makes you stronger." Faith replies. "I'm gonna go lay down."

They both start to leave the room when Mal yells.

"Gorramit, I was comin down here to talk to ya two." Mal yells.

"We're sorry." River replies. "Won't happen again. Just needed stuff and didn't want to ask for money. We won't steal again without your direct approval."

"It was very wrong and we shan't do it again." Faith adds.

"Anything else?" River questions. Mal just stares at them. "Good, we're going to go now. Bye."

The two slayers leave the bay, both of them trying to hold back laughter.

"You sure told them." Wash tells Mal a few minutes later.

"Shut up, Wash." Mal growls.

"Anybody else thinking that this Angel guy sounds kinda interesting?" Kaylee questions.

They all turn around to look at her.

"What?" Kaylee asks. "He just sounds kinda neat, scary and terrifying but neat."

"I for one would never want to meet him." Wash says. "Jayne is scary enough."

"Ha ha, little man." Jayne growls. "I'm going to my bunk." He exits the bay, his mind still focused on River's face as she did that memory thing. She looked all lusty, like she was havin an orgasm or somethin. That added in with the little bit of gropin they done just makes him more anxious to have her, somethin that he knows is gonna happen, and probably pretty gorram soon.

-

Faith wonders around the ship, trying to find something to do. River is with Jayne, trying to sneak in some alone time. Kaylee has finally dragged doc out of the infirmary and they're in her bunk. Mal and Zoe are in the mess, talking. She decides to find Wash, see what he's up to. She walks quietly up the stairs into the bridge and finds the pilot playing with dinosaurs.

"You play with toys?" Faith questions.

"Awwwwww." Wash screams, throwing one of the dinos. Faith catches it and hands it back to him.

"And scream like a girl." Faith adds with a grin.

"Faith." Wash says slowly. "You might not want to sneak up on the pilot, unless you have some desire to crash into a planet or something."

"Sorry." Faith replies. "Wasn't trying to sneak up on you, its just habit."

"It's okay." Wash says, his heart still pounding. "What are you up to?"

"Bored." Faith answers. "Can I sit up here?"

"Sure." Wash replies. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Faith plops down in the co-pilot's chair and spins it around to look at him.

"You aren't going to tell me the story of how the sky was made, are you?" Wash asks nervously.

"Huh?" Faith questions, confused. "I don't know how the sky was made. R might, if you really wanna know."

"No, just checking." Wash says relieved. Faith continues to look at him and it makes him nervous. "What?"

"You're brooding." Faith comments. "Not a good look for you; makes you look constipated."

"How did you know that?" Wash questions. Not even Zoe really noticed something was wrong; he thought he was hiding it well.

"Been around some world-class brooders." Faith answers. "Know the look. What's up?"

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it." Wash replies.

"You should." Faith suggests. "You can't keep stuff bottled up; bad things tend to happen. Might help to talk with someone who doesn't know you that well, you know be like seeing a therapist."

"You've talked to therapists?" Wash questions.

"Yep." Faith answers. "They made us in jail. So, what are you brooding about?"

"Death." Wash answers.

"Death?" Faith questions slightly confused. "Oh, is this about you almost being staked?"

"Yeah." Wash answers. "It's not the first time I've almost died but it's the closest."

"But you didn't." Faith replies. "Don't matter how close you came, the point is you didn't."

"I know but it just makes me think about dying." Wash says.

"I'm gonna let you in a secret." Faith says quietly. "Something that's old as time; the first rule of slaying."

"What is it?" Wash asks a little confused by what this has to do with him thinking about death.

"Don't die." Faith answers.

"That's it; don't die?" Wash mutters.

"Yep." Faith replies. "Nothing else really matters as long as you follow that first rule. Everything else can be fixed or altered, as long as you don't die. You didn't die; don't keep acting like you did. Embrace life cause you never know when it'll end."

"I know that." Wash agrees. "I didn't die but I will. And Zoe will. I can't stop focusing on that."

"We're all gonna die." Faith replies. "Can't change that. You can either live waiting for it to happen or just know it's there and go after what you want. Really live. Choice is yours."

"How'd you get so knowledgeable about death?" Wash asks.

"Spend every night killing things and you'll get rather intimate with death." Faith answers. "Plus, when you know you're live comes with a short expiration date, you tend to live as much as you can."

"Huh." Wash mumbles. "Makes sense."

"So, what do you want, really want?" Faith asks. "Cause whatever it is, you should go for it."

Wash is quiet for a few minutes before whispering, "I want to have a baby."

"Has medicine gotten that good?" Faith asks with large eyes. "Can men have babies?"

"Not me." Wash laughs. "Zoe."

"Oh." Faith mumbles. "That's good, cause the thought of you all pregnant is rather wiggy."

"I have to agree." Wash grins.

"Does Zoe?" Faith asks.

"She has for a long time." Wash answers. "I was always the one to say no. I'm afraid to bring a child into this life, afraid that something will happen."

"It could." Faith agrees. Wash glares at her. "I'm not gonna lie. You guys could have a kid and it could die the next day. Or when it's five years old. Or you might die or Zoe might."

"This is a load of help." Wash says sarcastically.

"Just the truth." Faith replies. "You can't know what'll happen. If Zoe was to die tomorrow, would you regret being with her?"

"Hell no." Wash answers. "She's the best thing that's happened to me. I would never regret being with her, not matter what."

"So why would you regret having a kid, even if it dies?" Faith asks. "You'll still have had time with it, loved it. Does it really matter if you don't know how long it'll last as long as it happens?"

"No, it won't." Wash agrees.

"It'd be one hot kid." Faith comments.

"What?" Wash asks.

"You and Zoe's kid." Faith answers. "It'd be hot. I mean Zoe is all gorgeous and sexy and you're cute and funny. Combined, you two should have one hot kid."

"What are you two talking about?" Zoe asks as she comes onto the bridge, the rest of the crew behind her.

"Kids." Faith answers. "What are all you doing up here?"

"I was looking for you." River replies, moving past Zoe and Mal to stand behind Faith. "Did you scare Wash?"

"Not on purpose." Faith grins. "He was playing with those toys and I asked him about it. Guess he didn't hear me coming up, he screams like a girl."

"Hey." Wash protests.

"You do." Mal and Jayne agree.

"You guys were talking about kids?" Zoe questions, feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yep." Faith answers. "How hot yours and Wash's kids will be."

"Hot?" Zoe asks, sending her husband a look.

"Well, with you being all gorgeous and sexy and Wash being all cute and funny, you'll have some cute kids." Faith replies.

"Thanks, I think." Zoe says.

"That's all ya guys talked bout?" Mal questions. "Kids?"

"That and the first rule of slaying." Faith answers.

"First rule?" Simon asks. "What is it?"

"Don't die." Faith, River, and Wash answer together.

"Don't die." Mal mutters. "That's a rule?"

"Yep and a big one too." Faith answers. "I can't count how many times I've been told that. 'There's a big demon and he's about to end the world. We must kill him but remember this; don't die.' Used to hear it all the time."

"Angel threatened to have it tattooed on you and Buffy." River comments.

"You get thrown off one 10 story building and break half the bones in your body and everyone freaks out." Faith mutters. "At least I didn't end up in a coma after that one."

The crew stares at her.

"What?" Faith questions, uncomfortable with the attention. "It was a couple of months ago; I healed up."

They still stare.

"Kay and R, let's go do something." Faith says, standing up. "They're making me feel all weird."

Faith grabs River's arm and then Kaylee's before pulling them out of the bridge.

"10 stories?" Jayne grunts.

"That's over a hundred feet." Simon mutters. "Should have killed her."

"I'm thinking she should have died a lot of times." Mal mutters. "Anyone feel like a drink?"

Everyone nods and they wait for Wash to set the autopilot before leaving the bridge.

"Anybody notice we've been drinking a lot since Miranda?" Wash questions.

"Anybody think we should be drinking more?" Jayne asks back.

"Truth or dare?" Faith asks, looking at Kaylee weirdly. The three girls are sitting on River's bed in a circle, trying to figure out something to do. "Ain't we a little too old for that?"

"Never too old for truth or dare." Kaylee answers. "Ya ain't scared, are ya?"

Faith laughs. "Kay, there ain't a thing you could dare that I won't do."

Kaylee stares at her before grinning widely. "Kissing."

"Kissing who?" Faith questions.

Kaylee gets ready to answer when River cuts her off. "Zoe." River says. "You have to kiss Zoe."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees. She was gonna say Jayne but Zoe sounds funnier.

"Fine." Faith agrees. "But you have to kiss someone too, Kay."

"Simon?" Kaylee asks hopefully.

"That ain't a dare, Kay." Faith says with a grin. "He's your man, won't bother you to kiss him."

"Then who?" Kaylee asks, hoping it's not Jayne. He's too much like her brother.

"Mal." Faith answers with a large smirk. "It'll completely freak him out."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees. "But River has to kiss Jayne."

"Jayne doesn't kiss on the mouth." River says.

"Don't matter." Kaylee says. "If Faith kisses Zoe and I kiss cap'n ya have to kiss Jayne."

"Fine." River agrees with a smirk. "We doing this now?"

"Why not." Faith mutters as she stands up. "Kiss means real kiss. No pecks. You have to use tongue."

"Oh, god." Kaylee mutters. She was planning on just giving the cap'n a peck. "Tongues?"

"Yep." River agrees.

"Okay." Kaylee whispers. "Faith is first."

"You're second." Faith says.

"And I'm last." River says with a grin.

The three girls walk down the mess quietly. When the walk through the door, they see the rest of the crew gathered around the table, sharing a bottle of whiskey.

"Maybe they'll be too drunk to notice." Kaylee mutters.

Faith stops and stares at her intended victim. Zoe is sitting on Wash's lap, leaning against his chest. The chair is turned sideways, so it'll be easy access.

"She ain't gonna do it." Kaylee whispers to River.

Faith sends them a smirk over her should and then walks over to where Zoe is sitting.

"What are you three up too?" Mal asks.

Faith ignores him and continues walking until she's right in front of Zoe. "Zoe, can you look at me?"

"What?" Zoe questions, looking up at Faith.

Faith leans over, placing her hands on the armrests, pinning Zoe in before lowering her mouth to Zoe. Zoe gasps in shock and Faith slips her tongue into Zoe's mouth. She rubs Zoe's tongue with her own for a few moments before pulling back to stare down at the shocked couple.

"Damn, pilot-man." Faith says. "Your wife is one hell of a kisser."

"What….why…what…." Wash stammers out. Zoe is still too shocked to say anything.

"Your turn Kay." Faith says walking over to the two girls standing by the entrance.

Mal stands up quickly, trying to figure out what is going on. "What the hell was that?" Mal yells. "Why are ya kissing Zoe? Kaylee, don't ya go kissin Zoe too."

"I'm not." Kaylee replies. She turns to look at Simon. "Don't be mad, Simon."

"Huh?" Simon mutters. "Why would I be mad?"

Kaylee ignores him and walks over to Mal. She stands in front of him and looks up at his confused face.

"What's goin on?" Mal grunts.

Kaylee reaches up, grabs his head, and kisses him before he can stop her. She forces her tongue into his mouth and runs it along the roof of his mouth before pulling back. Turning bright red, Kaylee runs back to River and Faith.

"What the hell is goin on?" Mal yells completely freaked out.

"Your turn R." Faith smirks.

"Hell, no." Mal growls. "She ain't kissin me."

River ignores him and walks over to plop down on Jayne's lap. She can hear Simon yelling at her but just ignores him. Pulling Jayne's head down, she presses her mouth to his and slips her tongue into his mouth when he opens it. She massages his tongue with hers and moans when he sucks on hers.

"R, there wasn't a time limit." Faith interrupts with a laugh. "You guys can stop now."

River pulls back slowly and licks her lips, looking directly into Jayne's eyes. She stands up and slowly walks over to Faith and Kaylee.

"What the hell is goin on?" Mal yells again.

Faith turns to look at Kaylee. "Told you there wasn't a dare that I won't do." Faith smirks.

"I noticed." Kaylee agrees. "Guess we'll have to find something else to play besides truth or dare. How bout jacks?"

"Jacks?" Faith snorts. "Hell no. How bout strip poker?"

"As long as River don't cheat." Kaylee agrees.

"I don't cheat." River defends.

"Can't fool us." Faith replies. "You can't use that mind reading thing or count cards."

"Fine." River agrees. The three girls exit the mess, leaving behind a very confused crew.

"I should be jealous." Wash states a few minutes after they're gone. "Shouldn't I?"

"It's okay, husband." Zoe says, patting him on the hand. "She didn't mean anything by it, they were playing truth or dare."

"They dared each other to kiss you guys?" Wash asks.

"Appears so." Zoe answers. "Sir, you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Mal answers as he sits back down. "Kaylee kissed me. Is it okay for me to be all grossed out?"

"Yes." Simon replies feeling jealous.

"You okay, doc?" Mal questions.

"I think so." Simon answers. "I know she doesn't have those kinds of feelings for you or Jayne. Said you're both like her big brothers, but I don't like her kissing you."

"I don't like kissing her." Mal agrees. "Jayne, ya're still looking a bit shell-shocked. Ya okay?"

"Fine." Jayne mutters, completely aroused. Damn girl almost got em caught. If'n Faith hadn't said somethin when she did, he'd of had her flat on the table.

"Well." Wash comments. "This is a lot more entertaining than River rubbing soup in our hair."


	7. redemption

Title: Redemption

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This part explains why River and Faith are so alike.

-

"I still can't believe she kissed you." Wash comments with wide eyes.

"Husband, it was almost an hour ago, time to move on." Zoe says, smiling at her husband.

"Was she a good kisser?" Wash asks.

"Girl's got some skills." Zoe answers.

"Huh." Wash comments. His mind starts forming pictures of Zoe and Faith doing more than kissing. "So, Mal, was Kaylee a good kisser?"

"Hey." Simon protests.

"Don't really remember." Mal answers. "I was still too focused on Zoe's kiss to really absorb my own. She's got a strong tongue though, forced my mouth right open."

"That true, doc?" Jayne asks with a smirk.

"I'm not answering that." Simon replies with a glare.

"What bout River?" Zoe asks Jayne with a knowing look. "She a good kisser?"

"Don't you dare answer that!" Simon yells at Jayne.

Jayne smirks at Simon. "Ain't been kissed in years but I gotta say, she knows what she's doin."

"Wonder how that is?" Mal ponders out loud.

"What?" Simon questions, still upset at seeing his little sister kiss Jayne.

"Just wonderin how she got skilled in kissin." Mal answers. "Ya said she was 14 when she went to the academy, too young then to do much kissin."

"She would have never had the opportunity." Simon cuts in. "She was kept at home most of the time and when she did leave, it was for classes or outings with our parents. She was never alone with people her own age except at school."

"That sounds so wrong to me." Wash mutters. "She didn't ever get to be a kid?"

"No." Simon answers. "A lot of that had to do with how smart she is. By the time she was 3, she was already correcting my spelling. By 7, she was correcting texts books. She could never connect with kids her own age. She was always so much smarter and my parents didn't like her standing out."

"Huh." Mal comments. "Must have been hard having your little sister correctin ya all the time."

"It was annoying, at times." Simon replies with a fond smile. "But she was so special. She didn't rub it in that she was smarter; it was just a part of who she was. She could be a brat sometimes but she was a child, so it was expected. Sometimes I think she wasn't comfortable knowing so much without having to work at it."

"So, like I was saying." Mal starts. "She didn't do no kissin before she went into the academy and I don't think she's done any since bein on this boat, so where did she learn it? Even if Jayne don't kiss now, I'm guessin he's done some in his time and knows a good kiss from a bad one."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He may not kiss whores now but he did in the past.

"They didn't do those types of things to her in the academy, did they?" Mal questions Simon.

"I'm not sure." Simon answers. "Her hymen is no longer in place but that could be from a number of reasons. I asked her many times but she would avoid the question."

"Maybe you should ask Faith to talk to her." Zoe suggests a few moments later. "They seem to have a bond; River may feel more comfortable talking to another girl about it."

"You may be right." Simon agrees. He doesn't like to think there's something that River won't talk to him about, but she may feel more comfortable with another female. "Can we please change the subject? And can I have that bottle Jayne?"

Jayne glances at Simon and then looks down at the bottle clenched tightly in his fist. "Sure." Jayne grunts as he slides the bottle to him. He never really though bout where she learned to kiss but now that Mal's made him, he's startin to wonder. And where that wonderin leads to, pisses him off. He was already wantin to kill the bastards that fucked with her brain, but if'n he finds out they raped her, well there ain't gonna be much that'll stop him from doin it.

"I just thought of something." Wash says, interrupting Jayne's train of thought. "Didn't they say they were going to go play strip poker?"

"Yes, I do believe they did." Zoe agrees.

"They wouldn't really do that, right?" Wash questions. "3 girls playing strip poker? Where's the fun it that?"

"The fun would be the watchin." Jayne comments.

"Jayne." Zoe scolds jokingly. "You're making the doctor all upset. Though I have to wonder which would bother him more, you seeing his girlfriend naked or his sister."

"Kaylee." Simon answers.

"Really?" Mal questions, shocked. "As overprotective as you are, I would think it'd bother you more for him too see River naked."

"He's already seen her naked." Simon replies. "You all have, remember?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the same." Wash argues. "She was all screamin and stuff, he couldn't of…."

"You weren't being held against his front." Simon mutters, wincing at the memory. "He was…affected."

"Really." Zoe comments with a grin. Jayne glares at her and then yanks the bottle out of Simon's hand.

"Moving back to our earlier discussion, they wouldn't really play strip poker, would they?" Wash questions.

"They just came out here and kissed us." Mal comments. "Don't think there's much they won't do. Though Kaylee knows better than to run round the boat naked, so as long they stay in their room, there won't be no trouble."

"Yeah, they wouldn't want the punishment." Wash mutters.

"Punishment?" Simon questions. "Punishment for what?"

"Runnin round the ship nekkid." Jayne answers. "Mal didn't tell ya?"

"No." Simon replies. "There's a punishment?"

"Wait a second." Wash yells. "Simon never got the 'ya get caught runnin round the ship nekkid and I'm gonna make ya clean out the septic tank with a toothbrush' talk?"

"Didn't see it as necessary." Mal answers. "Look at him. He's so gorram proper I don't see him walkin out of his room with his shoe untied, let alone naked."

"Hey." Simon protests.

"It's the truth and ya know it." Mal retorts. "Ya ain't ever left your room, the engine room, or Kaylee's without a shirt on, let alone naked."

"You'd be wrong there." Simon replies.

"When?" Mal questions.

"Early." Simon answers. "I left my room without a shirt, though he let me grab one before we left the area."

"Oh." Mal mutters, still upset about the whole Early incident. "Okay, besides being held at gunpoint, you'd never leave your room naked." Mal corrects himself.

"I still don't get it." Wash mutters. "That was one of the first rules I got when I signed on."

"Me too." Jayne agrees.

"I knew Jayne need it within a few minutes of meetin him." Mal defends. "I saw the way Wash was looking at Zoe, so I knew he'd needed it. Doc just don't put off a 'runnin round naked' vibe."

"Thanks." Simon says sarcastically. "So has anybody broken it?"

"Wash." Mal answers. "I did, but it don't count. My clothes were stolen, I couldn't help it."

"Still should have been punished." Wash complains. "Wifey, why didn't you make him clean the septic tank?"

"He didn't voluntarily take of his clothes, husband, he was forced at gunpoint." Zoe explains. "You, on the other hand, got caught buck naked on the bridge."

"You were too." Wash protests.

"I heard him comin and got dressed." Zoe replies. "I told you to get dressed but you didn't listen to me. It was your own fault."

Wash opens his mouth to say something when they hear the girls coming back to the mess.

"I didn't cheat." River growls as they move into the mess. "I didn't read your minds and I didn't count cards."

"Then you wanna explain how we both ended up naked 3 times while you only lost your dress once." Faith replies as they move to sit down.

"I didn't cheat." River restates. "I can't help it if I know every hand you can get in a game of 5 card draw. I don't do it on purpose; when I get dealt a hand of cards, my brain automatically starts calculating the possible combinations I can get. It's not something I knowingly do."

"Oh." Kaylee mutters. "Don't it get confusin havin all those numbers floatin through your head?"

"No." River answers. "You get used to it."

"I'm outa games then." Faith replies. "Mal won't let us play Dawnie's version of dare."

"I won't?" Mal asks.

"I doubt it." Faith replies.

"What's Dawnie's version of dare?" Wash asks. "And who's Dawnie?"

"Dawnie is B's little sister." Faith answers. "And her version of dare is a bit extreme; body piercing, tattoos, runnin naked through public areas, that kinda thing."

"Running naked?" Zoe asks. "You didn't really do that, did you?"

"I didn't." Faith answers. "Giles made us stop playing after Spike ran through a police station naked."

"Who's Spike?" Kaylee asks.

"Another vamp, one of Angel's childes." Faith answers. "Or grandchilde, never really got the whole vamp family thing."

"Grandchilde." River replies. "Angel made Drusilla who made Spike."

"Oh." Faith mutters. "Anyways, we were all trashed and Dawnie said he wouldn't do it. He said he would. So, bout 10 of us walked down to the local police station where Spike preceded to strip down to nothing but his Dockers and his 'special duster'…"

"Special duster?" Mal questions. "What's that?"

"Long, black coat that he took off the body of a slayer he killed." Faith answers.

"He killed a slayer?" Kaylee gasps. "Like what you and River are?"

"Yep." Faith answers. "Actually two. But he's got a soul now, so it's all okay. But as I was saying, he walked into the police station, pretended like he was gonna make a complaint, and once they took him to the back part of the station, he took off the coat and started jumping around the room."

"Did he get arrested?" Zoe asks.

"Nope, they tried to catch him, but they couldn't." Faith answers and then starts laughing. "We were all waiting outside the station when he comes running out with like 15 police officers on his heels. All I remember seeing was his white ass, and I mean white; he'd make doc seem tan, running down the street. It was on the news and everything. Man, were Angel and Giles pissed. I thought Angel was gonna beat him to death."

"You're right." Mal replies. "You guys aren't playing that game."

"You didn't have to do anything?" Wash questions.

"She got a piercing." Kaylee answers for Faith.

"She did?" Mal questions. "Where?"

"Her right nipple." River answers. "We saw it when we were playing poker."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Nope." Faith answers. "Kinda enjoyable."

"Oh." Mal mutters again.

"Yeah, that's bout all we did." Faith replies. "Oh, we did have a drinking game but nobody could play but me and R."

"Drinkin game?" Jayne questions. "Why can't we play?"

"You can't jump high enough." Faith answers.

"Ya played a jumpin drinkin game?" Kaylee asks.

"Yep." Faith replies. "One of us would get blindfolded and then spin around until we got really dizzy and then try to jump up to the second floor of the hotel. If you made it, you didn't have to take a drink. If you missed, you had to take a shot."

"You've got to be kiddin?" Mal mutters. "Ya didn't really do that."

"Yeah, we did." Faith replies. "Hellova time too. But Angel made us stop after Conner jumped through a wall."

"Did you guys have nothing to do?" Wash questions.

"Not really." Faith answers. "We patrolled, trained, patrolled, ate, patrolled, and slept. Had to get some fun in somewhere."

"Patrolled?" Simon questions.

"For vamps or demons." Faith replies. "Pretty much from sunset to sunrise."

"What, you just walked around looking for vampires and demons?" Mal asks sarcastically.

"Yeah." Faith replies. "That about covers it. Unless Cordy had a vision or there was an apocalypse coming."

"Apocalypse!" Wash yells. "You mean, like end of the world, apocalypse?"

"Is there any other kind?" Faith replies. "Happened a couple times a year; hell we just stopped one a couple days before I came here."

"Like real end of the world?" Wash asks.

"Yes, pilot-man." Faith answers. "World ending, everyone dying, life is over, apocalypse. Really not that big of a deal. Hell, it got to the point when we all just rolled our eyes when we heard one was coming."

Everyone but River stares at her.

"You guys are starting to give me a complex with all the staring." Faith mutters. "I'm gonna go to bed; see you in the morning." She stands up and leaves the mess, waving to Kaylee and River on her way out.

"I'm still stuck on the end of the world thing." Wash comments. "How is that possible?"

"Various demons felt that the world would be better without humans and the only way that can happen is if you end the world." River states. "Some just wanted hell on Earth and some were part of religious sects who's sole purpose was to bring about the end of the world."

"But…" Wash stutters, still shocked at the possibility of an apocalypse.

"Not important now." River interrupts. "Almost all demons have died out. All that remains are some weaker vampires and demons that managed to escape Earth-that-was. There's only a 1.385 percent chance of them attempting to end the universe." With that said, River stands up and leaves the mess.

"That was comforting." Wash mutters. "Now I'm going to have nightmares about the world ending."

"Come on, husband." Zoe says soothingly. "Let's go to bed. I'll protect you."

"That's what I love about you." Wash replies as he stands up and follows his wife out of the mess. "You take care of me."

"Simon, ya wanna go to bed or do ya got more tests to run?" Kaylee asks.

"No, let's go to bed." Simon stands up, pulls her chair out, and leads her out of the mess.

"I'm going to my bunk." Mal tells Jayne. "See ya in the mornin."

"Yeah, me too." Jayne agrees. He follows Mal out of the mess, flipping the light off as he goes.

-

"Something wrong, lamby toes?" Wash questions as they're slipping into bed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Zoe answers. "You've seemed different since Miranda."

"Huh, I didn't think you really noticed." Wash replies. "I thought I hid it well."

"No, I was just giving you space." Zoe says as she moves her head to lie on his chest.

"Oh." Wash replies as he runs his hand up and down Zoe's back. "Faith had a different approach."

"Faith?" Zoe questions, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah." Wash answers. "She asked me why I was brooding and then told me it made me look constipated."

Zoe smiles at that. "She's right." Zoe agrees. "You don't have the face for it." Wash attempts to glare at her; it only makes her laugh. "That it? She just asked why you were brooding?"

"She played my therapist." Wash replies.

"You talked to her?" Zoe asks, feeling a little upset that he talked to Faith but not to her.

"Yeah." Wash answers. "She was right. It was easier to talk to somebody who doesn't know me or the situation very well. Her opinions and advice were completely unbiased."

"Advise?"

"Life in the black is dangerous, we all know that." Wash replies. "We've all almost died before but nothing like what happened on the bridge. I should be dead; I know it, you know it. I just made me think about death, a lot. But she made me realize, we're all gonna die and there ain't a gorram thing we can do to stop it. Pretty much said I either had to accept that it's there and go after what I want or be all paranoid about it."

"Which are you gonna do?" Zoe questions, agreeing with Faith's advise. It was something she's tried to tell Wash, though she wasn't as blunt about it.

"I want to have a baby." Wash replies.

Zoe's jaw drops and her eyes go wide. "You what?"

"I want to have a baby, well actually I want you to have the baby." Wash answers.

"Are you sure?" Zoe questions. "What about all those worries you got, they gone?"

"No, they'll always be there." Wash replies. "Something else Faith made me realize; we could have a baby and it could die the next day or ten years down the road."

"That made you want to have a baby?" Zoe asks in shock.

"Yeah." Wash answers. "Because even if it happens, we'll of least had some time with it, loved it. I want to meet our child."

"So do I." Zoe agrees as she rolls on top of her husband. "So do I."

-

"What are they doin?" Mal questions Zoe as he and Jayne walk onto the catwalks over bay.

"Not sure." Zoe answers. "Kaylee said they been at it for bout an hour though."

"They're meditating." Simon answers. "Breathing exercises to clear the mind."

"Seems boring." Wash comments.

Faith and River are sitting on the bay floor, facing each other with they're legs crossed and they're eyes closed.

"You guys can come on down." Faith hollers up, her eyes still closed. "We're almost done."

Kaylee skips down the stairs and plops down on the ground next to them, the rest of the crew following at a more sedate pace.

"Why ya guys meditatin for?" Kaylee asks once they both open their eyes.

"Clear our minds." River answers.

"Yeah, R needs her mind completely cleared before she goes tryin to read mine." Faith agrees.

"Tries to what?" Mal questions.

"Read her mind." River answers. "We're going to work on being able to control the mind reading; getting in and out of memories and stuff on my own."

"How?" Simon questions.

"Don't really know." Faith answers. "We're pretty much going with the whole 'trial and error' method."

"That don't sound safe." Mal comments.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Faith questions. "It's not like she's gonna kill me with her brain."

Jayne's eyes go wide and River starts to giggle.

"What's so funny, R?" Faith questions.

"You can't kill someone with your brain." River replies. "Though it would be a good threat."

Jayne glares at her and she just smiles.

"Yeah, you should use it sometime." Faith agrees. "Alright, R, I'm gonna think of a memory, something of mine and you try to find it."

River nods and stares Faith in the eyes for the next few minutes.

"Don't think it's workin." Kaylee comments. "She ain't doin that weird channelin….."

"Cause I could do anything I want and instead I just pout and whine and feel the burden of slayerness." River says, mocking a voice they don't recognize.

"Guess ya're wrong." Jayne comments.

"I mean, I could be rich, I could be famous." River continues in the same voice. "I could have anything. Anyone. Even you, Spike. I could ride you at a slow gallop till your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed up; I could squeeze you till you popped like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I won't? Because it's wrong."

River closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You've got a dirty mind." River tells Faith.

"I know." Faith agrees.

Jayne stares at River, his mouth hanging open, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Jayne." Zoe whispers out the corner of her mouth. "Ya got a bit of drool."

Jayne closes his mouth and glances around the room to see if anybody else noticed. Luckily, everyone was too focused on River and Faith.

"What was that?" Mal questions.

"Faith's memory." River answers.

"Didn't sound like her." Kaylee comments.

"That's cause I was in someone else's body at the time." Faith replies.

"WHAT?" Simon squeaks. "That's not possible."

"A magical orb that switches souls." River states as she stands up. "When one person's hand touches another person's hand, with the orb between, their souls switch."

"Who's body was ya in?" Kaylee questions.

"B's." Faith answers. "Stole her body, slept with her boyfriend, and then Red figured it out and found a way to switch us back. I took off, got hired as an assassin, and then turned myself into the cops."

"Who'd ya kill?" Mal asks through clenched teeth.

"I was hired to kill Angel." Faith answers. "Didn't work out that way." Faith hates remembering that part of her life, when she wanted nothing but to die. She starts to stand up when she's lifted off the ground and thrown across the bay.

"RIVER!" Mal yells when he sees River toss Faith across the bay like a rag doll.

"You hear me?" River yells, her voice taking on Faith's accent. "You don't know what evil is!"

Faith flips up and looks at River pleadingly. "Don't R. Any memory but that."

River doesn't pay attention to her; just launches a roundhouse at Faith's head.

"I'm bad." River yells as she punches wildly at Faith. "Fight back!" River orders.

Faith blocks the next punch and backhands River across the face.

"What's goin on?" Kaylee whispers, watching them fight.

"Don't know." Zoe answers. "But I think River's seein another memory."

"I'm evil." River yells as she kicks at Faith's stomach. "I'm bad. I'm evil."

"R, stop." Faith orders as she blocks River's next punch.

"Do you hear me?" River yells, kicking at Faith again. "I'm bad, Angel. I'm bad."

"No, I won't do this." Faith yells back.

"I'm bad!" River yells as she hits Faith again. "You hear me? I'm bad. I'm bad."

Faith blocks the light punch aimed at her face and punches River again.

"Please. Angel, please, just do it." River yells as her fists harmlessly hit Faith's chest. "Angel, just do it. Please, just do it."

Faith pulls River to her and the smaller girl sobs against her chest. "Just kill me. Please, just kill me." River's fists drop to her sides as she sobs.

Simon starts to move towards them when Zoe grabs his arm. "Don't Simon." Zoe orders. "I think it's over."

River cries for a few more moments and then she suddenly stops. Pulling back, she looks up at Faith. "I'm sorry." River whispers. "I tried to get out but I couldn't. The memory was too strong."

"What was that?" Mal questions as he starts towards them.

"My memory." Faith answers. She pushes away from River and runs out of the bay.

"Mei-mei, are you okay?" Simon question worriedly.

"I'm fine." River whispers. "It's not me we should be worried about." She runs out of the bay, the rest of the crew behind her.

-

"It's so black." Faith comments when she hears River move behind her on the bridge. "That's how I feel; that's what I am."

River hears the rest of the crew move up behind her and walks over to sit down in the pilot's chair. Looking down at her hands, she whispers, "I was 16 the first time I killed somebody."

"What?" Simon and Mal yell.

"What are you talking about, R?" Faith questions as she turns to look at River.

"They started training us for combat once we reached 15." River starts. "The academy had an arena, it was underground and had seats surrounding, almost like a theater. They would monitor every function; heartbeat, pulse, blood flow, even our level of arousal. At first we would just fight each other but once they felt we reached a certain level, they would bring in operatives for us to fight."

"Operatives?" Mal manages to question.

"Yes, like the man you fought." River answers. "It was a month after my 16th birthday, a day after I sent my parents the first coded letter. I was fighting 3 of them; one had a sword, one had a staff, and one had an electric stick."

"What'd ya have?" Jayne growls.

"Nothing." River answers. "We didn't get weapons. The fight had been going on for 12 minutes and 34 seconds. I was starting to tire out and I guess my control was slipping. I didn't even realized I did it until the other two operatives stopped fighting."

"Did what?" Mal questions.

"I ran one operative through with his own sword, right through the chest." River answers. "They sent in some guards to carry the body out and then another operative came in and the fight began again."

"Ya kept fightin?" Kaylee gasps.

"I guess so." River replies. "I don't really remember. I only remember being told that I passed to the next level. The rest is blurry."

"You didn't do it on purpose." Faith comments.

"You didn't the first time either." River retorts.

"The next person I killed wasn't an accident." River continues. "He was one of my doctors, Dr. Price. He was the one who was performed all my brain surgeries. He was getting ready to run some tests and the guards didn't strap me down tight enough. I killed him with his own pen; ran it through his throat. Then I just sat back down and waited for them to start the tests. I didn't feel anything about killing him; not guilt, not pleasure, not anything."

"Mei-mei." Simon whispers.

"Don't blame ya." Jayne mutters. "I'd killed him too."

"Jayne's right." Mal agrees.

"When I shot the three men while you were rescuing the captain, that was just instinct." River states. "They were a danger and I eliminated them. Then came the bar fight."

"Yeah, I remember that one well." Jayne mutters.

"I know." River replies. "But it wasn't me. It was the slayer; it had complete control. That's what the message did; it released the slayer and pushed me back completely. I only had control at two different times and it was only for about a second."

"When?" Mal asks.

"The first time was when the decision came to either kill Jayne or knock him out." River answers. "The slayer wanted to…"

"Kill him?" Faith offers.

"Kill everyone." River corrects. "I got control back long enough to knock him out. Once he was no longer a threat, the slayer moved on."

"Why are you talking bout the slayer like it's separate?" Zoe questions. "I thought it was a part of you."

"The slayer is inside of us." Faith answers. "It's a part of who we are but it is separate."

"So it can be removed?" Simon questions hopefully.

"Sure." Faith answers. Simon's eyes go wide with excitement. "When we die. Then it moves on the next slayer."

"Oh." Simon mutters.

"Think of it almost like being a demon with a soul." Faith answers. "The slayer gives us the abilities, the strength but we control it. But if they found a way to let the slayer have control, all it would want to do is fight and kill."

"Yeah." River agrees.

"When was the second time?" Mal questions.

"When I didn't pull the trigger." River answers. "The slit second I hesitated before shooting you, giving Simon enough time to stop me."

"Oh." Mal mutters.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Simon questions. "I've tried to get you to talk about the academy since we got on Serenity but you never would."

"It wasn't relevant then." River answers. "It is now."

"Why?" Mal questions.

River doesn't answer him; instead she stands up to move in front of Faith. "If your past makes you nothing but a murderer then so does mine."

"It ain't that simple." Faith argues.

"Yes, it is." River retorts. "We've both betrayed our calling by killing humans. But I refuse to let it end there. I am more than that and so are you. I won't be known as only a failed government experiment. You can't let yourself be known only as the 'rogue slayer'."

Faith stares at River before nodding heavily. "The road to redemption is a rocky path." Faith murmurs with a slight smirk.

"Think we'll make it?" River questions.

"Think we might."

-


	8. sneaking

Title: Sneaking

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"Ya sure we ain't gonna get caught?" Jayne growls as he slips his hands under the front of River's tank top.

"Yes." River moans when Jayne's calloused hands cup her breasts. "Everyone else is sleeping."

River rotates her body so that she's straddling Jayne's lap more fully. She can feel his hard cock pressing against her and she rocks her hips, trying to deepen the contact.

"Ta me duh." Jayne groans. "Ya tryin to kill me, baby doll?"

"No, don't want you dead." River replies as she bends down to kiss him. Biting down on his bottom lip, she makes him groan before sucking his lip between hers. Using the tip of her tongue, she plays with his bitten lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth to find his.

Jayne groans when River bites his lip and then sucks on it. When her tongue slides into his mouth, he growls before rubbing it with his own. He pulls her tank up until her breasts are bare. Leaving her mouth, he drops his mouth down to drag a nipple between his lips.

"Ohhh…" River moans as she arches more fully into his mouth. She rocks her hips against his harder, until her body is slamming down onto his.

Jayne moves his hands to her hips and he helps her put more force behind each thrust. He can feel her wetness seeping through her shorts and onto his pants. Biting her nipple harshly, he bucks up at the same time than she slams down. She moans his name loudly and he can feel her walls clenching through their clothes as she cums. He thrusts up one more time and then groans her name as he empties himself into his pants. Jayne's head falls backwards to rest against the couch as River falls forward onto his chest.

"Where'd ya learn to do that?" Jayne questions a few minutes later.

"Do what?" River replies.

"Kiss." Jayne growls.

"You." River answers.

"Huh?"

River leans back to look him in the eyes. "At first I just pressed my mouth to yours, the way I've seen Wash and Zoe do. Once you kissed me back, I just followed what you did, learned from you."

"Oh." Jayne mutters.

"Why?" River questions as she watches the relief flood his eyes.

"Mal got to wonderin where ya learned to kiss and it make me wonder, if'n they did those kinda things to ya at the academy."

"They weren't interested in us that way, besides wanting to know how fighting affects our arousal." River explains. "I've never….you're the first person I've ever kissed or done things with."

"Good." Jayne growls as he kisses her again.

River moans and kisses him back, her hands digging through his hair. After a few minutes, she pulls away quickly, her gaze darting around the room.

"What?" Jayne questions.

"Captain's coming." River whispers. She kisses him briefly before jumping off his lap and running out of the room. Within a few seconds of her departure, Mal comes walking into the mess.

"Jayne?" Mal grunts. "What ya doin?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jayne lies. "Was just bout to get a glass and have a smoke, care to join me?"

"Sounds great." Mal says.

Mal walks across the room to grab a bottle and a couple of glasses before dropping down next to Jayne. Pouring them both a glass, he takes the cigar that Jayne hands him. "What the hell'd ya do, sit on it?" Mal questions as he tries to smooth out the cigar.

"Guess so." Jayne answers as he smoothes out the cigar that River must of smooched with her knee. Pulling out some matches, he lights his before holding the flame over to Mal.

Mal moves his cigar over the flame Jayne is holding up and breathes deeply, letting the rich smoke fill his lungs. "Damn good cigar." Mal comments.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees as he takes a drag. "Book gave em to fore we left Haven."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "What's bothering you?"

"What?" Jayne chokes out. "Who says somethin's botherin me?"

"Jayne, I've known ya for close to 3 years." Mal responds. "Ya never have problems sleepin."

"True." Jayne agrees. "I was just thinkin and then I couldn't sleep."

"What were ya thinkin bout?" Mal questions curiously. Jayne wasn't one to do much thinking, so whatever it was, has to be pretty gorram interesting or disturbing. Knowing Jayne, it'll be a little of both.

"River, Faith and Kaylee." Jayne answers.

"What?" Mal yells.

"Not that way, okay now that way but only cause ya made me." Jayne answers. "I was just thinking, Faith said she was 23, right?"

"Yeah." Mal agrees.

"Ain't Kaylee bout that age?" Jayne questions.

"She'll be 24 in a couple months." Mal replies. "Why?"

"Just weird how different they are." Jayne answers. "Faith and River both act older than Kaylee."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "Guess they both have to, things they've experienced, things they've done. Makes a person grow up."

"Ain't right." Jayne mutters. "Whoever decided a bunch of girls should be fightin and dyin to protect the verse should be rottin in Shepard's special hell."

"I can't agree more." Mal replies a few moments later, surprised at the anger Jayne is expressing. "But that don't matter no more; I don't care bout what the verse says, they're on our crew and we'll keep them safe, end of story."

Jayne tips his glass at Mal in agreement.

"Which one of us is gonna tell em that?" Jayne questions a few minutes later. "Don't think they'll appreciate it as much as Kaylee does."

"I think you're right." Mal agrees. "River's used to bein looked after but I don't think Faith will take it well. Guess we don't tell em then."

"Works for me." Jayne replies as he bends down to snuff his cigar out on the ground. "I'm gonna hit the sack, seein how's we got a job comin up."

"Yeah." Mal agrees as he too puts out his cigar. "See ya later."

"Later." Jayne grunts as he walks out of the mess towards his bunk, his body feelin completely relaxed. The drink and the cigar added in with the mind-blowing orgasm makes him feel sleepy and calm. They were cutting it close though. Since sharing that first kiss, they've managed to mess around, a lot. She's a horny little thing, always grabbin him and pullin him into closets and empty rooms. They somehow managed to not get caught, though he don't know how. He knows he ain't gonna be able to hold out for much longer; he wants to be inside her, and she ain't helping his control by beggin him to do it, by rubbin herself against him whenever they're alone, hell sometimes when they ain't. How nobody ain't noticed how she's always pressin against him and touchin him, he don't know.

-

"Little Kaylee, whadda ya doin with those blocks?" Mal questions the mechanic when she walks into the mess holding two blocks of wood.

"Faith wants em." Kaylee answers. "Her and River in here?"

"Nope." Wash answers. "Training."

"Oh." Kaylee replies. "Guess I'm goin to the bay."

"Hold on a sec." Mal orders. He drops his bowl in the sink before moving towards the door. "I'll join ya. Have to say I'm curious bout what they're gonna do with em."

"Me too." Jayne agrees as he stands up.

"Wait for us." Wash says as he grabs Zoe's hand and pulls her with him.

Kaylee starts towards the bay and sees Simon walking towards them.

"Where are you guys going?" Simon questions when he sees the entire crew behind her.

"Bay." Kaylee replies. "Gonna see why River and Faith need these." She holds the blocks up to show Simon.

"I think I'll join you." Simon says as he takes one of the blocks out of Kaylee's hand.

"What the gorram hell are they doin now?" Mal questions when they walk into the bay.

They watch as River runs across the bay and jumps up to land on the catwalks before doing a back flip off of it to land on her feet.

"Jumping." River answers. "It's fun."

"It looks like fun." Kaylee says wistfully.

"Wanna try Kay?" Faith questions.

"I can't jump that high." Kaylee answers.

"No, but R could throw you and then I could catch you." Faith offers.

"Jien tah duh guay!" Mal yells. "We don't throw people and catch em, dong ma?"

"I was just joking." Faith replies. "I wouldn't do that."

"You did it to Dawnie." River argues.

"That's just cause she was about to be eaten by some huge demon." Faith defends. "I was just getting her out of the way. Sides, Angel caught her."

Kaylee grabs the block out of Simon's hand and then hands them both to Faith. "Here, found these." Kaylee says. "Will they work?"

"Yep." Faith answers as she tosses one to River. "If you guys are gonna watch, you gotta be quiet. Any loud noise could break our concentration."

"Okay." Mal replies, confused by what she's talking about. "What are you plannin on doin?"

"You'll see." Faith says with a smirk. "You might want to move away too."

Mal steps back a few paces, the rest of the crew backing up behind him. "That enough."

"Should be fine." Faith replies. "Ready, R?"

"Ready." River concurs.

Both girls bend over to place the blocks of wood on the floor, each block being about 4 inches around on each side and about a foot long. They place the blocks on their bottoms and then place their palms flat on the tops. Pushing with their hands, they kick their legs up until they're doing handstands, supported by the blocks of wood. They move their legs into a straddle position, leaving them that way for a few moments before returning their legs to a vertical position with their bodies.

"Holy hell." Jayne mutters.

"I have to agree." Mal whispers.

"Alright, R, ya ready to make this difficult?" Faith questions.

"Okay." River replies.

"Right arm first." Faith questions.

"What are they doin now?" Kaylee asks. A few seconds later, both River and Faith's right arms move off the block of wood. They extend their arms until they're level with their shoulders, being supported by only their left arms.

"Ta ma duh." Mal mutters as he watches the slayers hold themselves up with only one arm.

"That can't be safe." Wash whispers.

Jayne nods his head in agreement; he can see the small muscles in River's arm flexing with the stress.

"Other arm now." Faith orders. Both girls slowly return their right arms to the blocks and then move their left one's off. They both look steady, until with a squeal, River's block wobbles and the small girl goes tumbling to the floor, her body hitting Faith's and knocking the other girl over.

"Gao yang jong duh goo yang." Mal yells.

Simon runs over to his sister, expecting to find her neck broken from where she hit the ground. Instead, both River and Faith are laughing.

"Mei-mei?" Simon questions.

"That was bracing." River replies as she stands up.

"I have to agree." Faith agrees. She stands up and cracks her neck side to side. "I'm starting to think it wasn't the brightest move to do this in a moving ship."

"Yeah." River agrees. She grabs Faith's hand and places it on her right shoulder. "Push." River orders.

"Oh, popped it out of place?" Faith questions as she pushes on River's shoulder. The quiet bay is filled with the pop of River's shoulder being put back into place.

"Wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh!" Wash yells. "Faith just popped River's shoulder back into place."

"We saw that." Jayne growls.

Simon moves over to his sister and gently grabs her arm. "Are you okay?" Simon questions. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"I'm fine Simon." River answers, rotating her shoulder. "Just landed wrong."

"I believe I mentioned this 'training' being stopped if one of you got hurt." Mal says angrily.

"I'm fine, captain." River replies as she walks over to him. She extends her right arm towards the captain. "Here, give it a tug."

Jayne starts towards Mal but stops when the captain jumps back a few steps. "I ain't tuggin on your arm." Mal yells. "Have ya gone crazy again?"

"No, not crazy." River replies. "Just wanted to prove I'm fine. You could twirl me around by my arm and it wouldn't hurt."

"Let's not." Mal mutters. "I'm headin to the bridge; ya two are gonna drive me nuts."

"We try." Faith and River reply sweetly.

Mal turns around and stomps out of the bay. Zoe grabs her husband and drags him after the irate captain.

"I gotta go make some repairs so that we don't crash when we try to land." Kaylee tells the rest of the group.

"See ya later." Faith calls out to the leaving mechanic.

"Bye Kaylee." River adds. Kaylee waves to both of them before leaving the bay.

"Faith." Simon says. "May I speak to you, alone?"

Faith stares at him for a second before replying. "Sure. Where to?"

"The infirmary is a good of place as any." Simon replies.

Faith starts out of the bay with Simon right behind her.

"Your brother just left ya alone with me." Jayne comments as he moves over to River.

"Yep." River replies as she hops onto a crate, leaving her waist-level with him. Jayne moves between her spread thighs, his hands moving to grasp her waist.

"We got time for this?" Jayne questions as he leans down to kiss her.

"A little." River replies as she opens her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. They kiss deeply, hands moving over every inch of skin that can be reached, trying to get in as much touching in as they can.

-

"What's up doc?" Faith questions and then laughs at her own joke.

"What's so funny?" Simon asks.

"Pop culture reference." Faith answers as she sits down on the sickbed. She extends her arm out and when he doesn't move over to her, she looks at him questioningly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Simon questions as he stares at her outstretched arm.

"Ain't you gonna drawl some blood or something?" Faith questions. "I thought that's why you wanted to see me."

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Simon replies. "You were going to let me take blood?"

"Sure." Faith says. "Got loads to spare. Figured you wanted to run some tests, compare them to R's. I know you want to, go ahead."

Simon slips on a pair of gloves and grabs a needle, excited by the prospect of comparing Faith's blood with River's. She doesn't flinch as he drawls the blood; in fact she looks rather bored. "Do you want a band-aide?"

Faith just snorts. "I'll be fine, doc."

He labels the vial of blood and then stores it for later use. Disposing of the needle, he turns to face Faith again.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Faith questions. "If it's about laying off the training, sorry, no can do."

"No, it's not about the training." Simon replies. "I just wanted a favor."

"Depends on what it is." Faith says a few moments later, rather shocked that he wanted something from her.

"I want you to talk to River." Simon explains. "I don't…she would never tell me if the academy did anything sexual to her and I just think she might tell you."

"What made you think about this?" Faith questions.

"The kiss she gave Jayne." Simon replies. "She just seemed to have too much experience."

"Huh." Faith mutters. She knows why River seemed experienced; she's been making out with Jayne lately. "I can talk to her but I don't think she's been violated that way."

"What would make you think that?" Simon questions.

Faith jus shrugs. "Just don't think she has."

Simon studies her for a few minutes before replying, "Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"That's a part of my life I don't discuss." Faith says coldly. "Ever." Without another word, she leaves the infirmary. She plans on making a quick escape, getting somewhere that she can be alone when she hears someone walking down the hall.

"Faith, can I talk to you?" Zoe questions when she runs into the slayer leaving the infirmary.

"Sure." Faith replies with a sigh. "Why not?" Zoe moves to stand beside Faith and the two warriors walk in silence for a few moments. "You gonna start talking?"

"I just wanted to thank you." Zoe says quietly.

"I didn't do much." Faith replies. "Just pointed him in the right direction. He would have got there eventually."

"I know." Zoe agrees. "But I would like to have children before I'm 40."

Faith laughs and stops to smile up at Zoe. "I'm guessing Wash is just as slow as every other guy."

"He's not as slow as Mal, Simon, or Jayne." Zoe replies. "But it's a close call. But still, I want to thank you. It means a lot, to both of us."

"No sweat." Faith replies. "I think he just needed to hear it from someone who wouldn't soften the blow. I'm guessing you were beating around the bush, didn't just flat out tell him he would die, that you would die."

"You'd be right." Zoe agrees. "I hinted at it but never came out and said it that way."

"Glad to do what I can." Faith says. "You guys will have cute kids."

"Thanks." Zoe replies.

"Ain't really been around kids." Faith comments.

"Me either." Zoe agrees. "We're gonna need help."

"I'll play with the kid, watch the kid, hell I'll even keep it safe from demons who wanna use it's bones to make their soup." Faith replies. "But I will not change diapers."

"Soup?" Zoe questions.

"Yeah, some race of demon whose delicacy was a soup made from the bones of human infants." Faith answers. "There wasn't that many so they might be extinct now."

"Oh." Zoe mutters.

"Don't look so worried." Faith says. "We'll keep your kid safe."

"Thanks." Zoe says gratefully. "I want to think we can do it ourselves but it'll ease the worry if we know everyone else is watching out too."

"No problem." Faith says. "Where you headed?"

"To the bay." Zoe answers. "Told Mal I'd get Jayne; he needs to debrief us for the job ahead."

"Cool, I was going to get R." Faith replies. They walk in silence to the bay, both of them stopping once they get a few feet inside.

"For a man who doesn't kiss on the mouth," Zoe comments, startling Jayne and River, "you seem to be doing a bit of it lately, Jayne."

Jayne pulls River's shirt down and backs away from her, running a hand through his hair. "She fell." Jayne lies unconvincingly.

"And what, you caught her with your lips and carried her to the crate?" Faith questions with a laugh.

"Jayne, fix your shirt and pants and follow me." Zoe orders with a smile. "We gotta job coming up in a bit and need to get prepped."

Jayne stares at her, his mouth hanging open. "Ya ain't gonna rip my balls off or shoot me?" Jayne manages to question.

"Nope." Zoe answers with a smirk. "If you were doing something River didn't want you to, I'm thinking she could rip your balls off herself."

"Damn straight." Faith agrees.

River hops down and walks over to Jayne. Reaching up, she presses a kiss on his lips before walking over to grab Faith's hand and drag her out of the bay.

Jayne watches River leave and then quickly adjusts his clothes before following Zoe out of the bay.

"You're not gonna kill me?" Jayne questions again, still shocked how she's taking it.

"Nope." Zoe answers. "But you might wanna tell Mal; he finds out you're sneaking around, he's gonna be more pissed than if you just tell him. He don't like people keeping things from him on his ship."

-

"R, what are you doing?" Faith questions.

"Finding the perfect outfit." River replies as she digs through all her clothes, tossing garments in every direction.

"What for?" Faith asks, slightly confused.

"Going out." River answers.

"Mal is letting us leave?" Faith questions, her eyebrow raised.

"Not us." River replies. "I'm leaving with Jayne."

"Mal know this?"

"Not yet." River says with a smirk. "But he will soon. Jayne can't hold out anymore. And neither can I."

Faith chuckles and starts helping River search through her clothes. After a few moments, Faith holds up a dress. "How bout this?"

River stares at it for a second before nodding eagerly.

"Now we just gotta figure out what to do with your hair." Faith says as she grabs a bag holding some of the things she bought before. Pulling out some makeup, she starts going through it until she finds the perfect shades for River. "Go take a shower; I'm gonna see if Kay's gotta curling iron."

River grabs a pair of her new underwear, a small, white pair of thongs and a couple of towels before running to the shower.

Shaking her head at River's eagerness, Faith walks across the ship to the engine room. Knocking her hand on the door a couple of times, not wanting to scare Kay, she waits for the mechanic to invite her in.

"Yeah?" Kaylee calls, her voice sounding flustered.

"Can I come in?" Faith questions.

"Sure." Kaylee replies. "I'm over here."

Faith follows Kaylee's voice and finds the mechanic trying to lift something.

"Want me to hold that up for you?" Faith questions.

"That would be great." Kaylee says. "I've been tryin for the past 10 minutes but I couldn't get it to budge. I'd usually get Jayne but he was a bit preoccupied with River."

"You caught them too?" Faith asks as she places one hand under the part and pulls it up.

"Yeah." Kaylee replies. "Can ya hold it up long nuf for me to crawl under there?"

"Take all the time you need." Faith answers.

Kaylee crawls under the part, a wrench held tightly in her hand. "How long have ya know bout em?" Kaylee questions.

"Since I got on this ship." Faith answers. "I noticed the glances Jayne kept sending her and the looks she sent back."

"Ya noticed them too?" Kaylee questions as she tightens a bolt.

"Yep." Faith replies. "Back when we stopped on Hasbro, River was afraid he was gonna get a whore so she made her first move. Since then, they've been making out at every opportunity."

"That's so shiny." Kaylee says as she slides out from under the part. "Ya can put that down now."

Faith sets the part down and holds her hand out to Kaylee.

"Thanks." Kaylee says when Faith pulls her to her feet. "Have they done it yet?"

"Nope." Faith replies with a smirk. "But they're gonna and pretty damn soon."

"Huh." Kaylee mutters. "When?"

"Tonight, I guess." Faith answers. "River said Mal's gonna let them off the boat and she's preparing herself for seduction, which is why I'm here. Do you got a curling iron?"

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "In my bunk."

"You done here?"

"Yeah." Kaylee replies. "Everything's shiny."

"Cool." Faith says. "Bring it down to our room. And if you got a hairdryer, bring that too."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees. "We gonna help her get all prettified?"

"Nope." Faith replies. "We're gonna help her get all sexified."

Kaylee squeals happily and hugs Faith tightly. Faith freezes at the gesture and then hugs Kaylee back.

"I'm so excited." Kaylee says when she pulls back. "But kinda worried. Simon ain't gonna take this well."

"No, he's not." Faith agrees.

-

"Sir, you okay?" Zoe questions as she stands up, brushing the dust off her pants.

"Fine." Mal growls. "How come I'm the one always gettin shot?"

"Just works out that way." Jayne replies as he shoots the last bandit. "We got paid, right?"

"Yeah." Mal answers. "Don't help my arm though."

"Ya'll heal." Jayne says as he looks at Mal's arm.

"I know." Mal agrees. "It's just a scratch. Let's get this cargo loaded and head back home."

"We got it sir." Zoe replies when Mal tries to pick up one of the crates. "Why don't you just go sit in the mule and direct?"

"Alright." Mal agrees, his arm starting to throb slightly from the wound. Sitting in the front seat of the mule, he watches as Jayne and Zoe load the cargo.

"Mal." Jayne says quietly. "I got somethin to say that I'm not sure ya're gonna like."

"You're doing this now?" Zoe questions.

"He's been shot." Jayne points out. "His reactions ain't gonna be on."

"True." Zoe agrees. She sets the crate down to move next to Jayne, knowing Mal won't shoot the merc with her standing so close.

"Alright, what's goin on?" Mal asks, slightly amused. He's gotta feelin bout what's goin on but it's gonna be funny to see Jayne explain it.

"We ain't takin off straight away, right?" Jayne questions.

"No." Mal answers. "Kaylee needs some parts and we need to pick up some supplies. Jayne, if you're bout to ask permission to go get some trim, there's no need. Ya know the rules, as long as your back before we're leaving, I don't care what ya do."

"I know that, Mal." Jayne grunts. "I wasn't askin permission for me to leave, just askin if River can come with me."

Zoe and Jayne both tense, waiting for Mal's violent response. Needless to say, they're both shocked when the captain starts laughing loudly.

"Sir?" Zoe questions.

"I weren't jokin, Mal." Jayne growls.

"I know." Mal replies, still chuckling. "Why ya askin me for? Shouldn't ya be askin her brother?"

"Like he'd ever say yes." Jayne mutters. "Sides, she don't need his okay; she's an adult. But since she's on your crew, I figured ya should know before hand."

"Then why didn't ya say somethin a few weeks ago?" Mal questions. "Ya know, right after ya two started up."

Jayne's jaw drops as he stares at the captain in shock. "Ya knew? How?" Jayne gasps. "Ya mean we've been sneakin round for 3 weeks for no ruttin reason?"

"I'd have to be blind and dumb not to notice the way she's always touchin ya or rubbin up on ya. And the way you're always lookin at her." Mal smirks. "Ya shoulda said somethin to me earlier."

"Yeah, but I was worried bout the whole 'bein throwin out of the airlock' thing." Jayne explains. "So, ya sayin ya don't care?"

"I'm sayin if River wants to be with ya, I ain't gonna do nothin bout it." Mal replies. "If she doesn't, I'm thinkin ya wouldn't be sittin here in one piece."

"No, I wouldn't." Jayne agrees with a smirk. "She'd break me in half if I tried to make her do somethin she don't wanna do."

"Ai ya! Hwai leh." Mal mutters. "Ya like that she can beat the ever lovin hell outa ya, don't ya?"

"Hell yeah." Jayne replies. "Just the thought of it riles me up."

"You're one strange man." Zoe comments. "But we should finish loading the cargo before Mal bleeds to death."

"Good plan." Mal agrees. "Real good plan."

-

"Holy hell, Jayne's gonna have a heart attack." Kaylee whispers as she takes in River.

"Doc too." Faith agrees.

"I look okay?" River questions timidly.

"R, you look good enough to eat." Faith assures her. "Something Jayne's probably gonna do."

"If he don't have a heart attack." Kaylee adds with a grin.

River looks at herself in the mirror and can't believe it's her. Faith and Kaylee had curled her hair and then piled it on top of her head in a loose, 'just got laid', according to Faith, style. Small ringlets fall around her face, softening to look. Faith used eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes look huge and sexy. Some red lipstick added to her lips, making them look lush and full, and some eye shadow to complete the look. But the kicker is the dress. The color is white, something that should be virginal and innocent but isn't because of the cut. It's a halter-top dress, small strings tying around her neck. The small strings move down her chest to barely cup her breasts, the same style as a bikini top. Her chest is exposed from her throat to the valley between her breasts and down to above her belly button. The skirt of the dress reaches her feet, the skirt flowing as she moves. There is no back to the dress; every inch of skin is exposed from the small of her back up to the knot tied around her neck.

"Here." Faith says as she hands River a coat. "You better put this on until you're about to leave cause when your brother and Mal see that dress, they're gonna freak."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees. "Simon's gonna freak."

"Oh, god." River whispers.

"What?" Kaylee questions worriedly. "One of em get hurt."

"No." River answers. "Captain got shot, but it's just a scratch."

"Mal got shot?" Faith asks quickly.

"Yeah." River replies. "Don't worry, he does that a lot."

"Yeah, he does." Kaylee agrees. "Why'd ya freak out for?"

"They're back." River whispers. "What if Jayne doesn't like it?"

"That's not gonna happen." Kaylee assures her.

"Hell, he's barely gonna make it out of here without taking you." Faith says with a smirk. "Let's go."

River slips on the coat and buttons it up to her throat. Faith and Kaylee both grab a hand and drag her out of the room.

"What are you 3 up to?" Wash asks when he runs into them on the way to the bay.

"Seducing Jayne." Faith and Kaylee reply.

"What?" Wash squeals. "You're just joking, right?"

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "River's seducing Jayne; we just got her ready."

"What?" Wash squeals again. They don't respond; just continue walking towards the bay. Wash closes his mouth and follows them.

"Are you okay Wash?" Simon questions when he runs into the pilot on his way to the bay.

"Yeah, just confused." Wash answers. "They said….Never mind. Wasn't important."

Simon stares at the pilot for a second and then follows him to the bay.

"Doc, you're gonna have a patient." Zoe says as she climbs out of the mule.

"One of you got hurt?" Simon questions as he walks up to the mule.

"I did." Mal answers. "Just a scratch though. Don't ya look spiffy, River?"

Simon and Jayne both turn around to see River being dragged over to them by Faith and Kaylee. Her hair is done and she's wearing makeup, and a long coat, which is weird seeing how's it about 75 degrees outside.

"Mei-mei, you're wearing makeup." Simon gasps as he takes in his little sister.

"I know, Simon." River replies, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Simon questions.

"Going out." River answers.

Simon turns to look at Mal. "You're letting her and Faith leave again?" Simon questions angrily. "After what happened last time."

"Not Faith." River replies as she moves away from the girls to walk over to Jayne. "With Jayne."

The bay goes silent as they wait for Simon to respond. His jaw drops, his eyes go wide, and his face turns bright red. "WHAT?" Simon yells.

"Going out with Jayne." River replies as she unbuttons the coat and tosses it to Faith.

"Lao tyen yeh." Jayne mutters after River takes off the coat. His jaw drops as he takes in the front of River's dress, seeing all that bare skin, milky and smooth.

"What the hell is that?" Mal yells.

"A dress." Faith and Kaylee answer together.

"Where the gorram hell is the rest of it?" Mal growls.

"That's it." Faith says. "If you're shocked by the front you should see that back." River dutifully turns around, showing the crew the back, or lack thereof, of the dress.

"Now that's a slinky dress." Wash comments.

Jayne looks up from his appraisal of River's back to send the pilot a death glare.

"Hey, didn't mean nothing by it." Wash replies, holding his hands up in the air. "Just commenting on the dress; everybody knows I only have eyes for my lamby toes. No need for the 'I'm gonna rip your head off' look."

"Don't look at her." Jayne growls as he wraps his arm around River, his arm covering her back, his hand coming to rest on the bare skin of her stomach.

"It's so cute." Kaylee gushes. "Jayne's all growly and possessive."

"Can we go now?" River asks, looking up at Jayne.

"I need to change." Jayne replies.

"Nope." River says. "Like you just the way you are." She leans into his side and wraps her arm around his waist. Waving at the crew, she turns around, pulling Jayne with her.

"Baby doll, I'll get your dress all dirty." Jayne growls, leering down the top of her dress. From his position, he can almost see her nipples as her body moves. He runs his hand up and down the bare skin of her belly. She purrs slightly and closes her eyes, loving his hands on her.

"You like my dress?" River questions as they walk towards town.

"If'n I liked it anymore, I'd had a heart attack." Jayne growls. "Not sure if I like ya wearin it outside of the boat; anybody looks at ya the wrong way and I'm gonna have to kill em."

"People are going to look." River says. "But nobody's going to try anything; you're too scary."

"Damn straight." Jayne replies. They walk in silence, the only sound being the little noises River makes as he caresses her bare skin. He tries to figure out what they're gonna do; he ain't ever done this kinda thing before. All his dealings with women usually involved money bein exchanged. He thinks back to what he's heard Wash say him and Zoe do when they go out; he supposes they can go get something to eat and walk around town. He wonders where the doc would take Kaylee; if there's somewhere fancy enough on this little moon.

"Jayne." River says as she comes to a stop, pulling Jayne with her.

"Yeah?" Jayne questions as he looks down at her, his body already roarin to go.

"I don't want to date my brother." River replies.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts, completely confused.

"I don't want to date Simon." River restates. "Or anybody like him. I don't want that. I want you. I want to be with Jayne Cobb, the Jayne Cobb with his arm around me, turning me to mush. I don't want you to change; I like you the way you are."

"Huh." Jayne mutters. "Whadda ya sayin?"

"I don't want to do what Kaylee and Simon did; dancing around each other for months, denying what they feel." River says. "I want to feel; I want to be with you. Can't we just skip over all the rules on proper behavior and courting and just be together?"

Jayne lets out a low groan and starts walking quickly towards the town's lone hotel, practically dragging River with him.

-


	9. sex and flirting

Title: Sex and flirting

Series: Slayers in space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine; Faith and the Firefly crew belong to Joss Whedon

Rating: R-NC-17

-

"Let me go." Simon growls.

"I don't think so." Faith replies. Her booted foot is against Simon's throat, pinning him to the ground.

"Faith, I'm kinda bleeding over here." Mal says slowly. "He ain't gonna be able to fix me if he's lying on the ground."

"And he ain't gonna be helping anyone if he's going all wild-bunch." Faith replies.

"Wild-bunch?" Wash questions.

"Crazy with the yelling and pushing." Faith answers. "And with the hitting."

"I didn't hit." Simon growls. "And I have the right to yell and push. My little sister just went off with that….non-trained ape and nobody stopped them. All you guys did was keep me from chasing after them."

"Alright, so there wasn't hitting." Faith agrees. "But there was some elbow action."

"What?" Mal yells. "He elbowed you? Where?"

"Side of my face." Faith answers.

"I didn't mean to." Simon says. "If you let me up, I'll examine it."

Faith laughs. "I don't need examined, doc." Faith replies. "I hurt myself more sleeping than you did when you elbowed me."

"Oh." Simon mutters.

"Now, I'll let you up but if you hit me again, I'm gonna hit back." Faith says as she removes her foot from his throat and then bends over to pick him up off the ground by his shirtfront.

"Simon, I know…." Kaylee starts.

"Don't." Simon cuts her off angrily. "I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to think about it. Mal, if you'll follow me to the infirmary, I'll put some weaves in that wound."

Kaylee glances down, feeling shunned by Simon's tone.

Simon walks away and after a moment, Mal follows him.

"I'm gonna go check on the engine." Kaylee whispers before running out of the bay.

"I'll go talk to her, unless you guys need help unloading that crap." Faith says a few moments after Kaylee leaves.

"We can get it." Zoe replies. "Go ahead."

Faith can hear Kaylee's quiet sniffles before she even gets to the engine room. Knocking on the door again, she waits for Kaylee to respond.

"Yeah?" Kaylee asks, trying to sound cheerful.

"Kay, it's me." Faith says. "Can I come in?"

"Okay." Kaylee replies.

Faith walks into the engine room to find Kaylee sitting on the right side of the room in a little alcove, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"You okay?" Faith questions as she sits down next to her.

"He's never talked to me that way." Kaylee whispers. "Simon can be, stiff at times but he ain't never been mean."

"He's having a hard time dealing with his sister doing Jayne." Faith replies. "But it doesn't give him the right to talk to you that way."

"He was just startin to accept the whole 'slayer' thing and now he's got this to deal with." Kaylee says. "I'm happy and all for River and Jayne but I just wish Simon didn't have to know. It's why I never said nothin; he ain't ready to deal with this."

"You can't keep things from him because he can't deal." Faith says. "That's not healthy for either one of you. He's an adult and needs to learn how to accept things for what they are without trying to change or fix them."

"I just got this feelin we're on borrowed time." Kaylee whispers. "Like, one day he's just gonna walk away, when this all becomes too much for him."

Faith doesn't say anything. Instead, she wraps one arm around Kaylee's shoulders. The next thing she knows, she has a lap full of crying mechanic.

"I just love him so much." Kaylee cries. "I don't wanna lose him."

Faith doesn't know what to do; she's never been in this position before. But she does remember seeing B holding Dawnie once while the teenager cried. She rubs one hand up and down Kaylee's back while the other runs through her hair. Kaylee cries for a few moments, her body shaking slightly. Her cries eventually settle down to the occasional sniffle.

"Little Kaylee." Mal questions walking into the engine room. "What's wrong with the engine?"

"Nothin." Kaylee replies, sitting up quickly and wiping the tears off her face.

"What's goin on?" Mal asks. "Why ya cryin?"

"Nothin, cap'n." Kaylee lies. "Ya know women; we cry at the slightest thing."

"I don't like it when ya lie to me, little Kaylee." Mal growls. "This got somethin to do with the doc?"

Kaylee's eyes go wide and she looks like she's going to start crying again.

Faith stands up and walks over to Mal. "Don't." Faith whispers.

"I wanna know…." Mal growls. Faith grabs his uninjured arm and drags him out of the engine room.

"She's hurt and scared." Faith says when Mal glares down at her. "You start pressuring her to talk about it, it's only going to make it worse. She just needs time to deal with her issues."

"Fine." Mal growls. "I'll just go talk to the doc."

"No." Faith says, grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving.

"I don't take orders on my ship." Mal growls, ignoring the feel of her hand in his.

"I'm not ordering." Faith growls back. "Just suggesting. This is between Kaylee and doc. You go and get in the middle of it, it'll only get worse. They need to deal with this on their own."

"I don't like seein her cry." Mal replies.

"Neither do I." Faith agrees. "But we can't stop her from doing it, only be there when she needs us to be."

"I'm fine cap'n." Kaylee assures him, walking out of the engine room. "Just needed to cry bout some things. We can go to town and get those parts now."

"Alright." Mal replies. "Faith ya wanna come?"

"Sure." Faith replies. She glances down and suddenly realizes she's still holding hands with Mal. She quickly pulls her hand out of his.

Mal jumps a bit when he feels Faith pull her hand out of his and glances over to see her blushing slightly. He smirks at her and goes to say something when she cuts him off.

"Don't even think about it." Faith growls, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"About what?" Mal smirks. "Ya sure ya shouldn't see the doc? Ya're lookin a bit flushed."

"You don't wanna play the embarrassment game with me." Faith replies. "I'll win every time. Come on, Kay, let's go."

"Where do you two think you're goin?" Mal questions.

"To the bay to wait on you." Faith answers. She locks arms with Kay and they walk towards the bay, Kaylee talking cheerfully.

"How a girl goes from cryin her eyes out to gossipin, I'll never understand." Mal mutters.

"Aww, isn't it cute?" Wash gushes. "The captain has an imaginary friend."

"Zoe, tell your husband to knock it off or he's goin be on septic duty for a month." Mal orders.

"Husband, knock it off." Zoe says.

"We're goin into town to get some parts." Mal says. "Ya comin?"

"Oh, field trip." Wash replies. "Whose we?"

"Me, Kaylee, and Faith." Mal answers. "Guess we can ask the doc."

"He locked himself into the infirmary." Zoe replies. "Don't think he's going anywhere."

"I'm gonna go check." Mal says. "Girls are in the bay; wait for me."

Mal walks through the ship towards the infirmary, his arm lightly throbbing from the bullet wound. Simon had put a couple weaves in it and given him a light pain medicine. He's got a feelin this is just one more thing that gonna eventually push Simon over the edge. He thinks bout talking to him but decides Faith is right. It ain't none of his business until one of em tell him it is.

"Doc, we're goin to town." Mal says as he walks into the infirmary. "Ya comin?"

"No." Simon answers. He doesn't look up from what he's doing, just continues to look at some blood samples.

"Fine." Mal growls. "I'm lockin the ship up fore we leave. Don't try leavin after we're gone."

"I won't." Simon responds.

Mal leaves the infirmary, cussing under his breath.

"Sir?" Zoe questions when Mal walks into the bay, a furious expression on his face.

"Nothin." Mal replies. "We ready?"

"Yeah." Zoe answers. "I figured you three could go get the parts and me and Wash'll pick up the supplies."

"Good idea." Mal agrees. "We can stop and get a drink before headin back." Mal ushers everyone out of Serenity and locks the boat once they're outside of it.

They walk towards town, Kaylee whispering to Faith and then both girls laughing at what she says.

"So, captain tightpants," Faith says, walking up beside him, "do you pad those pants or is it all real?" Then she reaches out and cups his ass. "Damn, it's all real."

Mal sputters and his cheeks turn pink.

"Wifey, Faith just grabbed the captain's ass." Wash whispers loudly.

"I saw that." Zoe grins.

"Told you not to play the embarrassment game." Faith smirks.

Kaylee grabs Faith's hand and pulls her ahead of the group, whispering to her again.

"Sir, you okay?" Zoe questions the still shocked captain.

"Yeah." Mal chokes out. He watches Kaylee and Faith walk, his eyes automatically drawn to the sway of Faith's hips. She's wearin a pair of pants, tight and low cut and a black tank top. He studies the tattoo on her arm, wonderin when and why she got it. She stretches suddenly, her arms moving above head, leaving a good portion of her back bare, and then glances back at him and grins.

"Think we'll run into Jayne and River?" Wash questions. "You know, on their, I can't believe I'm going to say this, date?"

"Unless we're planning a stop at the nearest Holiday Inn, we ain't gonna be running into them." Faith answers.

"Holiday Inn?" Wash questions.

"A hotel." Faith answers.

"They ain't goin to a hotel." Mal replies. "Jayne just said they were gonna be alone; never said nothin bout any hotel."

"He may not be planning it, but River is." Faith smirks.

"And she is stronger than him." Kaylee comments. "Not that he's going to put up much of a fight."

-

River walks into the room they just paid for, Jayne's arms wrapped around her, his mouth nuzzling her neck. Jayne kicks the door shut, his mouth moving down her neck, to trail down her back. He runs his hands across her back, making River shiver.

"Cold, baby?" Jayne asks as he runs his tongue across the small of her back.

"No." River answers. "You make me shiver."

"Plan to make ya do a lot more than that." Jayne growls as he turns her around. "This gorram dress oughta be illegal; I can almost see your gorram nipples." He bends down and places a kiss on her bare chest before sucking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue running over the fabric.

"Ohhh…want you to touch skin." River moans.

"I wanna touch your skin too." Jayne growls. He reaches behind her and tries to untie the knot from around her neck. He growls when he can't get it undone.

"You can't rip my dress off." River tells him.

"Why not?" Jayne growls, still trying to unknot it.

"Because if you do, I'm going to have nothing to wear back to Serenity." River answers. "I'll have to walk through town naked."

"Ya do it." Jayne orders, wanting to see her naked body. He's only seen her naked once and that was when she crawled outa that box. He wouldn't let her get totally naked when they messed round; he was too afraid someone would walk in. It's easier to pull a shirt or skirt down then to put it back on.

River grabs his hand and pulls him over to the bed. "Sit down." River orders.

Jayne sits down and kicks his boot off. He drops his weapons onto the table next to the bed before looking back at River. She smiles at him before reaching behind her neck to untie the knot. She drops the strings and the fabric falls away from her breasts to gather at her waist. She wiggles her hips and the dress falls to her feet. Bending down she picks the dress up, folds it, and walks over to set it on a chair.

"Wo de tien ah." Jayne mutters, his eyes wide. When her dress dropped to reveal her breasts, his mouth watered. When she wiggled her hips to get the dress off, his cock hardened to the point of pain. But watchin her walk across the room in nothin but a thong, well he ain't ever almost creamed himself from just seein a naked ass till now. "Them's some nice panties, baby."

"I like them." River replies as she slinks over to him. "They're more comfortable than I thought they would be." She straddles his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "Can you get to sexin me up now?"

Jayne stands up and then tosses her on the bed before crawling down on top of her. Kissing her deeply, he runs his hands down her sides before cupping her breasts. He moves down her body to suck at her neck, wanting to brand her. River mewls and tilts her head to the side to give him better access.

"Harder, Jayne." River moans. "I wanna have a mark."

Jayne bites her neck hard enough to leave teeth marks before sucking the skin into his mouth. Pulling back, he looks down at her neck, wanting to see proof of his marking. The brand stands out, red from where he sucked at the skin and in the middle, an imprint of his teeth. He drops a kiss on it before moving down to suck a nipple into his mouth. He rolls the hardened nub with his tongue before biting down on it.

"Ohh….do it again….it feels so good…" River moans, her hands coming up to hold his head against her.

Jayne chuckles against her skin before moving over to give her other nipple the same treatment. He moves down her stomach, his tongue drawing little circles on her soft skin. His tongue circles around her bellybutton before moving to the elastic of her panties. His teeth grab the front of her thong and slowly drag it down her body, his goatee rubbing against her mound on his way.

River whimpers when the hair of his goatee rubs against her, her legs shifting restlessly. He moves back up her legs, nipping and licking on his way. He settles between her thighs and River moves her legs to drape over his back.

Jayne blows lightly on her cunt, liking how she whimpers and arches up at him. He runs his tongue between her folds and she tightens her legs around his neck, bringing his face closer to her.

"Baby, I gotta be able to breathe if'n your wantin me to do this." Jayne grunts out, her legs cutting off most of his air supply.

"Sorry." River whispers as she loosens her grip.

"Don't be sorry." Jayne replies. "I like it that ya're so gorram strong." His tongue moves back between her folds, searching for the little nubbin that he knows'll make her scream. He finds her clit and flicks it with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Her legs clench and unclench around his neck as he laps at her core, whimpers and moans escaping her mouth. He thrusts his tongue in her as deep as it'll go, his nose nudging her clit.

"Jaaaayne…" River screams.

Jayne can feel her walls clenching around his tongue and groans loudly. Her body is stronger than anythin he's ever felt 'fore. For the past while, he's felt her cum more times than he can count; round his tongue, his fingers, over his thigh, over his cock through their clothes, and once over his arm. He ain't a patient man and he knows he can't hold out any longer; he needs to be inside her, deep inside, feeling her walls clenching round his cock. He untangles her legs from around his neck and starts up her body with one goal; sexin her up until neither one of em can move. She pushes her hands under his shirt and he pulls it off before standing up to drop his pants to the ground. He puts his hands in the waistband of his boxers, intending to remove em when he remembers. He sits down heavily on the edge of the bed, his head cradled in his hands.

"Jayne, what's wrong?" River asks, crawling over to wrap herself around him.

Jayne lets out a humorless laugh. "I don't got nothin." Jayne growls. "Didn't have no protection with me on the job and didn't stop in my room to get none."

"That's not a problem." River replies, moving around him to crawl on his lap.

"Yes it ruttin is baby." Jayne growls. "We ain't doin it without protection."

River stands up and pulls his boxers off. She then straddles his lap again, her wet heat directly over dripping cock. She drops her body down on his until he's in her to the hilt. Pressing her mouth to his, she whispers against his lip. "I'm already protected."

"Ya is?" Jayne growls.

"Mm hmm." River replies as she starts to ride him.

Jayne shoves his tongue into her mouth before standing up to press her back against the wall. He thrusts hard into her, his hands gripping her hips in a death grip. She moans deeply and wraps her arms around his neck. He continues to pound into her, loving the mewl she makes at every thrust. "Am I hurtin ya?"

"It's a good hurt." River moans. "More."

He pushes deeper and harder until her mouth is hanging open, her eyes wide, nails digging into his scalp, legs holding him tight enough that he knows he'll bruise, and a whimper escaping at every thrust.

"Ohh god….please…I'm about…." River moans, her mouth dropping down to his shoulder.

Jayne tilts her hips the slightest bit and pinches a nipple while pushing into her harder than he's ever pushed into a woman. She bites onto his shoulder, muffling her scream of release. Her walls clench around him and he cums instantly. Her body's grip is unlike anything he's ever dreamed bout let alone experienced. It's so tight that it's almost painful and his eyes roll back as he groans her name. He stumbles backwards towards the bed and drops back onto it, panting heavily.

"Is it always like this?" River questions after a few minutes.

"Baby, I ain't ever experienced nothin like that." Jayne grunts, his body sapped. "Those muscles of yours are gorram strong."

"I bruised you." River states, sitting up, his flaccid cock still inside her. She gently presses her fingers against the marks her legs left on his waist.

"I bruised ya too." Jayne growls, indicating to the marks his fingers had left on her hips.

"I know." River purrs. "Wanna bruise me again?"

"Baby, I don't think I can move." Jayne mutters. "Sides, a man needs a bit of time to recover from somethin like that."

River growls at him before moving off his lap. Bending over, she sucks his flaccid cock into her mouth.

"Jesus baby." Jayne groans.

She continues to work him with her mouth, bringing him to fullness within a few minutes. She straddles his body again, dropping down onto his hard cock. She starts to ride him, hard and fast, her hips slamming down onto his. Her hands move down to run through the hair on his chest before digging her nails into his pecs.

Jayne moves his hands up to cup her breasts while leaning over to press a kiss to her wrist. He starts moving with her, his hips bucking up when hers move down.

"Holy hell, baby." Jayne growls when she squeezes her internal muscles around him. "Do it again."

She smirks at before squeezing them again. Jayne flips them over and reaches down to grab her right leg behind her knee. Pulling her leg up, he places it on his shoulder and starts pounding into her again. She keens loudly, her heel digging into his back. He bends down to kiss her deeply while his hand burrows between them to find and pinch her clit.

River wraps her arms around his body and brings his chest down to hers. She moves against his chest, moaning as the hair on his chest rubs against her hard nipples.

Jayne stares down at River; her eyes are closed, her mouth hanging open as she pants, her hair is sticking to her face, and her neck is arched. He leans down and kisses her gently. He rubs the pad of his thumb against her clit and she bucks wildly under him as she orgasms. He thrusts into her a few more times before cumming himself. He then collapses onto top of her and moves to roll off.

"No." River pants. "Like you on top of me, feels safe."

"I don't wanna crush ya, baby." Jayne mumbles against her chest.

"You're not." River replies. "It's comforting."

"Don't ya go dozin off." Jayne growls. "We gotta head back. Mal said bout 3 hours."

"Mmmm." River mumbles. "I'll wake up when it's time to go."

Jayne rolls over onto his back and settles her on his chest. He watches her sleep and suddenly knows she's the last woman he's ever gonna be with. Nobody else is ever gonna come close to bein with her. He also knows he's the only man she's ever gonna be with; he'll kill anybody that even tries to touch her. He presses a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and letting her even breaths lull him to sleep.

-

"There it is." Kaylee squeals as she points at a parts store.

Mal shakes his head at her enthusiasm.

"She's so cute and bubbly that it should be annoying." Faith comments. "I don't understand why it's not."

"I know what ya mean." Mal agrees. "I should wanna lock her up but I just don't." Mal opens the door to the shop and Kaylee runs in, ignoring both of them. Faith laughs before following her. Mal moves behind Faith, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the shop.

It takes everything Faith has not to shiver when Mal's hand touches her bare back. She now understands what River meant when she said Jayne made her feel warm. Her belly suddenly feels she's just had a large shot of whiskey, only better. Mal's hand lingers longer than necessary and when he does remove it, his fingers caress her skin lightly.

"Cap'n, ya comin?" Kaylee calls back.

"Um, yeah." Mal responds. He walks over to where Kaylee is digging through parts, her hands already covered in grease.

"Kay, you want some help?" Faith questions.

"That would be shiny." Kaylee replies. "There's a part on that top shelf that I need but can't reach. That fat, square lookin piece."

Faith and Mal walk over to the 12-foot high shelf and look up.

"I could jump up and grab it." Faith comments.

"No." Mal replies. "Don't need to drawl that much attention to ourselves. Most folk don't take well to the abnormal."

"Fine, I'll climb up the shelves and grab it." Faith replies. "You're arm's too hurt for you to be putting that much pressure on it."

"Alright." Mal replies. She places a foot on the bottom shelf and it wobbles. He places the hand of his bad arm against the case and the other against her hip. "I'll hold ya steady."

Faith swallows heavily and quickly climbs up the to the top shelf to grab the part. Holding the part in one hand, she jumps down.

Mal sees Faith fall and wraps his arms around her body to catch her. "Ya okay?" Mal questions quietly in her ear.

"Fine." Faith replies huskily. "I didn't fall; I jumped."

"Oh." Mal mutters.

"Ya gonna let her go cap'n?" Kaylee questions with a grin.

They break apart quickly, Faith handing Kaylee the part. "Here you go, Kay."

"Thanks." Kaylee replies. "I'm done."

Mal follows her to the counter and smiles when she argues with the clerk over the prices. They eventually settle on a price well below what the man originally wanted.

"That hwin dahn tried to overcharge me." Kaylee says once they're out of the shop.

"That happen a lot?" Faith questions Kaylee as they walk towards the town's tavern.

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "Most men don't think girls know anything bout engines and the like. They're always tryin to take advantage of me, except when Jayne's there. Most people are 'fraid of him."

"Yeah, I can see that." Faith comments. "He's roughly the size of a bear."

"Eats like one too." Mal comments.

"And growls like one." Kaylee adds. "It's so adorable; River is all small and dainty and Jayne is all large and growly."

"They do look cute together." Faith agrees.

Mal rolls his eyes at them.

"Ya can't deny it, cap'n." Kaylee says. "They're cute together."

"Jayne ain't cute." Mal grunts.

"Come on, Mal." Faith grins at him. "They're like peanut butter and chocolate; they shouldn't go together but end up being the perfect match."

"Sides, Jayne's been less grumpy in the last 3 weeks." Kaylee adds. "In fact, I don't remember seein him fight with nobody, not even Simon."

"That's true." Mal agrees. "But don't ya think with him and River sleepin together, that they're gonna start fightin? Ships a small place and they're both a bit wild."

"They'll probably have tiffs." Faith agrees. "But that's normal. Don't Wash and Zoe fight?"

"Quietly." Mal answers. "I got a feelin River and Jayne won't be quiet."

"No, they're probably scream and throw things before having wild monkey sex." Faith answers.

"Who's having wild monkey sex?" Wash questions as he and Zoe join them in front of the tavern.

"Jayne and River." Kaylee answers and then giggles when Wash flinches.

"Thanks Kaylee." Wash mutters. "Just the image I wanted."

Mal smiles and opens the door to the tavern, letting the rest of the go through. Wash and Zoe grab a large booth, scooting over for Kaylee. Faith plops down across from them, leaving space for Mal.

"Whadda they got here?" Kaylee asks.

"Bout the same stuff they had on Canton." Mal answers. "They call it something different but it's basically mudders milk."

"No thanks." Kaylee says with a gag. "Think they got regular milk? I ain't had some in so long, it sounds good."

"I'll check." Mal says. "Everybody else want some of the 'not mudders milk'?"

"You guys go ahead." Zoe replies. "One of us needs to be sober. I'll just take some water."

"Faith?" Mal questions.

"I'll try anything once." Faith replies. She stands up and moves out of the booth. "I'll help you carry."

They walk over to the bar and wait for the barkeep to notice them.

"Cap'n was flirtin with Faith." Kaylee squeals to Zoe and Wash.

"Mal was flirting?" Wash questions with wide eyes. "And he didn't say anything stupid or mean?"

"Nope." Kaylee answers. "She was flirtin back. It was so shiny. Ya think they'll get together? I always thought he'd end up with Nara and all but that never happened."

"Never would." Zoe comments. "Mal cared about her but he would never let himself love her."

"Faith's more his type anyways." Wash adds. "Nara was here for a while and she never really fit in; don't think she was ever comfortable here. But Faith seems to fit right in."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees. "Zoe, ya know him best; think him and Faith'll get together?"

"I hope so." Zoe replies. "Like Wash said; she fits right in with us. She's strong enough to handle life in the black and ain't gonna get upset bout the work we do. Mal deserves somebody like that."

"Oh, do I get to give him the 'no romance on my boat' speech?" Wash asks excitedly. "I can work on my 'captain' voice."

"Not yet, husband." Zoe answers with a smile. "We can't push him or he won't do nothing. Gotta let Mal move at his own pace."

"But that's like the pace of a ship runnin with no engine." Kaylee complains.

"True but don't think Faith will let him be that slow." Zoe replies. "Think she'll go after what she wants."

"Let's hope so." Wash mutters. "Mal's moody enough when he's not all frustrated. Hate to see him when he is."

Mal and Faith walk back to the booth, Faith carrying Kaylee's milk and Zoe's water while Mal juggles the 3 large mugs of 'mudders milk'.

"Xse-xse, cap'n." Kaylee says taking a huge gulp of the milk.

"You're welcome, little Kaylee." Mal replies. "Wash, I thought ya didn't like this stuff?"

"It grows on you." Wash says, taking a drink of the alcoholic milk.

"This stuff's kinda good." Faith comments. "What in it?"

"All the vitamins and carbs of a turkey dinner." Mal answers.

"And alcohol." Wash adds. "Don't remember how much but Jayne knows."

"Hmmm." Faith murmurs as she finishes the rest of her mug.

"You should slow down." Wash says. "It might not seem like much but it's got a good kick."

"I can handle my own." Faith replies. "It'll take a hellva lot more than that to get me drunk."

"We're gonna have to test that sometime." Mal says.

"Name the time and the place." Faith replies. "And you're buying."

"Sounds good." Mal says. "We ain't got the time now; gotta drop that cargo off on Bellerophon. But maybe we'll do it there."

"Cool." Faith replies.

They continue to talk for a while, Mal getting up to refill their mugs every once in a while.

"Sir, we gotta head out." Zoe says. "Ya told River and Faith to be back in bout 20 minutes."

"Oh, yeah." Mal mutters. "Let's go."

-

"If we don't hurry, we're going to be late." River pants. Her head is braced low on the shower wall and her legs are thrown over Jayne's shoulders.

"Ya wanted to take a shower." Jayne grunts as he slowly pulls out of her.

"You said yes." River replies.

"Like I'm gonna say no to seein ya wet and naked." Jayne says. He moves her legs off his shoulders and catches her before she falls. "Get dressed, baby. We gotta move."

River wrings her hair out and then leaves the shower. Jayne watches her leave and wants nothin more than to pull her back in the shower. He turns off the water and grabs the small towel River left him. He dries off and walks out in the room to find River back in her dress and boots.

"Where'd you put my panties?" River asks.

"Think they're by my guns." Jayne answers.

River walks over to the table and grabs the thongs, sliding them on under her dress. Pushing her wet hair over her shoulders, she turns to face him.

"No ruttin way." Jayne growls. "Ya ain't walkin out that door like that."

"Huh?" River questions.

"I can see your gorram titties." Jayne growls.

River glances down and gasps. She didn't dry off enough before putting on the dress and the water has made the white material transparent.

Jayne quickly pulls on his boxers and pants. He tosses his shirt at River before sitting on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. "Put that on over your dress." Jayne orders.

River pulls the shirt on over her head and it settles mid-thigh.

"That's better." Jayne says as he grabs his weapons. "We still gonna be late?"

"Not if we leave now." River answers. Jayne glances around to make sure they didn't forget nothin and then ushers her out of the room. He wraps his arm around her and they walk onto the street.

"Ya wanna explain this protection thing?" Jayne asks as they make their way through town, glaring at anybody who looks at her too long.

"I'm on the shot." River answers, leaning against his side.

"What?" Jayne questions. "I thought your brother stopped givin ya drugs."

"He did." River replies. "I meant the birth control shot. Faith took me to a health center when we were on Hasbro."

"Oh." Jayne grunts. "Why? We weren't sexin then, hell we'd only kissed."

"That's what I said." River replies. "Then she asked how long you'd be able to hold out, how long I'd be able to hold out. Knew it wouldn't be long."

"Can't control yourself round me?" Jayne smirks.

River smirks back. "Like you can control yourself around me."

"Nope." Jayne grins. He kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer to his side as they make their way back to Serenity.

-


	10. Bruises, whores, and staffs

Title: Bruises, whores, and staffs

Series: Slayers in space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine: Faith and all the shinies from Firefly belong to Joss Whedon

Rating: R or NC-17, hell I don't know. There is smut but I can't judge what should get a NC-17 rating and what doesn't. I think I need a smut rater.

-

"Well, don't you look like you've been sexed within an inch of your life?" Faith comments as Jayne and River walk into Serenity. "And R, you're looking a bit peaked yourself."

"You're late." Mal semi-growls at Jayne and River.

"Still have 3.2 seconds before we are tardy." River corrects.

"Damn, R, that's one nice hickey." Faith whistles.

"Yes." River agrees. "I enjoyed it."

"Too bad it'll be gone before morning." Faith adds.

"What?" Jayne asks.

"It'll be healed up in a couple hours." Faith explains. "By morning, there won't be proof that it existed. Part of that whole 'slayer healing' thing."

"You'll just have to do it again." River says, smiling up at Jayne.

"How come your bite mark didn't heal over?" Zoe questions.

"Strength of the bite." Faith replies.

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"Like I said before, I injected myself with a magical opium." Faith replies.

"I still don't get that part." Wash comments. "Why?"

"Only way to catch Angelus without killing him." Faith answers. "Humans would inject themselves with the opium and then pay vamps to feed off them; major rush for both parties. I stole some of it and shot myself up with it; Angelus fed off me, like I knew he would. There was a little mind walking while we waited for Red to stuff his soul back in."

"Still doesn't explain why it didn't heal." Zoe comments. "That knife wound healed over but the bite didn't."

"The bite should have killed her." River answers. "Unexplainable why it didn't."

"He almost killed ya and ya still defend him?" Mal growls.

"She knew before hand that it would kill her." River replies for Faith. "Rolled the dice, his life for hers."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Would have worked too except Angel went all pep-talkie and wouldn't let me give up."

"Pep-talkie?" Wash questions.

"You know, 'life is pain, deal with it. People like us don't get to lie down; we've got too much crap to balance out." Faith says. "Or something like that. Doesn't anybody around here give pep talks?"

"No." Mal answers. "We ain't the peppiest group, discounting Kaylee."

"Huh." Faith mutters. "Weird. Anyways, R, you got some details to fill me and Kay in on."

"Details?" Mal questions. "Wait a gorram second, ya ain't wantin details bout what they just done, do ya?"

"Yes." Kaylee and Faith answer. 

"I played diversion girl for almost 3 weeks." Faith says. "I get details."

"Diversion girl?" Wash questions.

"Keeping everyone away from River and Jayne so they can get in a little slap and tickle." Faith answers. "By the way, why are you wearing Jayne's shirt? He didn't rip your dress off did he?"

"He wanted to." River answers. "I stopped him. But after the shower, I didn't dry off enough; the moisture made the white material translucent."

"Oh, he could see all your goodies." Faith verifies. "And didn't want everyone else to see them."

"Yep." River answers.

"Goodies?" Jayne mutters. "Ain't ever heard em called that."

"It fits." Faith replies. "Come on, R, let's go hang."

Faith and Kaylee each an arm and lead River out of bay.

"They ain't really gonna go talk bout what ya guys done did, are they?" Mal questions Jayne.

"Probably." Jayne answers. "My sisters always gossiped bout boys, though they usually waited till me and pa were gone. Didn't right trust us not to slam some heads together."

"Yeah, I can see that." Wash comments.

"Where's the doc?" Jayne questions.

"Infirmary." Mal answers. "He didn't handle finding out his sister's sleeping with you well; Faith had to stop him from chasing after you."

"By slamming him onto the ground and holding him there with her boot." Wash adds. "It was rather entertaining."

"Bet it was." Jayne agrees. "I'm gonna go change; we eatin soon?"

"Half an hour or so." Zoe replies. "See ya then."

"Good." Jayne says. "I'm starvin."

-

"Damn, R." Faith comments. "Those are some nice bruises."

"I know." River agrees as she pulls on a pair of shorts, covering up the bruises on her hips.

"It don't hurt?" Kaylee questions.

"Little bit." River answers. "But it…"

"Adds to the pleasure." Faith finishes with a smirk. "Don't go feeling like a big freak; I like a little pain with my sex too."

"Really?" Kaylee questions with wide eyes.

"Yep." Faith replies. "I think it's a slayer thing. R, you get a bit horny when you're in a good fight too, don't you?"

"Yes." River answers. "I'd like to spar with Jayne but…"

"You'd just end up screwing him on the bay floor." Faith interrupts.

"Yep." River answers, her eyes glazing over slightly with the idea. "Just thinking about fighting him gives me that good, low down tickle."

Kaylee starts to giggle which makes River and Faith laugh with her.

"Good, low down tickle?" Kaylee questions. "Ain't ever heard it called that before."

"True though, ain't it?" Faith replies. Kaylee nods. "So, R, did you bruise him too?"

"Yes." River answers. "Around his waist."

"Really?" Kaylee questions. "Ya bruised Jayne? Think we could get him to show us?"

"Why?" Faith asks.

"Never seen a man all bruised up from sex." Kaylee replies. "Specially a man Jayne's size, be kinda neat."

"Yeah, come on R, get him to show us." Faith says with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do, rip his pants off so you can see?" River asks. "Cause I'm not going to do that."

"Possessive already?" Faith smirks. "You don't have to rip them off, just kinda pull them down his hips a bit."

"Fine." River agrees. "But if he gets mad, I'm blaming you two."

River starts out of her and Faith's room, Kaylee and Faith right behind her.

"They should be in the mess." Kaylee says. "Zoe threw some dinner in the oven a few minutes ago."

"Good, I'm starving." River replies. They walk into the mess to see everyone gathered but Simon. She walks over to where Jayne is leaning against the counter and wraps her arms around him from behind. "Hi."

"Whatcha doin?" Jayne questions, turning his head to smirk down at her. "Ya girls done gossipin?"

"Yep." River answers. "Now it's time for show-and-tell."

"Huh?" Jayne mutters. He feels her slip her hands under the back of his shirt, pulling it up his back a ways.

"You're not wearing a belt." River comments. She slides her fingers into the loose waistband of his cargo shorts and pulls them down a little bit. "Alright, Kaylee, one quick glance."

"What?" Jayne yells, starting to spin around.

"Just a second." River says.

"River, this ain't the place for that kinda thing." Mal orders, walking over to them. "Jayne's got a bunk…..holy hell, what happened to ya?"

"What?" Wash says, moving to stand next to Mal. "Whoa, did you guys get into a fight with someone?"

Jayne spins around despite River's hands on his waist to glare down at her.

"Kaylee wanted to see your bruises." River says. "She already saw mine."

"Ya got bruises?" Mal questions. "Don't see none."

"And ya ain't goin to." Jayne growls.

"They're on my hips." River replies. "From Jayne's hands."

"Jayne's are from River's legs." Kaylee says with a giggle.

"What's so funny, little Kaylee?" Mal asks.

"Nothin much." Kaylee replies. "We was just talking bout pain and sex and fightin and being horny. Bout how River wants to fight Jayne but thinks they'll just end up havin sex on the bay floor."

"We will?" Jayne leers down at River.

"Yeah." Kaylee answers for her. "You give her that good, low down tickle."

"Qingwa cao de liumang." Mal mutters. "Kaylee, I can't be hearin that."

"I could go with hearin some more." Jayne drawls, pulling River against his chest. "So, I give ya a good, low down tickle?"

"Mm hmm." River mutters, rubbing her lower body against his. "It's very pleasant."

Jayne grabs her hips and bends down to slam his mouth against hers. River wraps her arms around his neck, arching against him.

"Hey!" Mal yells. "Knock it off."

Kaylee starts to giggle when Jayne cups River's ass, pulling her against him.

"R, I wanna eat sometime today." Faith says. "And I ain't leaving till I do. So, either you finish what you're doing, letting the rest of us watch or eat and finish later."

"Ya ain't watchin." Jayne growls, pulling away from River. "Dinner ready yet?"

"In a minute." Zoe replies. "Somebody going to go get the doc?"

"I'll go." River says.

"Want me to go with ya?" Jayne questions.

"Dude, either you ain't the brightest person in the world or your balls are bigger than River said." Faith replies. "Cause going into the room with the pissed off doctor and all his drugs, ain't the smartest thing."

"It's my fault he's all pissed off." Jayne says. "Baby, how much did ya tell em?"

"Not much." River says innocently. Kaylee and Faith both snort.

"Baby?" Wash gasps. "Did Jayne just call River baby?"

"Yes, husband." Zoe answers.

"Can we please never mention Jayne's balls again?" Mal says, wincing.

"Does it bother you?" Faith questions.

"Yeah." Mal answers.

"I'll be back in a minute." River throws over her shoulder as she leaves the mess. She walks towards the infirmary and can feel Simon's anger. Pushing it out, she clears her head before walking into the infirmary.

"What?" Simon growls when the infirmary door slides open.

"We're getting ready to eat." River says, walking over to her brother.

"Did you have a good time?" Simon asks sarcastically.

"Simon, I don't want to argue with you about this." River says. "It's my life; my choice."

"I don't understand how you could….." Simon says, turning around to face her. "This is Jayne, for Buddha's sake."

"I know who he is Simon." River replies.

"He's the same man that tried to sell us to the Alliance." Simon says, hoping to convince his sister to stay away from him. "The same man who's done nothing but try and get us both off this boat."

"I know that." River replies. "I'm not saying it was right but it's in the past. I've moved past it; you should too."

"I can't." Simon growls. "Please, mei-mie, just stop. I understand you're curious about sex but now that you've experienced it…."

"Simon, stop." River orders. "This is not just about sex. I care about Jayne, a lot."

"Oh, God, please don't tell me you're in love with him?" Simon begs.

"I'm not sure." River replies. "But if I'm not now, I will be soon."

"But it's Jayne." Simon protests.

"Simon, if Jayne doesn't have a problem with it after what I did to him, why do you?" River questions.

"Like Jayne is going to say no to sex." Simon mutters. "Hell, look at all the money he's going to save." He winces after saying it; wishing he could take back the words. "Mei-mie, I didn't……"

A loud smack echoes through the infirmary as Simon falls backwards to land against the sickbed.

"I can't believe you." River whispers, tears filling her eyes. "Is that what you really think about me?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Simon says, touching his hand to his bloody lip.

"But you said it." River replies. She stares at him before running out of the infirmary.

Simon glances at himself in the mirror before walking after his sister.

River runs through the hall, tears falling down her face. Turning quickly, she stumbles into the mess, stopping the cheerful chatter.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jayne questions, standing up to walk towards her.

She shakes her head before throwing herself into his arms.

"R, what's going on?" Faith questions, moving towards her sister-slayer.

"Mei-mei, I'm sorry." Simon says as he walks into the mess, blood running from his split lip. "I didn't mean to…"

"To what?" River interrupts, turning around to glare at her brother. "To call me a whore?"

"WHAT?" Jayne bellows.

"Simon!" Kaylee gasps.

"I didn't call you a whore." Simon argues.

"No, you implied it." River replies. She stares at her brother and then starts speaking again, taking on his speech pattern. "Like Jayne's going to say no to sex. Hell, look at all the money he's going to save."

Jayne growls loudly, his arms wrapping tight around River.

"You might not have said it but you thought it." River whispers. "Does sleeping with one man really make me a whore?"

"No." Jayne growls. "Ya ain't a whore."

"I'm sorry." Simon replies. "I was mad and wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I know you're not a whore and that you wouldn't of slept with Jayne unless you have feelings for him."

"Good." Jayne replies, moving away from River. Three large steps land him in front of the doctor. He pulls back his arm and throws his fist into Simon's face, knocking him across the room. "Call her one again and I'll break somethin." Jayne growls down at Simon before walking back over to River.

"That wasn't necessary." River replies, cuddling against his chest. "I already smacked him."

"I know, just felt the need to." Jayne rumbles.

Simon picks himself up off the ground, touching his face gently. "I deserved that." Simon replies.

"Yeah, ya did." Mal agrees. "I don't get why you're freakin out so much bout this."

"It's the age thing, isn't it?" Wash questions. "Cause that's what freaked me out at first."

"What's age got to do with it?" Faith questions. "Ain't nothin but a number."

"He's 15 years older than her." Simon replies.

"Actually, he's 15 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 16 hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds older than me." River corrects.

"I'll admit, it's a bit of an age difference, but she's legal so that's all that matters." Mal replies.

"Still not getting why you're all freaking out about the age thing." Faith comments. "Hell, B was 16 when she fell in love with Angel."

"Your point being?" Simon questions. "Don't see what it has to do with River and Jayne."

"He was over 250 years older than her." Faith explains. "Don't see the big deal bout River and Jayne."

"Cause I'm old enough to be her daddy." Jayne growls.

"Yeah, if you were having sex when you were 14." Faith replies. Jayne just gives her a look. "Okay, so you are old enough; still not a big deal."

"Why don't you see it as a big deal?" Zoe questions.

"The way I see it; what 18 year old could handle being with her?" Faith replies. "Could handle her demons, her darkness, the things she's done and seen. It takes a person of extreme strength, and not just physical, to be with a slayer; being their tie to the world."

"Protecting them." River adds.

"Don't think we need to be protected." Faith replies.

"We can protect ourselves from outside forces." River agrees. "But we need to be protected from ourselves; someone to stop us from doing anything too stupid, too risky."

"R, you're supposed to be a genius and I've been a slayer for 8 years." Faith argues. "Think we're both past taking stupid risks."

"I'm still stuck on the 'protecting you two from yourselves' thing." Mal says. "Whadda mean by that?"

"Let me phrase it another way." River replies. "Captain, if we were on a moon that was being attacked by, let's say 30 plus Reavers, what would you do?"

"Same thing I did last time." Mal replies, looking at her weirdly. "Get us the hell back on Serenity and the hell off the moon."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"What a sane person would do." Zoe agrees.

"Faith?" River questions.

"What do you think I would do?" Faith questions.

"Find the largest group, throw yourself into the middle of it, and kick some Reaver ass." River answers.

"Hell yeah." Faith agrees.

"Me too." River replies.

"WHAT?" Mal and Jayne yell.

"No ruttin way." Jayne growls.

"Hell no." Mal agrees.

"30 to 2, our kind of odds." River replies.

"Damn R, you really are just a younger, less hot version of me." Faith observes.

"In what way am I less hot?" River replies.

"I got better boobs." Faith smirks.

"Well, I have better legs." River smirks back.

"I'm taller." Faith counters.

"And I'm all small and dainty." River says back.

"I got the whole sex appeal thing with the tattoo and piercing." Faith replies.

"True." River agrees, cocking her head. "Maybe I should get a tattoo and something pierced."

"Jayne gonna let some guy pierce your nipple?" Faith asks with a smirk.

"No." Jayne growls.

"Let's get back to the whole Reaver thing." Mal orders. "You two wouldn't do that, right? 30 to 2, that's suicidal."

River and Faith both look at him.

"Ya're bein serious, ain't ya?" Mal gasps.

"It's what we're made to do." River answers.

"No." Jayne growls.

"I agree with Jayne." Mal growls. "Ya ain't doin it; that's a gorram order."

"It's so cute how they're all protective and growl-y, isn't it?" River questions Faith.

"Yeah, just adorable." Faith agrees with a smirk. "Let's eat; I'm starving."

"Mei-mei." Simon starts. She holds up her hand to cut him off.

"Simon, you're my brother and I love you." River says. "But this is my life and my choice who to live it with; if you can't accept that, it's not my problem. If you call me a whore again, Jayne is going to hurt you and more importantly, I won't stop him."

"You really don't care what I think?" Simon asks, slightly hurt.

"About Jayne, no, I don't." River replies. "Like I said, this is not just about sex, if it was, we would have just done it and moved on. Nobody would have ever known about it. It would have been a one time thing but it's not."

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees, pulling River with him to the table. He drops down in a chair and River sits down next to him with Faith on her other side. The three reach out to pile food on their plates, the girls' servings just as large as Jayne's.

"We're gonna have start buyin more food." Mal comments as he sits down and serves himself a healthy portion but nowhere close to Jayne, Faith, or River's.

"How ya two eat that much without gettin fat, I don't understand." Kaylee comments. "Jayne, I get; think he's got a hollow leg or somethin."

"We burn a lot of energy." Faith explains as she grabs a roll of River's plate. River glares at her before grabbing one off Jayne's.

"Hey." Jayne growls.

"Your arms are longer." River replies. "You don't have to stand up to get another one."

Jayne steals a bite of protein off her plate while reaching for a roll.

"Hey." River growls playfully. Jayne just smirks at her.

"Jayne." Faith says as she finishes eating.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts.

"You get her for the rest of the night." Faith replies. "But she's mine in the morning. Gonna start working on the weapons."

"Hey now." Mal interrupts. "I seem to recall sayin somethin bout no weapons."

"You said no knifes and no guns." River replies. "Using staffs."

"Fine." Mal says. "But I wanna be present."

"Cool." Faith replies. "I'm guessing the rest of you'll be there."

"Yeah." Wash agrees. "Bout the only form of entertainment round here."

"We're starting bout 10am." Faith says. "And R, if you ain't down there, I will drag you out of Jayne's bunk."

River cocks her head at Faith before replying. "You're planning on taking out all your sexual frustration on me."

"Yep." Faith replies.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to borrow one of Kaylee's battery operated phallus shaped toys?" River questions.

"Wuo duh ma." Mal yells.

"R, there's two things you don't borrow from another girl." Faith replies. "Her man and her vibrators."

"Huh." River mutters. "The infirmary is well stocked; you could sterilize it first."

"Naw." Faith mutters a few seconds later. "Still seems gross somehow, no offence, Kay."

"None taken." Kaylee replies. "Wouldn't matter anyways; I'm outa batteries."

"Fine, I'll be your punching bag." River replies. "But I hit back."

"That's the best kind." Faith says.

"But the next decent moon we stop at, we're getting you your own battery operated toy." River replies.

"We're going to a sex shop?" Faith questions excitedly.

"That's where Kaylee got hers." River answers.

Kaylee turns bright red and looks down at her plate.

"What's the matter, Kay?" Faith smirks.

River leans over and whispers something in Faith's ear. Faith bursts out laughing.

"Get a little freaked out by all the options, Kay?" Faith asks, still laughing.

"Confused actually." Kaylee replies. "Some of the things were…I didn't get how one would use em."

"Which ones?" Faith asks curiously.

River whispers into Faith's ear again and then both girls start laughing.

"It's a bit confusing, till you walk in on a couple girls using one." Faith says.

"Ya did?" Kaylee gasps with large eyes.

"Yeah." Faith answers. "Red and Kennedy. Cordy had a vision and we needed Red for it; I volunteered to go get them. Red turned bout the color of her hair. Kennedy, well, she just told me the demons could wait until they were done. Man, was it fun bugging Red bout that. Any time we mentioned double headed anything, she'd turn bright red and would start babbling. Dawnie would casually mention demons with two heads just for the laugh."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "So you actually saw…"

"Everything, yes." Faith answers.

"Huh." Jayne mutters. He finishes his last bite before turning to leer over at River. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Uh huh." River agrees, standing up.

"10am, R." Faith shouts at their backs. "Don't care if you're in the middle of doing it, you ain't in the bay by 10am, I'm coming to get you."

"We'll be sure to be done by then." River calls back. Jayne grabs her arm and drags her out of the mess.

"Come on, husband." Zoe replies as she stands up. "We're going to bed too."

Wash follows Zoe out of the mess, waving to everyone before he's gone.

"Faith, ya wanna help me do the dishes?" Kaylee questions as she starts clearing the table. "Then maybe we can get cap'n and Simon to play poker with us."

"Strip poker?" Faith smirks as she helps Kaylee.

"Don't think they're ready for that." Kaylee replies.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "But maybe in time they will be."

Mal watches Kaylee and Faith chatter still stuck on the conversations bout Reavers and vibrators. He moves over to grab a set of cards and then sits down to shuffle them. "Ya playin, doc?"

"Sure." Simon says, moving over to sit across from Mal.

Mal deals out 4 hands, waiting for the girls to return.

-

"Ta ma duh." Jayne pants, collapsing back against his bunk.

"Believe I just did." River says breathlessly, following forwards. She reaches up and kisses his chin before moving off his body.

"Where ya goin?" Jayne grunts as he watches her move around his bunk, slipping her shorts back on.

"It's almost 10am." River replies. "Time to train. Are you going to watch?"

"Yep." Jayne says as he sits up. He pulls his cargo shorts back on and grabs a t-shirt, getting a bit nervous at River's staring. "What?"

"You really are the most fascinating male I've ever seen." River replies, her eyes raking over his body.

"I'm thinkin ya just like my body." Jayne drawls.

"It is very nice." River agrees, moving to stand right in front of him. "But I enjoy the whole package." She kisses his chin again before turning around and leaving his bunk.

Jayne stares at the empty spot she left for a few moments before following her out of his bunk.

"Mornin, Jayne." Mal says, handing the merc a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Jayne says gratefully. "Been down to the bay yet?"

"Nope." Mal replies. "Getting a bit nervous bout the weapons thing."

"Me too." Jayne agrees. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the bay." Mal answers. "Told em I'd wait on ya."

They continue towards the bay in silence, both men drinking their coffee and thinking about the fighting ahead.

"What the gorram hell are ya wearin?" Jayne yells upon seeing River stretching on the bay floor.

"Shorts." River answers. "And a sports bra."

"Where's your shirt?" Jayne growls, not likin all that skin showin round Mal and Wash.

"Not wearing one." River answers as she flips up. "Ready Faith?"

"Yep." Faith replies, tossing River one of the retractable staffs. She takes her tank top off, leaving her in nothing but Mal's boxers and a sports bra. "You know, if we had a mud pit, we could charge good money for this."

"For what?" Mal growls.

"This fight." Faith answers. "If we had a mud pit, we could mud wrestle; men pay good money to see two half naked women fight in mud." She hits the button on her staff and it snaps out to be about 4 feet in length.

River snaps hers out and gives it a good twirl. "Don't see why we don't skip straight to the swords." River mutters. "Who are we going to fight with staffs?"

"Hell, I don't know." Faith answers as she parries at River. "Some crazy monks looking for some virgin sacrifices or something like that."

"Good thing none of us match that description." River says as she blocks Faith's parry and then swings her staff at Faith's legs.

Faith jumps over River staff and throws a punch at the other slayer. River takes the punch in her chin and kicks at Faith's stomach, knocking the larger girl back a few paces. Then they're fighting with the staffs, the wood moving so fast that they blur to the watching crew.

"I don't understand how they can talk while fightin like that." Kaylee comments and then winces when Faith's staff connects with River's back.

"Gotta talk while you fight." Faith replies. "Ain't no fun if you don't. Plus it pisses demons and vamps off. They don't like being mocked." She does a back flip to avoid being hit by River's staff.

"Ya piss em off on purpose?" Mal questions, grinding his teeth. He don't like them fightin like this, though it is a sight to behold. They're both moving so fast that he can barely make out who's parrying and who's blocking.

"Yeah." Faith replies right before River's staff connects with her shoulder. "Best way to piss off a demon; insult its mother. They hate that."

"Or call it butt ugly." River adds as slams her staff into Faith's stomach and then uses it to flip the other slayer over her shoulder. Faith hits the ground, automatically rolling over to bounce back up.

"Good move." Faith comments. "Gonna leave a bruise." She fakes a kick at River's face and when she dodges, Faith hits her in the face with her staff.

Jayne growls and clenches his fist when River falls backwards. He starts to move towards them when River bounces back up and smiles at him, blood pooling in the side of her mouth.

"You okay, R?" Faith questions, stopping her next parry.

"Five by five." River replies, smirking at her sister slayer.

"HEY!" Faith yells, swinging the staff at River. "That's my saying; we talked about you stealing my sayings." She parries at River only to be blocked by River's staff, the wood hitting so hard it echoes in the bay.

Zoe watches them fight, rather impressed. She'd been worrying about what was going to happen when she finally got pregnant but seeing the two slayers fight, she knows Mal will have all the back up he needs.

Simon clenches his jaw, his hand squeezing Kaylee's. He wants to put a stop to the fight but knows it isn't going to happen. Both girls look like they are having the time of their life.

Wash winces when Faith's staff connects with River's ribs, glad that it isn't his wife out there. He glances over at Jayne and notices the merc's clenched fists and set jaw with a smile. Looks like Jayne's learning what it's like to be in love with a warrior woman.

River manages to kick Faith's staff out of her hands and moves to attack the weaponless slayer. Faith dodges the attack and grabs her body as she moves past.

Faith tosses River towards the wall, ignoring the protests from behind her. She watches as River flies through the air towards the wall with a smirk. River slams her staff into the ground to stop herself from hitting the wall. With her hands still on the staff, she runs across the wall to swing back around and drops to her feet, smirking back at Faith.

"She just ran across the wall." Wash gasps.

"We noticed." Jayne growls.

"You just had to throw me." River comments.

"Yeah, figured you best get used to it." Faith says, bending over to pick up her staff.

"Ya ain't throwin her no more." Jayne growls.

"Not me." Faith replies, ignoring the growl. "Demons and vamps. Well, mostly male vamps; they got this whole fixation with tossing us around like dolls. Used to piss B off so much, but I think it's mostly cause she always ended up ripping her clothes or breaking a nail."

"She got thrown through the air and she was worried about breaking a nail?" Simon gasps out, wanting to check his sister out for injuries.

"Yeah, B was always getting pissed when she broke a nail or got slime in her hair." Faith answers. "Though I gotta agree with the slime; it's a bitch to get out of your hair."

"Are we doing swords now?" River questions excitedly.

"Think we better wait till later." Faith replies. "Your man's looking a bit peeved."

River retracts her staff and then tosses it to Faith. "We'll be in Jayne's bunk." River says as she walks over to Jayne. He grabs her hand and drags her out of the bay.

"I'm hungry." Faith says as she stores the staffs. "Since I ain't going to cure one hunger, guess I can work on the other; Kay, wanna go snack?"

"Sure." Kaylee replies, following Faith out of the bay.

"That was interesting." Zoe comments as the rest of the crew follow the two girls.

"River ran across the wall." Wash says, still impressed.

"I know." Zoe replies. "Impressive, wasn't it?"

-

Jayne manages to kick open his bunk, River attached to his chest like velcro or somethin. She nips at his chest through his shirt, making him groan as he moves them down the ladder. Closing and locking his door, he tosses her onto his bed before following her down, a feral look on his face.

"Jayne, hurry up." River moans as he sucks on her nipple through the thick spandex of her sports bra.

"Hell, no." Jayne growls, biting down on her nipple. "Done had to watch ya fight; do ya got any idea how arousin that was?"

"Yes." River moans, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling his steel hard cock against her soaking cunt. "I'm leaking through my shorts."

Jayne groans before sliding his hand down to cup her. She moans loudly and rocks herself against his hand. He presses his fingers against her through the moist fabric, her juices coating his hand. He knows when he finally takes her shorts off, she's gonna leave a huge wet spot on his sheet. But that ain't happenin for a bit; he wants to play with her first.

"Ohhh…" River moans, literally humping his hand. "Want you inside of me."

"Not yet." Jayne smirks as he attacks her spandex clad breasts with his teeth.

River moans again and rocks against his hand harder. The feeling of the fabric rubbing against her aroused flesh is like torture. She can feel his hand but it's not enough; she wants skin on skin contact but knows she's not going to get it until Jayne wants her to. Spreading her legs until she's straddled under him, she arches into his mouth.

Jayne feels her legs spread and grows harder than before, which he didn't think were possible. He sucks a nipple deep into his mouth, his hand coming up to twist the other one. She whimpers under him, her head thrashing side to side on his pillow. Moving away from her breasts, he drops kisses down her exposed stomach, his mouth seeking out and licking all her cuts and bruises from her sparing session with Faith. Moving between her spread thighs, he breathes deep of her scent, growling loudly at her extreme arousal. Dropping his head down, he nips harshly at her cunt, making her bow under him.

"Please, Jayne." River begs, arching her lower body at him. "I feel like I'm going to snap in half."

"Ya tense, baby?" Jayne questions as he licks her through the cloth of her shorts.

"Yes." River answers. "Need you to make me feel better."

"I know what ya need." Jayne growls as he rips her shorts off.

River moans loudly when he rips her shorts off. Bringing her hand down, she shoves three fingers inside of herself, pumping them wildly.

Jayne watches as she fingers herself, his mouth hanging open, his cock pressing so hard against his zipper that's it's gonna leave an imprint.

River pulls her fingers out before she cums and sits up to present the soaked digits to Jayne. "Want a taste?" River asks huskily, pressing her fingers against his mouth.

Jayne growls before latching onto her fingers, sucking her juices off. Placing a hand against her chest, he shoves her back down before diving between her thighs, seeking out more of the sweet nectar. He runs his tongue between her folds, lapping up as much of her juices as he can. She writhes beneath him, begging for him to touch her clit. Jayne laps at her a few more times before giving in and sucking her clit into his mouth, his teeth biting down.

River screams her release, her hands ripping the sheet held between her clenched fists.

Jayne rides out her orgasm, lapping up the gush of her release. He presses a gentle kiss against her mound before moving up her body to find her mouth.

River sucks at his mouth greedily as she wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against his cock.

"Gimme a second, baby." Jayne pants, reaching between them to unbutton his shorts.

River looses her legs long enough for his cock to pop free. Once it is, she tightens her legs again and reaches between them to guide him inside of her.

Jayne groans when her small hand wraps around him and brings him inside of her. Once her hand is gone, he thrusts deep inside of her, both of them groaning at the action.

River moves her feet into the side of his shorts and pushes them down his hips to his calves. He somehow manages to kick them the rest of the way off, still thrusting deeply inside of her.

Jayne moves away from her mouth to drop kisses down her face to her shoulder. Sucking harshly at her skin, he pulls his head back to look down at the mark he left. She tilts her head to the side, baring her smooth neck invitingly. Jayne bits and nips at her neck hard enough to leave little red marks in his wake. He moves his head down to rub his goatee against her aroused nipples.

"Jaaaayne." River moans when his coarse hair rubs against her hard nipples. She moves her hands down to cup his ass, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Jesus." Jayne growls, moving his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. "Spread your legs again."

River obeys his order, moving her legs as far apart as she can get them. One bare foot presses flat against the wall of his bunk as the other one presses flat against the floor beside the bed.

Jayne groans at her spread out body and starts pounding into her as hard as he can. She groans heavily and her moves her hands up to scratch at his back.

"Ohhh……faster…oh…..JAYNE." River screams as he starts moving faster.

Jayne can feel the sweat rolling down his back and face as he pounds into her. Moving his hands under her hips, he tilts her body to push deeper into her. She screams again as her walls clench around his cock tightly.

Jayne's eyes cross as her walls tighten and he reaches between them to brutally twist her clit.

River screams again when he twists her clit, her walls squeezing tighter as he hurls her into another orgasm.

Jayne pumps into her once more before yelling her name as he cums, his body shaking with his release. He drops down on top of her, his head pillowed between her breasts and his body between her still spread legs, both of them panting heavily.

"I'm hungry." River comments a few minutes later, her hands combing through his sweaty hair.

"Yeah, me too." Jayne agrees. He drops a kiss against her chest before standing up with a grunt. "I ripped your shorts."

"I ripped your sheet." River replies as she sits up.

"I heard." Jayne smirks as he walks over to dig through his clothes. He tosses a t-shirt and a pair of drawstring boxers at her before pulling on a clean pair of shorts and a shirt.

River pulls the shirt on, liking the way the worn out fabric feels against her skin. She slips the boxers on and pulls the drawstring tight before tying it into a bow. She then pulls the ripped sheet off his bed. "I think I could eat a horse." River says as she follows him out of the bunk.

"Don't got no horse." Jayne drawls as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Whatcha doin with my sheet?"

"Seeing if Kaylee has something to repair it." River answers. "Since I ripped it. I'm keeping the boxers since you ripped my shorts."

"Works for me." Jayne growls, pulling up the back of the shirt she's wearin to look at her ass. "Looks better ya anyways."

River leans against is side as they make their way into the mess. "Is there food?" River questions the crew sitting around the table.

"Yeah, we just finished making lunch." Kaylee answers.

"Nice clothes, R." Faith comments.

"Thanks." River says. "Kaylee, do you have sewing materials?"

"Yeah, why?" Kaylee replies.

River holds up the ripped sheet. "Need to make repairs."

"What the hell did ya do to your sheets, Jayne?" Mal asks.

"I didn't do nothin." Jayne replies. "She ripped em."

"You ripped my shorts first." River points out.

"So you ripped his sheet to get back at him?" Simon asks, trying not to notice his sister wearing Jayne's clothes or the marks all over her neck.

"Not on purpose." River replies.

Faith starts laughing. "I'm guessing Jayne's bed doesn't have any bars to grab onto."

"No." River replies.

"What?" Simon says confused. "What do bars have to do with her ripping his sheets?"

"She got caught up in the moment, doc." Faith explains. "Needed something to grab onto during the ride."

"Oh." Simon mutters, turning bright red.

Jayne laughs before dropping down into a chair and digging into the food in front of him.

River drops the sheet to the ground before sitting down next to Jayne and filling her plate.

Mal watches his crew as he eats. He can't believe how much things have changed. Inara's gone but this time he knows it's for the best. Nothing would've happened between them but pain and anger. He's glad they parted on good terms. He glances at Book's empty chair and smiles sadly at it. The man was missed. He looks at his first mate and her pilot husband and notices how much happier they seem, like they're on the same wavelength or somethin. He smiles when he hears Kaylee giggle at something Faith said. He knew how hard Kaylee took it when Inara left before and was glad she has Faith to confide in. He watches Faith eat out the corner of his eye, liking the smile on her face. It still kind of shocks him how easy she fits in with this bunch, almost like she's always been here. At first he didn't know what to make of her and now that he does, it kinda scares him. He could easily fall for her, if he lets himself. She's strong enough to survive the black and this crew. Drop-dead gorgeous and sexy as hell, she's startin to get under his skin and he's afraid he ain't gonna be able to get her out. And most of him doesn't want to. He glances over at the doc and notices how isolated he seems. Sure, he's talking to Kaylee but doesn't seem comfortable at all. He hears Jayne laugh and looks over to see him toss a piece of protein at River before pulling her into his lap. He kisses the top of her head before replying to something Wash said. This is the change that shocks him the most. Never thought he'd see Jayne with anybody but a whore but judging by the way he's holdin onto River, he ain't plannin on lettin her go. River leans against Jayne's chest and smiles up at him. She's come a long way from the crazy girl in a box and he's glad for it. Picking up his glass, Mal takes a sip of his water. Yep, he's got himself a damn fine crew.

-

Ta muh duh: Fuck me blind

a/n: this is so not the end. As I was reading over this, I realized how final Mal's thoughts seem. It's not the end, promise. There is still loads to go.


	11. Dancing and Drinking

Title: Dancing and Drinking

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer:Not mine

Rating: R "Hello, my name is Maria and I'm a smut-writer addict."

-

"I still ain't sure bout this." Mal says to Zoe as she drives the mule out of Serenity.

"Bout what, sir?" Zoe questions.

"Bout letting them go into town while we do the drop." Mal replies. "I just got the feelin things are gonna happen."

"They'll be fine, sir." Zoe says as she parks the mule outside of Serenity and hops out. "Wash, Kaylee, and the doc will be with em."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mal questions.

"Don't think they'd endanger them." Zoe replies. "Specially Kaylee."

"She's right." Faith says as her, Kaylee, and River walk down the ramp and out of Serenity.

"We might risk our own lives." River adds. "But we would never risk theirs."

"There'll be no riskin of any lives." Mal orders. "River, where's Jayne?"

"Getting dressed." River answers.

"Oh." Mal replies. "That's good."

"Alright, Wash you're in charge while we're gone." Mal tells the pilot when he walks out. "There's a bar called Nights on this side of town, that's where we'll meet ya guys. Exchange shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Sure ya should be leavin Wash in charge?" Jayne asks. He walks down the ramp, stuffing a pistol in the waistband of his pants.

"Hey." Wash yells.

"He does have some childish tendencies." River comments.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Can he handle the power?"

"I can handle the power." Wash replies. "I want the power."

"You do realize with power comes responsibility." Faith says.

"Oh." Wash mutters. "Maybe Simon should be in charge. He's used to all that responsibility stuff."

"What should I be doing?" Simon questions.

"Just make sure your sister and Faith stay out of trouble." Mal says.

"Do you really think he could stop us from doing something if we really wanted to do it?" Faith questions.

"No." Jayne answers.

"Gorramit." Mal growls.

"We'll behave, captain." River assures him. "We will walk to the bar and wait for you three to meet us."

"We will?" Faith questions with a smirk.

"Yes." River says, sending Faith a look. "We will."

"Okay, sure." Faith replies. "We'll behave."

"For some reason, I ain't sure if I believe ya." Mal says.

"Oh, cap'n, ya just gotta have faith." Kaylee says.

"We done talked bout that, little Kaylee." Mal replies.

"No, really, have Faith." River says, putting her foot on Faith's leather clad ass and pushing her into Mal. "She's all yours."

Faith stumbles into Mal and he brings his hands up to steady her.

"River." Simon gasps.

Faith turns around slowly a semi-evil smirk on her face. "Break off a switch, girl." Faith drawls. "There's bout to be a whuppin."

River's eyes widened and with a giggle, she takes off, Faith right on her heels. River runs across the open field they're parked on, circles around a huge boulder and heads back to Serenity.

"Damn." Wash comments. "They're fast."

"Yeah." Mal agrees.

"Shouldn't it be difficult to run that fast in leather pants?" Simon questions.

"One would think." Zoe replies. "Doesn't seem to be slowing them down though."

"Or stopping them." Wash adds as River runs straight at the mule, jumps over it to climb up Serenity, Faith repeating her actions.

"GORRAMIT!" Mal yells. "My boat ain't a jungle gym. Get down, now."

They can hear the stomping as the two slayers run over to boat. A few seconds later, River comes flying through the air from one side and Faith from the other. The two girls hit midair with a loud thud. They fall to the ground, rolling over the dirt until River is on the bottom, Faith straddling her legs.

"No." River squeals.

Jayne moves forward quickly, intending on pulling Faith off River when he hears River giggling.

"No, that's not fair." River screeches between giggles.

"Revenge is sweet." Faith smirks, her hands moving over River's ribs, tickling the smaller slayer relentlessly.

Jayne smirks at River's giggles and then glances over at Mal. "Amusin, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Mal replies.

In a move that the watching crew barely catches, River moves her legs over Faith's shoulders and forces the older slayer to the ground. River's hands automatically start digging into Faith's stomach. Faith laughs lightly for a few seconds before River's fingers find a good spot, making the older slayer laugh loudly.

River tickles Faith for a few moments before standing up, pulling Faith with her. They both look over at Kaylee, who is giggling at them.

"Think it's funny Kay?" Faith asks, slowly walking towards her.

Kaylee starts to back up, eyeing both slayers as they stalk towards her. With a squeal, she runs to hide behind Simon.

"You never answered Kaylee." River smirks. River reaches out and picks her brother up, setting him to the side while Faith grabs the fleeing Kaylee.

"Mei-mei!" Simon squeals when River picks him up.

"Sir, you going to stop them?" Zoe questions as River and Faith bring Kaylee to the ground, River holding her hands and Faith sitting on her legs.

"I don't know." Mal replies. "Sounds like they're havin fun."

Faith is ticking Kaylee's stomach while River attacks the mechanic's armpits. Kaylee squirms and giggles until tears are running down her face. They only stop the torture when Kaylee threatens to pee.

"You okay, Kay?" Faith asks as she helps the mechanic up. "We didn't hurt you, did we? Sometimes we don't know our own strength."

"I'm shiny." Kaylee answers, wiping tears off her face. "It's been years since I've been tickled like that."

"Brothers?" Faith questions.

"Four older." Kaylee answers. "I'm the baby."

"Jayne, Zoe, let's go." Mal orders. "Got a job to do."

Zoe gives Wash a kiss before heading toward the mule. Jayne starts to follow her when he's attacked. River launches herself at him, wrapping her legs around his ass and her arms around his neck. She slams her mouth onto his, giving him a deep and wet kiss.

Jayne staggers back a step with her weight, his hands coming up to grasps her leather clad legs. He deepens the kiss as his hands run up her legs to cup her ass. River moans and grinds her self against him. Jayne massages her ass as he starts to walk slowly back to Serenity. He gets one foot on the ramp when a gunshot rings out.

Jayne swings River behind him while pulling out the pistol from his waistband. He points the gun upwards as he tries to clear the lust induced fog from his eyes. "We bein attacked?" Jayne grunts out huskily.

"No." Mal growls.

"Why'd ya shoot then?" Jayne asks.

"Cause he's been yelling at you two to stop and you wouldn't." Faith grins. "Think he was getting a bit peeved."

"Get in the mule Jayne." Mal orders.

"Oh, come on, Mal." Jayne groans. "Just need 10 minutes."

"Now." Mal growls.

"We can finish later." River tells Jayne.

Jayne curses under his breath, kisses River, and then jumps into the back of the mule.

Wash waits until the mule is out of sight before closing up Serenity and turning to the remaining crew. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Kaylee answers as she takes Simon's hand.

River and Faith move on each side of Wash, both glancing around for threats before following the pilot towards town.

"So, pilot man, wanna help me and R take over the verse?" Faith questions Wash.

"Sure." Wash replies. "Do we got a plan?"

"We should strategically attack the planets with the most Alliance presence first." River answers. "Once we've eliminated them, we can move on to actual Alliance headquarters. Once the Alliance's power is shrunken, it should be fairly easy to gain control of the core planets. We will need more manpower though. One small transport ship isn't going to cut it."

The remaining crew stops to stare at her.

"Thought this out, have you?" Faith questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." River answers. "It's the most logically plan. If we were to just randomly attack the Alliance it would only get us killed."

"We ain't really gonna try and take over the verse, are we?" Kaylee questions.

"Naw." Faith answers. "Too much work. I like the life of crime better."

"Me too." River agrees. "It's more fun."

"Now all we have to do is convince Mal to let us go on a job." Faith says as they start walking again.

"We'll have to work on that." River answers. "He let me; don't see why he won't let us."

Simon grinds his teeth but he doesn't say anything. His relationship with his sister is extremely shaky right now and he doesn't want to make it any worse.

"That job was supposed to be completely safe." Wash comments. "And it would have been if there hadn't been Reavers. I don't think he'll let you guys go on any of the more dangerous jobs. And I don't think Jayne will want you going on any jobs, River."

"Good thing he's my lover and not my father." River replies. "We can take care of ourselves."

"I know." Wash agrees. "But Mal's a bit protective bout what he considers his and you are his crew."

"Never been one for letting people protect me." Faith says. "Don't think I'm going to start now."

Wash sees the bar and cuts across the street. "Seems a bit different from Mal's normal stops." Wash comments when he opens the door.

They walk through the door and are immediately hit by loud, rock music. There's a bar to the side of the door surrounded by bar stools. Around the bar, there are tables and booths taking up half of the room. The other half is a dance floor with a few people using it. Wash spots a large booth and moves towards it. He orders a bottle of couple of drinks from a passing waitress before sitting down.

Faith stares longingly at the dance floor before following River to the booth. They sit down and Faith's gaze goes back to the dance floor.

"You want to dance." River comments.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Wanna?"

"Sure." River says, following Faith out of the booth. "Kaylee, want to join us?"

"Ain't danced much." Kaylee replies.

"Don't worry, we'll show you." Faith says as she pulls Kaylee out of the booth. "It's all about feeling to music flow through your body."

The three girls move towards the center of the dance floor and Faith starts rocking her hips to the music. River mimics her movements and then they surround Kaylee and teach the mechanic how to bump and grind. The rock songs changed to a dance hit and the girls move closer, their bodies touching as they dance, completely oblivious to the looks they're getting.

"Well." Wash comments as he takes a sip of his beer. "I'm thinking heads might roll when Jayne and Mal walk in here."

"I'm thinking you're right." Simon agrees as he watches them dance. He starts to stand up when a guy goes to grab Kaylee but stops when Faith moves behind her, cutting the man off.

"Yep, Jayne ain't going to like all those guys looking at his woman." Wash says.

"Should we stop them?" Simon questions.

"Never said they couldn't dance." Wash answers. "Just said to keep them out of trouble. We've done our job."

Simon raises an eyebrow but makes no move to stop them, deciding to let Mal and Jayne deal with the audience they're drawling. Should be interesting.

-

"That was borin." Jayne comments as they walk towards the bar. "Didn't even get to shoot no one."

"And I didn't get shot." Mal replies. "All in all, it's been a good day."

The drop off had gone remarkably well and they decided to drop the mule off before joining the rest of the crew at the bar.

"Zoe, ya okay?" Mal questions his first mate.

"Yes." Zoe answers. "Why?"

"You're just lookin a bit pale." Mal answers.

"I'm fine, sir." Zoe replies.

They make it to the bar within a few minutes and open the door to be blasted by loud music.

"What the ruttin hell is this place?" Jayne questions as he sees the crowded dance floor.

"Used to be a small bar." Mal answers. "Guess it's changed." He spots Wash and Simon sitting at a booth and walks towards them.

Jayne grabs the full shoot glass in front of Simon and downs it.

"I see nobody got shot." Wash comments, kissing Zoe's cheek when she sits down next to him. "Job went well?"

"Yeah." Jayne replies. "Where's the girls?"

Simon holds out his hand and points to the dance floor. "See the crowd of men?"

"Yeah." Jayne growls.

"They're behind it." Wash answers.

Jayne slams the shot glass onto the table and stalks across the floor with Mal right beside him. They push through the men and then come to a complete stop, their jaws dropping open.

Kaylee, River, and Faith are dancing wildly, their bodies touching from almost top to bottom. Faith is dancing behind Kaylee with her pelvis pressed against Kaylee's ass and her hands wrapped around her waist holding onto the front of River's pants. River is facing Kaylee, her hands above her head and one leg between Kaylee's. Kaylee in turn has on arm around River's waist and the other resting on her shoulder. All three of them are covered in sweat, their eyes closed as they grind to the music.

"Wuo duh ma!" Mal mutters.

Jayne nods his agreement, as his body grows hard. "Is it wrong that I find that really hot?"

"No." Mal answers. "Cause I do too. We're both gonna burn in Book's special hell."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He watches them for a second before finally realizing why all these men are standing around. He goes to grab River when she stops dancin. She pulls away from Kaylee and Faith to run across the room and wrap her body around his again. He catches her, his mouth finding hers with a growl as one hand cups her ass and the other fists into her hair.

Kaylee and Faith stop dancing when River leaves. They lock arms before following Mal towards the table. There are groans of protests when they leave but immediately stop when both Mal and Jayne pull out guns, Jayne still kissing River.

"Sit." Mal orders. Faith glares at him but lets Kaylee pull her into the booth. "Thought I said no trouble."

"We didn't start any trouble." Faith replies, still glaring at him.

"Ya damn near started a riot." Mal yells. "What the gorram hell were ya doin?"

"Dancing." Kaylee answers. "It was fun."

Jayne pulls away from River's mouth to glare down at her. "Ya should've stopped when ya got an audience." Jayne growls.

"Just boys." River answers, rocking herself against him with a moan. "Want you." She whispers something in Jayne's ear before biting his lobe and then sucking it into her mouth. Jayne groans and starts out of the club, his mouth finding hers again.

"Jayne, ya ain't havin a drink?" Mal yells at him.

Jayne doesn't stop; he just kicks the door open and walks out.

"Think he got a better offer." Faith says with a smirk.

"We're goin, cap'n." Kaylee says.

"We who?" Mal asks.

"Me and Simon." Kaylee answers as she waits for Faith to get up so she can move out. She grabs Simon's hand and pulls him out of the booth. "Gonna go walk round town a bit, ya know, be couple-y."

"Be careful." Mal orders. "And be back on the boat in a couple hours."

"Alright." Kaylee calls back as they leave the club.

"We're going too, sir." Zoe says as she stands up. "Spend some alone time."

"Fine." Mal replies. Zoe waits for Wash to stand up and then they leave the club.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Mal says to Faith.

"Looks like." Faith agrees. "Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance much." Mal replies. "Sides, didn't we say somethin bout you provin this whole drinkin thing?"

"I guess we did." Faith agrees with a smirk. "You still buying?"

"Yep." Mal replies as he flags down a waitress to place an order. She returns a few minutes later with a bottle of whiskey and two large shot glasses. He fills both glasses and then slides one to Faith. Faith grabs the glass and downs the double shot. Slamming the glass onto the table she smiles up at him. Mal downs his own before refilling them. "Ya may be a slayer and all but I'm a bit older than ya and been drinkin longer."

"You trying to say you can handle more than me?" Faith asks as she downs her next shot.

"Yep." Mal replies, downing his own.

"Well, how bout we place a little wager on this?" Faith says.

"Money?" Mal questions.

"No." Faith replies. "Let's make it a bit more interesting than that."

"What do ya got in mind?" Mal asks.

They argue for a few moments over the terms of the bet and what the winner gets.

"Looks like we got a bet." Mal says once they finally come to an agreement. He fills both shot glasses again before raising his to hers.

"Let the game begin." Faith says as she taps her glass to his.

-

Jayne stumbles out of the club with River wrapped completely around him. The sun was setting and he starts towards Serenity knowing he ain't gonna make it before losin control.

"Turn." River moans as she rocks against his cock. "Alley."

Jayne sees the alley and turns down it. Walking a good ways down it, he finds a dark shadow that nobody passing by will be able to see and moves into it, slamming River's back against the building. River moans heavily as she digs her nails into his neck, her hips rocking faster and harder. Jayne pulls her shirt up to cup her bare breasts before bending down to bite a nipple. She whimpers loudly, her head slamming back against the wall behind her.

Jayne reaches between them to unsnap his belt and loosen his pants. Once his cock springs free, River's hands drop down to wrap around him. She pumps him fast and hard until he's grunting and groaning. He pulls her hand away when he feels his balls tightening.

"No." River growls, trying to grab him again.

"Wanna be inside ya." Jayne growls back. He moves his hands back between them unsnapping and zipping her tight leather pants. She unlocks her legs from around him long enough to kick her boots off and for him to remove her pants. He rips her panties off before slamming deep inside of her, pushing her back against the wall. River wraps her legs around Jayne's waist again as he pounds into her. His hands grip her hips, moving her willing body up and down his cock as he pumps wildly. His mouth finds hers, swallowing her moans and gasps.

River can feel the wall rubbing against her back and ass as Jayne moves in her receptive body. The slight pain combined with Jayne's forceful thrusts quickly sends River over the edge. She screams into his mouth before biting down on bottom lip, drawling blood. She sucks the wound into her mouth, enjoying the slightly copper taste.

Jayne cums when River bites his lip, the small burst of pain pushing him over the edge. He groans her name as he cums, moving his hands against the wall behind her to brace himself. River's legs loosen slightly and her arms hang limply around his neck. She leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes, feeling completely relaxed and safe despite being in an open alley.

Jayne rests for a few minutes before nudging River's head with his. "Come on, baby, we gotta head back."

River nods her head before slowly lowering herself to her bare feet.

Jayne quickly tucks himself back in before closing his pants. He bends down to pick up River's pants and shakes them off before handing them to her. "I'll find your panties."

River slips her legs into the pants and pulls them up, not buttoning or zipping them. She pulls her shirt back down and bends down to pick up her boots. Tying the shoelaces together she throws them over her shoulder and then looks up at the watching Jayne.

"Ya ain't gonna close your pants?" Jayne asks as she stuffs her ripped panties into his pocket. "Or put your boots on?"

"No." River replies. "Too tight."

"Yeah, they are tight." Jayne agrees. "But ya was wearin them that way before."

"Ass wasn't rubbed raw then." River replies.

"What?" Jayne growls. "Did I hurt ya? Ya're supposed to stop me if'n I was hurtin ya."

"It added to the pleasure." River replies. "Just like your pain did."

"Baby, ya ain't walkin back to the boat like that." Jayne says. "Them pants are too low cut for ya to be wearin them open."

"I know." River agrees. "You'll have to carry me. Nobody will see then."

"C'mere." Jayne orders.

River walks over and Jayne picks her. She wraps her legs around his hips and leans her head against his shoulder closing her eyes as Jayne carries her out of the alley.

Jayne walks towards Serenity, glaring at anyone who looks at them. He can feel the even puffs of River's breath hitting his neck and hear the purrin noise she makes while sleepin. Kissing the top of her head, he adjusts her against his chest before moving a bit faster towards home.

-

"Where ya goin?" Jayne growls, pulling River's naked body back against his, stopping her from moving out of his bed.

"Getting dressed." River replies sleepily.

"Why?" Jayne grunts, throwing one heavy leg over her body to hold her there.

"Mal and Faith aren't back yet." River answers. "We need to go get them."

"We do?" Jayne mutters.

"Yes."

"Why"

"They are crew and family." River answers.

Jayne just grunts.

"You can't fool me, Jayne Cobb." River says, pushing his leg off her to flip him onto his back. She crawls on top of him to stare into his eyes. "Mal is your friend and you like Faith. You think she's funny."

"Yeah, she is funny." Jayne agrees. "Specially how Mal tries to act like he don't want her."

River bends down to kiss him lightly before climbing off his body. Jayne sits up slowly and flicks on his light just in time to see River bending over.

"Lao tyen yeh." Jayne mutters. "Baby, ya sure ya shouldn't let your brother look at your ass."

"Why?" River questions.

"Cause it's rubbed raw." Jayne growls, feeling guilty.

"It'll be fine tomorrow." River replies. "If it will make you feel better, when we return, you can rub burn cream on it." She pulls the on the shirt she pick up and turns to look at Jayne. "Are you coming with me?"

"Ya ain't goin by yourself." Jayne growls as he reaches to grab his pants. He slips them on before putting his boots back on. He pulls a shirt over his head before looking at her. "And ya ain't goin out in nothin but my shirt."

"I know." River agrees. "I will get a pair of pair of sweatpants out of my room while you get Zoe."

"Do I need to load up?" Jayne asks.

"No." River replies.

"Oh." Jayne says vaguely disappointed. He follows her out of his bunk but stops her when she heads towards her room. "Ya might as well bring some of your clothes to my room."

"Okay." River agrees with wide eyes. "I'll grab some when we get back."

"A'right." Jayne says. He moves over to Zoe and Wash's bunk while River walks to her and Faith's room. Bringing his hand up, he bangs hard on the hatch.

"What?" Zoe growls as she opens the hatch.

"Mal and Faith ain't back yet." Jayne replies. "Me and River are goin to get em, ya comin?"

"Be up in a minute." Zoe replies.

Jayne leans against the wall next to her bunk and then spins around when he hears Kaylee's open.

"What's goin on?" Kaylee says as she moves out of her bunk.

"Mal and Faith ain't back." Jayne says. "We're goin to get em."

"Wait for us." Kaylee says as she moves back into her bunk.

Zoe and Wash move out of their bunk at the same time that River comes down the hall, wearing his shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants. A few seconds later, Kaylee and Simon come up.

"Should I be prepping the infirmary?" Simon questions.

"No." River replies. "And you don't need the weapon, Zoe. They aren't in danger, just need help getting home."

"Why?" Zoe questions.

"They're intoxicated." River answers. "Very intoxicated. They won't make it back home without help."

"Oh." Zoe replies as they start down the hall and towards town. "That drunk?"

"Yes." River replies. "That drunk."

-

"Wazza mean ya is cuttin we off?" Mal slurs angrily at the bartender.

"You've polished off 3 bottles of whiskey between the two of you." He replies. "You're done."

"Tyen sah fay fay go-se nien ching duh yang pee yen." Mal yells over his shoulder as he stumbles back towards Faith. "No more."

"Huh?" Faith mumbles.

"He say we can't have no more." Mal says.

Faith stands up slowly and stumbles out of the booth. "We's could beat him."

"Hmmm." Mal mutters. "Naw, we'z gotta head back. Got crime to do."

Mal wraps an arm around her shoulder as she wraps one around his waist. They then stumble out of the bar, running into the door's frame a few times before realizing they can't fit out together. "Ladies first." Mal says, his arm gesturing wildly.

Faith moves first and then waits for him. "Whazza call him?"

"I don't know." Mal replies. They start towards Serenity, having to stop every few steps to clear their heads. "We'z could sleep here."

"In the road?" Faith questions, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yep." Mal replies. "It looks safe."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. They continue to stumble towards Serenity.

"Well, well." Wash scolds. "Don't you two look drunk?"

"Cause we is." Mal replies, squinting his eyes. "That ya Simon?"

"No." Wash replies.

"Jayne?" Faith questions.

"No." Wash replies. "Wash."

"Watch what?" Mal replies.

"Told you." River says. "Come on, it's time to go home."

"I'z the cap'n." Mal starts, waving both arms wildly, hitting Wash across the face. He wobbles and opens his mouth to say more but instead falls forward. Only River's quick reflexes keep him from hitting the ground. She catches him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back up. Mal's head bobs to the side, a drunken snore coming out. River starts to put a hand under his knees when Jayne stops her.

"What the gorram hell are ya doin?" Jayne growls.

"Carrying him home." River replies.

"Ya ain't carryin him." Jayne says.

"We can't leave him here." River says.

"Wash, grab his other arm." Jayne orders as he pulls Mal away from River. "Baby, ya help Faith."

River turns towards her sister slayer only to see her sitting on the ground. "Faith, come on." River says as she pulls her to her feet. She wraps her arm around Faith's waist and helps the older girls stumble back towards Serenity.

"He better not throw up on me." Wash says, pushing Mal's head off his shoulder to drop onto Jayne's.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees as they carry the dead-weight captain back to Serenity.

Zoe and Kaylee glance at Mal and then each other before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Simon questions.

"Ain't seen Mal this drunk in a long time." Zoe replies. "He wasn't this drunk when he got hitched to Saffron. Mal ain't passed out since right after the war ended."

They make it back to Serenity without Mal or Faith throwing up. Jayne and Wash start towards Mal's bunk when River stops them. "He can sleep in my bed." River says.

"Where are you going to sleep, mei-mei?" Simon questions.

"Where I've slept for the last week." River answers. "With Jayne."

"Yeah, she's right." Zoe agrees. "Don't need Mal killin himself tryin to get out of his bunk."

"I gotsa pee." Faith tells River once they're in their room.

"Okay." River replies. She grabs Faith's stolen boxers on their way to the bathroom. They come out a few minutes later, Faith wearing the boxers and River holding her leather pants. River helps Faith into her bed and covers up the drunken slayer. She presses a kiss to Faith's head before moving over to her bed. She looks briefly at the snoring captain and notices his boots and belt on the floor. Bending over, she pulls out the boxes storing her clothes and starts separating them.

"Mei-mei, what are you doing?" Simon questions as River sorts through her clothes.

"Packing." River answers.

"Why?" Simon asks.

"Taking clothes to Jayne's bunk." River answers.

"What?" Simon replies. "Why?"

"Kinda stupid for her to sleep there every night but still have to come back here to get dressed." Jayne answers.

"Oh." Simon mutters.

Kaylee watches as River packs up some of her clothes and personal things. She hands Jayne the box before grabbing her toothbrush out of the bathroom. She can't help feelin jealous. Simon's been sleepin in her bunk since after the whole Miranda thing and he still goes to his room to get dressed and shower in the morning.

River says goodnight to the departing crew before following Jayne back to his bunk. She still rather shocked that he told her to move her stuff into his bunk; she didn't think he was ready for that kind of commitment.

"Ya okay with movin into my bunk?" Jayne questions River, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." River replies. "Are you okay with it?"

"Wouldn't of told ya to if'n I wasn't." Jayne replies. "Like wakin up and seein ya."

"Me too." River says. River kicks open the hatch to his bunk and climbs down into her new room.

-

"I think she's going to have to marry him." Wash comments. "Save his reputation and all."

"How'd they end up in the same bed?" Jayne questions. "They weren't when we left."

The entire crew is gathered in doorway of Faith's room, looking at the slayer and captain sleeping in the same bed, Faith's head on Mal's shoulder and her legs thrown over his.

"Who's waking them up?" Simon questions.

"Faith isn't somebody to wake up." River answers. "She punched me the first time I did it."

"What?" Jayne growls.

"I made the mistake of touching her shoulder." River replies. "She didn't do it on purpose; it was her natural reaction."

"Ya don't hit me when I wake ya up." Jayne points out.

"My body knows you're not a threat to me." River replies. "Faith wasn't comfortable with me then. She most likely wouldn't do it now."

"She's going to be hung over." Simon interrupts. "She's bound to react differently."

"True." River agrees. "You guys want to see something funny?"

"Yeah." Kaylee and Wash reply.

River cups her hands over her mouth and yells, "DEMON."

Faith's reaction is instant. She jumps off the bed, causing Mal to fly up with her. She's on her feet, her body in a fighting stance on the bed as she glances around for the threat. Mal's head bangs against the wall, waking him up.

"You're evil." Faith growls at River before flopping back down.

"Waz goin on?" Mal questions as he glances around. "Why am I in Faith's bed?"

"We don't know, sir." Zoe answers. "We put you in River's bed originally. You must of moved into Faith's on your own."

"Ya put me in bed with River?" Mal questions.

"No." Jayne growls. "Just in her bed; she was in mine."

"Oh." Mal replies. "What happened?"

"You got drunk." River answers.

"Huh." Mal mutters as he tries to clear his head. "How drunk?"

"Wait a second." Faith cuts in. "Who passed out first?"

"Mal." Jayne answers with a smirk. "He didn't even make it back to the boat. Me and Wash had to drag him."

"You didn't pass out until you were in bed." River answers. "You won."

"I did, didn't I?" Faith agrees.

"Won what?" Wash questions.

"The bet." Mal groans.

"And I'm about to collect the first part." Faith says. She grabs the front of Mal's shirt and pulls him towards her. Pressing her mouth to his, she gives him the wettest, deepest kiss of his life, not pulling away until they're both panting. She releases his shirt and jumps off the bed with a grin. Grabbing some clothes, she turns to face Mal. "And I'll be collecting the rest of it when we get to Persephone."

Mal waits until the bathroom door is shut before collapsing back onto the bed with a groan.

"Sir, you okay?" Zoe questions.

"No." Mal replies. "I just remembered what the rest of her winnings are."

"And?" Wash questions.

"Jayne's gonna kill me." Mal mutters.

-

Tyen sah fay fay go-se nien ching duh yang pee yen: Goddamn baboon crap little girl asscrack (I think, I kinda just combined different phrases together, not sure if it's right)


	12. Duty Calls

Title: Duty Calls

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: I started working on the next part of Crazy's rescue mission but this part wouldn't go away until I wrote it or scooped it out of my brain with a spoon. I like my brain so I decided to write it.

-

"Jayne, calm down." River says calmly. "Put the captain down."

"No." Jayne growls. He instead presses Mal harder against the wall in Faith's room.

"Gorramit, Jayne." Mal growls. "I oughta fire ya for this."

"Sir?" Zoe questions, her rifle in her hand.

"It's alright, Zoe." Mal says.

"Guess Jayne found out what the rest of the bet is." Faith comments as she walks out of the bathroom and sees Jayne holding Mal against the wall.

"No." Simon answers. "Mal just said Jayne was going to kill him and then Jayne picked him up and slammed him across the room."

"It's got somethin to do with River." Jayne growls.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "But nothin like what you're thinkin."

"What is is?" Jayne demands.

"Me and R get to go on the next job." Faith answers.

"WHAT?" Simon and Jayne yell.

"We get to commit controlled crime." River replies as she moves between Jayne and Mal. She grabs Jayne's hand and pulls it off Mal's shirt.

"No." Jayne growls.

"Excuse me?" River growls back.

"Ya ain't goin and that's final." Jayne replies. He backs away from Mal and storms out of the room, River right behind him.

"That's final?" River yells, stopping Jayne. He turns around to glare at her.

"That's what I ruttin said." Jayne yells back.

"And you became the boss of me when?" River replies.

"Ya ain't goin." Jayne stubbornly says.

"Why?" River asks angrily.

"Cause I ruttin said so." Jayne growls.

"You're my lover not my father." River replies. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Have before." Jayne grunts.

"I only did something you said if I wanted to do it." River replies heatedly.

"Told ya they was gonna fight." Mal says to Faith as they watch River and Jayne yell at each other.

"You're being a neanderthal." River growls. "If I want to go on a job I will. And you can't stop me." She walks past him, evading his arms when he tries to grab her.

"Gorramit, woman." Jayne growls as he follows her. "I was ruttin talkin to ya."

"And I'm ignoring you." River yells back.

"Sir, are you really letting them go on a job?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "I done said I would if she won. I don't go back on my word."

"Yes you do." Wash replies.

"Not this time." Mal says. "Faith and River get to go to the next meeting."

"Oh." Zoe replies with twinkling eyes.

"Yep." Mal agrees with a smirk. "Now, I'm gonna go take a shower in a second before we eat lunch. But first, I'm thinking we might need to go separate them two."

"Not sure if that's a good idea." Faith puts in.

"I don't need em fightin." Mal argues as he starts down the hall. He turns down the hallway leading to the crew's quarters and then comes to a complete stop.

"Told you." Faith replies when she runs into his back.

Jayne has River pushed against the wall outside of his bunk. Her legs are wrapped around his hips, her bare feet digging into his ass. The fabric of her dress flutters around them. His mouth is at her throat and her head is leaning against his shoulder.

"Ya couldn't make it into your ruttin bunk?" Mal yells.

"No." Jayne grunts.

"You're both about to be cleaning out the septic tank." Wash comments with a grin.

"No, we're not." River replies.

"There are rules on this boat." Mal says. "And ya two just broke one of em."

"No we did not." River argues. "We are both still fully clothed. There is no rule about have sex in the hallway; only about doing it naked."

"She's right." Zoe comments.

Kaylee and Faith laugh at the looks on Mal and Simon's faces.

River reaches between her and Jayne, her hand fumbling around for a second and then the quiet hall is filled with the sound of a zipper being closed. She unwraps her legs from around his hips and drops down. "Come on, Jayne." River orders.

"Where we goin?" Jayne asks.

"Bunk." River answers. "We just had a fight."

"Yeah, I remember." Jayne replies.

"It's time for makeup sex." River tells him.

"Ain't that what we just did?" Jayne smirks.

"That was fighting sex." River replies. "It's close to makeup sex but it there are differences."

"What?" Jayne growls.

"It lasts longer and we'll be naked." River answers. Jayne smirks, throws her over his shoulder, and smacks her ass as his foot reaches out to kick open their bunk.

"That was quite pleasurable." River moans. "Do it again."

Jayne smacks her ass again as they drop down into their bunk, the hatch closing firmly.

"Told you there'd be wild monkey sex." Faith smirks at Mal.

"I'm goin to take a shower." Mal says, trying to wipe out what they just saw and heard. "Kaylee, you and Faith make some lunch. Doc, I need something to clear my head and stomach."

"Alright." Simon replies. "Faith, do you need anything?"

"Food." Faith answers.

"Ya ain't hung over?" Kaylee questions.

"Nope." Faith replies. "Shower cleared my head. But I am starving." She grabs Kaylee's hand and drags the mechanic to the mess.

"Let's go, Simon." Mal orders as he slowly walks down the hall towards the infirmary.

"So, wifey, can we have sex in the hallway?" Wash asks once everyone else is gone.

"Not today, husband." Zoe replies. "Captain's already had enough shocks for awhile."

"But one day?" Wash asks as he follows her towards the mess.

"If you're lucky."

-

River walks into the mess halfway through lunch with Jayne right behind her, his hand on her back. They both sit down and grab some food; not noticing everybody else stopped eating to look at them.

"Did ya have good makeup sex?" Kaylee asks with a giggle.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts as he digs into his food.

"Why am I getting the feeling that Jayne's going to be picking fights with River just for the makeup sex?" Wash asks.

"Cause you're smarter than you look." Faith comments.

Wash looks at her. "Thanks." And then. "Hey."

Everybody laughs.

"You're always picking on me." Wash says.

"Cause she likes you." River replies. "She wouldn't pick on you otherwise."

"Really?" Wash questions.

"You remind me of Xander only not judgmental." Faith replies. "I like picking on you."

"Xander?" Kaylee questions. "Ain't he the one you….."

"Yeah." Faith cuts her off. "Once and it was a damn long time ago."

"Xander?" Mal growls.

"One of B's best friends." Faith answers. "He was the comedy relief of the group, just like Wash is."

"And ya guys…" Mal starts.

"Once." Faith repeats. "He helped me fight a couple of demons and we had sex."

"Oh." Mal mutters.

"And Wash reminds you of him?" Zoe questions.

"Yeah." Faith replies. "He just had a way of laughing off all the crazy shit that was going on. Like after he got his eye poked out; he was cracking jokes about getting to wear that eye patch that he always wanted to wear."

"How'd he get his eye poked out?" Kaylee asks.

"Caleb." Faith replies, looking at Mal. "Crazy preacher that was killing off all the potentials. He said Xander was the one that saw everything and then stuck his thumb in his eye."

"It never freaked you out." River comments, looking between Faith and Mal.

"Nope." Faith replies. "Knew it wasn't him within seconds of meeting him."

"Who wasn't who?" Mal asks.

"You weren't Caleb." River answers.

"Course I ain't." Mal replies. "Ain't a preacher and never killed off some potentials or poked some guy's eye out with my thumb."

"Mei-mei, what didn't freak Faith out?" Simon asks.

"The resemblance between Mal and Caleb." River answers.

"I looked something like this crazy preacher?" Mal gasps.

"Not something like." Faith replies. "Exactly like. Hell, you even sound like him. Physically, there ain't a difference between you two and believe me I'd know. Man kicked my ass; you never forget the face of a man who almost pummels you to death."

"He beat you in a fight?" Zoe questions.

"Yep." Faith replies. "Not just me. Beat the hell outa B a couple times, Spike, Angel, and is responsible for the death of more potentials than anybody in history."

"What happened to him?" Kaylee asks.

"He had to split." River answers with a giggle.

"If that ain't the corniest pun ever." Faith replies with a laugh. "B cut him in half with a scythe."

"In half?" Simon asks.

"She started at his groan and brought the blade up his body and through his skull." River answers.

"If Mal looks so much like this preacher, why didn't ya attack him?" Jayne questions Faith. "Cause if I ran into someone who almost killed me, I'd kill em."

"Knew it wasn't him within seconds of seeing him." Faith answers.

"How?" Wash questions.

"Cause River was alive." Faith replies.

"Caleb would never let a slayer live in his presence." River adds. "He would have tried to kill me."

"Yep." Faith agrees. "Plus the rest of the women in the room; he had this whole notion bout how women were the root of all evil. Pretty much, if Mal was Caleb, everyone around him would be dead and he'd be preaching about how the end was coming or that kind of bullshit."

"Huh." Wash mutters. "So, Mal looks like this Caleb and I remind you of this Xander?"

"Yep." Faith replies. "Not as judgmental and cynical though."

"Judgmental?" Simon questions.

"Xander, he fought on the good side and was a good person and all, but he had a habit of only seeing things in black and white." Faith answers. "Angel for example; he hated Angel since he first met him and when he went evil, Xander pretty much said I told you so. And then when he got his soul back, Xander still treated Angel like Angelus. You aren't like that."

"How do you know that?" Zoe asks, although she agrees. Wash isn't judgmental, most of the time.

"Cause he still treats me the same way he did when he first met me." Faith answers. "Even after knowing I'm a killer."

"You did save my life." Wash points out.

"What's that got to do with it?" Faith questions.

"Usually when someone save my life, I'm thankful." Wash replies. "Aren't most people?"

"No." River and Faith answer.

"Most of the people I've saved, and there's been a lot of them, run away, without saying anything." Faith replies. "Some yell at me cause they think it's my fault, couple have tried to hit me, and one had me arrested."

"That's just wrong." Kaylee gasps. "Nobody thanked ya?"

"One or two people." Faith answers. "Right after I got called, I was 15, I saved a woman and her kid from being vamp food. I walked them home and the woman's husband gave me a tattoo. But most people don't wanna hang around to say thanks."

"How'd ya go out and fight demons?" Kaylee asks. "Didn't your folks notice?"

"B's mom didn't." Faith answers. "Least not for 2 years. She would sneak in and out of her window."

"Did ya sneak out too?" Mal asks.

"Didn't have to." Faith replies. "Hell, I used to come home covered in blood and slime and all my mom would do was toss me some cash and tell me to get her some smokes."

"She didn't notice?" Kaylee gasps.

"I doubt it." Faith replies. "She was too busy enjoying the getting drunk and passing out parts of life to really pay attention to me. I've been taking care of myself since I was 3."

"What bout your pa?" Mal growls.

"Never met him." Faith replies. "Kay, don't cry bout it."

"It's just not right." Kaylee sniffles.

"It's in the past." Faith replies. "I worked through most of my childhood a long time ago. Doesn't bother me anymore."

"Then why wouldn't you….." Simon starts to ask.

"Don't." Faith yells, standing up. "I already told you, I don't talk about that part of my life, ever." She pushes her chair back and runs out of the mess.

"Simon, what's going on?" Mal questions.

"I'm not at liberty to talk about it." Simon replies.

"Ya will be if I make ya." Mal yells, standing up.

River moves across the room to stand between the men despite Jayne yelling at her. She places a hand on Mal's arm, gripping tight until he looks at her.

"What?" Mal growls down.

"She'll talk to you about it when she's ready to." River whispers. "You can't force the issue; it will only make her shut herself off."

"Mei-mei, what makes you think she'll talk to Mal?" Simon questions.

"I just know, Simon." River replies. "We can't bring it up." She spins around to look at Kaylee. "Kaylee, you can't cry for her; she's not used to people getting emotional about her."

"I'll try." Kaylee says. "I just can't imagine somebody's mama not takin care of em."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"Let her come to you." River tells Mal.

Mal glares at her but eventually nods.

"Should we go find her?" Kaylee asks.

"No." River replies. "She'll come back when she's ready."

-

"Jayne, where's all your weapons?" Faith asks the merc.

"Don't need more that I got." Jayne replies as waits for River to come out of their bunk.

"Why?" Faith questions.

"Cause it's just a meeting." River answers. "There won't be any danger."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Faith growls as she stomps towards the bay. She spots the captain and walks towards him.

Mal sees Faith walking over to them and she's looking pissed. It makes him smile; she ain't really been the same in the last couple of days and he was glad to see her all fired up. "Problem, Faith?" Mal questions.

"You are an ass." Faith answers, poking him in the chest. "You only agreed to the bet because you knew the next job was going to be crap."

"Yep." Mal agrees.

"That is so, wrong." Faith replies. "Dude, if you won, I was going to show you my nipple. I can't believe you played me like that."

"Your nipple?" Zoe asks.

"The pierced one." Faith answers. "He agreed to the job and I agreed to the nipple showage. What kind of meeting is this?"

"We're meeting with the rodent." River replies. "He thinks he's better than everyone else and he smells funny."

Jayne, Zoe, and Mal laugh at River's descriptions of Badger.

"Wash, we'll meet you, Kaylee, and Simon at the usually place." Mal tells the pilot as they start out of the Serenity.

"See ya." Kaylee yells. "Be careful."

"I don't get why you're wearing a dress, R." Faith comments. "Not the most intimidating outfit."

"Don't need to be intimidating." River replies. "Jayne's is intimidating enough for all of us."

"True." Faith replies. Faith moves next to River, both of them slowing down so that three crew members are in front of them. "Why are they so quiet?"

"I don't know." River replies, watching how the soldiers and the merc walk purposefully and quietly towards Badger's place. They walk into a large tent-like building, both River and Faith glancing around excitedly.

"Atherton." Mal growls upon seeing the man arguing with Badger. "It's been a while."

"Reynolds." Atherton sneers. Three large men pull out weapons and aim them at the Serenity group.

"What's going on?" Faith whispers to River.

"Captain and Atherton Wing don't get along." River answers. "They got in a sword fight and Mal won, though I don't know how. He's not very good with a sword."

"You didn't bring the whore with you?" Atherton questions Mal. "I wouldn't try it, Reynolds. They will kill you." He walks around Mal to look at the rest of the group, stopping in front of River and Faith. "Though I see you got some replacements for her."

Jayne growls and starts forward when one of Atherton's bodyguards points a gun a River.

"It's okay, Jayne." River assures him.

Atherton circles around River and Faith a couple of times, his hand moving out to touch the tattoo on Faith's arm. Before anybody can blink, Faith has Atherton pinned to ground, her boot pressing against his throat.

"Drop the guns or I'll pop his head like a grape." Faith threatens, increasing the pressure on his throat.

"Mr. Wing?" The largest one questions.

"Do it." Atherton grunts out.

"First off, I'm not a whore, River's not a whore and Inara may be one, but she's classy." Faith growls. "I just met you and I know I don't like you. And if you ever, ever try to touch me again, I'll rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass you'll be able to blow yourself, dang mo?"

"It's dong ma." River corrects as she reaches down to pull Atherton to his feet, moving Faith's foot off his throat.

"Oh." Faith replies.

"She means it." River tells Atherton. "Or at least she means she'll try. I'm not sure if a penis could be shoved up the rectum and through the mouth."

"But we could find out." Faith comments.

"I thought you told me men don't like to hear about things being shoved up their ass." River says to Faith.

"Yeah, but he don't count." Faith replies.

"Captain, we're going to go met the rest of the crew before Faith decides to make good on her threat." River says, turning to face the captain.

"That's fine." Mal replies.

River grabs Faith's hand and starts towards the exit, giving Jayne a kiss as they pass.

"I like her." Badger comments once the girls are gone.

Mal walks over to Atherton and throws his fist into his face, Jayne and Zoe pointing their weapons at the bodyguards. He then bends down and picks up the weapons the bodyguards dropped, handing them to Jayne.

"We got a deal to make." Mal says to Badger.

"Yes, we do." Badger agrees.

"Ya gonna to help that piece of go-se first?" Mal asks, gesturing to the unconscious Atherton lying on the ground.

"Get him out of here." Badger tells the bodyguards. "Tell him the deal is off."

They drag the man out of the tent, glancing back at their weapons in Jayne's hands.

"Let's do business." Badger says.

-

"Where's everybody else?" Wash asks River and Faith when they walk into the bar.

"Still at the meeting." River answers. "We had to leave before Faith castrated Atherton Wing with her bare hands."

"He was there?" Kaylee gasps.

"Yes." River answers. "Was trying to get Badger to smuggle some slaves for him. Badger said no."

"Faith, ya okay?" Kaylee questions.

"Fine, Kay." Faith replies.

"Ya wanna play Chinese checkers until they get here?" Kaylee asks.

"Sure." Faith replies. "Always liked that game."

Wash walks to the bar to get the game and returns a few minutes later carrying it and a wooden tray of food.

"Food." River says, reaching out to grab one of the snacks. "Good food."

Kaylee and Simon set up the game while River and Faith sample the food. River wins the first game quickly and they're setting up the second when the rest of the crew walks in.

"Ya okay, Faith?" Mal questions as he sits down next to her.

"Fine." Faith answers. "Sorry if I ruined the job."

"Ya didn't." Jayne replies as he pulls River off her chair and then drops down into it, pulling her onto his lap. River leans back against his chest, letting him play for her. He wins the next game right as the waitress drops some drinks off.

"We playin again?" Jayne questions as he takes a sip of his beer.

"You can play for me Mal." Faith says, sitting back against the booth, leaning slightly into his side. She grabs his drink and takes a sip. "That's good."

"It is?" River questions. She takes Jayne's mug out of his hand and takes a sip. "Yeah it is."

They start the next game, Mal, Jayne, and Wash yelling insults at each other. Kaylee and Simon laugh at them, both of them still playing. The three warrior women watch the game with amused eyes.

"Faith." River whispers, the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

"You feel it too." Faith whispers back.

"Feel what?" Mal questions.

"Death." River answers.

"Yep." Faith agrees. She climbs over Mal, her hand reaching back to grab the wooden tray that used to contain food. "Duty calls."

River kisses Jayne's chin and then moves off his lap before he can stop her. She takes Faith's free hand and the two slayers walk out of the bar.

-

Mal tosses some money onto the table before following the slayer out of the bar.

"They're over there." Jayne growls, pointing across the street where the girls are walking.

The crew runs across the street, catching up with the slow walking slayers.

Faith breaks the tray into jagged stakes and hands part of them to River.

"Where the gorram hell are ya goin?" Jayne yells as he catches up with them.

"Do our job." River answers.

"I don't get it though." Faith comments. "They didn't take any food with them."

"We're just stopping to get a drink before the rising." River answers.

"How many?" Faith asks.

"One."

"That's it?" Faith gasps. "There must've been 7 or 8 vamps. Why would that many go to greet just 1?"

"It's different here." River answers. "The Alliance knows about vampires. They can only turn 1 or 2 people a month. Anymore than that and it would drawl too much attention. The Alliance would send out a special unit to sweep the town."

"And they want to make sure the newbie survives." Faith realizes. "Can't afford to lose one."

"Yes." River agrees.

"Lose one what?" Mal yells.

The slayers just ignore him and turn down a street. They stop walking when they reach a cemetery.

"Gorramit, we're goin back to Serenity." Jayne orders.

River and Faith look at each other before jumping up and over the large gate. They land on the other side and start walking into the dark cemetery.

Jayne pulls out a gun and shoots out the camera by the gate before shooting off the lock. He kicks it open and follows the girls.

"Kaylee, doc, stay behind us." Mal orders as he pulls out a gun. "Jayne, give Wash a gun."

Jayne pulls out one of the guns they took earlier and hands it to the pilot. He stomps across the grass towards the sounds of a fight.

"Come on, boys." Faith drawls. "We wanna play."

"Look." A large vampire growls. "Food."

"You wish." River replies. A vamp runs at her and she kicks her leg out, knocking him backwards. He throws a punch at her face and she dodges it.

Faith takes on the three vamps surrounding her, kicking and punching wildly. She uses one of her stakes to kill the first one, spinning around to kick the next one.

River kicks her vamp across the face and then plunges one of her stakes into his chest turning him to ash.

"Wo de tien ah." Mal mutters when River stakes the vampire.

"He just exploded." Wash gasps, his gun hanging limply from his hand.

"R, you gotta either hold your breath or dunk to the side." Faith tells the coughing slayer. "Otherwise you'll end up with a lung full of vamp dust. Also, just plunge the stake in and pull it back out. Don't leave it in or it will ash with the vamp."

"Alright." River replies as she attacks the next vamp.

"Do something." Simon yells at Jayne and Mal.

"Can't get a good shot." Jayne growls. "They're movin round too much, I might hit one of em."

"If you're going to shoot them, aim for the neck or the dick." Faith says as she stakes her next vamp. "If you hit em in the neck enough times, it might decapitate em. Anywhere else and you'll just piss em off."

Faith and River fight quickly, staking the 5 remaining vampires in a few moments. Faith stakes her last one at the same time that River does her, the slayers facing each other.

"Synchronized slaying." River says with a grin.

"A new Olympic sport." Faith finishes with a laugh.

They both spin around quickly when they hear clapping.

"Well, well." A British voice says, walking out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Faith questions, moving into a fighting stance.

"Name's William." The vamp replies. He's about the same height as Simon, with bleach-blonde hair, pale skin, and a long black duster swaying in the light breeze. "I'll be killing you tonight."

Faith laughs. "That was lame."

"Yeah." River agrees with a giggle.

"I mean, as far as death threats go, I'd give it a 2." Faith replies. "Couldn't you be more creative? You know, something like 'I'm going to cut you open and play with your insides'."

"Or maybe, 'I'm going to bleed you dry and use your bones to pick my teeth'." River offers.

"Now those are threats." Faith says.

"Do you know who I am?" The vamp growls.

"A lame ass vampire who thinks he's badder than he is." Faith answers.

"I'm William the Bloody." He replies.

Faith starts laughing so hard that tears run down her face.

"Faith." Mal growls, slowly walking towards them.

"You ain't William the Bloody." Faith says, still laughing. "I know William the Bloody and you ain't him."

"Yes, I am." The vamp protests.

"Alright then, answer a few questions." Faith says. "First off, who's your sire?"

"That's easy." He replies. "Angelus."

"Wrong answer." Faith drawls. "Angelus may have taught him bout being a vamp but his sire was Drusilla."

"Next question." River says. "Where'd you get the jacket?"

"Pulled it off the body of a slayer after I drained every drop of blood from her body." He answers. "Just like I'm going to do you."

"Now that's a better threat." Faith replies.

"Wrong answer though." River says. "He didn't drain her; he just broke her neck."

"Last question." Faith says. "What's his vamp name?"

"I already said." He replies. "William the Bloody because of the way my victims look after I'm done with them."

"Three strikes and you're out." River singsongs.

"He got the name William the Bloody because of his 'bloody awful poetry'." Faith adds. "His vamp name is Spike, because he liked to torture his victims with a railroad spike."

"If you're going to impersonate a legendary vampire, you should learn more things about them." River says.

He vamps out, causing Kaylee to squeal, and runs at Faith and River. They both sidestep him and Faith reaches behind her to shove a stake into his back and through his heart. "And he would have never done that." Faith says as he crumbles to dust, his ashes hitting the watching crewmembers.

"Vampires are lame." River comments.

"Better than demons." Faith replies. "No cleanup."

Simon is staring at his sister like he's just seen her for the first time. Kaylee is holding on tightly to Mal, who is looking at them with a clenched jaw. Wash's mouth is hanging open and Zoe is looking at them both with a mixture of awe, sadness, and respect.

"What the gorram hell were ya thinkin?" Jayne yells at River, stomping over to pull her against him. He runs his hands over her body before kissing her harshly.

"My job." River pants against his mouth when he pulls away.

"We're leavin, now." Mal orders.

"Can't." Faith says. "Still one left."

River pulls out of Jayne's tight grasps to follow Faith across the cemetery. She stops in front of a recently dug grave and hops onto the headstone, swinging her legs. River sits down a few feet away from the headstone and looks up at Faith.

"You gonna make it, R?" Faith questions.

"Yes." River replies.

"Cause if you want to take Jayne back to the boat, I can handle this." Faith offers.

"Thanks, but I want to finish it." River replies, her body clenched tight with the blood lust she's feeling. "How come you're not…."

"Not my first time out." Faith answers. "Gets easier to control after a while."

"Good." River moans. "Cause I'm about to burst."

"What are ya doin?" Mal yells.

"Waiting." River answers.

"Come on, Lee Wok." Faith says, glancing down at the headstone to read the name. "Some of us have a ton of homework waiting at home."

"Homework?" River questions.

"Always worked for B." Faith answers. She jumps of the headstone with a grin. "Told you."

River stands up and pulls out her last stake.

"Baby, whadda doin?" Jayne growls as he moves to stand next to her. The crew moves to follow him until they're all standing around the grave.

"Waiting for Lee." River answers.

"Huh?" Mal mutters confused and then jumps back when Kaylee screams. He looks down at the grave to see a hand pushing through the dirt. "What the hell?"

Faith and River both reach down and grab the hand. The pull the vampire out of his grave and help him stand up.

"I'm sorry Lee." River whispers. She shoves the stake through his chest and he turns to dust. "It's better this way."

"How….he was….." Simon sputters.

"Right there with you, Simon." Wash mutters.

"We can go now." Faith says. She kicks the dirt back around until there's no proof of the vampire's exit. "We got them all."

Jayne reaches down to grab River's hand and then finds himself being moved a few feet away to slam back against a mausoleum. She climbs up his body to attack his mouth, her hands scratching at his chest and shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." Faith says. "They'll meet us back at the boat when they're done."

"Done?" Mal replies. "They ain't gonna…."

"Do it in a cemetery?" Faith finishes. "Yes, they are. And if we stick around, we're going to see."

"But that's so…." Kaylee starts.

"Look, R is experiencing her first bit of vamp staking blood lust." Faith explains as she grabs Mal and Kaylee's hands to drag them out of the cemetery. "She's got little to no control right now and she's taking Jayne along for the ride. We try to stop them and she's going to attack. The quickest way to get rid of the lust is sex; hard, fast and violent sex."

Simon glances back at his sister and sees her ripping Jayne's shirt off as she humps his knee. Turning back around, he follows the rest of the crew back to Serenity.

-

Jayne drops the gun in his hand to the ground to grasps River's hips and pull her closer to him. He bends his leg and presses his knee hard between her legs and she starts humping it like an animal. She rips his shirt off and drags her nails back down his chest, leaving red lines in her wake. He can feel her leaking through his pants and onto his knee. He moves his leg back and she growls angrily, her teeth nipping at his chest. Reaching down to grab the bottom of her dress, he pulls it over her head and throws it to the ground. He picks her up and them over to the headstone and sets her on it. Stepping back from her grabbing hands, he kicks his boots off before removing his pants. Moving back to her, he steps between her widely spread legs and shoves inside of her. She cums instantly.

"JAYNE!" River screams as her body bows backwards over the headstone, her hair dragging the ground behind her.

Jayne grunts and continues to pound into her, his hands gripping the headstone she's sitting on. She sits back up and attacks his mouth as she moves her ankles over his shoulders.

Jayne bites and sucks at her lips as he pounds into her. He's a bit uncomfortable bending over like he is but loves the position. He's getting deeper than he ever has. He opens his eyes and finds himself staring into hers.

"Ya okay?" Jayne grunts.

"Yes." River pants against his mouth. She pulls away to bend backwards again, her hands resting on the ground behind her for support.

Jayne moves his hands of the headstone to pinch and pull at her hard nipples. She moans heavily and bucks her pelvis against his. He feels his balls tighten and starts thrusting faster and harder. Dragging a hand down her body, her burrows between them to find her clit. He presses down hard on it with his thumb and is rewarding by her screaming his name again as she cums. He pumps once more before yelling his release.

Jayne grabs her arms and pulls her up against his chest. He then collapses backward, the damp grass cool under his ass.

"Baby, ya okay now?" Jayne questions.

"Yes." River whispers. She looks at his chest and sees the cuts she left. She touches them with a shaky hand and then looks up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey now, none of that cryin." Jayne growls as he pulls her against him. "Don't like seein it. I'm fine."

"I couldn't control it." River says against his neck. "Once you touched me, the blood lust took over and I had to have you."

"Hell, baby, ain't like I didn't love it." Jayne assures her.

"I know." River replies. "But what if you didn't want to? I probably would have forced you."

"Ya ain't ever gonna have to force me to be with ya." Jayne says with a chuckle. "I could have a couple bullets in me and I'd still say yes."

"Me too." River agrees.

"Ya ain't gettin shot." Jayne growls. "Now, can we get up now? My ass is startin to get cold."

River stands up and glances down at his shoulders. "My boots left marks."

"Yeah, I feel em." Jayne replies. "Help an old man up."

River takes his arm and pulls him up. "You're not old." River says before kissing his chin.

"Ya seem to be kissin my chin a lot." Jayne comments as he pulls his pants on.

"It's the most convenient place." River replies as she picks up her dress. She slips it on before grabbing her panties. "I'm just going to stop wearing panties."

"What?" Jayne grunts as he puts his boots back on.

"You just keep ripping them off." River explains. "Seems pointless to wear them."

"When ya're off the boat, wear em." Jayne orders as he picks up the weapons he dropped. "Don't like the idea of ya walkin round without panties on. Bad enough ya never wear a bra."

"Don't need one." River replies. "I'm quite perky without it."

"Yeah." Jayne drawls. He walks over to her and pulls her in front of him. His hands move up to cup her breasts. "Damn perky."

River moans and arches into his hands. "We just got dressed." She says as she rubs her ass against his hardening cock. "We will have to wait until we get back to our bunk."

"Well then, come on, slayer-girl." Jayne says as he moves her to his side. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. "Let's move it."

River giggles before leaning her head against his chest.

Jayne smiles when she giggles and leads them out of the cemetery and towards home.

-

"I think I should go talk to him." Kaylee says. "He been alone for bout half an hour, maybe he's just waitin for someone to come and talk to him."

"Leave him be, Kay." Faith says. "He's going to have the hardest time adjusting to what he saw."

"Why him?" Mal asks. "Ain't like we didn't see too."

"Because you aren't doctors." Faith replies. "Everything else he could write off as something that Academy did to R. But he can't write off seeing a bunch of vamps dusted and one rising. It goes against everything he was taught in medical school. Now he's got to accept this whole slayer thing. He has no choice about it. It's going to be hard for him to adjust."

"But he will?" Kaylee says questioningly.

"I don't really know, Kay." Faith replies. "This might just be the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Huh?" Kaylee mutters.

"She's saying Simon might not be able to handle this." Zoe explains. "That this might be the thing that pushes him over the edge."

"Edge of what?" Wash questions.

"Not sure." Faith answers. "Feeling better, R?"

The crew spins around to see Jayne and River walking up the ramp.

"Yes." River replies. "Much better. Where's Simon?"

"Went to his room as soon as we got here." Mal replies. "Ain't been back since. Jayne, where's your shirt?"

Jayne holds ripped fabric up. "She ripped it off."

"Ya need to see the doc bout those scratches?" Mal questions with a wince. He then squints and looks at Jayne's shoulders. "Are those boot marks?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers with a smirk.

"What?" Wash questions as he looks at Jayne's shoulders. "How did you get….never mind, I don't want to know."

Mal starts to say something when he sees two feds walking up the ramp. "Can I help you?" Mal questions.

"You Malcom Reynolds?" One officer asks.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Why?"

"We're here to pick up Simon Tam." The officer replies.

"Don't know who…." Mal starts only to be cut off by Simon.

"I'm right here." Simon says as he walks calmly into the bay. He has his suitcase in one hand and small bag in the other. He hands them to the officers before turning to face the crew.

"What the gorram hell is goin on?" Mal growls.

"I'm going home." Simon replies. "I contacted my father when we got back and he sent an escort to come and get me."

"What?" Kaylee gasps.

"I left my medical bag and supplies in the infirmary and some money on the bridge." Simon tells Mal. "I can't thank you for what you've done for us so I'm not even going to try. I just can't do this anymore. Come on, mei-mei, we're going home."

"What!" Jayne yells. "She ain't ruttin goin nowhere."

"She's my sister and she's going with me." Simon yells back. "River, let's go. We can just put this whole thing behind us."

River looks up and Jayne and then steps forwards until she's in front of her brother. "Simon, you're my brother and I love you." River whispers. "You saved me and I'll never be able to pay you back for that."

"You don't have to pay me back, mei-mei." Simon assures her. "Let's go." He reaches out to grab her arm and she steps back. "Mei-mie."

"I'm not going with you." River whispers. "I can't put this behind me, it is my life. It's who I am and I can't change it. I don't want to. Serenity is my home; this is where I belong." She glances back at Mal as if for approval.

"Course it is, River." Mal assures her. "Serenity is your home. Ya don't gotta leave less ya want to."

Simon looks towards the feds. "Aren't you going to do something?" Simon questions them.

"Your father's orders were to retrieve one Simon Tam and fly him home." The officer replies. "We were never told anything about a female."

"River, we are leaving, now." Simon orders.

River walks over and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Simon. But you can't make me go. This is my path; you have to find yours." She turns around and walks back to Jayne who wraps his arms tightly around her and glares at Simon.

"Mr. Tam, the boat is leaving in a few minutes." The officer says. "We have to go now."

Simon stares at his sister before turning around and following the officers out of Serenity.

"SIMON!" Kaylee yells. She pushes past the crew to run after him.

Simon comes to a stop and turns around to face her. He bends his head and kisses her gently before walking away.

Kaylee watches him walk away, tears running down her face. She sees him follow the feds into a small, high tech Alliance vehicle. When it lifts off and flies away, her legs buckle.

Faith catches Kaylee when she falls and lifts her up. She carries the sobbing mechanic back into Serenity. "Mal, we need to get off here." Faith whispers.

"No." Kaylee wails. "He might come back."

"Kay, he ain't coming back." Faith whispers.

Kaylee starts crying harder, her nails digging into Faith's arms. "I'm taking her to my room." Faith tells Mal.

Mal nods.

Faith carries Kaylee out of the bay, the mechanic's body shaking with her sobs.

"Jayne, take River on down to your bunk." Mal orders.

Jayne picks up River, who is sitting there in a daze. "He left us." River whispers.

"I know, baby." Jayne says.

She leans against his chest as her body is raked with sobs. Jayne grimaces and carries her out of the bay.

"Wash, get us off this gorram rock." Mal orders.

"But what if…" Wash questions.

"He ain't coming back." Mal says. "Not for a while, if ever."

-

a/n: I was going to be really mean and cut this off right when River walks towards Simon but decided to be nice and not leave everyone wondering if she stayed or went.


	13. Loss

Title: Loss

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

Jayne rubs his hand up and down River's back as she sobs against his chest. He can feel the weapons hangin on his wall diggin into his back but he pays it no mind. Her gorram brother left bout an hour ago and she still ain't stopped cryin. Every sob cuts deep into him and leaves him feelin pissed and helpless at the same time. He's seen her cry fore but would ignore it then. But he can't now.

"Jayne." River whispers against his chest.

"Right here, baby." Jayne whispers back.

She pulls back from his chest to look up at him. "You won't leave me, right?" River asks softly.

"Ain't goin nowhere." Jayne answers. He brings his hands up to wipe the tears off her face. "Ya wanna talk bout it?"

"No." River answers. She pulls her dress off and straddles his lap. "I want to feel. Please, Jayne, make me feel."

"Baby, ya're upset." Jayne growls, closing his eyes so's not to be tempted.

"Not my grief." River whispers. "It's hers and it's too strong. I can't feel anything but it. Need to feel; please, Jayne, you always push them out so I can feel."

Jayne sets her to the side and stands up to strip down. He sits on the bed and looks down at her. "Ya sure bout this?" Jayne asks softly. "With your brother leavin, I don't want ya….."

"Jayne, make love to me." River orders softly.

Jayne nods heavily before gently pushing her down. He leans down and kisses her softly, just enjoying the press of her mouth against his. He pushes his tongue past her lips and seeks out hers. They kiss deeply for a few minutes before Jayne draws back to drop a light kiss on her lips. He kisses her eyes closed and can taste the salt of her tears on his lips. He runs his mouth down her face, dropping feather-light kisses as he goes. He stops at her neck to suck lightly at her smooth skin. She sighs softly and runs her hands through his hair. He runs his tongue across her collarbone before moving down to her breasts. Pulling a nipple into his mouth, he gently sucks on it.

"Ohh….oh.." River moans as she arches into him.

He continues to suck softly on her breasts, switching back and forth between them. He uses his tongue to play with a hardened bud before biting down gently. Running a hand down her body, he gently presses two fingers inside of her. He shallowly thrusts his fingers inside of her as his thumb gently rubs at her clit.

River can feel the moans escaping her throat as Jayne plays her body. Kaylee's pain and anguish were pushed out the moment Jayne kissed her and now all she can feel is her own desire slightly shadowed by Jayne's. He slips another finger inside of her and presses down harder on her clit. The orgasm that follows is different than anything she's ever felt with Jayne; it reminds her of what she used to feel from Zoe and Wash.

Jayne kisses her again to swallow her moan of release. He soothes her through her orgasm before pulling his fingers out. Straddling her body, he pushes slowly inside of her until he's in her to the hilt. "Baby, look at me." Jayne orders softly.

River slowly opens her eyes to stare deeply into his. He starts to thrust softly and evenly. She knows he's being so gentle because she needs him to be; she needs to feel everything washing over her softly and slowly. She also knows it's almost torture for him. She can see it in the way he's breathing, the way the tendons in his neck stretch, the tension in his arms.

Jayne continues to thrust softly inside of her despite how hard it is. He's never done this before; made love to someone. He's had sex before, more sex than he can remember let alone count, but he ain't ever made love to somebody. But it ain't about him; it's bout her. She's needs this and he can't do anything but give her what she needs. He moves his arms up to rest his elbows above her shoulders. Bringing his hands to her face, he gently massages her cheekbones with his thumbs while still staring into her eyes. She closes her eyes again and rubs her face against his hand. He can feel tears hitting his hand and stops thrusting instantly.

"Baby, ya okay?" Jayne asks. "Ya wanna stop?" It'll probably kill him to do it, but if she ain't wantin to finish, he ain't gonna force her.

"I'm fine." River answers, turning her head to look at him.

"Why ya cryin then?" Jayne questions as he begins to thrust softly again.

"You make me feel special." River whispers. "Loved."

Jayne bends down to kiss her again as he puts a little more force behind each thrust. She mewls softly and tilts her hips so he can get deeper. He moves his hand between them and gently presses down on her clit.

River moans his name as she cums again. Her orgasm is just like the last one; soft and deep inside of her and so very, very warm and she suddenly realizes why. Pulling her mouth away from his, she whispers, "I love you, Jayne."

Jayne stills before thrusting deeply and groaning her name as he cums. He braces his hands beside her on the bed, breathing deeply for a few moments. He opens his eyes to find her looking at him. "Why?" Jayne grunts. "Ya could do so much better….." He then finds himself understandin a bit more bout her slayer power when she flips him over onto his back, her hands holding his arms against the bed as she straddles his stomach.

"You make me feel safe." River answers. "You make me feel strong. You care about me and want to protect me, even if I don't need it. You make me feel like a woman, whole and real. You just made love to me like I was precious. You make me want to Live."

"Still don't mean I'm good nuf for ya." Jayne replies. He tries to move his arms but he can't even budge em. He feels himself harden at her strength.

"That's for me to decide." River says. "I am the genius, remember?"

"Yeah." Jayne grunts.

"Good." River replies. She moves his arms above his head as she bends down to kiss him.

Jayne groans against her mouth when she holds his hand above his head. He don't try movin em; he knows he won't be able to.

River pulls away from his mouth to look down into his lust filled eyes. She can feel his hard cock against her ass. Releasing his arms, she crawls down his body to suck his cock deep into her mouth. She doesn't go slowly; this isn't about her. He gave her what she needed and now she's giving him what he needs. She can feel him groaning as she sucks and licks at his cock. She works him deeper into her mouth until he's hitting the back of her throat.

Jayne's eyes slam shut when he feels his cock hittin her throat. He groans loudly as his hips thrust into her face. He don't know how she can take all of him into her mouth and still not be bothered when he starts thrustin. He ain't a small man by any means and she should be gaggin but she don't. Instead she works him a bit deeper as she cups his balls, her fingers gently massaging him. He yells her name as he thrust hard into her mouth.

River gags slightly but doesn't pull back. She works him through his orgasm, sucking down every drop. She pulls away once he's come down and crawls back up his body. "Feel better?" River questions as she rests her head on his chest.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts. "Ya feel better?"

"Much." River replies. She crosses her arms on his chest and then rests her head on the pile they make. "I do love you. I don't want you to think I said it because of Simon leaving. It has nothing to do with him."

"I know." Jayne grunts. He glances at her before looking over at his wall of weapons. "Love ya too."

River smiles happily when he says it, part of her amused that he can't look at her and say it. "I know." River replies. "You just showed me."

Jayne looks back at her and starts to speak when her stomach growls, loudly.

"I think ya're hungry." Jayne says with a laugh.

"Me too." River agrees. She moves off his chest and walks over to the box her clothes are in. Pulling out a pair of semi-clean sweat pants, she slips them on before grabbing one of his t-shirts and pulling it over her head.

Jayne chuckles at the picture she makes. The pants are pink with an elastic waistband. They're tighter than most he's ever seen, almost as tight as those leather pants she's always temptin him with. But with his shirt on, one that's orange with a woman's face on it, she looks, adorable actually. It's arm sleeves reach past her elbows and the bottom to the shirt hits her right above the mid-thigh. The neck is also too large and ends up hangin over one shoulder. He pulls on a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt before following her out their bunk.

-

Faith runs her hands through Kaylee's hair as the mechanic sobs on her lap. She's been at it for over an hour, only stopping to rage in Chinese. Faith doesn't understand what she said but files some of it away to ask River later. She doesn't know how Kaylee can cry so much; her stomach hurts just listening to the sobs. Kaylee's sobs start to slow down until it's just the occasional whimper or hiccup.

"Kay?" Faith questions softly.

"He didn't say nothin to me." Kaylee whispers. "Did I mean so little to him?"

"I think it's the exact opposite." Faith answers. "I saw the way he avoided your eyes. Think if he would've looked at you, he wouldn't have been able to leave."

"It hurts so much." Kaylee says as she sits up. "I feel like he tore out my catalyzer and tossed it out the airlock."

"I know." Faith replies, not knowing what a catalyzer is but figuring it has something to do with an engine.

"How could he just leave me?" Kaylee questions. "Leave River?"

"I don't know, Kay." Faith replies.

"Is he gonna come back?" Kaylee asks, looking at Faith like she can make it happen.

"I don't know that either, Kay." Faith answers. "I think he just needs to leave so he knows he has to come back. This doesn't have anything to do with you; it's about him not being able to deal with what's in front of him. He's running scared; sooner or later it'll all catch up with him and he'll have to deal."

"I want him back." Kaylee whispers.

"I know, Kay." Faith replies. She starts to say more when her stomach growls, loudly.

Kaylee can't help it, she giggles. "I think ya need to eat."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "I can just run and grab something and come back. You can stay here."

"No." Kaylee replies as she stands up. "I ain't gonna run and hide from this. Sides, capn's probably worried senseless. Need to show him I'm gonna be okay. I ain't alone; I got you and River to help me through this."

"Bet your ass you do." Faith replies as she follows the mechanic out of the room. "We'll help you deal."

"I know." Kaylee replies. She comes to a stop and looks at Faith. "I didn't know it when ya came on this boat, but you've become like a sister to me, you and River."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Looks like I got two little sisters to take care of."

"I am older than you." Kaylee points out as they start walking again.

"You are?"

"Yep." Kaylee replies. "I'll be 24 in a couple of months."

"Huh." Faith mutters. "That doesn't matter; you're still my little sister too."

"That's shiny." Kaylee replies with a ghost of a smile. They walk into the mess to see the crew gathered around table, getting ready to eat.

"Little Kaylee, ya sure ya should be walkin round?" Mal questions as he stands up to greet them.

"I ain't dyin, cap'n." Kaylee replies. "Part of me may be gone but I'm still gonna run. Sides, Faith's stomach interrupted my cryin session."

Jayne laughs and looks at them. "It start growlin?"

"Yeah." Kaylee answers as she sits down. "River's did too?"

"Like a gorram train." Jayne answers.

"Not our fault." River defends as she shovels food into her mouth.

"Always gotta eat after a fight." Faith replies as she piles food onto her plate. "Or during a fight."

"You eat during fights?" Wash asks, still feeling a bit queasy from watching them kill vampires.

"Sometimes." Faith answers between bites. "Xander was always bringing food on patrols. It pretty much went, 'hold my burrito while I kill this demon'."

"That sounds so unappetizing." Wash replies.

"You get used to it." Faith replies. "Last Christmas, B insisted on having a huge Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. We had a turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, corn, pie, stuffing; pretty much everything you could think of filling a table a bit larger than this. Right as we're sitting down to eat, bout 10 demons crash through the front door."

"On Christmas?" Kaylee questions with wide eyes.

"Demons don't care much about holidays." Faith replies. "So, we fight and kill them all, with B yelling at us not to ruin the dinner. After we're done killing them, we sat down and ate with 10 dead demons lying around the room."

"They didn't explode like those vampires did?" Zoe asks.

"Nope." Faith answers. "Most demons don't; usually we bury them or burn them. And these demons, don't remember the breed, but I do remember the slime. Most of us were covered head to toe in demon slime and blood. Hell, Conner got a little too sword happy and there was even demon brain in the mashed potatoes. Luckily it was Angel and Spike's potatoes and they didn't care; they just ate around them."

Wash puts down his fork, looking a little green in the face. "They ate brains?"

"Yep." Faith replies as she grabs some more protein. "Went real well with the bloody mashed potatoes."

"Huh?" Mal mutters, feeling a bit queasy himself.

"Spike and Angel don't have to eat human food but they enjoy some if it, especially if you drown it in blood." Faith answers. "Dawnie made them special potatoes; instead of milk and butter she used O negative. Kinda weird looking too, being all pink but Spike and Angel ate the hell out of em."

"It didn't bother you to watch them eat it?" Zoe questions.

"No different then watching them drink a glass of pig's blood." Faith replies. "Less disgusting than Spike's breakfast; cereal or oatmeal with blood instead of milk. That could get gross looking; specially when he'd let it sit for a while cause the blood would all congeal and stuff. The only thing that bothered me was when someone would think its tomato juice and take a huge swing out of a blood container. Xander and Gunn did it bout 3 times each before Cordy started labeling the blood."

Everybody stops eating but Faith and River.

"What?" Faith questions when they all stare at her.

"That has to be the grossest thing I've ever heard." Mal replies. "And I know Jayne."

"Hey." Jayne protests. He looks at his food and picks up his fork with a grunt.

"Trust me, I can get grosser." Faith smirks. "Remember one time when I didn't have any weapons and I had to punch a demon's heart out with my fist. Went back home and started eating dinner before I realized I had demon blood and organs under my nails."

Wash pushes his plate away with a groan.

"Weak stomach?" Faith questions with a grin.

"Not normally." Wash answers.

"Kaylee, ya okay?" Mal questions his sad looking mechanic.

"Just thinking." Kaylee whispers.

"River, ya gonna be okay?" Mal questions. "With the doc bein gone and all, what if something happens and ya need a smoother?"

"Don't need them anymore." River answers. "I can push most things out and what I can't, Jayne can."

"How does Jayne push stuff out?" Mal questions.

River just looks at him.

Mal stares back at her before finally getting it. "Oh."

"I don't get it." Wash comments.

"When Jayne touches me, my mind clears completely until it's just him and me." River answers.

"Oh." Wash mutters.

"Kaylee, ya and River can take some time off." Mal offers. "Long as nothin big happens to the engine, ya can lay back and deal with this."

"Thanks, cap'n." Kaylee says. "But fixin Serenity always makes me feel better."

"Okay." Mal replies. "River then…."

"I'm fine." River interrupts.

"No need to put on a brave front, little River." Mal says. "I saw how ya reacted when he left. It's okay to…"

"Wasn't my tears." River interrupts again. "Was hers."

"Hers?" Mal questions.

"Ya weren't talking bout yourself?" Jayne questions River. "I thought ya was doin that 3rd person thing ya used to do when ya first got here."

"It was my tears, wasn't it?" Kaylee questions.

"Yes." River answers. "I couldn't push them out."

"So, all your cryin was cause of Kaylee?" Mal asks. "Ya ain't upset that he left?"

"Of course I'm upset." River answers. "But I knew it was going to happen."

"What?" Mal shouts. "Ya did? Since when?"

"Since I got here." Faith answers.

"Before then." River answers. "Serenity was always just a weigh station to Simon; somewhere to stop before returning to his planned life."

"Why didn't ya say something then?" Mal questions. "Save Kaylee from havin her heart broken."

"Kaylee, would you have rather not been with Simon and not feel this pain or been with him and feel it?" River questions.

"Been with him." Kaylee answers. "I don't regret bein with him; I love him and we were happy."

"That's why." River replies.

"Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Faith comments. "Or something like that."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees.

"So ya really knew he was leavin?" Jayne questions River.

"Yes."

"How?" Mal questions.

River looks at Kaylee before replying. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"No, it's okay." Kaylee answers. "I can handle listenin to ya talk bout him. It ain't like he's dead or nothin, just gone."

"Simon had his whole life planned out since he was 5." River explains. "He knew he was going to be a surgeon. He planned to finish medical school when he was 21, graduating in at least the top 5 of his class and then finish residency in under a year. After that, he'd join a very prestigious hospital. He'd become the head of surgery before his 28th birthday, which had he not left, he would have. Then when he turned 30, he would get married to whomever my parents deemed appropriate. They'd have their first child when he was 32, a boy to carry on the Tam name and their second and last child, a girl, 5 years later. Everything about his life was planned out until he rescued me. Then the plans stopped completely. But they were always in the back of his mind, a place to return to. When things became to difficult for him to handle, he went back to his plan, the only thing he feels he has complete control over."

"Damn, he's more anal retentive than I first thought." Faith comments.

"Ya got plans like that?" Mal questions.

"No." River replies. She moves out of her to chair to crawl into Jayne's lap. She waits for him to wrap his arms around her, cocooning her in his warmth before continuing. "I never liked plans; there were too many wholes and variables for them to be exact."

"So ya got no desire to go home?" Mal questions. "Maybe go back to school?"

River shivers and burrows more into Jayne's chest. "I can't go back to school." River whispers. "I don't think I could ever walk into another classroom without getting sick. And I am home; Osirus was never my home."

"Ya never planned on bein something different?" Kaylee asks. "Before the academy."

"I wanted to be a dancer for a while but dancing professionally is too restricted." River answers. "I also remember when I was 6, I packed my bags and told Simon I was running away to enlist in the army, for the independents. He just patted my head and laughed. Then told me not to say anything to father because he wouldn't like that."

"Why?" Mal questions with a small smile. He can just picture a little River telling her stuffy older brother she was joining the army, her little bags in her little hands.

"My father is Alliance." River answers. "Not military but he does have connections; it's how I was able to get into the Academy. Father knew people on the inside."

"He know what they was gonna do to ya?" Jayne growls from above her.

"He knew the school wasn't a normal school." River answers. "He knew I would become a vital part of the Alliance defense but he didn't know how."

"And he still sent ya?" Jayne growls.

"He thought they'd be able to control me." River answers. "Make me a valuable member of society. Didn't know they were going to make me a freak."

"Not the only freak." Faith points out.

"Not anymore." River agrees. "I have no desire to be anywhere else. This is where I belong; where I'm supposed to be."

"Destiny." Faith replies. "Gotta love it."

"Ya sayin your only here cause it's part of some God's plan?" Mal asks in disbelief. River nods. "I thought ya was too gorram smart to believe in that nonsense."

"It's why I'm here." Faith replies. "PTB's sent me here because it's where I'm supposed to be."

"We're not saying we believe in the same God that Shepard Book did." River replies.

"But ya believe." Mal points out.

"Have to." Faith replies. "Only reason slayers exist because it was part of the Power's plan. Not saying we believe in them, because I sure as hell don't. But I do believe they exist."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Zoe questions.

"No." Faith replies. "I know they're real, hell I've talked to them before. But I don't believe in why they do what they do. It's not about us; it's about some grand plan they have. We're just their pawns."

"Should ya be sayin that?" Kaylee questions quietly. "Can't they just…"

"Strike me dead?" Faith finishes. "Probably, but it'd be waste, what with them bringing me back to life and all. They sent me here because they needed me here for some reason. Don't know what yet, hell there ain't even any real demons for me to fight. Which by the way, why aren't there, R? I mean, if humans could survive, why couldn't demons?"

"There weren't that many left." River answers. "After Willow's spell activated all the potentials, there were hundreds of slayers. Over the years, they killed off a large portion of demons. What was left, joined the First in its fight…..."

"The First?" Faith gasps. "We defeated it. Been there, kicked its ass, and got the t-shirt."

"You can't defeat the First, Faith." River says.

"First?" Mal questions. "First what?"

"Evil." River and Faith answer.

"There's a first evil?" Wash questions.

"Yes." River replies. "Beyond sin, beyond death. You won't see it, but it's always there; in every feeling, every drop of hate."

"Actually kind of lame." Faith points out. "Couldn't touch anything, although it could make itself look someone who's dead. Pretty much just taunted us."

"But it had the ability to gather an army." River replies. "Three hundred years after you pushed it back, it returned, smarter and more prepared."

"Fay hwa." Mal shouts. "Ya tryin to say Faith is from 300 hundred years ago?"

"No." River answers. "500 years ago, actually."

"Baby, that ain't possible." Jayne says a few moments later.

River sighs before moving off Jayne's lap. She doesn't say anything; she just walks out of the mess.

"Where she goin?" Mal questions Jayne.

"Hell, I don't know." Jayne grunts as he stands up. He starts out of the mess with the rest of the crew behind him. He glances down the hall before walking towards the bridge.

"Baby, whadda doin?" Jayne questions when he sees her sitting on a chair, her fingers moving rapidly over the cortex screen.

"Finding proof." River answers. The crew moves to surround her as she moves through the cortex, moving in and out of files too fast for them too really catch what she's doing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Wash shouts.

"What?" Mal questions.

"She's breaking into Alliance files." Wash answers. "At least I think she is."

"Shiny." Mal replies. "Wait, ain't ya gonna get caught?"

"Didn't when I found Miranda." River says. "They won't know; I'm a ghost."

She continues to filter through the screens as she looks for the proof she needs.

"Go back." Faith orders when her eyes catch something.

"No." River says.

"But didn't that say…" Faith questions.

"Yes." River replies. "But we're not going to watch it, not now."

"What the hell was it?" Jayne questions.

"Don't know, but I saw 'R. Tam sessions." Faith answers. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." River answers as she finds the files she's looking for. "It's from the academy, recordings of training sessions and other things."

"Play it." Jayne orders.

"No." River replies. She finds what she's looking for and spins around to face them.

"Why?" Mal questions.

"I can push out Kaylee's grief but I won't be able to push out the rage you guys will feel." River answers. "Besides, it's not something I would let Kaylee watch."

"I wanna see it." Jayne growls.

"Please, Jayne, not now." River whispers.

"A'right." Jayne reluctantly agrees. "But I do wanna see it."

"So do I." Faith, Zoe, and Mal reply.

River turns around and presses a button. The screen goes black before it displays in large black letters, 'Hyperian Hotel; April 23, 2005'."

"What?" Faith gasps. "What is this?"

"Proof." River answers.

-


	14. Past

Title: Past

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

Simon rolls over with a sigh, his arm reaching for Kaylee only to come up empty. Opening his eyes, he glances around the bunk he's in and automatically knows he's not on Serenity. The hull of the ship is too clean, too new.

He didn't think she would stay. He thought she was bluffing. Up until the Alliance cruiser flew away, he was expecting River to come running onto the ship with him. He never thought she would let him walk away, that she would choose Jayne over him. And then Kaylee; the look in her eyes after he kissed her will haunt him for the rest of his life. Walking away from her was the hardest thing he's ever done. He stands up and quickly gets dressed before walking out of the room he slept in.

"Dr. Tam." The main officer says.

"Where are we?" Simon questions.

"Almost to your parents home." He responds.

"No." Simon replies. "I don't want to go there."

"Dr. Tam, we have specific instructions." The officer begins.

"I don't care." Simon says. "I don't want to go to my parents. Take me to the hospital. That's where I have to be."

"I don't think that's wise."

"I don't care what you think." Simon sneers. "I'm sure you have instructions to follow my orders. I want to go the hospital. Don't worry; you won't get in trouble with my father. If anyone can understand wanting to go back to work, it's Gabriel Tam. Wave him if you doubt me."

The officer hits a few buttons and a few moments later, Gabriel Tam appears on the screen. "Mr. Tam, your son would like to speak to you."

"Simon." Gabriel says. "When will you arrive?"

"I'm not coming home." Simon replies.

"Simon." Gabriel warns.

"I'm going to the hospital." Simon says. "I've been gone long enough."

"That's a wonderful idea son." Gabriel replies. "Your mother and I will pick you up at the hospital in a few hours. We purchased a new apartment for you, a few moments ride from the hospital. We'll bring the entrance card and your new clothes to you. The Blacks are having a dinner party tomorrow night and they would like it if you attended."

"We'll have to see." Simon says. "I've been away for too long; it's going to take time to get back into the position I was in before I left."

"Yes, you must worry about your career." Gabriel agrees. "We'll discuss this when we pick you up."

"Very well, father." Simon says. He cuts off the connection before turning to the officers. "You can dock on the emergency pad." With that said he walks away to sit by the door. Mentally going over how much time had lapsed since he left, he realizes it's going to take weeks of work to redeem himself in the eyes of his former bosses. The next few minutes pass quickly and before he knows it, the cruiser is landing on the roof of the hospital he worked for. Not saying a word to the officers, he grabs his bags and exits the cruiser. Pulling his old ID out of his bag, he slides it in the slot by the door and walks into the hospital.

"Dr. Tam, it's good to have you back." Ciara Rimes, the assistant to the head of surgery, Dr. Brian Grey, says as he approaches her desk.

"Yes." Simon replies. "Is he in?"

"He's expecting you." She responds. "Go right in."

Simon walks through the door and approaches the desk his former boss is sitting at.

"Simon." Dr. Grey says. He stands up and shakes Simon's hand. "It's good to have you back. I understand if you need time to adjust…"

"I would like to get back to work." Simon cuts him off. "If that's alright with you."

"That's fine." Dr. Grey responds. "We don't have any open surgeries at this moment unless you would like to go down to the ER. I believe there was an incident with some men trying to rob an Alliance cruiser and there are some injuries that need to be treated."

"I'll go right down." Simon says. He starts to turn around when he remembers something. "I don't have any scrubs or equipment with me."

"We figured as much from what your father said when he contacted me." Dr. Grey says. "Ciara has some things for you to use until you can replace your old equipment."

"Thank you." Simon responds. He leaves the office and takes the box Ciara hands him. Walking down to the employee's room, he stores his suitcase and bag before changing into the scrubs provided. Throwing away the clothes he was wearing, he opens the medical bag and pulls out the equipment inside.

Walking to the elevator, he goes down to the first floor where the ER is located. Walking past the nurse's station, he finds the nurse in charge.

"What do we have?" Simon questions when he sees them wheeling in 4 injured men.

"Dr. Tam." Nurse Bridget gasps. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago." Simon replies. "Where am I needed?"

"Are you sure you should be going back to work this soon?" She questions. "With what happened with your sister…"

"Unless you received your doctorate in the year I was gone, you have no authority over what I do." Simon cuts her off. "Now, where am I needed?"

"Room 4." She responds quietly. "Gunshot wound to the chest and leg."

"Thank you." Simon replies and then walks away.

-

"Welcome to Chosen: the live recording of the slayers of the vampires. My name is Andrew and I will be your host." A high-pitched male voice says. "It is a few days post end of world battle and let's see how are champions are faring."

The camera moves around the room to focus on a short, blonde woman standing rather close to a tall, dark haired man. "Buffy, the original slayer of the vampires and her demon lover, Angel. Both looked rather unscathed from the vicious battle they faced just 3 days ago."

"Andrew, get that camera off me." Buffy orders. "We've talked about this."

The camera quickly moves off them to focus on two men wearing glasses and arguing over a book. "Watchers." Andrew comments. "They guide and help the slayers of the vampires. Though they look to be more focused on an old book than training."

Giles looks up to glare at Andrew. "I liked him better when he was our hostage."

"I prefer the term 'guestage'." Andrew responds. He pans over to focus on two teenagers cuddling on the couch. "Dawn and Connor." Andrew says. "Is it any surprise they found love? Not to anybody who knows their roots."

"Honey, you can't hurt him." Dawn tells Connor, gesturing to the camera. "He's a human, remember."

The camera moves along to focus on a red head woman sitting on the lap of a dark-haired teenager. "Willow, the once dark witch and her lesbian lover, Kennedy." Andrew says. "Though she looks innocent, there is a darkness that lies deep in the witch, one I've faced myself."

Willow blushes and buries her head in Kennedy's neck. Kennedy glares at the camera and Andrew quickly moves on.

"The normal ones." Andrew comments as he focuses on Gunn, Fred, Cordy, and Xander. "Street wise fighter, a scientist, a seer, and a carpenter. All four a vital part to the fight against the darkness that threatens to take over the world."

"Move on, dork." Cordy growls.

"Very well." Andrew responds. He pans over to find a bleach-blonde man painting his fingernails while smoking a cigarette. "Spike, once a killer of the slayers of the vampires and now he's a guardian to them."

Spike flips the camera off before returning to painting his nails.

The camera moves around to focus on a dark-haired woman wearing leather pants and a tank top. "Faith, the renegade slayer." Andrew comments. "A woman's who's darkness was great but wasn't strong enough to beat her."

"If you don't get that camera off me, you're going to met my darkness when I pummel you with it." Faith warns, glaring into the camera.

The camera starts to move when someone yells 'Demons'. It quickly pans over to take in the 7 large demons bursting through the hotel doors.

"Hell yeah." Faith's voice can be heard. She runs past the camera to launch herself at the demons, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Connor, and Kennedy right behind her.

"Watchers, a little help would be appreciated." Spike yells as he fights one of the demons. "What the hell are these things?"

"Poinsetter demons, I do believe." Wesley voice says from behind the camera. "A rather strong demon, though they are lacking greatly in the brains department. They usually just attack for the kill not for any dangerous reason."

Faith goes flying in the air and the camera follows as she hits the wall behind the watchers. She stands up and grabs an axe before jumping back into the fight.

"That's nice, Wes." Faith yells. "You wanna tell us how to kill them?"

"Standard slaying." Giles responds for him. "Beheading or stabbing it various times should do it."

The next few minutes are filled with heavy fighting as the champions dispose of the demons. The camera moves between each battle, trying to record as much action as it can. Andrew's talking the entire time, commenting on each battle and he fails to notice one of the demons sneaking up beside him until it grabs him and picks him up.

The video goes shaky as Andrew screams. Suddenly, the shaking stops and Andrew crashes to the floor. He focuses the camera up to see Faith holding a bloody axe in one hand and the demon's head in the other. She drops the head and glares down at the camera.

"Thank you." Andrew says. "That was close."

"Next time, I'm going to let it kill you." Faith responds.

"Faith, that was cruel, even for you." Buffy says as she walks into the camera's range.

"He knows the rules." Faith responds. "It ain't like he's a newbie. He knows to get out of the way when we're under attack, not to stand there recording like an idiot."

"Doesn't mean he needs to die for it." Buffy replies.

"Whatever." Faith mutters. "I'm out of here." She drops the axe to the ground and the camera records her stormy exit out of the hotel.

"Buffy, that wasn't necessary." Angel says, moving up behind her. "She's right. Andrew knows the rules. If she hadn't gotten there as fast as she did, he'd be dead."

"I know." Buffy replies. "I just snapped. I can't lose her again, not like before. I couldn't handle it. I don't want her slipping back."

"She's not going to." Angel assures her. He moves to hug Buffy but stops to glare at Andrew. "Turn it off."

The screen goes black.

The bridge is silent as they take in what they just saw.

"It's not over." River whispers.

Faith looks at her weirdly before returning her focus to the screen.

The camera goes back on but there's no narrating this time. A sad, Irish song can be heard in the back ground as Angel walks over to a large stone. He lights a candle and places it on top of the stone. He whispers a few words in Irish before stepping away. Spike walks up next and overturns a bottle of whiskey on the ground before walking away stiffly. Giles and Wesley walk over to the stone, each placing a hand on it, their heads bowed. They walk away a few moments later to let Willow, Xander, and Cordy walk up. Xander places a cross necklace on the stone while Willow places a quartz. Cordy drops a tube of bright, red lipstick on it before they walk away, all three crying quietly. Dawn and Connor are next but only stay a few moments before Connor has to practically carry the sobbing Dawn away. Gunn and Fred step up to the stone and say goodbye before walking away. Lastly comes Buffy in a black sundress. She's carrying a knife in her hand and she shoves it down into the top of the stone, embedding the blade deep. She wipes away a few tears before bending down to place a kiss against the front of the stone. She walks away, her shoulders slumped. The camera zooms back to focus on the stone. It's a large, black headstone with huge block letters across the front.

FAITH

SISTER, FRIEND, SLAYER

SHE SAVED THE WORLD

JANUARY 13, 1982-APRIL 23, 2005

The screen goes black.

Faith pushes past the gathered crew to run down the steps and out of the bridge. River turns off the cortex before following her sister slayer. She finds her in the common room outside of the infirmary and sits down next to the visibly upset Faith. The rest of the crew moves behind her, Kaylee moving over to sit down on Faith's other side.

"You know, I've seen some strange things in my life." Faith whispers. "I've done some strange things, some evil things, and some good things. But watching my own funeral, that takes the prize for weirdest thing ever."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. He's still trying to deal with his feelings for Faith and now to witness her funeral, it's spinning his world about.

"What I don't get is what they buried." Faith comments. "Cause here's my body. How did they even know I was dead?"

"Lorne." River answers. "Spike and Angel went looking for you when you didn't return. They found the spot where you died and smelt your blood. Buffy refused to believe it until Lorne read the vampire that killed you; he came into the bar a few days later and sang for him."

"Oh." Faith replies.

"Lorne?" Kaylee whispers.

"He's a demon but a good one." Faith answers. "He could read your future when you sang. He was fun."

"Buffy, Angel, and Spike lost it after that." River comments. "They spent weeks hunting down the vampire that killed you, killed hundreds of others during their search. When they finally found him, well, by the time they staked him, he was begging to die."

"Sounds like them." Faith says with a smile.

"Ya okay, Faith?" Mal questions quietly.

"Yeah." Faith replies. "I mean, I already knew I died and all but it was still weird seeing that. We got any of that whiskey left?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers.

"Good." Faith responds. She stands up and walks back to the mess. Searching through the cabinets, she finds the bottle and takes a long drink. "Now, R, I'm ready to hear about the first, since I'm guessing you all believe us now."

"Yeah." Mal agrees as he takes the bottle from Faith. He takes a drink before handing it to Jayne. Everybody sits back down, River on Jayne's lap, Zoe and Wash next to each other and across from Kaylee, Faith and Mal.

"Like I was saying, the First came back, almost two hundred years ago." River starts again, leaning back against Jayne's chest. "It was smarter this time; instead of using human minions it used demons to do its bidding. But the people in power knew this time; they employed the greatest seers and witches and saw it coming. They formed the Alliance and came to the decision that the best thing to do is give the first what it wanted. They knew the battle wouldn't be for decades and it gave them the time to find another solar system and start terraforming new planets."

"Wait a gorram second, ya sayin they left Earth cause of this evil thing and not cause of it being used up?" Mal gasps.

"Mostly." River replies. "They would have left eventually but not as soon as they did. They didn't have the time to get most of the planets in good condition. Those planets became the rim and they took the poorer people there. They gathered up the watchers and slayers and left them on Earth to fight off the first."

"They just left them?" Faith questions.

"Yes." River replies. "The slayer line died there and stayed dead."

"How are ya one then?" Jayne questions.

"A few of the watchers were able to smuggle out documents, videos, and other things with family members." River replies. "They thought that the slayer story shouldn't just die out of existence, even if the slayers were going to. The video we just watched was one of the few things to survive. The objects we passed down for generations until someone who worked for the academy got a hold of them. He was a brilliant doctor but didn't understand there were powers that shouldn't be messed with. He made a new slayer line."

"How?" Faith questions, hoping it's not how the first one was made.

"Shadow story." River answers. "Made it the same way the first line was made."

"No." Faith yells. "No, R, please tell me those bastards didn't do that to you?"

"Do what?" Jayne growls, his arms tightening around River.

"How did they do it?" Mal questions. "Make the slayer."

"Rape." River answers quietly. "Over and over again."

"R, they didn't do that to you, did they?" Faith questions.

"Of course not." River responds. "I was their most promising student; they wouldn't have wasted me. Her name was Amy. She was 13 and liked to sing. She was smart but not too smart that they couldn't do it to her. She killed herself a few hours later, snapped her own neck. I was the 10th one called in 9 months."

"I don't understand." Zoe says. "How does raping make a slayer?"

"It's not rape in the sense you're thinking of." Faith answers. "It's probably worse. They tied the first slayer down and raped her repeatedly with the essences of a few demons until it became a part of her. From what B said, she was like an animal after it was done."

"The first few called didn't last very long." River says. "They couldn't handle the power or the darkness. Some killed themselves, some died during the training and a few were put down, when they weren't progressing fast enough."

"But you could handle it?" Zoe questions.

"Not really." River replies. "They would have killed me rather soon if Simon hadn't gotten me out. But I can handle it now."

"Will they try it again?" Mal questions. "Make another since River's gone."

"Can't." River answers. "Powers will only make one. Unless they can find someone to perform the same spell that Willow did there won't be another slayer until I die."

"Which ain't happenin." Jayne growls.

"I always thought the watchers council was full of a bunch of sick, power hungry bastards but this academy is sounding worse." Faith comments.

"Ya ain't wrong there." Mal agrees. "Now, I think it's time we all hit the sack, it's been a tryin day."

Everybody agrees and starts towards their rooms.

"Kay, you gonna be okay?" Faith questions.

"Yeah." Kaylee answers. "Just tired."

Faith watches as Kaylee climbs down into her bunk before turning around. Waving to River and Jayne, she walks down to her room and is asleep moments after her head hits the pillow.

-

Faith awakes with a start when she hears someone whispering her name. Opening her eyes, she sees Kaylee standing by the door.

"Can I sleep with ya?" Kaylee whispers. "I woke up and he weren't there."

"Sure Kay." Faith replies as she scoots over. "You have to go by the wall though, I have to sleep closest to the door."

"Okay." Kaylee whispers as she crawls onto the bed next to Faith.

Faith listens to Kaylee's quiet cries for a moment before pulling the mechanic against her. Rubbing her hand up and down Kaylee's back, she waits until she can tell the smaller girl's asleep before closing her eyes again.

-

Mal leaves the engine room, his search for his mechanic unsuccessful. He decided to check on her when he woke up and found her bunk empty. After searching the mess, bay, and the engine room and coming up empty, he went for the last place she could be. Opening the door to Faith's room quietly, he's glad to see Kaylee sleeping somewhat peacefully next to Faith. He moves over to the empty bed and sits down on it, watching both girls sleeping. Faith is on her back, one arm under Kaylee's head and the other hanging on the ground. Kaylee is curled into a ball, her back pressed against Faith's side. He watches them for a few minutes before standing up to leave. Right as he's walking past the bed, Faith's arm reaches out and grabs his leg.

"Mal." Faith whispers. "Wanna help me?"

"With what?" Mal questions.

"Getting out from under Kay with out waking her up." Faith answers.

Mal nods before reaching down and gently moving the mechanic off Faith's arm. His hand brushes the side of Faith's breast and they both jump. Faith waits until Mal steps back before standing up quietly. She walks to the bathroom and pees before brushing her teeth. Walking back into her room, she follows Mal to the mess, neither one of them talking.

Mal fixes them both a cup of coffee and carries them over to the couch in the corner of the mess. He hands Faith her cup before taking a drink of his own.

"Ya okay?" Mal questions.

"Yeah." Faith answers. "It's just…when I got here, I knew me and R would either get along great or not be able to stand each other. There really is not middle ground with slayers. Me and B might have cared deeply for each other but we didn't get along at all. I'm glad that me and R do get along as well as we do. Kay, on the other hand, I didn't expect her. She just somehow crawled under my skin and I can't stand seeing her like this. She shouldn't have to be so sad. Part of me wants to beat the hell out of the doc for doing this to her but a part of me understands that he needs time."

"Yeah, I can't stand seein her like this either." Mal agrees. He sets his cup down on the table before looking back at Faith. "And most of me wants to beat the hell out of Simon."

"You and Jayne both." Faith responds as she sets her own cup down. She starts to say something else when Mal leans over and kisses her deeply. Faith moans before kissing him back. The kiss for a few minutes, their tongues dueling, when Faith pulls back suddenly.

"We can't do this." Faith pants.

"Why not?" Mal growls. "We did before."

"That wasn't real." Faith replies. "Just a bet."

"Ya sayin that didn't mean nothin?" Mal questions angrily.

"Yes. No." Faith responds. "Hell, I don't know. All I know is I like you."

"That feeling's mutual, Faith." Mal replies.

"I mean really like you in a way I've never liked another guy. And I don't want this to be just about us feeling bad over Kay and trying to comfort each other." Faith continues as though he didn't say anything. "I've done that before and I don't want to do it again. I want what I've never had before, what R and Jayne have. If we ever do this, I want it to mean something."

"It does." Mal responds. He reaches over and pulls Faith onto his lap. She automatically straddles his thighs before looking up at him.

"Really?" Faith questions quietly, hating the vulnerability that she knows she's showing.

"Really." Mal replies with a smile.

"Cool ass." Faith responds before pulling his mouth back to hers. Her hands move into his hair while his move to play with the small of her back. She shudders and moans when his hands move under the back of her shirt, his hands kneading her back muscles.

Mal runs his hands up Faith's smooth back, enjoying the feel of her skin under his hands. He knows she just showed him a part of herself that nobody else has ever seen and he's glad. She's one of the strongest people he's ever met and to see her being weak because of what she feels humbles him.

-

"I'm hungry, wifey." Wash says as the leave their bunk.

"So am I." Zoe agrees. "Didn't get to each much last night."

"Yeah." Wash agrees. "Thems some gross stories that Faith tells."

They almost make it to the mess door when River runs in front of it and holds her arms out, blocking them.

"River, what the hell are you doing?" Zoe questions. River doesn't answer. Zoe can hear footsteps behind her and glances back to see Jayne walking towards them. "Jayne, what's your girl doing?"

"Hell, I don't know." Jayne grumbles. "She woke up from a dead sleep, got dressed and moved out of the bunk before I could even form a thought. Baby, whatcha doin? We wanna eat."

"Can't go in yet." River replies.

"River, we're hungry." Wash whines.

"You'll have to wait." River responds.

"Jayne, move her." Zoe orders.

"Hell, no." Jayne replies. "She's libel to throw me cross the room if'n she don't wanna move. Ya wanna move her, do it yourself."

"What's goin on?" Kaylee asks sleepily as she walks towards them.

"River won't let us pass." Zoe answers.

"Stay here." River orders as she opens the mess door and closes it quickly.

"I'm thinking we should listen." Wash says. "River ain't one to give orders so if she is, it's gotta be something important."

"Sides, she locked us out." Kaylee points out.

-

Mal's hands move off Faith's back to play with the soft skin of her stomach. He slowly slides his hands up, intent on feelin this nipple ring himself, when somebody coughs. Pulling his mouth away from Faith's he looks up to see River smiling at them.

"It's breakfast time." River says. "The crew is hungry."

"Five more minutes, R." Faith replies.

"They're going to kill me if I go out there and say that." River comments.

"If they don't, I will." Faith growls.

"You need to work on your people skills." River says with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, just go be diversion girl." Faith orders before placing her mouth back on Mal's.

River smiles at Mal's confusion before moving back into the hallway.

"The captain has requested that we return in 5 minutes." River tells the waiting crew.

"What?" Zoe replies. "Why?"

"Well, actually Faith requested that we return in 5 minutes but the captain wasn't arguing." River corrects.

"Is this that whole 'she watched for ya and now ya gotta watch for her' thing?" Jayne questions.

"Yep." River responds with a smirk. "I'm on smoochie patrol."

"Smoochie?" Wash says with a laugh.

"Yep, smoochies." River replies. "So we wait for 5 minutes."

Everybody stands outside the mess quietly for five minutes, all of them staring at River. She suddenly turns around and opens the door. "Time's up." River announces before walking into the mess.

Faith jumps off Mal's lap and pulls her shirt back down. "Hey." Faith says lamely.

"Hey Faith." Jayne responds. "Enjoyin your smoochies?"

"Yep." Faith answers.

Mal stands up slowly, still a bit confused and harder than a gorram rock.

Faith, River, and Kaylee quickly make breakfast and set it down in front of the crew. River moves to sit down next to Jayne and Faith sits beside Mal. Kaylee looks between her two friends and bursts into tears.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Faith questions.

"It's just that you're all happy and paired off." Kaylee says. "I'm like a fifth wheel or somethin."

"Technically it would be a 7th wheel." River corrects.

Kaylee cries harder.

"R." Faith growls.

"But you aren't that either, Kaylee." River finishes. "You're a vital part of this crew."

"I think I'm just gonna start becoming like this black plague." Kaylee whispers. "Makin everyone all depressed. Maybe I should just go home."

"NO." River and Faith yell.

"You're not leaving, not because you feel like a 7th wheel or something along those lines." Faith replies.

"I'll stop sleeping with Jayne." River says.

"WHAT?" Jayne bellows.

"We'll have to be kept on separate sides of the boat but I'll stop." River continues, ignoring Jayne's yell.

"And I'll stay away from Mal." Faith adds.

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"No." Kaylee replies. "This ain't what I'm wantin at all. I just…why's it gotta hurt this much?"

River and Faith both move to sit down beside Kaylee. "We don't know, Kay." Faith replies.

"All we know is you're not alone." River adds. "You have us."

"Can we get movies on that screen thingie?" Faith questions.

"Yes." River replies. "Why?"

"B said after Angel went evil, Red used to come over and they would watch chick flicks and pig out on chocolate." Faith answers. "We can do that. Drag the mattresses off beds in my room and take them into one of the shuttles."

"We can make brownies." River adds. "We have the ingredients for it."

"Then we can talk trash bout the guys in our lives." Faith puts in. "Zoe, you wanna join us?"

"Um." Zoe replies.

"Good." Faith responds.

"We'll have a girl's night in." River says. "No boys allowed."

"We'll do it after breakfast." Faith replies. The slayers move back to their seats and start eating quickly. They finish in record time and move over to the sink to wash their dishes.

"We're gonna go move the mattresses." Faith says as she drops a kiss on Mal's lips.

"See you later." River says before dropping onto Jayne's lap and kissing him.

"Ya ain't gonna stop sleepin with me, right?" Jayne growls against River's lips.

"Just for tonight." River responds. She breaks the kiss and drops a light kiss on Jayne's nose before following Faith out of the mess.

"What're are we supposed to do?" Wash asks when Kaylee and Zoe follow the slayers out of the mess.

"Get drunk." Jayne replies.

"Sounds like a plan." Mal agrees.

-


	15. Girl's Night

Title: Girl' night

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"They leave us any of them brownies?" Jayne questions as he walks into the mess, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and 3 cigars in the other.

"Yeah." Mal answers. "A few."

Jayne spots the plate of brownies sittin' on the table and snaps off the corner of one and pops it into his mouth. "Pretty damn good." Jayne comments.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "Don't know how River made em; didn't know we had the ingredients for it."

"Probably don't." Jayne comments. "I'm guessin' what we're eatin' ain't brownies in the traditional sense. She probably just figured out a way to make em out of what we had."

"Still good though." Wash replies.

Mal grabs the dinner the girls had left for them and brings it to the table. "Well, looks like we're on our own for the night." Mal tells the other two men.

"Looks like." Jayne agrees. The three men of Serenity dig into their dinner, none of them really talking.

"Alright, I gotta say it." Wash says, breaking the silence. "It's too gorram quiet in here without them."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. Jayne just nods.

The women had left for the spare shuttle an hour ago, stating that the men were not allowed anywhere near it unless the boat was about to explode or if they were under attack.

They finish eating and dump their plates into the sink, saving the washing until later. Jayne opens the bottle and pours each of them a large glass. He tosses the cigars out and lights his before passing the matches to Wash. Mal grabs a deck of cards and starts shuffling them.

"These are good." Wash comments.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "They the same ones ya got from the Shepard?"

"Yeah." Jayne replies. He takes the cards Mal deals out, returning two to get new ones.

"Jayne, I gotta ask ya somethin' that's been naggin' at me all day." Mal says.

"What?" Jayne grunts, sliding the cards back to Mal.

"When ya and River were, courtin' I guess I wanna say, did her and Faith ever…." Mal starts to ask.

"Arguing with each other while River was straddlin' my lap and we was 'smoochin'?" Jayne finishes for the captain. "Yeah, a couple times actual. Hell, they argued once while my hands was in places ain't meant for public viewin'. Freaks ya out a bit, don't it?"

"Just a bit." Mal replies. "They was threatenin' each other and everythin'."

"They talk to each other while you guys are groping?" Wash questions as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Not only do they talk, they threaten to hurt each other." Jayne replies. "Thinkin' back, it's a bit hilarious."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "Still a bit weird though. Ya don't think they would do it if…"

"Me and River was doin' it?" Jayne finishes. "Probably."

"Just make sure ya're keepin' your bunk locked at night." Mal orders. "Whole idea don't seem right to me."

"Ya just don't want Faith seein' me in the raw." Jayne says with a smirk.

"And if the situation was reversed, wouldn't ya feel the same way?" Mal questions.

Jayne's smirk fades. "Make sure ya keep your bunk locked too." Jayne growls.

"Ain't got no reason to." Mal says.

"Yet." Wash says with a smile.

"How long ya gonna be able to hold out, Mal?" Jayne asks. "Cause if Faith and River are really alike, it ain't gonna be long."

"Can we just get back to the game and off my love life?" Mal says, dealing the cards.

"Just be happy ya finally got one now." Jayne replies.

-

"That was such a good movie." Kaylee says, wiping her eyes. "They was so happy."

"Yes, it was emotionally pleasing." River agrees with a few sniffles.

"Ya bunch of saps." Faith says, rolling her eyes. She turns her head and is rather shocked to see the ex-soldier rubbing her eyes. "Whoa, Zoe, don't tell me you're all sentimental too."

"Got some dust in my eyes." Zoe replies, still rubbing at her eyes. "I starting to think we should have cleaned this thing out before bringing the mattresses in here. We haven't really used this shuttle in months."

"Yeah." Faith agrees, giving the solider a weird look. "Now, we did the sappy movie thing, we got the brownies, now let's diss the men." She sits up from her lounging position and waits for the other 3 to do the same. All four of them are sitting on one of the mattresses, in a circle with the huge plate of brownies in the middle.

"How does this even work?" Zoe questions. "I've never done this 'female bonding' thing."

"Me either." Faith says. "Unless ya count in those slayer meetings we used to have. But those were mostly bout weapons and demons."

"We each discuss the things that annoy us the most about our partner." River says. "And the things we like the most about them."

"Simon always folded his clothes fore we went to sleep." Kaylee starts, looking down at the brownie in her hand. "Didn't matter if we was almost asleep, he would still get up to fold em."

"Kay, you don't have to talk about him." Faith says, seeing the look on the mechanics face.

"No, it's okay." Kaylee replies. "Makes me feel nice to talk bout him. It ain't like he's dead. Sides, I'm thinkin' you're right. He just needs time to deal with all this."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Zoe, you're up."

"A year ago, I would've said those damn dinosaurs." Zoe replies. "But I like em now. I guess the fact that he snores so gorram loud. I'm used to men snoring, spent years in the army sleeping on the ground next to em sawing logs but they never felt the need to bury their face in my neck."

"Huh, Wash didn't look like a snorer to me." Faith comments. "Now, Jayne does."

"He's not." River says. "He grunts in his sleep sometimes and smacks his lips but it doesn't bother me. The only thing that does is when he insists on throwing his leg over my stomach in the morning. Most of the time I don't think he realizes he's doing it but when you have to go to pee, the last thing you want is 30 plus pounds hitting your bladder. It doesn't bother me when he does it any other time, just in the morning."

"He does it a lot?" Kaylee asks.

"Yes." River answers. "He enjoys throwing his limbs over me. I enjoy when he does it. It's your turn, Faith."

"I ain't really been with Mal long enough to find annoying habits." Faith comments. "I don't know if he snores or not."

"Not." Zoe answers. She sees the look on Faith's face and decides to elaborate. "Me and Mal ain't never been nothing but friends and comrades. But we did serve together, so I know his sleeping habits. He mutters in his sleep sometimes."

"Huh." Faith mutters. "Does it bother Wash that you and Mal are so close?"

"Yes." River and Kaylee answers for Zoe.

"Wash has his moments." Zoe replies. "Sometimes he gets this idea where he thinks I do anything Mal tells me to without question."

Faith laughs. "Please, I don't know you that well but I know you well enough." Faith says. "You wouldn't follow blind orders anymore than I would."

"I know." Zoe agrees. "But you know men and their insecurities."

"Yeah." Faith replies. "The only thing I can think of is he's always trying to protect me, which isn't something I'm used to at all."

"Capn's that way." Kaylee says. "And I'm thinkin' he might get even more that way since ya guys are together now."

"Who said we are together?" Faith replies.

They just look at her.

"Guess the kissing gave it away." Faith mutters.

"Yep." Kaylee agrees.

"Kaylee, it's your turn again." River says.

"Simon's so sweet." Kaylee says, her eyes tearing up. "He was always makin' sure I was comfortable and treated me like a core girl. It was nice."

"A what girl?" Faith questions.

"Like a girl from a core planet." River answers. "Like me; someone from a rich family."

"Oh." Faith replies. "Jayne treat you like one?"

"No." River answers. "I'm very thankful for that."

"So you like him treating you all rough and tumble-y?" Faith questions with a smirk.

"Yep." River answers, smirking back. "Zoe, you're up."

"He makes me laugh." Zoe answers without hesitation. "He's always made me laugh, no matter how bad things are I know he'll make it better."

"Jayne makes me feel safe." River says, taking the focus off the uncomfortable looking soldier. "When I'm wrapped up in him, I always feel so safe. I know I can protect myself but it's so nice to let my guard down, just be a girl. Jayne let's me do that."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Mal makes me feel safe too; guess it's cause he's always trying to protect me."

"Thought ya said it annoyed ya?" Kaylee comments.

"Oh, it does." Faith replies. "But it's nice too."

"So, now what?" Zoe questions.

"Another movie?" Faith offers.

"Nothin' sappy." Kaylee says. "How bout somethin' funny?"

"Works for me." Faith replies. "How bout you two?"

"That's fine." Zoe says. She walks over to turn the light off before reaching for another brownie. "River, I gotta say, these are damn good."

"Thank you." River replies. She zooms through the cortex screen until she finds a bootleg copy of the latest comedy release. "Just don't ask what's in them." She presses play and then lies back down, her head resting on Faith's stomach. Kaylee curls up in a ball with her head resting on River's legs. Zoe throws a pillow down next to Kaylee and then plops down on her stomach next to the mechanic. The movie starts playing and within a few minutes all of them are absorbed in the movie.

-

"I ain't never done…what was we talkin' bout again?" Jayne questions from his lounging position. His legs are thrown up on the table and he's slouched down in his chair, his 9th glass of whiskey held in his hand.

"Hell, I don't know." Mal replies. He sets his glass down and stumbles out of his chair to the couch across the mess. Plopping down on it, he closes his eyes, trying to stop the world from spinning. "Wash, what was we talkin' bout?"

Wash's only response is a loud snore, the pilot's face resting on the table, a glass of whiskey still held in his hand.

"Damn, he snores out loud." Jayne grunts. He thinks bout standin' up and headin' to his bunk but decides he should wait till the turbulence they're hittin' is over. "Shouldn't someone be flyin'?"

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"If the turbulence is this bad, shouldn't someone be flyin' us so's we don't crash?" Jayne questions as he closes his eyes, intending on resting them just for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll go check on it." Mal mutters as he flips over onto his stomach to get more comfortable.

"Tha's good." Jayne murmurs as he starts to drift off, the glass of whiskey still held in his hand.

-

"R, where you going?" Faith questions, waking up when she feels River moving.

"Find Jayne." River answers. "I sleep better with him."

"Softie." Faith mutters as she stands up to follow River.

"Why are you coming?" River questions.

"Wanna see how drunk they got." Faith answers.

"We probably need to check the bridge." Zoe says. She stands up and stretches before glancing down at Kaylee. "Should we wake her?"

"Yeah." Faith says. "Kay, we're leaving. You coming or staying?"

"Comin'." Kaylee mutters but makes no move to stand up.

"R, I'll grab Kay, you get the mattress." Faith says. "Zoe, we'll meet you in the mess after we drop Kay off in my room."

"Works for me." Zoe agrees. "It'll give me enough time to check on the bridge."

Faith picks up Kaylee and waits while River picks up the mattress before walking out of the shuttle. Zoe branches off towards the bridge while Faith leads River to her room. River drops the mattress onto the bed with a heave; though the mattress doesn't weigh much, its size makes it hard for her to get a decent grip onto. Faith sets the mechanic onto the mattress and grabs one of the blankets they left by the door to cover her up. Kaylee mumbles and rolls onto her stomach.

The slayers leave the room and head towards the mess just in time to see Zoe moving outside of it.

"We gonna crash?" Faith questions.

"Nope." Zoe answers with a smile. "We're fine."

"What time is it?" Faith asks.

"Bout 4am." Zoe replies. She steps into the mess and comes to a complete stop, causing Faith and River to bump into her back.

"What's wrong?" Faith questions and then starts laughing when she sees the men. Mal's on his stomach, sprawled out, one leg hanging over the couch, he's holding one boot while the other is still on his foot. Wash is snoring loudly, a puddle of drool on the table next to his mouth. Jayne is slouched down in his chair, his feet on the table, his drink hanging limply in his hand. "Ain't that the cutest thing? Anybody got a camera on this boat?"

River giggles before moving past Zoe and Faith and over to the counter across the mess. She rolls her eyes at the leftover dishes before opening one of the drawers and taking out the capture she saw Kaylee stick in there. She turns it on and sneaks around to capture the 3 passed out men. When she gets to Jayne, she reaches out and grabs the glass out of his hand. His hand shoots out and grabs her wrist in a death grip, his hand squeezing the bones as he starts to wake up.

"R?" Faith says.

"It's okay." River replies, setting the capture down. Jayne's grip loosens and she knows he's starting to realize it's her. "Jayne, it's me. Let go."

Jayne shakes the fog from his eyes and looks up to see River standing above him. "Waz goin' on, baby?" Jayne mumbles.

"You have to let go." River replies.

Jayne glances down to see his hand wrapped around River's wrist. He releases it immediately. "I'm sorry, baby." Jayne whispers.

"It's okay." River assures him. "I shouldn't have touched you. You're intoxicated; you didn't realize it was me at first."

"Still shouldn'ta done it." Jayne mutters.

River grabs his hands and helps his stand up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Jayne wraps his arms around River's shoulders and lets her lead him out of the mess.

"Come on, husband." Zoe says, waking Wash up. He gives a snort before glancing up at her with hazy eyes. Zoe helps him stand up and move out of the mess, nodding at Faith on her way out.

Faith looks at Mal, a small smile on her lips. She walks over to the couch and prods his back, jumping back when he swings drunkenly at her, his boot falling harmlessly to the ground. "It's me." Faith says.

Mal turns over with a grunt. "What's goin on?" Mal mutters, looking up at Faith.

"It's time to go to bed, big guy." Faith grabs his hand, intending to pull him up when he gives it a jerk and she goes tumbling onto his chest. "Or not."

Mal turns over until Faith's back is against couch and nuzzles her neck with his face. His arm wraps around her stomach, one leg moving to rest between hers.

"I guess we can just stay here." Faith mutters. Faith moves her leg to lie over his hip and settles into his chest. She bends down to press a kiss against his lips before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-

Jayne wakes up slowly, feeling the familiar fog that comes from a night of too much drinkin'. He knows he's in his bunk though he don't know how he got there. He feels a familiar weight on his chest and smiles down at the sleeping River curled up on his chest. It still amazes him that the little bit of flesh on top of him is so gorram strong. He knows he was piss-ass drunk last night so if she musta practically carried him down here. He moves out from under her, chuckling lightly when she moans and buries her face in the warm spot he left. He takes a leak and brushes his teeth before moving back over to the bed. Sitting down next to her, he runs a hand through her tangled tresses gently.

"Mmmm, my Jayne." River whispers, slowly opening her eyes to look up at him. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Hell, baby, I don't right remember." Jayne answers. "I know we got drunk. Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes." River answers. "We talked about our men and their bad habits."

"What bad habits?" Jayne growls. "I ain't got none of those."

She giggles slightly and stretches like a cat, her arms above her head, moaning lightly at the action.

Jayne watches her stretch, growin' a bit hard at her moan. His gaze moves up her body and he catches glimpse of somethin' that makes him growl. He reaches up to gently grab her right arm and brings it towards him. There's a thick bruise around her wrist; one he knows coulda only came from his hand.

"I do this?" Jayne questions quietly.

River sighs and glances at her wrist and then back up at him. "Yes." River answers.

Jayne grinds his teeth, rage filling his body. Rage at himself.

"Jayne, it wasn't your fault." River assures him.

He gently runs his thumb across the bruise before standing up and getting dressed.

River sighs again and follows his actions, dressing just as quickly as he does. She can tell he wants to hurt someone, or more accurately he wants to hurt himself. He starts out of their bunk and River follows behind him, quickening her paces to keep up with him. She grabs his hand and holds tight, pulling him towards the mess instead of the bay where he was headed. They walk in to see the rest of the crew gathered, everyone looking rumpled from the nights activities. River directs Jayne to his seat before moving over to help Kaylee and Faith fix breakfast.

"Let me see it." Jayne growls, noticing the capture that Mal and Wash are watching.

Mal hands it to the merc with a sigh.

Jayne plays the capture, watching while it moves to record Wash passed out on the table and Mal passed out on the couch. It moves to him and he sees himself sprawled out in a chair, his feet up on the table with a drink hanging in his hand. River's hand grabs the glass and he grinds his teeth again when his hand shoots out to grab her wrist, his large hand squeezing the bird-like bones in a death grip. He throws the capture on the table with a growl.

"It wasn't your fault." River tells him again, moving over to set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"The hell it weren't." Jayne bellows.

"You were drunk." River says. "I shouldn't have grabbed the drink. I should have did what I did to Faith; woke you up from a distance."

"That don't matter none." Jayne argues. "Look at your gorram wrist and then tell me it weren't my fault."

River glances down at her wrist again.

"It wasn't really your fault." Faith says, moving over to examine the bruise around River's wrist. "That's a nice one. It'll be gone before nightfall."

"Jayne, we all know ya'd never hurt River." Mal says. "Not on purpose, anyways."

"Looks like we was all wrong then." Jayne growls.

"Couple nights before I died, we all got trashed." Faith says, making Jayne glance up at her. "Just stopped the end of the world; felt like the thing to do. I don't remember much; I passed out after a couple hours."

"Wait a second, ya passed out?" Mal questions. "How much did ya gorram drink?"

"Not that much, really." Faith replies. "Only a couple glasses."

"And ya passed out from that?" Mal asks. "Ya drank a hellova lot more than that when we got trashed."

"It was fire whiskey." Faith replies. "Some type of demon booze that Spike got. It's bout 10 times stronger than human whiskey. A couple shots of it would kill any normal human."

"What's this got to do with anythin'?" Jayne growls.

"I passed out on a chair in the lobby of the hotel." Faith answers. "Spike went to wake me up. He tapped my shoulder and I tossed him 20 feet across the room. It wasn't something I'd normally do; I would knock Spike around when we were training but never like that. If R had touched me before, I'd probably done the same thing to her. You were drunk; the part of you that's trained to attack is going to attack when you're touched in that condition. I know you know that; do you want to hurt River now?"

"Hell no." Jayne growls, shocked that she'd ask that.

"Then don't go beating yourself up about it." Faith says. "Life like we lead, you're gonna attack when drunk; it's probably the only way we stay alive."

"Still don't make it okay." Jayne replies.

River sets the protein down on the table and moves over to sit on Jayne's lap. His arms wrap around her and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

"No, I never said it did." Faith agrees. "Just don't make it into something bigger than it is. You're not a woman beater; I've met enough of em in my life to know. Neither you or Mal would beat on a woman to make yourself feel strong."

"No, we wouldn't." Mal agrees.

"Then don't feel guilty." River says, kissing Jayne's chin. "You either, captain."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "Whadda I got to feel guilty for?"

"You took a swing." River answers.

"I did what?" Mal yells.

"Took a swing at me when I tried to wake you up." Faith replies. "Shoulda learned from watching Jayne but I guess I didn't really think about it."

"I hit you?" Mal questions, grinding his teeth.

"No." Faith answers. "I jumped back before your fist connected."

Mal grinds his teeth, his furious expression matching the one Jayne's still wearing.

Faith looks between both men and then at her sister-slayer. "We should've just trashed that video thing and then said we did a bit a sparing and that's how you got the bruise." Faith tells River.

"Yeah." River agrees.

"What?" Mal growls. "Ya ain't gonna lie to cover up us beatin' on ya."

Kaylee giggles. "Like ya two would really beat on em, on purpose." Kaylee explains when both men glare at her.

"Would it make you feel better if we hit you?" River offers.

"Yes." Both men respond.

"Too bad." Faith replies. "I ain't gonna smack you around to make things even. I won't do that type of relationship."

"Me either." River agrees. "It was a reflex; Zoe has the same ones."

"That true, Zoe?" Mal questions. "Ya ever beat on Wash?"

"No." Zoe replies. "I've never hit him."

"Once." Wash replies.

"When?" Zoe question, turning to look at her husband.

"Kaylee's first night here." Wash answers. "Remember how trashed you all got on the wine she brought with her?"

"Yeah." Zoe answers, not really remembering much of the night. Wine was a lot stronger than it smelled.

"I didn't drink that much." Wash says. "Only enough to get a buzz. You, Mal, and Kaylee, on the other hand got trashed. I touched your shoulder to get you to wake up and you slammed me against the wall, with your elbow against my throat."

"Why didn't you say something?" Zoe asks quietly.

"Same reason River and Faith wish this whole thing never came out." Wash answers. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose and I knew you would make a big deal out of doing it."

Zoe's expression turns to match the men's.

"It ain't like ya guys beat on em." Kaylee comments. "Ya was just defendin' yourself against a threat that you didn't recognize at first. Watch the capture again, Jayne, ya loosen your grip fore River even says anything."

"And Mal, you realized it was me once you turned over." Faith says. "Then you just pulled me down on top of you and went back to sleep."

"Wifey, you removed your elbow almost as soon as you pressed it against my throat." Wash tells his wife.

"Just had to get the drunken haze from your mind." River explains.

"Wash didn't attack me." Zoe points out.

"I'm not a soldier." Wash replies. "I don't have the instincts that all of you do."

"Me either." Kaylee replies. "Hell, ya all know that."

River kisses Jayne's chin again before moving into own chair and starting breakfast.

The crew eats in uncomfortable silence; the three protectors of Serenity still feeling guilty.

"Alright, we're gonna head down to the bay, do a bit of training until you three finish with your broodfest." Faith says.

"They can brood?" Wash questions. "And I can't?"

"Look at them." Faith says. "Mal's got the clothes, Zoe's got the expressions, and Jayne's got the build for it. You just look…."

"Like you're constipated." River finishes, making Kaylee giggle.

"Yep." Faith agrees with a smirk. "Come on, pilot man, you and Kay can join us."

"Eh, do I get to use a sword?" Wash asks excitedly.

"I already died once this year." Faith replies. "And it ain't at all like they advertise in the brochures. I really don't fancy having you cutting my head off."

"Hey." Wash protests.

"Wash, you are one of the best pilots in the verse." River says. "You can take great pride in that. But you and sharp objects are non-mixy things."

"R, you're starting to pick up my speech pattern." Faith comments as she stands up.

"Yep." River agrees. "Come on, Kaylee, we'll show you and Wash some Ti Chi."

"Ain't that like karate?" Kaylee asks, following the slayers out of the mess.

"Yeah, are you going to teach us to kill people with our bare hands?" Wash questions, following the women.

"No, Ti Chi is about control and stamina." Faith answers. "And flexibility. Be ready to use muscles you didn't know you had."

The three remaining crewmembers watch as they leave, look at each other, and then at the chaos of the mess.

"Zoe, you grab the dishes." Mal orders. "Jayne, help me clear the table and then wipe it down."

Zoe fills the sink with water and starts on the small stack of dishes next to it before moving onto the ones Mal and Jayne stack next to her arm. Jayne and Mal clear the table, returning order to the once messy room. Mal picks up the scattered cards while Jayne throws away the empty bottles and cigars.

Jayne sees the capture and picks up to watch it play again. He still grinds his teeth but does notice that his grip lessens almost as soon as it tightens. He walks over to throw it into a drawer along with the deck of cards Mal tosses him. Once the mess is in a cleaner state, they sit down silently.

"Think they're right?" Zoe questions after a few minutes of silence. "Think we're overreacting?"

"Maybe." Mal replies. "But I still feel the need to 'brood', as Faith likes to say, bout it some more."

"Me too." Jayne agrees.

After about 10 minutes of complete silence, Mal looks at his first mate and hired gun. "Guess we can talk bout the job." Mal says.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoe agrees.

-

After about an hour of brooding, talking, and planning, the three guns of Serenity decide to leave the mess and find the rest of the crew. They walk silently to the bay and watch the training session with amused eyes.

Faith and River are teaching Kaylee and Wash a rather easy move; squatting down on one leg, their ass only about a foot off the ground with their other leg held straight out in front of them. River and Faith are holding the position perfectly and trying to give instructions to the other two.

"Gotta find balance, pilot man." Faith says.

Wash's leg is wobbling wildly before it suddenly gives out and he goes tumbling to the ground. Kaylee holds it for a few more seconds before she too goes crashing to the ground.

"You did better this time." River says.

"Yep." Faith agrees with a smile. "You managed to stay up for over 20 seconds this time."

"It's a bit intimidating to do when you both have been doing if for like 10 minutes without even moving." Wash says.

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees. "Ya don't even look like it bothers ya."

"It does." Faith says.

"My thighs and ass are burning something fierce." River adds. "We're just able to work past it."

"Stamina." Faith says. "We got about the same amount as 10 men."

"Couldn't we say women?" River questions. "Think Jayne or Mal would appreciate that analogy more."

"True." Faith agrees. "You three done brooding?"

Kaylee and Wash turn around to see Mal, Zoe, and Jayne watching them.

"Help me, wifey." Wash begs. "They're torturing me."

River and Faith roll their eyes before standing up. Faith reaches down to pull Wash to his feet while River pulls Kaylee to hers.

"The human body is not meant to do that." Wash says. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk."

"Take a hot shower." Faith advises.

"There's some crème for muscle discomfort in the infirmary." River adds. "It will help."

"So, you didn't answer." Wash says. "Is the broodfest over?"

"Yeah." Mal answers.

"Good." River and Faith reply.

"I'm going to go take that hot shower." Wash says. "You two are evil."

"Thanks." River and Faith reply.

"Don't do that." Wash adds. "It freaks me out."

"Okay." They respond.

"Hey." Wash says.

"Sorry." They reply.

"I'm leaving." Wash mutters. "I look forward to our next training session."

"Us too." Faith and River reply.

"That is so incredibly freaky." Wash says, limping out of the bay with his wife by his side.

"I'm gonna go take a shower too." Kaylee says. "Don't think I've ever felt a burn like this."

"Bye." River and Faith reply.

"Yep, incredibly freaky." Kaylee mutters, leaving the bay with a small limp but nothing like Wash's.

"I need a shower too." River says, looking up at Jayne. "And a rub down."

"I'll help ya with that, baby." Jayne replies, pulling her gently against his side.

"Bye R." Faith calls out.

"Bye Faith." River calls back.

"Ya gonna take a shower too?" Mal questions.

"In a bit." Faith replies. "Wouldn't say no to a rub down first though."

"Well, then, little slayer, I guess I'm just the man to do it." Mal says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "You are."

-


	16. Rub Down

Title: Rub down

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine: Faith & the Firefly bunch are Whedon's.

Rating: R

-

Jayne turns the water off and carries River's languid body out of the shower. "You okay, baby?" Jayne questions as he lays her on the bed.

"Yes." River answers. She flips over onto her stomach and stretches lazily.

Jayne straddles her thighs and starts to massage the tense muscles of her back.

"Mmm." River hums. "That feels good."

Jayne continues to rub the soreness from River's body until she feels like nothing more than a puddle of goo.

"Jayne." River says as she turns back over to look up at him.

"Yeah?" Jayne replies, his hands massaging the delicate skin of her stomach.

"Don't hold back because you're afraid you might hurt me." River says. "You won't."

"I know." Jayne agrees, his hands moving down her hips. "Just promise if'n I ever get too rough, you'll tell me."

"I will." River replies. She wraps her legs around his naked hips and pulls his body against hers. "Wanna have sex?"

Jayne chuckles before bending down to kiss her. "Anytime, baby." Jayne growls lustfully. "Anytime."

-

Mal looks down at the warm body laid out in front of him, his eyes racking lustfully over her skin.

"You gonna get to the rub down part anytime soon?" Faith questions, moving her head around to look up at him.

"Yeah." Mal answers. He kicks his boots off and moves onto the bed, he knees straddling her upper thighs. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he gently massages the tense muscles, his body hardening when she moans.

"Damn, Mal, you should just give up this whole life of crime thing and open a massage parlor." Faith moans as his hands work magic on her body.

"Ya think?" Mal questions with a smirk. He works the kinks out of her shoulders and moves down to the smooth skin of her arms.

"Wait." Faith orders when he starts to rub her back. She pushes the upper half of her body up with one hand and removes her tank top.

"Uh, what are you doin?" Mal questions as he stares at her bare back. He tilts his head to the side and can make out the side of her breast.

"Shirt was in the way." Faith explains as she lies back down.

"Oh." Mal mutters as he moves his hands back onto her back. His fingers dig and knead into the supple skin as he slowly works the kinks out.

Faith can't hold back the groans building up in her throat as Mal works his way down her back. She can feel her nipples harden and her body grow moist as he kneads her skin. Most of her wants to flip him over and ride him till neither one of em can walk but for once in her life decides to hold back. As great as she knows it'll be, she knows it's too soon. She doesn't want it to be just about sex.

Mal reaches the elastic band of his boxers that she's wearing and debates where to go next. He spins around to face her feet and starts massaging her calves. As he works his way up her legs, he's still a bit shocked that her trim, firm legs have so much power behind them. Same thing with her arms. Hell, with the strength that both her and River show, they should both be bout twice Jayne's size. His hands move past her knees and up to her thighs. She spreads her legs a ways to allow him easier access.

Faith moans as Mal's hands move up her thighs and knows it's bout time to cut this rub down short. She's never had much self-control and it's taking the little bit she has not to flip him over.

As his hands to the top of her thighs, he shifts his knees in discomfort. He can smell her arousal, can feel the warmth coming off her body. He moves his hands to the crease of her buttocks and she moans lowly, her body pushing towards his hands.

"Oh God." Kaylee gasps. "I'm sorry. I'll just go."

Mal looks up just in time to see his mechanic flee the room.

Faith groans and flips back over, holding her tank top against her naked chest. "Thanks for the rub down." Faith says, smiling as Mal turns around and leers down at her chest. She lets the tank top slide down until the entire tops of her breasts are bare.

"Uh huh." Mal mutters. He groans when her tank top slides down and glances up to see a smirk on her face. "That's just mean."

"Whatcha gonna do bout it, big guy?" Faith questions playfully.

Mal bends over to kiss her deeply and moves his hands under the loose tank top to cup her breasts. "That." Mal growls against her lips as his fingers move to pinch her nipples. He gives her nipple ring a good tug causing Faith to arch under him.

"Holy fuck." Faith moans loudly. "Use your mouth."

Mal pulls her tank top out of her loose grip and stares down at her naked chest. Her skin is lightly flushed and her chest is moving erratically. Her breasts are about medium size and extremely firm. Her nipple ring drawls his attention and he uses a finger to flip the charm dangling off the ring.

"It's a stake." Faith explains. "Dawnie got it for me for my birthday."

"I like it." Mal comments. He bends down to kiss her briefly before running his mouth down her neck to nip at her bite mark. "Don't know if I like that though." He kisses his way down her chest to pull the ring between his teeth. He tugs at it, his tongue moving out to play with the hardened nub as he slides his hand between her open thighs. He cups her through the thin fabric, groaning at the moisture that bleeds through onto his hand. Putting his hand on her thigh, he slides it up and under his boxers to delve between her legs. She's not wearing panties, much to his delight, and his fingers are quickly soaked with her moisture.

Faith can do nothing but lie there and moan as Mal plays her body like an instrument. His teeth tug and pull at her nipple ring while one hand pinches her other nipple. Faith moans loudly when he slips two fingers inside of her and pumps them slowly.

Mal pulls on the ring relentlessly, liking the way she mewls at each tug. He pumps his fingers faster and uses his thumb to rub at her clit.

"Mal, harder." Faith moans as she bucks against his hand. She can feel the tension building, knows she's close to an orgasm, and that amazes the hell out of her seeing how it's only been a few minutes.

Mal pushes his fingers into her harder and gives the ring one more tug before moving up to kiss her deeply. She sucks onto his tongue the second it enters his mouth, her hands moving to dig into his back. He moves another finger to join the two pumping inside of her and presses his thumb down onto her clit, hard. She moans into his mouth as her walls squeeze his fingers tightly. His eyes widen at the strength and his body hardens to the point of pain at the thought of being inside of her.

Faith moans as she cums, her body milking his fingers. She's had orgasms before, more than she'd be able to count, but normally after it's over, she wants to get far from the person she'd just got done screwing. But not Mal. All she wants to do now is feel him deep inside of her before falling asleep on his chest.

Mal pulls his fingers out of her body once its stopped pulsing and pulls his mouth back to look down at her. Faith's mouth is open slightly as she pants, nostrils flaring, and her eyes closed. He drops a light kiss on her lips before standing up and putting his boots on.

"You leaving?" Faith questions quietly.

"Yeah." Mal answers. He turns to face her with a smirk. "While I still can. We ain't ready for this and we both know it." His hand moves to tug at her nipple ring once more. "Gorram, do I love this thing."

"Well, it likes you too." Faith replies, indicating to how her nipple rehardened the second he tugged on the ring.

"See ya later, baobei." Mal whispers before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Faith lies there for a few minutes before jumping up and moving into the bathroom. She flips the shower on, slips off her boxers and climbs under the warm spray of water. She grabs the bottle of shampoo and lathers up her hair. "What's up, Kay?"

"Nothin'." Kaylee replies with a giggle. She pulls out the toilet and sits down on it. "Sorry for interuptin'."

"It's okay." Faith answers.

"I'm so happy for you." Kaylee says tearfully.

Faith pokes her head out of the shower to look at Kaylee. "Why are you crying then?"

"Its just…cap'n is like my big brother or pa and you're like my sister and it's just so shiny that you're all a couple." Kaylee answers. "And it makes me miss Simon."

"Oh." Faith says quietly before moving back into the shower.

"Saw the cap'n walkin' to his bunk fore I came in here." Kaylee comments. "Looked awful rumpled."

"Not as rumpled as I'd like to get him." Faith replies. "I didn't get to touch him, it was all about me."

"That's so sweet." Kaylee gushes. "Didn't know the cap'n could be that sweet."

"Didn't think I'd ever like sweet." Faith says. She turns off the water and steps out of the shower. "Hand me a towel, please."

Kaylee grabs a towel off the rack and hands it to Faith. "Here."

"Thanks." Faith says. "By the way, Kay, what's baobei mean?"

"Precious." Kaylee answers.

"Oh." Faith mutters, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She's never had a guy treat her like Mal does. She knows he was about to burst when he left here but didn't ask for anything, didn't expect anything. She knows he doesn't look at her and just see a piece of ass; he cares about her, talks to her like she's important. Like she matters to him; like she's precious. Oh, hell she was going and falling in love with captain tight pants.

-

"You wanted to see me." Simon states as he walks into Dr. Grey's office.

"Yes." Brian replies. "Please, have a seat."

"If it's just the same, I'll stand." Simon says. "I have a surgery scheduled in 20 minutes, so if we could get whatever this is started."

"Very well." Brian replies with a sigh. "Simon, you've been back for 3 weeks. In that time, you've preformed more surgeries than every other surgeon, combined. You're scheduling back-to-back surgeries and helping out in the ER when you happen to have an opening. I understand you've been going through a family crisis; I think you should talk to someone. I've talked to Dr. Vance and she's willing to set up an appointment whenever you are."

"I don't need to see a shrink." Simon cuts in. "Has there been a complaint filed against me for negligence?"

"No." Brian answers. "Your work is flawless, just like it's always been."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Simon replies.

"I do." Brian says quietly. "You've stopped talking to your patients and stopped checking up to make sure they're okay once you're no longer needed. You just move on from one patient to the next."

"I'm a surgeon." Simon replies. "I perform surgeries. If I wanted to get to know my patients, I would have been a shrink. If there's nothing else, I'd like to go."

"Fine." Brian agrees reluctantly.

Simon leaves the room without a word and walks down to his office to get the file on his next patient. He reads through the file quickly before changing into his scrubs and heading down to the room where his patient is waiting. He doesn't say anything to anybody that he passes but does notice the looks he receives. He knows he's completely different from how he was before but it's the only way he's found to survive. He only stops long enough to sleep and eat; and only does those things because he's a doctor and knows what will happen if he doesn't. He preps for surgery and ignores the quiet chatter of the two nurses and the few residents joining him. Backing into the room, he starts firing orders as he loses himself inside the chest of the man laid out before him.

But like every other time, the quietness wears off once the surgery is over and he's back to thinking about River. And Kaylee. It surprises him how much more he thinks about Kaylee than he does River. River has always been his focus, his little mei-mei. But now most of his time is spent thinking about Kaylee: her smile, her laugh, the way she smells, the way she feels, the way she tastes. He can't not think about her; that's the reason he's working so much. He uses the private shower in his bathroom and then quickly changes into the suit he brought from his office. A glance down at his watch shows him that he's only has a few seconds before the driver gets here. A knock on the door proves him right.

"Dr. Tam, are you ready to leave?" The driver questions once Simon opens the door. "Your parents party started about an hour ago."

"Yes." Simon replies. He follows the driver out of the hospital and into the transport waiting. The drive to his parents' house is quiet. His parents had been nagging him since he got home to come to dinner. He's been able to put if off until now but his mother threatened to come to the hospital and get him herself. Thankfully, he scheduled a surgery for 6am so he will be able to leave after an hour or so.

The driver opens his door and attempts to help him out but Simon stops him with a glare. He walks into his parents' house and hangs his coat by the door before walking over to greet his mother. He kisses her right check and reaches over to shake his father's hand.

"Simon, how are you feeling today?" Regina questions. "You're looking a little tired."

"I'm fine, mother." Simon replies.

"We haven't seen you but a few times since you returned from your sabbatical." Regina comments.

A burst of laughter almost escapes Simon's throat but he manages to hold it in. That fact that his parents insisted on saying he was on a sabbatical for the past year amuses him to no end. Everyone knows what happened, that he and River were fugitives but it was never talked about it. Everyone pretended like they didn't know, just like everyone pretended like they didn't know Mr. Turner is sleeping with his male business partner and has been for the past 10 years while his wife has a slew of lovers, the latest being their pool boy. It wasn't talked about, wasn't mentioned besides in whispered gossip.

"I've been busy at the hospital, mother." Simon replies.

"Regina, he's got time to make up." Gabriel says. "Let him be. Simon, would you like a drink?"

"Whiskey." Simon answers. "Double."

His father flags down one of the waitresses and gives her the order. Simon can see him grit his teeth, and knows his father wants to say something about it. Whiskey is a 'poor man's' liquor. Men of his wealth and stature drink either bourbon or scotch. He downs the drink in one gulp, mostly for the burn and partly because he's knows it'll make his father more upset. And just like he predicted, his father lips sets into a thin line. Simon waves to the waitress, indicating he wants a refill. He sips at this one, making superficial chatter with the people around the party.

"Simon, you haven't met Linus fiancé." Regina says as one of his father's business partner's son walks over to them. "Simon, this is Kay, Kay this is our son, Simon."

The glass falls from Simon's hand and hits the ground with a crash. "Duh liou mahng." Simon mutters, not noticing that the entire dinner party had gone quiet at the sound of glass breaking.

"Simon." Regina scolds out the side of her mouth.

"Sorry." Simon replies as he bends down to pick up the glass pieces.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel questions quietly. "There are people here to do that; you do not pick up after your self."

Simon stands up back up and smiles tightly at his parents. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Simon explains. "I have an early surgery. It would probably be best if I went home."

"You're probably right." Regina agrees. "We'll be having another party in a few weeks; be sure not to schedule any surgeries the next day."

"Very well." Simon agrees. He turns without another word, grabs his coat, and walks out to the still waiting transport.

-

Mal has one hand on the controls as the other runs up and down Faith's thigh. "Darlin' hit that red button, no, not that one." Mal says. "That's the one. Where that gorram pilot of mine is, I got no ruttin idea."

"Probably with Zoe." Faith replies as she shifts her body to get more comfortable on his lap. "You could let me fly."

Mal laughs. "Not a chance in ruttin' hell, xin gan."

"Ass." Faith mutters and then laughs when he digs his hands into her stomach. "You really wanna do the tickle thing? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Mal gives her stomach one last tickle before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. "Hell, yes, I remember." Mal fake growls. "Ya had me pinned to the ruttin' ground with my hands held above my head. Actually kinda enjoyed it now that I think back on it."

"I noticed." Faith agrees. She watches as he mans the controls, thinking back on the last couple weeks. If anybody told her 6 months ago that she would be in a relationship with a man for almost 3 weeks without having sex, she would have laughed. Hell, she probably would have thought they were possessed or something. But here she is, sitting on a man's lap who she hasn't done much more than make-out with. He says they should wait until they got to know each other better, and although most of her agrees, it's damn hard. She's never wanted anybody the way she wants Mal.

Mal flies the boat; most of his attention focused on the smooth thigh under his other hand. He's hard as hell, though that seems to be his physical state whenever Faith is around. It's still a bit shocking to him that he's in a relationship, seein' how's it's somethin' he's always avoided. But she ruttin' got under his skin and now he can't picture not havin' her round. She knows things about him that not even Zoe does and he knows stuff bout her that she's never told anybody.

"Hey, pilot-man." Faith says suddenly.

Mal glances over her shoulder to see Wash walking onto the bridge.

"How do you always know it's me?" Wash questions. He notices the hand Mal pilots the ship with and the hand on Faith's thigh. Never fails to amaze him seeing the captain and Faith all cuddled up like this, though he should be used to it. If Faith isn't with River or Kaylee, she's with Mal. And just like River, Faith has the habit of sitting on her man's lap.

"Smell." Faith answers.

"What?" Wash squeaks. "I don't smell."

"Zoe." Faith replies.

"Now you're saying Zoe smells?" Wash asks.

"What about me?" Zoe questions as she moves up behind her husband.

"Faith thinks we smell." Wash answers.

Faith puts a foot up on the console and pushes off it to spin the chair around.

"Whoa, there, darlin' I was tryin' to fly." Mal says.

"We gonna crash?" Faith questions.

"Well, no." Mal replies.

"Then it's cool." Faith says. "And I meant I can smell Zoe on you, pilot-man."

"Like sex on me?" Wash questions.

"No, not really." Faith answers. "I mean, I know you guys have sex and all but my sense of smell ain't that great. I can just smell Zoe all over your skin. Doesn't necessary smell like sex, just like you've been touching, a hellova lot. You're pretty much soaked in her scent."

"Then why didn't you think it was Zoe?" Mal questions curiously.

"Zoe walks different, moves different." Faith answers. "She moves like a warrior; there's a purpose to every step like she's knows exactly what she's capable of. Wash doesn't; his movements are lazier, less focused."

"Plus he walks slower." River adds from behind Wash.

Wash jumps and spins around to see the genius and the merc right behind him. "Could you stop doing that?"

"Sorry." River replies with a smile.

"Where's Kay?" Faith questions.

"Sleeping." River answers.

"Still?" Mal replies. "That can't be healthy. Girl's been sleepin' a lot lately."

"Part of the grieving process." River explains. "Our outing should help cheer her up."

"Outing?" Mal growls. "I don't recall givin' you permission to leave the boat."

"That's probably a good thing." River replies. "Since I don't recall asking."

"Jayne, you best get your woman under control." Mal orders.

"Get your woman under control?" Faith growls, turning her head up to glare at Mal. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Mal opens his mouth to answer but can't think of a good response.

"Damn, cap, and you're always callin' me the dumb one." Jayne comments with a smirk. "Even I ain't dumb nuf to say somethin' so blatantly barbaric, not with three women in earshot who can kill me with their bare hands."

"Blatantly barbaric?" Wash gasps.

"I'm shackin' up with a genius." Jayne defends. "Ya can't expect it not to rub off."

"I like it when you rub." River says, leering up at him.

"And it looks like she's rubbing right back." Faith comments and then winces. "Okay, that sounded a lot less dirty in my head."

"Yeah, I bet." River replies with a smirk. "Pervert."

"Other pervert." Faith retorts. She kisses Mal's cheek and jumps off his lap to walk towards River.

"HOLD IT!" Mal yells. Faith and River both stop their descent to turn and look at him, right eyebrow raised. "This discussion ain't over. I wanna know what makes you think you're gettin' off this boat."

"Like you could stop us." Faith mutters.

Mal glares at her.

She smiles back.

"We have to go." River says. "Faith has an appointment."

"A what?" Mal growls.

"An appointment." River verifies. "A doctor's appointment. I made it yesterday."

"Are you sick?" Mal questions Faith worriedly.

"No." Faith answers. "R, what's going on?"

River just gives her a look.

"Oh." Faith replies. "You think?"

"Yeah." River responds.

"But it's.." Faith replies.

"I know." River cuts in.

"Don't think it's…" Faith questions.

"Nope." River answers.

"What about.." Faith asks.

"Not an issue." River replies.

"You sure?" Faith questions.

"Yep." River answers.

"R's right." Faith says, looking away from River to see the rest of the room staring at them.

"Right about what?" Mal questions, looking between the two of them.

"What the hell was that?" Wash asks. "Some kinda of slayer mind reading thing?"

"Oh." Zoe says. "Really?"

"Yep." Faith and River reply.

"Wifey, you understand that gibberish?" Wash questions worriedly.

"Not at first, but I get it now." Zoe answers.

"Care to explain it?" Mal says.

"Huh." Jayne mutters. "Baby, this somethin' like why Faith made you go to that clinic thing?"

"Yes." River answers.

"You understand them?" Wash gasps.

"Sure." Jayne answers. "Faith's goin' to get that shot thing so's Mal don't knock her up."

"That was so romantically put." Zoe comments. "River, he use that kinda poetry on you a lot?"

"Yep." River replies. "Have to love Jayne's directive ness. It's rather refreshing."

"Oh." Mal mutters. "Is this thing safe?"

"Yes." River answers. "There are risks; weight gain, loss of sex drive, slight chance of blood clots resulting in a stroke."

"WHAT?" Jayne growls. "Ya never ruttin' told me that."

"It's only a slight chance and mostly in women over 35 who smoke." River replies. "It's perfectly safe and effective; the only safer way is abstinence. And we all know we're not doing that."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. "Don't know if I like you takin' this if'n there's a chance you might die though."

"It's a microscopic chance." River assures him. "You'd be more likely to declare your love for Wash than it happening."

"That ain't ever happenin'." Jayne replies.

"So, we're going to go to the appointment and then taking Kaylee somewhere to cheer her up." River says to Mal. "Maybe a parts store or to look at fluffy dresses."

"Fine." Mal agrees. "But there'll be rules. You go get Kaylee ready and meet us in the bay to discuss them. Wash, controls are yours; we're bout ready to break atmo."

Mal stands up and Wash takes his chair, preparing the boat for landing. River and Faith leave the bridge to get changed and find Kaylee.

"We sure this is a good idea?" Jayne questions Mal. "Remember what happened last time?"

"They bout started a riot." Mal answers. "Time after that ran off to fight vampires. I remember and no, I'm not sure."

"You could try to stop them." Wash comments. "I'd find that to be entertaining as hell."

-


	17. Possessions

Title: Possessions

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"Alright, you three best behave." Mal orders. "I don't want you startin' fights, stealin' from people, or doin' that dancin' stuff, dong ma?"

"Telling us not to do it is only gonna make us want do it more." Faith replies.

Mal clenches his fists at his sides and glares at her. "Gorramit, Faith." Mal growls. "I ain't at all comfortable lettin' you go and you're bout to make me change my mind."

"Cap'n, don't be such a grump." Kaylee says, rolling her eyes at him. "She was just pushin' your buttons. They ain't gonna do somethin' that'll put me in danger."

"Just be back in a couple hours." Zoe tells the girls with a small smile. "We got a tight schedule for the next couple weeks and don't have time to waste."

"We'll be back in an hour." River assures her. "Have good crime."

"We will." Zoe replies.

Jayne grabs River's hand and pulls her against his chest. "Don't do somethin' stupid." Jayne growls as he bends down and kisses her.

"I won't." River says against his mouth. "Don't get injured."

Jayne deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling away. "See you in a bit." Jayne says as he smacks her ass.

River fake glares as him as she walks over to Kaylee. She locks arms with the mechanic as they wait for Faith.

Faith shoulders tense as she feels eyes on her back. She reaches up and kisses Mal for a moment before pulling away. "Be careful." Faith orders. "I don't wanna have to kick your ass if you go and get yourself shot."

"I'll try." Mal replies with a smirk.

Faith gives him a stern look before walking back over to River and Kaylee. Kaylee locks her free arm with Faith and starts them down the ramp and out of Serenity. "Come on." Kaylee says, smirking back at Mal. "We got fights to start and dancin' to do."

"Those two are a bad influence on her." Mal comments as the three girls start the 5-minute walk into town.

"We noticed that." Wash replies. He kisses Zoe's cheek before looking over at Mal. "I'm going to go start plotting out our route. I'll see you after the job. Be careful."

"Yeah right." Jayne mutters. "You're goin' to play with your dinosaurs."

Wash turns his head to look over at the merc. "Are you implying that I would neglect my job in order to play with toys?"

"Not implyin'." Jayne replies. "Statin'."

"Well." Wash says in a huff. "I have never been so insulted in all my life. There's no way I can work now, I'm too upset. I'll need to cheer myself up but since wifey is leaving, the only thing I can do is reenact the battle of Shinu."

Mal rolls his eyes at his pilot and gestures for the other two to get in the mule. "Zo, your husband really is the strangest person."

"Insulted twice in one day." Wash complains loudly as he starts out of the bay.

"Wash." Mal yells.

"Yes?" Wash replies.

"Try to keep an eye on my ship." Mal orders. "We all know how distracted those dinos make you."

Wash salutes. "Aye-aye, captain."

Zoe starts the mule and drives it out of the bay, smiling to herself at her husband's behavior.

"Ain't funny, Zo." Mal growls. "Your husband has the maturity of a walnut."

-

"How's your butt feelin'?" Kaylee questions.

Faith looks at her funny.

"River told me they give ya the shot in the butt." Kaylee explains. "Just wanted to make sure you wasn't all sore."

"I'm fine, Kay." Faith replies. "Don't even hurt now."

"Don't think I would like that." Kaylee comments. "Somebody puttin' a needle into my butt, that is."

"It really doesn't hurt." River says. "Just a slight discomfort."

"We headin' back to the ship now?" Kaylee asks.

"Nope." Faith replies with a grin. "You got two choices; that parts store or that clothing store."

"Told captain we were going to have an outing." River explains, seeing Kaylee's confused look. "You get to choose where we spend it."

Kaylee looks between the two stores, undecided. She catches a glimpse of a pink dress and points towards the clothing store. "There." Kaylee says excitedly. "There's a pink dress. Ain't it shiny?"

River and Faith both glance at each other and then at the pink, puffy dress.

"Sure Kay." Faith agrees slowly. "It's a nice dress."

River and Faith follow Kaylee into the store, smiling at her enthusiasm. Kaylee practically hops around the store, moving from display rack to display rack, her fingers floating across the clothing. She stops not in front of the fluffy dress but rather in front of a flowing, pink, sundress. "I like this one too." Kaylee says, holding up to River and Faith. "It ain't as fluffy as the other one but it's still pretty."

"Why don't you try it on?" Faith suggests, pointing to the dressing rooms in the back of the shop.

"Okay." Kaylee agrees. She takes the dress to one of the rooms, humming happily under her breath.

"Faith, what do you think?" River asks, holding up a piece of fabric.

"That a dress?" Faith questions, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure." River replies, untangling the silver fabric.

"Why don't you try it on, pretty girl?" A lewd voice suggests.

Faith and River both turn around to see two young, rich looking boys looking at them.

"And here's one for you." The other guys suggests, holding a scrap of red fabric out to Faith.

"Thanks." Faith says, taking the fabric. "Now, why don't you boys go away."

"Excuse me?" The first guy growls.

"There's no excuse." River replies, rolling her eyes in boredom. She starts to walk away when one of the guys reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Let go." River orders, her body tensing for a fight.

"Thought the cap'n said no fightin'." Kaylee says as she walks up beside them. "I'd let go of her if'n I was you. Her boyfriend is a large and violent man who won't hesitate to break you in half. And she's with our captain and he ain't the most understandin' man either."

"Do you have any idea who we are?" The second guy questions with a sneer. "Her 'boyfriend' and your captain would find themselves behind bars before they even lifted a hand."

Kaylee snorts. "Like that'd stop them."

River grows tired of them and snakes her hand around his arm to force his arm behind his back, adding pressure against the limb. "I find this situation to be boring." River says, glancing over at Faith who is now holding the other guy with one hand.

"Really boring." Faith agrees. "You either leave now or we force you to."

River releases the guy she is holding at the same time that Faith releases hers. Both boys back away from them and then run out of the store.

"Have to say nobody's ever done that before." The shopkeeper comments.

They turn around to see a woman in her early 20's looking at them with a smile.

"You'll have to excuse them." Kaylee says. "They ain't got a bit of manners."

"They deserved it, Kay." Faith says. "Hell, they deserve more."

"I can't agree more." The shopkeeper replies. "But nobody round here will do that; too afraid of their fathers."

"There's only so much I'm afraid of." Faith says. "And some rich punks dads isn't one of them."

"You'd be about the only one's then." The keeper comments. "I've known them my whole life and they've always gotten whatever they wanted. They come in here all the time and none of the other customers tell them to leave. It was nice to see someone do it."

"It was our pleasure." River replies.

"How much is this dress?" Kaylee asks, holding the dress she tried on up.

"Take it." She answers. "You two can take the other ones too."

Faith examines the red scrap of lace with a critical eye. "This a dress?" Faith questions.

"I'm not actually sure." She replies. "It and the silver thing she's holdin' came in a box of purchases we got shipped bout a year ago. Don't think anybody's even tried em on."

"Thank you." River says as she holds the scrap of silver up, still slightly confused by what it is.

"You're welcome." She replies. "Now, I ain't tryin' to rush you off or nothin', but they're bound to come back and not alone. Probably be best if you guys just left."

River and Faith both look rather excited.

"Thanks." Kaylee says, glaring at the slayers. She takes the bag the shopkeeper is holding out to her and puts her dress in it before holding it out to the other two girls. The slayers drop the scraps of fabric in to the bag, both looking suitable chastened. "It was nice shoppin' here. Have a nice day."

"You too." She replies.

Kaylee smiles at her and leads the other two girls out of the shop.

"I'm thinking we probably shouldn't say anything to Mal and Jayne bout this." Faith says as they're walking down the street.

"I agree but it's not going to work." River replies.

"Why not?" Faith asks.

"I can't lie to the cap'n." Kaylee answers. "I can try but he almost always knows. When we get home, he's gonna look at me, wantin' to know if anything happened. He'll know the second I open my mouth."

"Oh." Faith mutters. She stops in front of grocery store and points inside. "Well, since they're already gonna be pissed, guess it won't matter if we're late."

"Guess you're right." Kaylee agrees. "We might as well get some snacks seein' how's we ain't gonna be gettin' off the boat for a while."

-

"They should be back by now." Mal growls, pacing the dirt in front of the open bay door.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees as he paces the width of the lowered loading door.

"Said they'd be back in a ruttin' hour." Mal steams. "That was 30 minutes ago."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

Wash looks between the seething captain and irate mercenary. "It is wrong if I find this behavior entertaining?" Wash questions Zoe.

"No." Zoe replies. "Cause I do too."

"Ain't entertainin'." Jayne growls. "They probably got into some kinda trouble. We should go into town after em."

"We should." Mal agrees.

"And if they come back while you two are on your unnecessary rescue mission?" Wash questions.

"Sir, what Wash is trying to say is they can take care of themselves." Zoe cuts in, seeing the homicidal looks Wash is receiving. "They probably just got distracted or something. And even if they ran into trouble, they'll be able to handle it on their own."

"Thanks Zoe." Faith says. "That was nice of you."

Mal and Jayne both spin around to see River, Kaylee, and Faith standing behind them. "WHERE THE RUTTIN' HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mal and Jayne yell.

"Our outing was fine." River replies. "Thank you for asking."

"You said you'd be back in an hour." Mal growls. "That was 30 ruttin' minutes ago. What happened?"

Both River and Faith look away, refusing to answer.

"Kaylee?" Mal questions quietly.

"Now cap'n, it weren't their fault." Kaylee defends. "They didn't do nothin', we was mindin' our own business."

"What happened?" Jayne growls.

Kaylee starts to answers when Faith cuts her off.

"Hold that thought, Kay." Faith orders, handing the mechanic the bottle of water in her hand. She sets the bags on the ground right inside the door and heads to the weapon cabinet where River is already standing.

River opens the cabinet and pulls out the two blades she got after her fight with the reavers. She hands Faith the sword and keeps the circular blade for herself.

"What the ruttin' hell are you two doin'?" Mal questions. "This ain't really the time for one of your trainin' sessions."

"Isn't a session." River replies. "The real thing."

"Gotta love demons." Faith says as they head to the open doors. "They got the best timing."

"Maybe we should let it injure us a little." River suggests. "They will be less likely to lecture us if we are injured."

"Good plan." Faith agrees.

"What!" Jayne growls. "What the ruttin' hell are you talkin' bout?"

"I'm thinkin' you should be askin' what the ruttin' hell that is." Mal replies, pointing outside of the boat.

The crew turns around to see a large, spiny creature walking towards them. It is about twice the size of Jayne, growling loudly as it moves towards them.

"What the hell?" Jayne mutters.

"Now that's a face only a mother could love." Faith comments, taking in the large spikes covering the demon's face.

The demon growls at her.

"I think it understood you." River comments, tilting her head to examine the demon.

Faith smiles at River before throwing herself at the demon. River smiles at Faith's enthusiasm and joins her sister-slayer.

"Gorramit." Mal yells.

"River, git your ass back here." Jayne orders.

Faith and River ignore the orders and yells from behind them, both landing and receiving hits from the large demon. Faith swipes her sword at its side and the demon knocks it out of her hand. River tries to behead it and the demon dunks and hits her arm, her weapon flying out of her hand to land on the ground. Both girls then aim kicks at the demon's body. It grabs both legs and picks the girls up before tossing them across the open field.

Jayne, Mal, and Zoe all shoot at the demon once the girls are out of the way. The demon turns to look at them and opens it mouth to growl loudly. It then starts towards them, completely oblivious to the bullets flying into it.

"Don't think it's doin' anything." Mal says as they back up from the large demon.

"Hey ugly." Faith yells. "This way, two tasty slayers just waiting to be snacked on."

"All you have to do is come and take a bite." River adds as she stands up. She sees her blade and picks it up, hiding it behind her back.

The demon stops walking into the boat and turns to face the slayers.

"That's it." Faith says with a whistle. "Here boy, that's a good demon."

"Gorramit, come back this way." Jayne yells, trying to get its attention of the visible injured slayers.

The demon ignores him. It stomps towards the slayers with a lustful look on its face.

River nods her head to the side, her hand showing Faith the blade. Faith nods her understanding and takes a few steps to the side and puts her foot under the handle of her sword. They wait until the demon is right in front of them before attacking. Faith kicks her sword up into her hand and slices at the demon's torso at the same time the River slices at its head. Slime, blood, and organs fly as the demon falls into 3 separate pieces.

"Uggh." River grunts as she's literally covered in demon goo.

Jayne and Mal run out of the ship and stop in front of the slayers.

"Are you ruttin' insane?" Mal yells.

"That thing coulda killed you." Jayne adds.

"It wasn't going to kill us." River replies as she wipes slime off her face. She looks down at her hand and shudders. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, it is a little gross." Faith agrees as she runs her hands through her hair, pushing demon goo down the brown strands. "How do you know it wasn't going to kill us? And shouldn't we be worried bout more?"

"There are no more." River replies, her boot reaching out to kick the demon's head back towards the rest of its parts. "It was the last of its kind. It has been living on this planet for hundreds of years, just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Faith questions as she helps River push the demon's remains into a burnable pile.

"For creatures strong enough to handle carrying its young." River answers. "It felt us here and knew it was time."

Faith turns her head to look at River, her jaw dropping open. "It was going to knock us up?" Faith gasps.

"WHAT?" Mal and Jayne yell.

"Yes." River answers. "We are the only creatures it has ever come across that would be able to hand the impregnation without dying, let alone give birth to its young. Jayne, can I have your matches please?"

Jayne fumbles in his pockets, still staring at River in shock.

"Thank you." River replies as she takes the matches from him. "Everyone should back up." River waits until everyone moves away before stepping back herself. She lights a match and then tosses it at the pile of dead demon. It goes up with a poof; the demon remains lighting up faster than paper dipped in gasoline.

Faith and River watch as the demon burns and wait until the fire burns out into nothing but a small pile of ashes. Using the weapons, they dig a small hole and push the ashes into it.

"Kaylee, I need that bottle of water." River says.

Kaylee wordless hands her the bottle.

They watch as River blesses the water. She then dumps the water on top of the ashes and then her and Faith cover the hole.

"That going to work?" Faith questions River. "I thought you had to be a man of the cloth in order to bless something."

"You do." River replies. "I'm not sure if it will work but it was worth a try. I highly doubt it will be able to reassemble itself."

"Yeah, seeing how it's nothing but a wet pile of ashes and dirt." Faith agrees. They grab their weapons before walking back into the ship, the rest of the crew staring after them. "I have to admit that I'm a bit freaked out."

"Me too." Wash agrees. "That was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. Are all demons that big?"

"No, not really." Faith answers. "And I wasn't talking about the demon, it didn't bother me. What bothers me is that it wanted to impregnate me."

"You would feel better if it just wanted to kill us?" River questions.

"Hell yes." Faith answers. "I can handle things wanting to kill me or eat me or maim me. That's all fine and dandy. But when it wants me to have its young, that's when I get a bit freaked out."

"We can leave now captain." River tells the still perplexed man. "There is nothing more to fight."

"Now we just have to decide whether we're eating or showering first." Faith says.

"Shower." River replies. "I do not want to get demon goo on my chair. Besides, the captain will make us clean up whatever slime we drip so we should try and make it as little as possible."

"You're doing a sucky job at that." Wash comments, indicating to the trail of demon goo both girls are leaving behind. "In fact, I don't think you could make more of a mess if you rolled around the floor."

River wipes at her forehead and then throws the bit of flesh at the pilot. It hits him in the cheek.

"Hey!" Wash yells. He swipes at his cheek and then shakes the flesh off with an unmanly squeal. "Wifey, she's throwing demon guts at me."

"Husband, why don't you get us off this planet." Zoe orders. "Faith, River, go clean up and try not to make a large mess."

"We're going to use the shower room." River says. "I don't want to track this into our bunk. And I doubt Faith wants it in her room."

"No, I don't." Faith agrees. "Kay, will you bring us some towels and a change of clothes."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees as she follows them out of the room.

"Jayne, captain, are you two okay?" Zoe questions.

"No." Jayne answers.

"Not at all." Mal agrees.

"That's good." Zoe replies. "Why don't we go down to the mess and fix them something to eat. After that, you two can lecture them all you want."

Both men follow Zoe out of the bay, cursing loudly when they slip on the trail of goo.

-

"Jayne, I'm fine." River moans as he searches every inch of her body. He's been at it for 20 minutes, kissing and licking every cut and bruise he finds.

"Just investigatin'." Jayne growls as he laps at a bruise on her hip. "You scared the ruttin' hell outa me, you know that?"

"I'm sorry." River replies as she slowly rotates her hips, trying to tempt him into giving up his injury search to really touch her.

Jayne ignores her body's needs and moves down her legs in his search for her wounds. He finds another bruise on her upper thigh and kisses it before licking it lightly.

River moans, her body still tense from the fight. She's already eaten and her body wants nothing more than to take care of another hunger. Growing frustrated at Jayne's hunt, she slides a hand down her body to burrow between her legs. Sliding her fingers through her folds, she slips three fingers inside her wet core while her other hand moves down to find and play with her clit.

Jayne stops his hunt and looks up to see River pleasuring herself. He groans loudly as she pumps her fingers inside her core, her hips flexing against her hand. Moving back up her body, he moves her hand off her clit and uses his mouth to search for the nubbin.

River moans loudly when she feels Jayne's tongue touch her clit and she starts to pull her fingers out.

"No." Jayne growls. "Keep pumpin' em."

River moans at his growl and starts pumping her hand again, this time much faster and harder.

Jayne sucks her clit into his mouth and works the swollen nub with his teeth and tongue. He feels River throw her legs over his shoulders as she nears her orgasm, her fingers pumping erratically. He opens his mouth wider and laps at the juices flowing out of her body. With a growl, he bites down on her clit the same time that she shoves her fingers deep inside herself. She cums with a squeal, her body milking her fingers as his mouth is filled with her release. Jayne waits until her body stops pulsing before gently pulling her fingers out and sliding up her body with a growl. He kisses her roughly as his hard cock pushes into her body. River wraps her legs around his hips as he pounds into her, mewls and grunts escaping her throat and into his mouth.

"Don't ruttin' scare me like that again." Jayne growls against her mouth. "Don't think I could handle somethin' happenin' to you."

"I'll try not to." River moans. "Jayyne, harder. I need more."

Jayne groans against her mouth before pushing deeper and harder into her body until the bed is squeaking with each movement. River starts whimpering as her nails dig into his back. Jayne arches against her nails, enjoying the slight pain. He fumbles between them to find her clit and pinches it.

River screams his name as she cums again, her body pulsing violently.

Jayne groans as her walls clench his cock and pumps a few more times before emptying himself with a growl. He manages to collapses on her side, most of his weight not on her.

"Love you Jayne." River whispers in his ear with a pant.

"Love you too baby." Jayne says as he turns to look into her eyes.

River smiles happily before scooting closer to the wall. Jayne pulls out of her and then throws an arm and a leg over her body, holding her against his side. River snuggles into his body and closes her eyes, feeling safer than ever.

Jayne rubs his hand up and down her back trying not to replay the fight. He kisses her forehead with a sigh and pulls her closer, his mind getting fuzzy as he starts to fall asleep.

-

Faith walks silently through the ship and knocks quietly on Mal's bunk door. She hears it open and quickly climbs down the ladder.

"What the hell is going on?" Faith questions once he reaches behind her to shut and lock the door. Faith glances around his room, being in it for the first time. They kept their 'courting' to public places after the rub down incident, not wanting to be too tempted. "First you yell at me and then you wouldn't even look at me during dinner. I don't play these kinds of games, Mal. If you have a problem with me, just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Mal stares at her before reaching out and pulling her against his chest. His mouth finds hers in a desperate and deep kiss, his hands shaking slightly as they roam over her back. He walks backwards towards his bed, bringing her with him. Turning them around, he gently pushes her down onto the mattress before crawling on top of her.

"See, you confuse me when you do this." Faith pants once he breaks the kiss. "Are you mad at me or not."

"Yes." Mal growls. "Furious actually."

"And this is how you show your anger?" Faith questions as he removes her tank top. "Cause if I knew this earlier, I would have pissed you off a lot sooner."

"No, this isn't anger." Mal replies. "This is worry and relief. You scared the ruttin' hell out of me."

"I know." Faith says quietly. "I didn't do it on purpose; it's just who I am."

"Yeah, I know." Mal agrees. "Don't mean it doesn't scare me." He stands up and pulls off the boxers that she's wearing, leaving her in nothing but a small, black pair of panties. "Gorram, if you ain't just the shiniest thing in the verse."

Faith shifts on the bed and slips her hands under the elastic of his suspenders and pushes them down his shoulders. "Never thought the Urkle look would be hot but you make it." Faith whispers.

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"Pop cultural reference." Faith explains as she undoes the buttons on his shirt. She moves onto her knees to push it off his shoulder and then pulls him a little closer to her. Her mouth traces the scar on his shoulder as her hands fumble with the snaps on his pants.

Mal kicks his boots off and then helps Faith shove his pants and boxers down his hips. "You sure bout this?" Mal questions.

"Oh, yeah." Faith replies. "Been ready for a while."

"When's that shot thing start working?" Mal asks.

Faith lies down and pulls him on top of her. "Right after I got it." Faith answers as she kisses him again.

"Shiny." Mal groans, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He straddles her hips as his hands move down her body to cup her breasts. He pulls on the ring, smirking when she moans.

"You always go for the ring first." Faith moans against his mouth.

"What can I say?" Mal growls, pulling away from her mouth to drawl said ring into his mouth. "It's always teasin' me."

"It likes the attention." Faith explains. She wraps her legs around his hips and rubs herself against his hard cock. "Can we do the foreplay thing next time? I wanna feel you inside of me."

Mal groans at the lust in her voice and bites down on her nipple.

"Mal!" Faith moans, arching against his mouth. "Inside, now."

Mal chuckles at her order and drags his mouth down her body. Clamping his teeth on the front of her panties, he drags them down her body. Running his hands up her legs, he dips his fingers between her folds to test her body. "You sure?" Mal questions, smirking when she practically humps his hand. "I ain't sure if you're ready yet."

Faith forces her feet under his armpits and drags him up her body. "I'm ready." Faith growls, using her hands to pull his mouth back down to hers. "If I was anymore ready, you'd be able to use me to lube up the ship."

Mal props himself up on his elbows, his hand moving up to cup her face. "Wrap your legs around me." Mal orders softly. He waits until she does before pushing deeply inside her. They both groan at the action, both enjoying the feeling of finally being joined. Mal thrust slowly inside her, wanting to prolong the event.

"Mal, this isn't a one time thing, right?" Faith moans against his mouth. "We can do the slow thing later." She opens her eyes and looks into his. "Please."

Mal pushes deep inside of her and then starts thrusting faster and deeper.

Faith moans and pulls away from his mouth. She arches her neck at him until her bite wound is right under his mouth. "Bite me." Faith orders. "Want it to be your mark."

Mal bends down and licks the bite mark before clamping his teeth down.

"Harder." Faith orders, indicating to both her neck and her body.

Mal bites down, breaking the skin while at the same time pushing deeper into her body. Faith moans his name as she orgasms, her legs clamping around his hips as her body milks his cock tightly.

Mal groans when her walls clench around him, never feeling anything like it in his entire life. He pumps deeply once more before cumming with a groan. He rolls off her after a few moments, pulling her against his chest. He looks up at her neck and sees the blood running down his teeth mark.

"You okay?" Mal questions, reaching up to wipe the blood off.

"Uh huh." Faith answers, her body still pulsing. She's experienced good sex before but nothing like this. She knows it's different because she actually cares about Mal and while part of her wants to run away, she instead snuggles deeper into his chest. Her whole life, she's always run away from emotional attachments. She's not going to this time, no matter how scary it might be.

"That's good." Mal replies as he comes to terms with what just happened. He now understands why Jayne is so possessive over River. The thought of anyone touching Faith makes him feel like shooting something. He starts to remember the fight from earlier today and can't help the anger that he starts to feel. But before it can really build up, he finds himself flipped over onto his back, Faith straddling his hips with a smile.

"Whoa, what's goin' on?" Mal questions, his hands automatically moving up to cup her breasts.

"I wanna go again." Faith replies with a leer.

"Darlin' I'm an old man." Mal groans. "Need a little time to recover."

"Nope." Faith says as she reaches between them to grasp his flaccid cock in her hand. She grips him tightly and starts pumping.

"Ta ma duh." Mal groans, feeling himself start to harden again.

"I'll do all the work." Faith says as she pumps his cock in her fist and rubs herself against him. "You just lie back and enjoy the ride."

-


	18. See

Title: See

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

Last time: Kaylee, River, and Faith went into town while Zoe, Mal, and Jayne went on a job and Wash stayed behind. Faith got the shot and then her and River got hit on while they were in a clothing store. They went back to the boat, late, Mal and Jayne both pissed off but were attacked by a demon before they could tell them what happened. They killed the demon but got covered in slime. Jayne kissed all River's boo-boo's better and Mal and Faith have sex, finally.

-

Kaylee opens her eyes and glances over at the bed Faith sleeps in only to find it empty. Kaylee knows Faith didn't sleep in here last night because she rarely gets up before Kaylee herself does. Kaylee stands up and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. She's been sleeping in Faith's room every night since Simon left. Partly because she didn't want to sleep alone but mostly because she couldn't sleep in her bed without Simon.

She misses him so much. She's trying to move past it but it's so hard. She's just glad she has River and Faith. She knows without them she wouldn't be able to do this. She dresses in a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt before heading down to the mess to cure her growling stomach.

Kaylee grabs the box of pancake mix they bought yesterday in town and starts mixing a huge bowl of batter. Separating the batter into two bowls, she adds some of the chocolate chips to one of the bowls. After testing the griddle she turned on a few minutes ago, she pours some of the batter onto it. She gets a rhythm going, humming a happy tune, her hips dancing along with it.

-

"I'm gonna have to start takin' vitamins or somethin'." Mal pants. His arms are braced on the shower wall behind him, Faith leaning on his shoulder with her legs wrapped around his hips. "Cause I ain't gonna have the energy to do anythin' if we sex this often."

"We'll find you something." Faith assures him, her mouth warm against his neck. "And I'm thinking food to begin with because I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She unwraps her legs from around him, hops down, smacks his ass, and then walks out of the bathroom. She grabs the boxes that he was wearing last night and pulls them on before grabbing her white tank top and putting it on.

"Hell, no." Mal growls.

"What?" Faith replies looking at him with a confused expression.

"I can see your nipples." Mal says, waving towards her chest.

"Huh." Faith mutters as she looks down at her chest. "Been a long time since I've done the wet shirt thing." She then starts to walk towards the door.

"I believe I said no." Mal says, grabbing Faith's arm.

"I'm hungry." Faith replies.

Mal grabs his shirt off the floor and hands it to her. "Here, put this on."

"I don't do orders, Mal." Faith glares, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Gorramit, I don't want you goin' up there with…" Mal yells.

"All my goodies showing?" Faith supplies.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "I don't want Wash or Jayne seein' you like that."

"Like either one of them will really notice." Faith mutters. "And even if they do, they're not going to do or say anything; in case you forgot, their girls can break them in half without breaking a sweat."

"Haven't forgot that." Mal replies. "Doesn't change anything. Just put it on, please."

The last work is said so quietly that Faith barely hears it. She grabs the shirt out of his hand with an angry growl. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Faith mutters as she puts the shirt on. "I should just walk out of here naked on principle, but no, I just don't want him to be all uncomfortable."

Mal bites his lip to keep from smiling, completely amused by her rambling. He finishes getting dressed then moves out of his bunk to catch up with her. "Thank you, darlin'." Mal says as he wraps an arm around her.

"Oh, bite me." Faith growls.

"Believe I done did." Mal whispers, running his hand over her bite mark. His teeth marks may have started to heal over, leaving the vampire's bite visible, but it's his bite now.

Faith shudders at the feel of his hands rubbing her bite mark and leans into his side. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"What baobei?"

"You have to promise me if I start wearing a lace apron and bringing you your slippers, that you'll shoot me." Faith replies.

"Ain't gonna shoot you." Mal says.

"Fine." Faith mutters. "Then just have R knock me around a bit."

Mal laughs and pulls Faith closer to his side. "You're just all kinds of cute, aren't you?"

Faith glares at him. "Ass."

-

Kaylee dances happily around the mess, setting plates down as she moves. She sits two huge platters of pancakes down, one regular and one chocolate chip. Digging through the cabinets, she finds a jar of syrup and a jar of peanut butter and sets them both on the table.

"Good morning." Kaylee says when River and Jayne walk into the mess followed closely by Zoe and Wash.

"Good morning Kaylee." River replies, tilting her head to look at her friend. "You look like you're feeling better today."

"Yeah, I just woke up this mornin' and realized how shiny of a day it is." Kaylee explains as she pours coffee into the cups around the table. She then grabs the pitcher of grape flavored drink she made and pours some into her own glass.

"Kay, you're awful chipper this morning." Faith comments as her and Mal walk into the mess. He starts to pull the chair out for but stops when Faith glares at him.

The platters of pancakes are passed around the table as breakfast starts.

"Kay, what the hell are you doing?" Faith questions, looking at Kaylee with a grossed-out expression.

"What?" Kaylee says.

"You just put peanut butter on your pancakes." Faith replies.

"Yeah, I know." Kaylee says as she puts a bite of the peanut butter covered chocolate chip pancake into her mouth. "It's good."

"It's gross." Faith replies. "I'm all for mixing peanut butter and chocolate but not pancakes."

"Just sounded good." Kaylee says.

River looks at Kaylee again and then glances at Faith.

"Little Kaylee, it's good to see you in such high spirits." Mal says. "Are you on drugs?"

Kaylee laughs. "No, cap'n I ain't done drugs since I was a teenager."

"I'm still wantin' to know why they were late gettin' back yesterday." Jayne says as he looks between the girls.

"Damn, I hoped you guys forgot bout that." Faith mutters.

"We ain't." Mal says.

"Where's a demon when you need one." River mutters.

"Somebody start explaining." Mal orders.

"It's not that interesting of a story." River replies. "Kaylee was trying on a dress and Faith and I were trying to figure out what I was holding when some guy suggested I try it on."

"What guy?" Jayne growls.

"Some little punk kids whose daddies have power." Faith answers. "The other one gave me a, okay I'm still not sure what it is, piece of fabric and told me to try it on. I took it and told them to leave. That got all pissed and I thought we were going to get to fight them but Kaylee came out, one guy grabbed R, we made them see the errors of their way, and they ran off. That's about the it."

Mal and Jayne both look beyond pissed, hands clenched on the tables.

"Just a questions." Wash says as he raises a hand. "Can you two go anywhere without a fight almost starting?"

Faith and River look at each other. "Probably not."

"Least they're honest about it." Kaylee says with a giggle.

Mal and Jayne glare at her.

"Don't know why you're glaring at me." Kaylee protests. "I did stop them from fighting. Had it been up to them, they would have waited until the guys and their friends came back, right?"

River and Faith both look extremely interested in their pancakes.

"She's gonna give me a heart attack." Jayne mutters.

"She's gonna give me an ulcer thing." Mal mutters.

Kaylee starts to giggle again.

"Glad you're finding somethin' amusin'." Mal drawls. "You've been all kinds of depressed since Simon left."

The table goes quiet.

Kaylee drops her fork as tears start falling down her face. "Sorry if I ain't been happy enough for you, cap'n. I'll try to do better." She then stands up and runs out of the mess.

"Sweetie, you really suck at the whole girl thing." Faith says, patting his hand. "Pointing out that her boyfriend's gone, not really the smartest thing to do."

"But she was happy." Mal says, confused by his mechanic's reactions. "How does she go from being all smiles and giggles to running out of the room crying?"

"She's still trying to deal with him being gone." Zoe says.

"Yeah." Faith agrees, looking over at River. "But I wonder…"

"Me too." River agrees. "We should…"

"Yeah, but how are…"

"Maybe we can contact…."

"R, that's a genius…."

"But we can't let…."

"I agree." Faith says. "When are we…."

"After breakfast." River answers.

"What's goin' on?" Mal asks, looking between the two slayers. "You guys know somethin'?"

"Maybe." Faith answers. "But we're not saying anything."

"Faith." Mal warns.

"Nope." Faith replies. "Not saying anything."

"We're not saying anything until we are certain." River adds. "Nothing short of torture is going to get us to talk."

"And not your everyday run-of-the-mill torture." Faith says. "But the deep, 'I'd rather be dead' type of torture."

"Nobody's gettin' tortured." Mal growls.

"We'll talk when we're sure." Faith assures him. "But not till then. And don't even think that us sleeping together is going to get any results."

"Sleeping together?" Wash says. "Mal, is there something you need to be telling us?"

Mal glares at him.

"Now, I don't like relationships on this boat." Wash says, using his 'captain-mocking' voice. "Too many problems happen and loyalties get torn. Not to mention, if it doesn't work out, then I've got 2 people who can't stand being around each other. This boat is a well-oiled machine and I don't want no wrenches thrown into it, dong ma?"

Mal glares harder.

"What was that?" Faith asks with a laugh.

"What Mal said to me when I started dating Zoe." Wash answers. "Only there was some gun waving and threats."

"Since when is this boat a well-oiled machine?" Jayne questions. "Cause it ain't ever been the whole time I've been here."

"Hey, this boat runs okay." Mal protests.

"When we're not under fire." Wash says.

"Or being chased by feds." Zoe adds. "Or reavers."

"Or not moving." Jayne adds.

"Or being taken over." River puts in.

Mal stops to think about it. "Okay, sometimes we run okay."

-

"I can't believe Simon left Kaylee and you." Inara says to River and Faith.

"Yeah, we should have called you earlier but with demons and helping Kay deal and all, it's been kinda busy around here." Faith replies, still weirded out bout the whole TV-phone thing.

"And you guys are sure…" Inara starts to question.

"Almost positive." River cuts in. "The math has been done and all conclusions can only lead to one thing."

Inara is quiet for a moment, the companion's eyebrows furrowed. "When are you picking up post next?" Inara questions.

"We should be by the normal post pickup spot next week." River answers.

"There will be a package waiting there for you." Inara says. "It will be addressed to both of you; all you'll have to do is tell the attendant your first names and he'll give it to you."

"Thank you Inara." River replies. "It is most appreciated."

"Just keep me informed." Inara says.

"We will." Faith assures her.

"River, you seem, happier and more confident." Inara observes.

"I'm having sex with Jayne." River replies.

Inara looks shocked for a moment and then starts laughing. "I wondered when that would happen." Inara comments. "You're happy, right?"

"Very." River answers. "I love Jayne and he loves me."

Inara looks shocked again. "Oh, mei-mei, I'm so happy for you." Inara says. "You deserve this so much."

"Thank you." River replies.

"You're making him happy, right?" Inara says quietly. "Mal deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, we're happy." Faith answers.

"That's good." Inara replies, visibly upset. "I'm happy for all of you."

"You okay, Nar?" Faith asks.

"Fine." Inara answers. "I have to go now but don't forget to keep me updated."

"We won't." River says. "Bye Inara."

"Bye ladies." Inara replies.

"She's in love with him." Faith says once the screen goes black.

"Yes, she is." River agrees. "But not like you are. A companion doesn't fall in love like us. And Mal doesn't love her."

"I never said I love him." Faith replies.

"You don't have to." River replies. "It shows. He doesn't know yet."

Faith sighs heavily. "I'm not ready to tell him yet." Faith says. "Still haven't gotten used to it myself."

-

Simon opens the door to his parent's house, takes a deep breath, and walks in. He's managed to get out of going to his parents parties since the last one over a month ago but his mother wouldn't accept any more of his excuses.

"Simon, you're late." Gabriel Tams says as he walks up to his son.

"I know." Simon replies. "It has been extremely busy at the hospital."

Gabriel stops one of the servers and grabs a glass of champagne off it. "Here, son." Gabriel says, handing the glass to Simon.

Simon takes a sip of the champagne before looking back at his father. 'Where's mother?" Simon asks. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to stay but a few minutes. I have back-to-back surgeries scheduled tomorrow morning."

Gabriel sighs but takes Simon over to his wife. "Regan, Simon is here but he's not able to stay." Gabriel tells his wife. "He has to work in the morning."

Regan looks at her son with a smile. "You are so much like your father." Regan tells Simon.

Simon stiffens but shows no other reaction. "How are you, mother?"

"Fine." Regan replies. "The garden club is having a party next weekend. You should try and attend."

"I'll have to see what my schedule looks like." Simon tells her. He spends a few minutes talking to his parents and their friends before being down to kiss his mother's cheek. "I have to go now; it's getting to late."

"Very well." Regan replies. "Don't forget to call us next Thursday."

"I won't." Simon assures her. He shakes his father's hand and leaves the party. The car that drove him is still sitting outside and he gets into the back seat with a relieved sigh.

He's been back for almost 2 ½ months and he still wakes up reaching for Kaylee. Every time a ship flies by, he automatically looks to see if it's Serenity. He's still working 16-hour days and it's starting to get to him. He almost gave the wrong medicine to a patient yesterday, one that would have killed him. He caught himself before doing it but it doesn't matter. He's never slipped up that way and it scares him.

The vehicle drops him off in front of his apartment and he waves to the doorman as he passes. He rides the elevator to the top floor and unlocks his door. Opening it, he turns the alarm off and then shuts the door. He hangs his coat by the door and walks through the bare living room and towards the kitchen.

"Raiding a prissy core boy's refrigerator is about the same as dating a nun." A voice says, stopping Simon in his tracks. "You never get the good stuff."

Simon steps back and stares at the short, badly dressed man. "Who are you?" Simon questions, looking around the room for a weapon. There isn't anything. "There's nothing here to take, as you can very well see, and all my money is in the bank."

"You humans and your being robbed paranoia." The man says, slamming the refrigerator door shut. "Have a seat, Dr. Tam, we need to have a little talk."

"How do you know who I am?" Simon questions. "And who are you?"

"I know more about you than you do." He replies. "And the name's Whistler."

-

Faith opens her eyes but doesn't get up. She likes these first few moments lying naked in Mal's arms. She feels safer than she ever has and more content. She's been sleeping in Mal's bed for over a month now and can't imagine not waking up next to him. And that scares the shit out of her. She's never been dependent on anyone and to need this man as much as she does is hard for her to handle. But she's handling it. Angel would be proud of her, she knows that. Proud that she hasn't run; proud that she won't. Serenity is her home; the only home she's ever had. She loves this ship. She wants to stay in his arms for a while longer but the urge the pee has finally taken over.

"Where you goin' darlin'?" Mal murmurs, wrapping an arm around waist to hold her against him.

"Where I always go." Faith answers. "Bathroom." She moves out from under his arm and walks naked to the toilet. He rolls onto his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. Faith pees and then washes her hands before walking back towards the bed. And just like every other morning, he's watching her walk back.

"Mornin', baobei." Mal rumbles, grabbing her hand to pull her onto his chest.

"Morning." Faith replies, rubbing her naked body against his. "Looks like my boy's all ready to go."

"Always is." Mal growls as his hands grip her waist.

Faith starts to ride him slowly, both of them just enjoying the contact.

"Mal." Faith moans.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Mal replies.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to freak?" Faith asks, her nails digging into his chest.

"This that thing about Kaylee you still refuse to tell me?" Mal asks. He slides a hand between them and starts to pet her clit.

"No." Faith moans, her hips writhing on top of him. "Harder."

Mal starts to twist her clit with one hand and pull her nipple ring with another. "I won't freak." Mal assures her.

Faith's hands grip his chest and she looks towards the wall. "I love you." Faith whispers.

"Love you too, baobei." Mal replies without hesitation.

Faith stops moving and stares down at him. "You do?" Faith asks. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Didn't want to push you." Mal replies. He flips them over in one quick move and starts thrusting deeply into her. "Can we talk bout this later?"

Faith thrusts up and rolls her hips against his.

"I'm takin' that to mean yes." Mal groans.

Faith whimpers as Mal pushes deeper and deeper inside her. She always thought banging one guy for a while would get old and boring but it hasn't. She loves having sex with Mal.

"Harder." Faith orders. Her right foot braces on the wall while her left leg wraps around his back.

Mal pounds into her body and knows if she weren't a slayer, this would be hurting her. But he's learned that Faith likes it hard and fast most of the time. He feels her walls start to flutter and waits until she moans before pushing deep inside while at the same time pinching her clit. Her eyes fly open and she moans his name loudly. Mal thrusts once more and then groans her name.

"Mal." Faith says a few moments later.

"Yeah?" Mal grunts.

"Just cause I love you, it doesn't mean I'm going to be all obeying you." Faith says. "I'm still going to argue with you when you're being an ass."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Mal replies with a smile.

-

"What did you mean by 'you humans'?" Simon asks as he sits down on the barstool.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Whistler answers. "You are a human; I'm not."

"What are you, a vampire?" Simon questions sarcastically.

"No." Whistler answers as though he's been insulted. "Vamps can't enter a home unless the person who lives there invites them in or is is dead. I'm a demon."

"I have to work in the morning." Simon says. "Let yourself out the way you came in." He stands up and starts to leave the room.

"You don't know how lucky River is." Whistler says, stopping Simon in his tracks. "How lucky she is to live in a world where she doesn't have to fight every single night until one night, she loses. She is a slayer, yes, but she will never face what other slayers have; what Faith did."

"Why are you telling me this?" Simon asks through gritted teeth.

"Because you need to know." Whistler answers. "You need to see."

"See what?" Simon questions curiously.

"What a slayer was." Whistler answers.

"How are you…" Simon starts to ask when suddenly they are no longer in his apartment. "What just happened?" Simon gasps, looking around the white room he is now in.

"It's time for you to see." Whistler says. He waves his hand and one of the white walls turns black before a picture starts to play. "Her name was Annabel." Whistler says, pointing to the young, redheaded girl. "She was 14 when she was called and is 15 here."

Simon watches as the teenager fights some large, slimy looking creature. She manages to stab it once before it takes her weapon away and cuts her in half with it.

"She went by Margret." Whistler says, indicating to the tall, young girl with black hair. "She was called two weeks prior than this, 15 years old."

Simon watches as the tall girl is brutally beaten, raped and killed by 3 vampires. Then its just girl after girl after girl; all of them young and all of them dying bloody, painful deaths.

"Her name was Sara." Whistler says quietly. "Up until Buffy and Faith, she was the longest living slayer in history. She managed to reach her 20th birthday before she was killed."

Simon watches as a short, blonde girl is bitten by a vampire and then dumped into a pool of water.

"That's Buffy." Whistler tells Simon. "Faith called her B."

Simon watches as this young girl is brought back with CPR and then goes back and kills the vampire that killed her. Then it's the same girl, only she's a few years older, and she's standing on a tower talking quietly to a younger girl. Then she kisses the girl's forehead and runs off the edge of the tower, her body being raked my what looks like electrical shocks until she hits the ground, dead.

"She stayed dead for 3 months, happily in a heavenly dimension until her best friend brought her back with magic. She spend the next couple months wanting to die and she finally got her wish."

Then the same blonde girl is shot in the chest and the doctor in Simon knows she won't survive it; he's right, her heart stops.

"The same witch brought her back." Whistler says.

A girl with black hair and eyes removes the bullet with what Simon thinks to be magic.

"I don't need to tell you who she is." Whistler says.

It's Faith and she's fighting what Simon counts to be 12 vampires. And she kills them all but doesn't come out of it unscathed. She's bleeding from various wounds and holding her stomach as she limps out of the graveyard. Then she's dead. Her neck snapped by a vampire she didn't see.

Simon sits there numb, staring at Faith's dead body. When he finally realizes what's going on, he's somehow back in his apartment.

"I didn't know." Simon mutters. "I didn't understand."

"No, you didn't." Whistler agrees. "River is lucky and so is Faith now. They won't go out in a fight outnumbered and out muscled. They're aren't enough demons left for that to happen."

"Why?" Simon asks quietly.

"You needed to see." Whistler repeats. "You're at a fork in your life; you can either take the easy road and become your father or you can risk it all and become who you are supposed to be. I can't make that choice for you; nobody can." Then he's gone.

Simon numbly stumbles to his room and waves the hospital to tell them he won't be in tomorrow. Then he collapses on his bed, his mind still reeling from what he was just shown.

-

"They should be back by now." Wash says worriedly. "They're more than an hour late."

"Maybe it just took longer than it should." Kaylee says hopefully.

"Kaylee, they aren't answering the com." Wash replies. "Zoe always answers the com, not matter what."

"What do we know about the meeting?" Faith asks, not having been present for the rundown.

"It's at a greenhouse, I think that's what they called it." Wash answers. "Some type of building from Earth-that-was. They're meeting inside with a couple brothers that we've done business with many times. Whatever happened, it wasn't them."

"How big is it?" River asks. "Have you met them at it before?"

"Yeah, it's been a while though." Wash answers. "Couple weeks before you and Simon came on board. It's bout three stories high and all glass. The owner is some rich guy who wants to stay rich by not having to pay the high taxes here."

"How many entrances?" Faith asks.

"One." Wash answers, starting to grow a little nervous. "And you can't get in without fingerprints from one of the brothers or their father."

Faith and River look at each other, both thinking of the possibilities.

"Hell, the only way in would probably be breaking one of the glass panels but there's sensors on the ground so you can't sneak up." Wash comments.

Faith looks at River with a big smile on her face.

"Fly is to this building." Faith orders.

"Faith.." Wash starts to protest.

"Wash, I don't want to hurt you." Faith says. "But I will. Fly us to this building. We're just going to look."

"We'll have to take a shuttle." Wash replies quietly. "Serenity is too loud."

"Let's go." Faith says. "Kay, you're coming too. I don't want someone coming to the boat and finding you alone."

The four of them walk to Inara's old shuttle, the other one having been taken on the job, and wait while Wash starts the shuttle and flies off.

"I wouldn't have hurt you." Faith tells Wash. "I would have just thrown you over my shoulder and locked you in a room until we got back."

"That's good." Wash replies. "Because wifey would have been upset."

Faith can see a large, glass building a ways in front and twists nervously in the chair her and River are sharing. They fly over the glass building and Wash idles the shuttle a few feet above it.

"Jayne's in there." River whispers.

"So is Mal." Faith replies.

Both girls stand up and walk over to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell are you two doing?" Wash screeches when they open the door.

"Just getting a closer look." Faith answers. "Hold it still."

"You don't get it." Wash replies. "Mal and Jayne are going to kill me."

"We'll just tell them we made you." River says.

River and Faith jump out of the door and hit the glass with a grunt. They both grab onto the framing of the panel they're sharing to keep from sliding down the roof.

"There are 10 men." River says.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Don't look like they're hurt though."

They continue to watch the leader of the gang as he paces back and forth in front of Mal, Jayne, Zoe, and 3 men who have to be brothers.

"We have to come up with a plan." River says.

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Let's get back to the shuttle."

They both start to move when the glass starts to crackle.

"Oh, fuck." Faith mutters as her and River fall through the glass and towards the ground. Luckly, their falls are somewhat broken by the three men they land on.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Faith groans.

"Oh, yeah." River agrees with a whimper.

"River!" Jayne bellows.

"Faith!" Mal yells.

Both men turn to look at each other and then back at the blood covered slayers lying on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?"

-


	19. Broken

Title: Broken

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13 for some bad words

-

They both start to move when the glass starts to crackle.

"Oh, fuck." Faith mutters as her and River fall through the glass and towards the ground. Luckily, their falls are somewhat broken by the three men they land on.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Faith groans.

"Oh, yeah." River agrees with a whimper.

"River!" Jayne bellows.

"Faith!" Mal yells.

Both men turn to look at each other and then back at the blood covered slayers lying on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?"

"Bleeding." Faith answers.

"Hurting." River adds.

The men that were at one time moving purposefully around the greenhouse are now stopped and staring at the two girls that dropped from the ceiling in confusion.

Zoe uses the distraction to flip her legs through her tied wrists.

"Think fast." Faith says, looking directly at Zoe. She pulls a knife out of her boot and tosses it towards the soldier. "Ready, R?"

"No." River answers.

"Good." Faith replies. "Let's go."

Both slayers jump up, though being careful to keep their weight balanced on their right legs. Faith punches the man closest to her while River pushes off the ground with her right leg, spins through the air to kick a man across the face with the same leg, and then lands roughly on it.

"Oh, that was nice." Faith comments.

"Hurt like hell though." River says with a pant.

"Dunk." Faith orders.

River drops down and Faith kicks the man that was trying to sneak up on her, groaning loudly as the force of her kick vibrates up her left leg.

"Fuck." Faith mutters. "Shoulda used the other leg."

River sees a flash of metal out of the corner of her eye, grabs the front of Faith's shirt, and pulls the older slayer to the ground with her.

Zoe cuts through the ropes holding Jayne and Mal and then waits until they cut her loose. Once she pushes the ropes off her wrists, she takes the gun Mal hands her and takes out the man closest to her.

Mal focuses on taking out the man who are now shootin' at them but his mind is mostly on his slayer lyin' on the ground. He sees men droppin' like flies and glances over to see Jayne tickin' em off one by one, not a gorram shot wasted or a pause in between. In the time that he and Zoe took down 4, Jayne had already taken out the other 6.

Jayne pockets Suzy and runs across the room to drop down next to the slayers. Picking Faith up, he hands her back to Mal, despite her protests, and then pulls River onto his lap. "Baby, where you hurt at?"

"Everywhere." River answers with a groan.

Jayne hurriedly runs his hands over her body, checking for wounds. When he touches her right knee, she screeches. He pulls up her skirt and cusses loudly at the condition of her knee. It's swollen to twice the normal size and is a darkish purple color. He glances up when he hears Faith cuss and sees Mal gently touching her right knee.

"Stop touching it." Faith says from between clenched teeth. "It's broken, there's no need to go poking at it."

"Sir, the authorities are coming." Zoe says. "The Tyler boys gave me the cash; they'll take care of everything else but we should go."

Mal stands up and then reaches down to pick Faith up. Holding her against his chest, he starts for the door.

Jayne stands up with River cradled against his chest and follows Mal out of the greenhouse.

Zoe nods back at the Tyler brothers before following her crew.

-

"I'm dead." Wash says a few seconds after River and Faith go plummeting to the ground. "I'm dead. They're going to crush me into nothing. See, Kaylee, I'm going to start out as me and then wham, I'm nothing."

"I'm sure Zoe won't let em kill you." Kaylee assures him as she looks out the open door with wide eyes. "They're gonna be okay, right?"

"I hope so." Wash replies. "Cause if they're not, I really am dead." They hover over the broken glass until they see gunfire. "Kaylee, shut the door, we're landing."

"What bout the alarm?" Kaylee asks as she pulls the door closed.

"Don't care." Wash replies. He flies around the building and spots the other shuttle.

"How we gonna get in, anyways?" Kaylee asks as they land next to the other shuttle.

"I haven't quite figured that out." Wash replies honestly. "The first part was landing."

"I'm gonna make sure they didn't do nothin' to the other shuttle." Kaylee says as she opens the door.

Wash follows the mechanic out and listens while she mumbles under her breath.

"How's she lookin'?" Wash asks.

"She's fine." Kaylee replies. "Needs a good overhaul but she's been needin' that for a while. Nobody's touched her."

"Guess that's one good thing." Wash says as he turns around. Using his hand as a visor, he looks towards the greenhouse just as the door opens. "They're coming out."

Kaylee jumps out of the shuttle and moves behind Wash. "Oh, god, they're hurt."

"Get that shuttle back to my boat, now." Mal orders angrily.

Kaylee follows Wash back into their shuttle, neither saying a word as they pass the two incredibly pissed off men.

"Stop being an ass." Faith says as Mal carries her into the other shuttle.

Mal glares down at her.

"Fine, that's the way we're gonna play it." Faith replies, leaning back against his chest. "I can be just as pissed as you."

Zoe waits until Jayne is sitting with River on his lap before starting the shuttle. She pilots it expertly and quietly back to Serenity; not a word being said until after she docks with the boat.

"Zoe, tell your husband to get my boat off this rock then I want you in the infirmary." Mal orders.

Zoe opens the shuttle door and walks out. She can hear the engine start and knows Wash must already be up there. She cuts the distance to the bridge in long strides and enters to find her husband and Kaylee sitting worriedly in front of the console.

"Get us off this rock." Zoe orders.

"Can do." Wash replies.

"Kaylee, come with me." Zoe orders.

Kaylee follows the first-mate nervously, hoping that she's not in trouble. As they near the infirmary, she swallows nervously; she hasn't spent much time in here since Simon left. Surprisingly, there haven't been that many injuries lately.

"Gorramit Faith, sit down." Mal's voice echoes out of the infirmary.

"Mal, I'll be fine." Faith says back. "I don't need all this doctoring; you're not even a doctor."

"Your knee is broken." Mal argues as he gently pushes her down beside River. "Zoe, get over here."

"What's going on, sir?" Zoe asks, Kaylee stepping up beside her.

"Their knees are ruttin' broken." Mal replies. "Both of em and the same gorram knee. How that happened, okay I know how it ruttin' happened, but why the same knee I don't know."

"Faith and I have similar builds, weight, strength, and stamina." River says. "We fell from the same spot, the same distance, and landed the same way."

Zoe examines both knees, River's skirt pulled up to above her thighs and Faith's pants cut to reveal her knee. They're both extremely swollen and bruised and she honestly has no idea what to do for them.

"We need to set the bones so they will heal correctly." River says. "Then a temporary cast will need to be made so we don't disturb them until they heal."

"How are we gonna make a cast?" Kaylee asks.

"We can't but there are braces and things in the closet." River replies. "Simon left them."

Kaylee quietly walks over to the closet and opens it to find a decent array of braces and other things she doesn't recognize. She grabs two that look like they'll work and carries them back to the bed. "These work?"

"Yes." River replies. "Just set them down there."

"How are we going to set your knees?" Zoe asks. "Cause we really don't have the equipment for that kinda thing."

"Don't need it." Faith replies. "R, give it to me."

River moves off the table and onto her good leg. She brings her bad leg up to rest on Faith's lap and braces her hands on the counter behind her. "Do it."

Faith places her hands on River's knees and sets the broken bone. River's scream echoes through the infirmary but barely covers Jayne's bellow of outrage.

"WHAT THE RUTTIN' HELL?" Jayne picks River's panting body up and sits her back on the bed.

"My turn." Faith assumes River's old position, and before anybody can stop them, River sets her sister-slayer's broken knee.

Mal grabs Faith's slumping form and puts her down next River.

"Kay, you alright?" Faith asks Kaylee, who is bent over the sink, dry heaving.

"No, that was so disgustin'." Kaylee replies with a groan.

"Why was there screaming?" Wash asks as he moves into the infirmary.

"Oh, no big deal." Mal replies sarcastically. "They were just resettin' some broken bones is all. The real question is, WHAT THE RUTTIN' HELL WERE THEY DOIN' THERE?"

"Told you I was going to die." Wash says quietly to Kaylee.

"Stop yelling at Wash." Faith tells Mal. "It's not his fault. We made him."

"You made him?" Mal repeats.

"Yeah, what, don't think we could?" Faith replies. "Hell, I could toss him ten feet up with one hand."

"Still don't explain why you was there." Jayne growls angrily.

"We got bored, decided to drop in and see how the job was going." Faith replies sarcastically.

"That ain't a bit funny, Faith." Mal yells. "You don't go on jobs unless I say so, slayer or not."

"You either." Jayne tells River.

"Being my lover does not make you my boss." River glares up at Jayne. "We've already discussed this."

"But I am." Mal says. "This is my ruttin' boat and my orders are to be followed."

"Oh, sorry, captain Reynolds." Faith replies acidly.

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, Faith." Mal glares. "Ain't gonna work."

"Not one bit." Jayne agrees, looking away from River's pain-filled eyes.

"This is bullshit." Faith growls. "You know, 5 months ago, I would have made Wash land the damn shuttle, went charging into the greenhouse, regardless of alarms and armed men, and kicked some ass without once thinking about the danger. Woulda cared less if I came out alive or not. But I didn't. We didn't mean to fall into the middle of your being held hostage and rescue you; the fucking glass broke."

"We were actually going to develop a somewhat safe plan before attempting to rescue you." River adds. "But did not realize the glass was not strong enough to hold us."

"But hey, feel free to ream us a new one and don't even say hey thanks for getting us the hell out of there." Faith glares up at Mal. "It's no big deal; I'm pretty used to it. Wash, get over here."

Wash walks over Faith and is a bit startled when she spins him around until his back is facing her. Then he has two arms wrapped around his neck and two slayers leaning against his side.

"Where the ruttin' hell are you goin'?" Mal questions.

"To our room." Faith answers. "And in case there's questions, I don't mean yours."

"You still got cuts and bruises need tended to." Mal says from between clenched teeth.

"We're done here." River replies.

Kaylee moves beside River and Zoe moves next to Faith and between them two and Wash, they manage to get the disabled slayers out of the infirmary.

"Gorramit, we'll take em." Jayne growls.

"I think not." River says, leaning her head against Kaylee's shoulder, her eyes closed. "I'm not speaking to you right now."

"You either, Reynolds." Faith adds.

Mal and Jayne watch as their girls are practically carried down the halls, unable to see clearly through the red haze of anger and worry. After a few minutes, they silently move into the mess and crack open a bottle as they wait for somebody to come in. Ten minutes later, their wish is fulfilled when Wash walks into the room, shaking his head at the bottle they're passing back and forth.

"Well?" Mal says.

"Well what?" Wash replies, faking ignorance.

"Where are they?" Jayne says.

"Oh, Kaylee and Zoe are cleaning their wounds and all." Wash replies. "They kicked me out once it was time to start removing clothes." He receives two glares in response. "Not that I wanted to stay or anything." Two more glares. "Pass me that bottle will you? If I'm going to die, I prefer to be drunk beforehand."

-

"You overreacted." Wash says, waving his hand between the two men. "Instead of being calm and collected, you yelled and screamed."

"I don't scream." Mal argues. "I bellow."

"Bellow, scream, yell; its all the same thing for being overly loud and you're both guilty of doing it." Wash replies. "They said they just wanted to get a closer look; it's not their fault the glass broke."

"But you ruttin' drove em there." Jayne says.

"Well, yeah, but Faith made me." Wash replies lamely. "Okay, she didn't actually hurt me but the threat was always there. Besides, my wife was in there too and I have the right to want her to be safe."

"We woulda gotten out." Mal says stubbornly.

"We woulda?" Jayne questions.

"Okay, maybe we woulda." Mal replies. "But still don't make it right."

"Not saying it does." Wash says. "I'm just saying you both overreacted."

"They tend to do that." Zoe comments from the doorway.

"How are they?" Mal and Jayne jump to their feet and look anxiously at the soldier.

"Before or after Faith asked me to and I'm quoting, 'hit me over the head until I pass out'?" Zoe replies. "Oh, and River said if I held a pillow over her face for 4 minutes and 27 seconds, she would pass out."

Mal and Jayne both drop back down into their chairs.

"You didn't, did you, wifey?" Wash asks.

"Of course not." Zoe replies. "Me and Kaylee cleaned up their cuts as best we could, cause frankly they weren't wanting to do anything besides pass out, and then I gave em both a heavy pain reliever. They're sleeping it off."

"In their old room?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." Zoe answers. "It's not like me and Kaylee could carry them and they can't walk so they're sleeping in there."

"Where's Kaylee?" Mal asks.

"Her and Faith are sleeping in her old bed, guess it's a good thing it's decently big and River is sleeping in her old bed." Zoe answers. "And if that's all, I think I'm going to bed too. Husband, you coming?"

"Just need to put her in sleep-mode." Wash replies as he stand up to follow his wife.

"Night." Zoe says.

"Night." Mal and Jayne reply aimlessly, both of them staring off into nothing.

"Well, looks like we done screwed up." Mal says a few minutes later.

Jayne sighs in agreement. "Looks like."

-

"Simon Tam, what are you doing back?" Professor Black questions. "Last I heard you were a surgeon on Capital City."

"Yes." Simon agrees.

"Then you want to tell me why a successful surgeon is back in school?"

"I just felt the need for some refresher courses." Simon replies.

"Let me take a look at that." Black says as he takes the course selections out of Simon's hand. He reads through it and then looks up at Simon with a confused look. "You're a surgeon."

"Yes, we've discussed this already." Simon replies.

"Why would a surgeon be taking general physician classes?" Black asks, completely confused. "And these, are you planning on going into pediatrics or gynocology?"

"No." Simon answers. "As I said, I just wanted to take some refresher courses. Is it going to be a problem?"

"Not at all." Black replies. "How long?"

"Just a few classes." Simon says. "I've been doing a lot of reading and research, I just lack the actual hands on practice."

"We have a group getting ready to intern at a local hospital." Black replies. "It's not going to be what you're used to, it's a free clinic and supplies aren't the greatest…"

"That's perfect." Simon interrupts. "When?"

"They start today but if that's too soon…"

"I have my things with me." Simon once again interrupts. "Where to?"

"Follow me." Black orders.

Simon follows his old professor and for the first time in months, feels a little peace. He's finding his path again and it feels good.

-

"We're just going to look." Mal says.

"Just to make sure they're okay." Jayne agrees.

"Right." Mal replies.

"Right." Jayne parrots.

Mal slides the door to the girl's room open and turns the light on. Not one of the girls sleeping in the room so much as moves. He walks quietly over to the bed Faith and Kaylee are lying on and looks down, his anger fading at the pain-heavy look on her face.

Jayne walks into the bathroom and turns the light on there before walking back out and turning the overhead light off. Then he gently moves River closer to the wall and lies down next to her. She automatically curls into his body, her hurt leg resting on a pillow at the foot of the bed. He kisses her forehead and looks up to see Mal watching him.

"We both knew we was comin' in here to sleep with them." Jayne defends. "Hell, don't think I can sleep without her."

"Yeah." Mal agrees as he kicks off his boots. He leans over Faith to gently push Kaylee against the wall and then moves in between the two girls. He wraps an arm around Faith's stomach and rests his head beside hers. Then he drops a kiss on her forehead and makes sure her hurt leg is resting comfortably before closing his eyes. "Me either."

-


	20. Delicate

Title: Delicate

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-15

-

"Well, I said it before and I'll say it again." Wash comments. "He's going to have to marry her, well actually them."

Faith's hand moves up in the air, her middle finger waving at Wash.

"Zoe, tell your husband to shut his trap fore I do it for him." Mal growls, his arms wrapping tighter around Faith.

"Husband, don't." Zoe orders with a smile. "Sir, we just thought we'd come in here and tell you we made some eggs and bacon, the real stuff, for breakfast."

Kaylee sits up with a happy squeal. "Eggs?"

Mal grunts when Kaylee's knees dig into his back as she tries to crawl down the bed. "Gorram, little Kaylee, you're actin' like you ain't ate in weeks."

"But it's eggs, cap'n." Kaylee says happily as she runs into the bathroom. She returns a few minutes later with a happy smile. "Eggs and peanut butter, mmmm."

"That's just all kinds of gross, little Kaylee." Jayne grunts, opening his eyes to look at the mechanic.

"No it's not." Kaylee argues. "It'll be good. You guys comin'?"

"In a minute." Mal answers. "You go on ahead."

Kaylee runs happily out of the room and towards the mess, Zoe and Wash on her heels.

Faith stretches and opens her eyes to glare at Mal. "You gonna yell at us again?"

"No." Mal replies. "I ain't happy bout what happened but I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just call me overprotective."

"I'd rather call you an ass, thanks." Faith says, sitting up. She places both feet towards the ground and tries to stand up. She barely gets her right foot on the ground before she screeches and falls backwards onto the bed. "Note to self; don't try that again."

"What the gorram hell were ya tryin' to do?" Mal asks.

"Stand up." Faith answers, her eyes closed against the pain throbbing up and down her leg. "Didn't work out though so I'd advise not doing it, R."

"Okay." River agrees, propping herself up on one arm. "I'm still not sure if I'm talking to you. You hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry baby." Jayne says sincerely. "Just don't like seein' you all hurt."

"I know." River agrees. She stares at him intently for a few seconds before dropping a kiss on his nose. "I'm still mad but I suppose I'm talking to you now."

"Well, darlin' you gonna forgive me or do I gotta do a bit of grovelin'?" Mal asks Faith.

"Oh, you're gonna have to do some major groveling." Faith grins at him. "Lots and lots; in fact, you best clear your schedule for the next couple of days."

"You too, Jayne." River agrees. "But for now, I have to pee."

"Me too." Faith says.

Jayne picks River up and walks her to the bathroom, Mal following him with Faith in his arms.

"We can manage to pee." Faith shoos them away with a wave of her hand. "We'll call when we're done."

Jayne follows Mal out of the bathroom and drops back down on River's bed.

"We're whipped." Mal says to Jayne as he sloppily makes the bed.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He spies one of his boots but not its match. "Gorramit, where'd my boot go?"

"Think it's under the bed." Mal says when he sees a shoelace.

Jayne bends forward and reaches under the bed but doesn't find his boot; instead, his hand touches a small box. Curious, he pulls it out and looks into it, a confused expression crossing his face. "Wait one gorram minute, ain't this a…."

"Pregnancy test." Mal finishes in a whisper.

"There's two of em." Jayne says, holding both boxes up. "They ain't been open yet."

Mal drops onto the bed with a dazed look on his face. "Faith never said nothin' to me."

"River either." Jayne mutters. "Thought they was both on that shot thing."

"Yeah, but it ain't a hundred percent, Jayne." Mal says.

Jayne stands up roughly. "Well, she's gonna take it now."

"Wait a second." Mal stops him before he can go storming into the bathroom. "They're both hurt and stuff. In their conditions, they don't need us goin' in there and yellin' at em to take a test."

"Gorramit, Mal, you don't wanna do nothin'?" Jayne replies, his hand running through his short hair.

"Didn't say that." Mal says. "Just think we need to give em time to heal before we start in on this." He takes the tests out of Jayne's hand and dumps them back into the box. He then pushes the box back under the bed with his foot and grabs Jayne's other boot. "Here, put this on and act like we don't know a thing."

"We're really not gonna say anything?" Jayne asks as he puts his other boot on.

"Not till they're all healed." Mal replies. "Don't need to be puttin' em through this much stress in their delicate conditions."

"We're done." Faith's yells from the bathroom, startling both men.

"We don't say a word to nobody till we're sure they're all healed, dong ma?" Mal whispers to Jayne.

"Yeah, I get it." Jayne agrees. "Sides, we don't actually know if'n they really are; maybe they thought they was and then realized they was wrong."

"Maybe." Mal agrees as he walks towards the bathroom. "Maybe so."

-

"Kay, I gotta say, this obsession you got with peanut butter is starting to freak me out." Faith comments as the mechanics shoves peanut butter covered scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"It's good." Kaylee says between mouthfuls. "You should try it."

River wrinkles her nose. "No, thank you." She says. "It smells funny."

Mal looks up at Jayne with a specific look and sees that the merc nods understandingly.

"Yeah, it's enough to make me sick." Faith agrees.

Another look is shared.

"So, how long will it take you two to heal?" Wash questions curiously.

"Couple days." Faith answers. "Week at the most and that's only if we put too much pressure on it."

"Which you ain't gonna." Mal says. "You two ain't gonna do nothin' but heal, dong ma?"

"Here you go with the bossiness." Faith mutters, glaring at Mal.

"Faith, I need you both to be healed and fine." Mal replies. "This boat ain't no place for people who can't walk. Too many damn things can happen."

"Fine." Faith mutters. "But once we're healed, we're going back to our old schedule, right R?"

"Yes." River agrees. "I believe it is time to move onto the swords we purchased."

Mal and Jayne both cough and sit straight up.

"What's up with you two?" Wash asks. "You've been like two mother hens where these two are concerned."

"Just need to make sure they're okay." Jayne replies, his eyes never leaving River. He's completely freak out by the baby. He never thought he'd ever have kids and now that it looks to be happening, he ain't sure what he feels. He loves River, more than anything, and the thought of her havin' his kid is kinda nice but he wanted more time with just her. He ain't really ready for the responsibility a kid is gonna bring.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. Mal's survived the war and so many other gorram things but he ain't sure if'n he's gonna survive this. He loves Faith and would one day like to have kids with her but not yet. Call him selfish, but he wants her all to himself for a while.

"You sure you're okay?" Faith questions Mal, seeing the dazed look on his face. "You look…you're brooding."

"Naw, just still a bit worried bout you." Mal lies. "No brooding."

Faith quirks an eyebrow and looks at River but sees she's just as lost as Faith is herself. "Alright, but we're good."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "We're good."

-

Faith and River limp into the mess and sigh with relief when Mal and Jayne aren't present.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asks.

"Mal." Faith grunts as she sits down. "He's driving me insane."

"Jayne too." River agrees as she sits down. "I am not permitted to do anything that could be considered the least bit taxing."

"They just want you two to get better." Zoe says, smiling to herself.

"But we are." Faith protests. "Sides the little bit of a limp and all, we're doing fine. Hell, one more day and the limp will be gone."

"See, that's just a bit freaky." Wash comments as he drops down next to his wife. "It's only been what, 5 days?"

"Almost six actually." River corrects.

"And it ain't just the overbearingness." Faith says. "I could handle that but Mal's not putting out anymore and I'm so fucking frustrated I could scream."

"Me too." River agrees, rolling her eyes. "Now, baby, you're in a delicate condition right now and I ain't gonna make it worse."

"He uses that line too?" Faith questions River.

"Yes." River groans, dropping her head onto the table. "Every time. I had to take matters into my own hands, which while it relieved some of the tension, wasn't the same."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "Mal started to freak out cause I was taking so long in the shower."

"You've tried, you know, seducing them?" Kaylee asks.

"Kay, I've tried everything short of tying Mal to the bed." Faith answers.

"Me too." River agrees. "And if Jayne keeps holding out, that's going to be the next step."

Wash starts to stand up, growing completely uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Sit." Faith orders when she sees Wash walking away. "You're a guy, you can give us a guy's point of view."

Wash sits down but looks longingly at the open doorway.

"Now, is it because of the knee thing?" Faith asks, propping her right leg up on the table. Her knee isn't swollen anymore but is still a little purple.

"Huh?" Wash mutters.

"Yo, I'm asking you if the knee look good." Faith replies in a huff. "Mal's never complained about my body but I'm wondering if maybe he finds the purple knee repulsive."

Wash looks over to Zoe, a terrified look on his face.

"You can answer, husband." Zoe says, laughing at his look. "I know you don't got any interest in either of them."

"Here, we'll give you the whole picture and then you can tell us if we're losing something." Faith says. She grabs River's hand and they both move to stand on the table. They're both wearing short shorts and tight tank tops. "Well, pilot man, would you do us?"

Wash looks at his wife and sees her laughing her ass off. He swallows heavily before answers. "If I were unwed, I would take you both in a manly fashion."

"Cause we're hot?" Faith questions.

"Cause you're hot." Wash agrees.

They both jump down to kiss the top of the pilot's head. "Thanks, Wash." River says.

"We needed that." Faith adds.

"What the gorram hell is goin' on?" Mal and Jayne bellow from the doorway.

"They know any other questions?" Faith mutters.

"Oh, Wash was just tellin' Faith and River how he'd sex em up if he weren't married." Kaylee answers.

"Cause they're hot." Zoe adds.

"WHAT?"

Faith rolls her eyes. "Come on, R, let's go train."

"Okay." River agrees.

"You ain't goin' nowhere." Mal yells.

"Specially to train." Jayne adds.

"Not in your delicate conditions." Mal finishes.

"We're almost completely healed." Faith replies. "We're fine. Come on, R, let's go."

Both girls push past their lovers and start slowly towards the bay.

"What's this with you wantin' to fuck my girl?" Jayne growls as he advances on Wash.

"No, no fucking." Wash defends.

"Jayne, don't make me shoot you." Zoe says. "Wash has no interest in them and they don't have one in him."

"Then what the hell when on in here?" Mal yells.

"They just needed to be assured they was still attractive since you two ain't wantin' to sex em up anymore." Kaylee answers, glaring at them. "That's bout the meanest thing you can do, make em both feel ugly cause you don't wanna have sex no more."

"Course I wanna have sex." Jayne yells. "Gorramit, you got any idea how frustrating these past days have been. Hell, I've beat off more in the past 6 days then I did when I was a kid."

"I didn't need to now that." Wash groans.

"Then why are you holdin' out on em?" Kaylee asks.

"They're both in the delicate way right now, if'n you catch my drift." Mal replies.

"Pregnant?" Wash yells. "They're pregnant?"

"We think so, yeah." Mal replies. "Found the test under River's old bed but they haven't been taken yet. We was waitin' till they was both healed fore we brought it up."

"Well, they seem healed to me." Zoe comments. "I think it's time to bring it up."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "Ain't sure if I'm ready for the answer though."

Jayne sighs his agreement. "Me either."

-

The dinner table is completely quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Faith picks at her protein for a few seconds before pushing back with a growl. "Screw this." She then limps over to one of the cabinets and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and holds it up. "What'd ya say, R, you game?"

"God, yes." River agrees, pushing back and joining her sister slayer. She grabs her own bottle and opens it.

"NO!" The entire table yells.

"What?" Faith looks at them and then at the bottle. "Is it poison or something?"

"No, it ain't poison." Mal replies. "What're you two doin'?"

"Well, since we ain't getting any action except for our own fingers, we've decided to get trashed." Faith answers.

"Beyond trashed." River adds. She goes to take a swig out of the bottle when it's ripped out of her hand. She looks up to see Jayne seething. "What now?"

"What the gorram hell do you think you're doin?" Jayne growls.

"We just told you." River rolls her eyes and reaches for the bottle. "Getting drunk."

"You can't." Kaylee yells.

"What?" Faith replies confusedly. "Why?"

"You'll hurt the babies." Five voices yell.

"The what?" Faith says. "We'll hurt the what?"

"The baby." Mal says quietly, moving over to place his hand on her stomach.

River glances down when Jayne puts his hand over her belly and then looks at Faith.

They both burst out laughing.

"Ain't funny, baby." Jayne growls.

They just continue to laugh.

"Why…would…you…" Faith tries to say between laughs. "Pregnant?"

Mal walks over to his chair and pulls off the two small boxes he taped there earlier. "We found these, morning after you two got hurt."

River cocks her head to stare at the boxes. "Wait a second, is this the delicate condition you two were always referring to?"

"Yes." Mal replies. "Ain't no need to hide it anymore. You can take the tests."

"We're not pregnant, you dumbasses." Faith says, rolling her eyes. "They're not for us."

Mal and Jayne both drop down into the nearest seats, Kaylee actually having to move to keep from getting smashed.

River drops down onto Jayne's lap and studies his face. "You are relieved." She comments. "And disappointed at the same time."

"I ain't ready to be a daddy but it was kinda nice." Jayne says as he wraps his arms around her.

"One day." River whispers. "But I'm not ready to share you yet."

Mal snags Faith's wrist and pulls her onto his lap. "Ain't ready to share you either but it's somethin' to think on."

"Yeah." Faith agrees. "But not now."

Mal bends his head to kiss her but pulls back suddenly. "If they weren't for you two, who are they for?"

"Me." Kaylee whispers.

"What?" Mal replies. "You're pregnant, little Kaylee?"

"I ain't positive but yeah….I ain't had my monthly in almost 6 months." Kaylee replies. "Last one was before Miranda and that first time, me and Simon forgot to…"

"Don't need the details." Mal interrupts. "You two knew? Was this the thing bout Kaylee?"

"Yeah." Faith answers.

"Who's the other one for?" Jayne asks.

"Zoe." River replies quietly.

"What?" Wash shouts. "Wifey, you never told me you thought…I know we've been trying but…."

"I ain't pregnant, not yet." Zoe interrupts. "Still getting my monthlies, remember?"

"Yeah." Wash agrees. "She's still having her time."

"Some women rag the entire time they're pregnant." Faith comments. "Zoe might be one of those women."

"How do you know that?" Mal questions.

Faith laughs humorlessly. "It's the only reason I'm sitting here today." She answers. "By the time my mother realized she was pregnant, she was too far along to have an abortion without endangering herself. She never skipped a period."

"How'd you find that out?" Kaylee asks quietly.

"She told me." Faith answers. "First time she told me I was 5, I think, and she'd just smacked me across the face with a whiskey bottle and told me I was nothing but trash she couldn't get rid of."

Mal's hands tighten around Faith's waist as his body floods with anger. She don't talk bout her mother much and what she has told him, makes him wish the woman was in the room so he could kill her.

Kaylee sniffles. "That's sad."

"That's my mom." Faith replies. "Too damn drunk and strung out to care about anything but her next high."

"You really think I might be pregnant?" Zoe asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Faith answers, grateful the subject is changing. She can handle talking to Mal about her past but hates telling anybody else.

"Why?"

"For one, you're tits are bigger." Faith answers. "Two, you're looking a little run down and tired. But mostly, you feel the same way Kaylee does."

"And how's that?" Zoe asks.

"Vulnerable." River answers. "Innocent and full of light."

"It's a slayer thing." Faith explains. "We can feel the life inside you. Demons can too, which is why, until you give birth, neither one of you are leaving the boat at night without me and River surrounding you."

"I don't take orders from anybody but Mal." Zoe replies. "And I can take care of myself."

"Against humans, yeah, but not demons." Faith argues. "Zoe, you gotta understand, vamps will smell you coming miles away and they love pregnant women. Asked Angel once and he said it's the best tasting blood next to a slayer's; all that innocence inside a large body. Cause with infants, the blood isn't more than a snack. But you, well, you'd make a damn good meal and Kaylee'd make a good dessert. And there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do."

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant or not." Zoe protests.

Faith snatches a test out of Mal's hand. "Easiest way to find out." Faith slides the test towards Zoe. "Go pee on the stick."

River rolls her eyes. "You don't pee on a stick." River moves off Jayne's lap and takes the box. She opens it and pulls out a swab. "Open your mouth."

Zoe opens her mouth and River swabs the inside of it.

"That's it?" Faith questions.

"Yep." River replies, touching the saliva soaked end into the small reader she just pulled out of the box. "It takes a few moments." Then the genius walks over to Kaylee, snagging the spare test out of Mal's hand on the way, and performs the test on the mechanic.

"You done this before, baby?" Jayne asks.

"No." River answers. "Just read the instructions."

The crew is once again quiet as they wait for the tests. A few moments later, Zoe's beeps.

"Oh." Zoe mutters, staring at the test. She passes it to Wash who takes one look at it and passes out.

"Guess that means yes." Faith comments with a smile.

"Yeah." Zoe agrees, still slightly dazed but she does manage to focus when Kaylee's beeps.

"Oh, god." Kaylee mutters.

Mal reaches over to take the test out the mechanic's lax grip. He takes one look at it and then stands up, setting Faith down gently.

"Where are you going?" Faith questions.

"Wave the good doctor and tell him he's gonna be a daddy." Mal answers.

"NO!" Kaylee screams.

Faith grabs Mal's wrist to keep him from leaving. "One, you don't know where he is." Faith points out. "Two, it ain't none of your business."

"Course it's my business." Mal yells. "She's on my crew and…I'm supposed to be takin' care of her, I promised her daddy."

"I don't need you to take care of me." Kaylee says, tears filling her eyes. "I ain't gonna be nobody's obligation, specially Simon's. I ain't tellin' him."

"Gorramit, little Kaylee." Mal yells and then quickly quiets down. "He's got responsibilities and it's time he comes back to deal with them."

"No." Kaylee replies. "I don't want him comin' back cause he feels responsible to me. I want him to come back cause he realizes this is where he belongs."

"And if he don't ever realize that?" Mal asks.

"Then I'm prepared to raise this baby alone." Kaylee replies. "I've been savin' my money and I can do this."

"Yes, you can." River agrees. "But you're not alone; you have all of us."

"Yep." Faith says. "Right, Mal?"

Mal grunts when Faith squeezes her hand around his arm. "Yeah, little Kaylee, you got us."

"Thank you." Kaylee gushes. She throws the last bite of her peanut butter and protein mixture into her mouth and stands up. "I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed."

"Come on, husband." Zoe says, helping him up. "Looks like we got things to talk about."

"You're pregnant." Wash mutters, following his wife out of the mess. "Pregnant, as in going to have a baby."

"Yeah, I know." Zoe says, literally pushing him out of the mess.

Mal takes one look at Jayne and sees the same thought crossing his face. "Mess can wait till morning." Mal throws Faith over his shoulder at the same time that Jayne throws River over his. "I got some grovelin' to do."

"Me too." Jayne agrees. "Night."

"Night." Mal yells over his shoulder.

Then both men are running through the ship, their lovers balanced on their shoulders as they make their way to their bunks, intent on starting the 'groveling'.

-


	21. Names

Title: Names

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: HI! I'm back from Florida. It was a nice vacation but I didn't really get much writing done. But I'm feeling refreshed and ready to write.

-

"Jesus, baby." Jayne pants as he collapses back on the bad. "You was wantin' that, weren't ya?"

River falls forward onto Jayne's chest, pillowing her head on her crossed arms. "Mmhmm." She murmurs. "I missed you."

"Been right here." Jayne replies.

River gently traces her fingers over the scar she gave him. "Yes, you were here." She agrees. "But you weren't. You cut yourself off from me."

Jayne's brow furrows. "This bout the sex thing?" Jayne asks. "Baby, you know why I was holdin' out for."

"It's not just about the sex, Jayne." River whispers. "You wouldn't talk to me. I can tell you anything. I though it was the same for you."

The last part was said in suck a low whisper that it takes Jayne a few seconds to understand what she said. Once he does, he flips them onto their sides and forces River to look at him. "You know me better'n anyone in the verse." Jayne says quietly. "You know things bout me I wouldn't want you to know; don't want you to know all the things I done."

"That doesn't matter to me." River cuts in. "I love everything about you; the good and bad. They make you who you are."

"I know that, baby." Jayne replies. "Don't see why you do but I ain't stupid nuf to ruin it. I weren't tryin' to keep you out….it's just the whole baby thing had me freaked out."

"And if you would have just asked or talked to me about it, then I could have told you long ago that I wasn't pregnant."

"Yeah, well, me and Mal decided you two shouldn't have that kinda stress on top of your knees." Jayne replies.

River rolls her eyes. "You and Mal should not make these decisions together." She says. "You two are too over protective as it is. It's sweet but unneeded."

"Course it's needed." Jayne growls stubbornly. "You two ain't gotta lick of self preservation. I can't lose you so if'n that ruttin' means I gotta make sure you don't get yourself killed that's what I'm gonna do."

River rolls her eyes again.

"Don't you be rollin' them eyes at me, little girl." Jayne growls, rolling her onto her back. He straddles her body with his knees and locks her arms above her head. He knows she could get out the hold without breakin' a sweat but also knows she won't. "I should put you over my ruttin' knee for that."

"Yes, you should." River purrs. "I've been a very bad girl."

Jayne smirks and within a second, River finds herself face down across his lap.

"Mmmm…look at all this pale, beautiful skin." Jayne murmurs, his hand tracing down her bare, still sweaty back. He gently massages the firm butt cheeks before bringing his hand down in a firm, harsh slap.

"Uhh." River moans, her body moistening instantly at the contact. "More."

Jayne roughly pinches her right buttocks before bringing his down in another sharp smack.

River moans and moves onto her knees to give him better access to her ass.

Jayne smirks as River practically shoves her ass into his face. He slides one hand up to delve between her wet folds while the other one continues to rain blows onto her pale skin.

River doesn't know what to do. Part of her wants to push her hips forward, forcing his fingers deeper inside her while the other part wants to push her ass up to give the spankings deeper contact. In the end, she rides his fingers as though it's his cock, moving up and down in rapid succession. Her ass is on fire but it's a good feeling.

Jayne would stop if it weren't for the pleasured moans escapin' her throat at every smack. He ain't hittin' her at all gentle like, in fact, every gorram smack burns his gorram hand. But she ruttin' loves it; if'n the little pleasured sounds weren't enough, than the wetness between her thighs would be a dead give away. She's soaked and he can't wait to be inside her. He smacks her ass harshly and pushes his fingers deep inside her.

"Ohhh.." River groans, her knees spreading even wider. "Ohh..Jayne…please…"

Jayne twists his fingers and smacks her ass again.

River throws her head back and screams his name as she comes. Her ass burns so much but she loved it. When he pulls his fingers out, River sits up and straddles his lap.

"You a'right, baby?" Jayne asks, rubbing the small of her back. "I didn't hurt ya too much did I?"

River wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the tip of his nose. "That was fun."

Jayne chuckles. "Yeah it were." He agrees as his hands slip between them to open her folds. "You feelin' too tired or you…"

River drops down on Jayne's cock with a mewl.

"Guess that means you're feelin' alright." Jayne smirks, his hands moving to grasp her hips. He bends his head to drawl a tight nipple between his lips.

River runs her hands through Jayne's hair before laying her head against the top of his. Her fingers draw circles on the back of his neck as she slowly rides him.

Jayne feeds on her breasts for a few moments until he can't focus past the pressure building in his balls. He rests his head between her breasts and uses his hands to move her up and down his staff. It's slow and easy; a relaxed way of makin' love. She's so gorram tiny and even after all this time, he can't get over how gorram strong and powerful she is. It's like holdin' a live grenade in his hand without bein' blown up.

River feels the familiar tightening in her belly and wraps her arms tighter around his head, holding him against her breasts. She can feel the moans and whimpers escaping her lips and lets them blow against his hair. She loves this man; the intellectual part of her doesn't understand how she can love another human being as much as she loves him. Her nails dig into his neck and a low whimper leaves her mouth as she comes.

Jayne comes right after her, groaning heavily against her chest. He collapses backwards again, one hand holding River against his chest while the other pulls their blanket up. He rubs her back gently and presses a kiss against her forehead.

"Love you, Jayne." River whispers against his neck.

Jayne presses another kiss to her forehead. "Love ya too, baby."

-

"Ah, darlin' you gonna let me go yet?" Mal pants.

"Nope." Faith smirks down at him. "I like you all trussed up like this."

Mal tugs at the ropes holding his hands against his headboard.

"Tug all you like baby." Faith laughs. "You ain't getting out of those."

Ignoring Faith, Mal continues to tug at the ropes. He ain't ever liked bein' tied up and while it ain't been but a couple of minutes, he's gettin' awful uncomfortable.

Faith stands up beside the bed and slowly gyrates her hips, eyes closed, and her arms thrown above her head. She dances across the room for a few moments before moving right in front of Mal's eyesight. Faith runs her hands down her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts before grabbing the bottom of her tank and slowly pulling it up her body.

Mal stops struggling the moment she starts her little striptease. Gorram, if she ain't the hottest thing he's ever seen. And she's torturin' him; slowly removin' every piece of clothing she's wearin'. By the time she reaches his boxers that she's always wearin', he's bout to blow.

Faith gets into her dance, just loving freedom of dancing. When her fingers go into the waistband of the boxers, she glances over at Mal to see him staring at her openmouthed and eyes full of lust. "Sorry, just got lost in the dance."

"Ain't complainin'." Mal drawls. "In fact, why don't you finish that little dance of yours?"

Faith lowers the boxers until they're resting low on her hips and then with a grin, she straddles Mal's hips. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Faith runs a finger down Mal's bare chest, circles his belly button before starting right back up.

"Gorramit." Mal growls. "Darlin' you best stop teasin'."

Faith licks a trail from one nipple to the other. She tugs on his nipple with her teeth and then worries the tip with her tongue. After she finishes playing with his nipples, she nibbles a trail down his belly to nip at his belly button. She moves onto his hips bone after a few seconds and nips the bones a few times.

"Darlin'." Mal growls.

Faith ignores Mal and runs her tongue down his right thigh. She moves up his left thigh and then blows hotly on his cock.

"Woman, take them gorram boxers off right now." Mal orders.

"I love it when you're all bossy." Faith licks his cock and then sucks it deeply into her mouth.

Mal groans and tugs repeatedly on the ropes. He can feel the ropes cuttin' into his skin but don't give a good gorram. He needs to be inside her; needs it so much he could scream.

"Mal, stop it." Faith says, reaching up to grab his wrists. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Inside." Mal growls. "Now."

Faith rips off her boxers and drops herself onto his cock. The both groan at the contact. Leaning forwards, she starts to untie Mal's wrists when something wet touches her nipple. Her fingers fumble over the tight knots when Mal tugs on her nipple ring.

"God Mal, that feels…" Faith moans.

Mal continues to tug at her nipple ring with his teeth, his tongue coming out to lave the tip. "Untie me darlin'."

"I'm trying." Faith growls. "You keep distracting me."

"C'mon, you're supposed to be this big bad slayer." Mal nibbles his way across her chest to find her other nipple. "Ain't you supposed to have all kinds of stamina?"

Faith moans when he bites her other nipple but forces herself to keep unknotting the ropes. Once he's untied, she flips them over until he's on top.

Mal laughs. "I love it when you do that." His hands burrow under her shoulders as he drops his mouth onto hers.

Faith nips Mal's bottom lip and wraps her legs around his hips. She never used to like doing it this way; she always wanted to be on top. Her therapist in jail told her it was a trust issue and now she completely agrees with him; Mal is the only man (besides Angel) that she's ever trusted.

Mal thrusts quickly and powerfully into Faith, not holding back at all. She can handle it, hell she loves it. He sucks on her tongue and pushes deeply into her.

Faith's legs tighten around his hips as she groans his name.

Mal thrusts once more into Faith and then shouts her name as he comes. He collapses on top of her; grateful that she's strong enough to take it cause he ain't about to move for a while.

After a few minutes, Faith pushes Mal onto his back and then sprawls herself across his chest. Her finger traces the scar on his chest, curious as to when he got it.

"A bit after the doc and River came on board, we gotta job with a man named Niska." Mal says quietly, seeing the curiosity on her face. "Job was stealin' a bunch of drugs from some people that really needed and I changed my mind. Niska's goons didn't like it and attacked us. Took a large knife to the shoulder and didn't let the doc look at it for a bit; it scarred over."

Faith rolls her eyes. "So it's okay for you to let injuries sit but it's not okay for me too?"

"Yep." Mal replies.

"Ass." Faith mutters, her face moving to nuzzle into his neck.

"That's me." Mal replies. "A gorram ass."

-

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Wash comments as Faith, River, Mal, and Jayne walk into the mess. "Long time no see."

Mal rolls his eyes. "Ain't been that gorram long."

"Sir, we'll be on Persephone within the day." Zoe replies.

"What?" Mal shouts. "How long was we down there?"

"Bout two days." Kaylee says with a pout. "I was bored."

"I'm hurt, Kaylee." Wash dramatically puts a hand against his chest. "Are you saying I was not enough entertainment for me?"

"Yep." Kaylee grins. "Naw, just jokin' Wash. I just missed hangin' out with Faith and River."

"So, who's going on this job now that Zoe is all preggers?" Faith asks as she drops down in her chair.

"Me, Jayne, and Wash." Mal replies.

Faith raises an eyebrow. "Wash is going?"

"Yeah, Wash is going?" Wash says with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Mal says. "And no, you ain't goin' Faith."

"I thought we talked about you bossing me around all the time." Faith says angrily. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that." Mal agrees. "But you still ain't goin'."

"Give me one good reason why I can't go." Faith demands.

"We're meetin' with Badger." Mal replies. "He done told me he won't deal if you're there. Said he liked his balls right where they are and don't want you rippin' or shovin' em. Seems you scared him a bit when you attacked Wing."

Faith grins. "He's afraid of me?"

"Looks like." Mal replies.

"That rocks." Faith says. "So, what are we going to do while you two are dealing with the rodent?"

"I need some clothes." Kaylee complains. "I've done stole some shirts from Jayne and a couple pair of pants from Wash; they ain't fittin' no more."

"Cool, we can go maternity clothes shopping." Faith says. "Zoe, you can come too."

Zoe raises an eyebrow.

"You gotta get maternity clothes." Faith points out. "Ain't no way you're gonna fit into those clothes for much longer."

After a few seconds, Zoe nods her agreement; much as she doesn't like admitting it, she can't deny how tight her clothes have gotten.

"Fine then." Mal agrees. "You four can go pregnant lady clothes shoppin' while we get a gorram job to pay for all these clothes. And you two best behave yourselves, dong ma?"

Faith fake salutes Mal, her middle finger moving up in the air.

Mal glares at Faith. "I ain't jokin' Faith. No fights, no dancin', no drawin' attention to yourselves."

"Mal, couple girls like us, we're gonna drawl attention." Faith replies. "There ain't no way to stop that."

"Sure there is." Mal argues. "You stop wearin' them tight shirts and pants."

"Oh, you want me to go naked." Faith says. "Works for me."

Mal glares at Faith.

"Hear that R." Faith grins at the genius. "The captain here wants us to go to town naked."

"That ain't gonna ever happen." Jayne growls.

Kaylee giggles. "You two are so ruttin' cute with your overprotectivness and stuff."

"I ain't cute." Jayne protests.

"No, he ain't." Mal agrees. "And I ain't either."

Kaylee giggles again.

"Alright, you three go hang out or do somethin'." Mal orders, waving his arm at River, Kaylee, and Faith. "Just don't ruttin' blow up my ship."

"We'll try not to." Kaylee replies.

"But we ain't making any promises." Faith grin.

Mal feigns at Faith but knows he ain't ever gonna be able to catch her. She's already at the door. They're already laughin' and whisperin' and as much as he pretends to be bothered by it; he loves the sounds.

-

"Ah, Mal, you might wanna get up here." Wash's voice sounds into the mess.

Mal looks at Zoe. "Zoe, your husband best not be crashin' my ship."

"My husband don't crash ships." Zoe says as she starts to stand up. She pauses mid-movement and has to brace her hand on the table to heave herself up. "Don't even say a gorram word."

Jayne smirks.

"Weren't gonna say a thing." Mal grins. "Not a gorram thing."

"I might be 6 months pregnant but I can still kick both your asses." Zoe says. "Don't give me a reason to."

Mal's grin widens but he's smart enough to speed up. "So, Wash, what's the emergency?"

"We just got a wave." Wash says quietly.

"And?" Mal replies.

"It's Simon."

-

"Uh, River, what're you doin'?" Kaylee asks.

River pulls the bottom of Kaylee's shirt up and lays her ear against Kaylee's stomach. "Commuting with my niece or nephew."

Kaylee raises an eyebrow but doesn't protest.

"Hello there." River says to Kaylee's slight bulge. "We are very excited to meet you."

"Alright, R, I think Kaylee wants to sit back." Faith says with a grin.

River pats Kaylee's belly and sits up with a grin. "It is very happy in there."

"That's good." Kaylee rests her hand on her belly, still unable to believe there is a life growin' inside her. She loves and wants Simon back, but if'n he never comes back, at least she'll always have a part of him.

"What do you want?" Faith asks curiously.

"Don't really matter." Kaylee replies.

"Oh, come on, Kaylee." Faith protests. "I bet you want a cute little girl that you can spoil and dress up in pink little clothes."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kaylee agrees with a smile. "But I'll be happy with whatever it is."

"Do you have any names picked out?" River asks.

"Joseph Simon if it's a boy." Kaylee replies without a pause. "Melody Rayne if it's a girl."

"Those are nice." Faith comments.

"Thanks." Kaylee says. "I like em."

-

"Simon?" Mal shouts. "The gorram doc is wavin' us? Why?"

"I don't know, Mal." Wash replies. "He asked to talk to you."

Mal motions for Wash to get up and then takes his seat. Schooling his features, he turns on the viewer. "Dr. Tam, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak to you." Simon says.

"We are speakin'." Mal replies.

"I meant face to face." Simon says. "I really need to speak to you."

Mal sighs. "You at home?"

"No." Simon replies. "I'm on Persephone. I can find transport and meet you somewhere."

"Ain't no need for that." Mal says.

"Mal, I know you're pissed." Simon replies. "I know everyone is pissed but I really need to speak to you."

"Meant there's no need cause we'll be on Persephone within a few hours." Mal says.

"Oh." Simon mutters.

"Look, doc, we gotta job to get." Mal says. "Girls are gonna go shoppin'. You meet us at Serenity in 5 hours time; we can 'talk' then."

"Thank you, Mal." Simon says gratefully. There's a slight pause before Simon looks back at the screen. "How is she?"

"You done lost all rights to ask then when you walked out." Mal replies.

"I know." Simon agrees.

"But I'm a nice man." Mal says with a smirk. "And your sister's doin' fine."

"I wasn't asking about River." Simon replies. "I know Jayne will keep her safe. I was asking about Kaylee."

Mal raises an eyebrow in shock. "Kaylee's fine."

"Thank you." Simon says again. "I will see you in five hours."

"See ya then." Mal disconnects and turns to face his crew. "Well, if that wasn't strange as hell."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees, slightly shocked that the doc trusts him with River.

"Sir?" Zoe questions.

"Keep Kaylee away from the boat." Mal orders. "Don't let her or River come back till I contact you; neither one of em needs to know the doc waved until we figure out what he wants. Ain't no reason to put them through what they went through before."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. "I ain't havin' her hurtin' all over again cause the gorram doc don't know what he wants."

"That's very sweet." River says.

Jayne spins around to see River and Faith leaning in the doorway. "Gorramit, baby, you ain't supposed to be up here."

"It's okay, Jayne." River assures him. "I can handle it."

"You ain't handlin' anything." Mal says. "You four are goin' shoppin' and ain't comin' back till I say it's okay."

"Look, it's another fucking order." Faith says.

"Darlin' this ain't bout me bein' bossy." Mal replies. "This is bout keepin' them two from goin' through the hell they went through before."

"I know." Faith agrees. "We'll go shopping; I need new underwear anyways."

"Me too." River says. "Question that remains is how are we going to buy the new panties?"

"I used to get clothes by modeling them for the sales boys." Faith comments. "They always gave them to me free, especially the undies."

"That could work." River says.

"No." Mal shouts.

"Ain't gonna ruttin' happen." Jayne growls.

River and Faith grin.

Mal and Jayne scowl.

Zoe and Wash laugh.

"Do you two always have to bait them?" Zoe asks.

"Yep." Faith and River chirp.

Zoe turns to Mal and Jayne. "Do you two always have to fall for it?"

"Yep." Mal and Jayne growl.

"C'mon, R, let's go do a spot of training before we land." Faith says.

"Sounds good to me." River agrees.

The two slayers lock arms and leave the bridge without another word.

"I hate it when they sneak up on us." Wash says. "Scares me every time."

-


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Pregnant Lady Shopping

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine, everything belongs to Joss Whedon and co

Rating: PG-12

-

"That's a little….big, Kay." Faith comments, wrinkling her nose.

Kaylee spins around to face Faith. "It's supposed to be, Faith." She explains. "I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Being pregnant doesn't mean you gotta dress in a tent." Faith replies. "You can still sex it up; just gotta find the right clothes."

"Got no reason to sex it up." Kaylee points out.

"Feeling attractive should be for yourself, not somebody else." River says, walking over to Kaylee with an armful of clothing. "Here, try these."

Kaylee nervously takes the clothes and goes back into the dressing room. She takes off the tent size dress she'd been wearing and pulls on the skirt River gave her. It rests in the middle of her slight bulge and ends a few inches above her knees. It's a pale pink color and feels silky around her knees. And because it has an elastic waist, she knows it's something she can wear even after the baby's born. Then she pulls on a pink tank top and smoothes the fabric around her body. It is a little loose, but nowhere near tent size. And she knows that by the time she's bout to give birth, it'll be tight but not too gorram tight.

"Kay, you gonna come out and show us?" Faith asks.

Kaylee slowly opens the dressing room door and steps out into the store.

"That's more like it." Faith declares.

"Yeah, I like em." Kaylee agrees.

"There are some shorts and loose pants in the pile also." River says.

"Thanks, River." Kaylee says gratefully. "Think they'll let me wear these outa here?"

"Don't see why not." Faith replies. "Just takes the tags off and give em to the cashier kid."

"That looks nice, Kaylee." Zoe says.

River turns around and raises an eyebrow at the soldier's empty arms. "You didn't find anything?"

Zoe shakes her head. "Nothin' here that I'd wear."

River circles the soldier once and then walks across the maternity section.

"Don't look at me." Faith says. "Got no clue what she's up to."

Kaylee walks back into the dressing room and gathers up the clothes River picked out for her and the clothes she wore into the store. She steps out right as River walks up, a few small packages in her hand.

"What are these?" Zoe asks, raising an eyebrow at the packages River just handed her.

"Patches." River replies. "If you do not find anything to your liking in this store and if you don't mind permanently ruining a few pair of pants, these patches can be used."

Zoe studies the patches and then looks back at River, still slightly confused.

"You remove the front section of your pants, including the zipper and buttons, and then sew the patch over the section that was removed. The patch is an elastic type of fabric so it will stretch as you grow." River clarifies.

"There's a slight problem with that." Zoe replies. "I don't know how to sew that well."

"I could do it for you." River offers.

"Hell, then you could just pick up some men's large shirts and not have to change nothin' bout how you dress." Faith adds.

Zoe looks back down at the packages and then up to River. "You don't mind, River?"

"Not at all." River replies.

"Thanks." Zoe says gratefully. "Now, I just gotta go find some shirts."

"I'll go with you." Kaylee offers, dumping her pile of clothes into the cart Faith is currently leaning on.

"Me and R are gonna go get a few things." Faith says. "We'll meet you at the checkout."

Kaylee nods and starts pushing the cart towards the men's section and away from the two slayers.

"C'mon, R, let's go get them underwear we was talking about earlier." Faith says.

River follows Faith across the department store to the small lingerie section. She flips lazily through a rack of panties and looks up to Faith for guidance.

"Try some white, lacey ones." Faith advises. "And some black ones though I don't understand why you need them. You just bought an assload last time we went shopping."

"And Jayne has ripped half of them off." River replies. "He is very impatient."

"That's why you don't wear none." Faith grins.

"Jayne doesn't like that." River says. "Besides, it is fun to torture him with pretty panties."

Faith laughs and helps the genius pick out ten pairs of skimpy, lacey, and barely there panties and two bras.

"I don't need bras." River points out.

"Trust me, these'll drive him just as nuts." Faith assures her.

River studies the bras but doesn't put them back.

"Okay, I'm done." Faith says, adding a couple pairs of black panties to River's pile. "We can go now."

"Two more things." River walks across the aisle way to the children's section. It doesn't take her but a few seconds to pick out what she needs.

Faith raises an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Yes." River replies. "And if they desire to know, I will give these to them."

"Works for me." Faith follows River to the checkout area, glancing around to make sure Zoe and Kaylee aren't around.

"Will you please gift wrap those?" River requests, indicating to the two things she picked up in the children's section.

"Yes, ma'am." The teenage boy replies, sneaking covert glances at her randomly.

Faith nudges River with a grin. "He's checkin' you out."

River looks over at Faith and then back at the teenage boy. He is probably around her age, 17 or 18, but she feels so much older than him.

"Are you ladies visiting or do you live on Persephone?"

"Well, Tim, is it?" Faith replies.

"Yes, ma'am." Tim agrees.

"Whoa, you gotta stop with the ma'am thing." Faith says. "I'm not but a couple years older than you and she's probably the same age."

"Okay." Tim agrees as he finishes wrapping the small packages.

"And to answer your questions, we're just visiting." Faith says.

"How long are you going to be here?" Tim questions, grabbing the first article of clothing off the pile they sat down on the counter. He takes on look at the fabric in his hand and blushes.

"Only for a few more hours." River answers, smiling at his blush.

"Oh." Tim grabs another item, looking rather disappointed at the announcement.

"Why?" Faith asks.

"No reason." Tim replies. "Just thought maybe if you were still in town, you might want to go get something to eat with…"

"That is very sweet." River interrupts, elbowing Faith when she laughs. "But I'm afraid that would not be safe; not for you."

"I don't understand." Tim finishes ringing up their purchases and looks up at River confusedly.

"Let's just say there's a 6 foot plus, 250 lbs, thirty something merc with a collection of weapons large enough to take down a small army who wouldn't be at all happy with that idea." Faith explains with a grin.

"Your father?" Tim questions.

"My boyfriend." River corrects.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tim apologizes. "I didn't know."

"It's okay." River assures him.

"What's okay?"

River turns around to see Kaylee standing behind her.

"Oh, it's okay that Tim here just asked R on a date." Faith explains with a grin.

"You ain't gonna go, are you?" Kaylee whispers. "I thought you and Jayne was so happy; I didn't think you'd…."

"No, Kaylee, I'm not going to go." River interrupts. "Tim just felt bad because he didn't realize I was taken; I was assuring him that it was okay."

"Oh, that's good." Kaylee breathes a sigh of relief. "So, what'd ya guys buy? Oh, are those presents?"

"Under things and yes those are presents." River replies. "And no, you may not know what's inside."

"Fine." Kaylee pouts as she empties her purchases onto the counter. "Just be that way."

Zoe shakes her head and adds her things to the pile Kaylee set down. "How long have we been here?"

"Bout two hours, I think." Faith replies. "That about right, R?"

"Two hours, twenty-three minutes, and twelve seconds." River clarifies.

Faith rolls her eyes. "Showoff."

Tim quickly rings up everything, sneaking looks at the one called R as often as he can. She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her hair is long and a rich brown, reaching down to the middle of her back. She's wearing a pretty red dress that's tight on top and flows down her body, ending about mid-thigh. She's got one of those open faces, plump lips wide with a smile and the largest, prettiest brown eyes he's ever seen.

"Son, I'd get your mind right off where it is." Faith advises.

Tim jerks his eyes off the dark-haired beauty in front of him and turns his head to tell the two pregnant women their totals.

"So, we goin' back to the boat?" Kaylee asks, smiling as Tim fumbles to hand River her bags.

"I'm hungry." Faith says.

"You're always hungry." Kaylee replies.

"Yep." Faith agrees. "I think we should get something to eat before we head home."

"Don't know if'n the captain'll like that." Kaylee says.

Faith snorts. "And?"

"He ain't gonna like it." Kaylee repeats.

"Still not getting your point." Faith replies.

"She's trying to say that you should not purposefully make Mal upset or angry." River explains.

"Why not?" Faith says. "It's funny as hell; hell, it's the same reason why you're going to tell Jayne about Tim here when we get home. You love to see him go all growly and possessive."

"Yes." River agrees, turning her head when Tim gasps. "Don't worry, I will wait until we are off planet so that he doesn't come back here and kill you."

Tim's eyes widen and he turns to look at his next customer with a nervous smile and shaking hands.

"Way to go, R." Faith laughs. "Scaring the hell out of some kid; you should be ashamed of yourself."

-

"One of these days, I'm gonna kill Badger." Mal complains. "In fact, it shoulda been today. Why didn't you let me kill him?"

"Didn't know I was stoppin' you." Jayne replies. "Gorramit, why didn't you tell me we was 'loud to kill Badger?"

"We weren't." Mal says. "It's an executive decision I just made."

"Don't we get half our jobs from Badger?" Wash questions curiously.

"Way to rain on my parade, Wash." Mal glares at him. "Here I was, havin' all kinds of fun imagin' the different ways I could kill that rodent and you had to go and ruin it. Thanks."

Wash rolls his eyes and presses in the code to unlock Serenity. The three men of Serenity walk into the boat and come to a complete stop at the sight in front of them.

"You never changed the code." Simon Tam says, standing up from the crate he was sitting on. "I know I was supposed to wait five hours but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have your ass hauled in for breaking and entering?" Mal asks angrily.

Simon reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small bag, and tosses it to Mal. "That's my fare for the next 6 months." Simon announces. "And hopefully by the end of that time, you'll trust me enough to want me back as your medic. Until then, I will work for free."

Mal stuffs the bag into his pocket without opening it and looks at Simon with crossed arms. "I'm listenin'."

"I want to come back." Simon says.

"For how long?" Mal asks. "A month, 6 months, a year; or until something else happens that you can't handle and you run again?"

"I deserved that." Simon says. "And you're right; you have no reason to trust me and I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"A chance to what?" Jayne asks quietly. "Break both Kaylee and River's hearts again cause that's what you done did before."

"And Kaylee's finally starting to come back to herself." Mal adds. "Don't want you comin' in and ruinin' it all."

"I won't." Simon promises.

"And why should I believe that?" Mal asks. "Give me one good reason."

Simon starts to answer when he hears somebody say his name. "Yes."

"Dr. Tam, we finished installing everything." A tall, young man wearing a delivery suit announces. "If you could just sign these forms, we'll be on our way."

Simon takes the 'pen' the man holds out to him and signs the small screen being presented to him.

"Thank you for your business, Dr. Tam." The man hands him a small piece of plastic containing a disc. "The instructions and the warranty information are on that disk. Please contact us if you have any problems."

Simon nods to the man and pockets the disc.

"Tam, you wanna explain who the ruttin' hell all them men were?" Mal says. "And what the hell they was installin' in my boat without my permission?"

"It would actually be easier to show you and I want to make sure they got everything anyways." Simon replies. "Follow me."

"It seems you been gone long nuf to forget I don't take orders on my boat." Mal says although he does follow Simon out of the bay and towards the infirmary.

"I guess I forgot." Simon replies. He stops outside of the infirmary door and slides it open. "Here's your reason."

Mal steps into his infirmary and his jaw drops open in shock. This isn't his infirmary; this is an infirmary you'd find on some luxury liner. Every bit of equipment, shelves, counter space, everything has been has taken out and replaced with shiny, new things. Hell, there's stuff in here that Mal ain't ever seen before.

"It's all state-of-the-art, top of the line equipment." Simon explains. "With a 10 year warranty on every piece of equipment. It is stocked as well as any emergency room and since I am no longer a fugitive, I can obtain more medicine without having to pay those enormous smuggling charges that we used to pay."

Jayne looks around the infirmary and reaches a hand out to touch one of the shiny, new toys the doc done bought.

"Don't!" Simon shouts, pushing Jayne's hand away from the mender that the merc is about to touch. "So help me Jayne, if you break something in here, not even being my sister's boyfriend is going to save you."

Jayne pulls his hand back and turns to stare at Simon in shock. They doc never said anything to him but Jayne knew he didn't approve of him bein' with River. So, he's a bit shocked at Simon addressin' him as her boyfriend.

"Is this you tryin' to buy your way back in?" Mal bluntly asks.

"No." Simon replies. "When I brought River here, it was just supposed to be a layover until I could find someplace permanent. And then we stayed but even then, I always assumed we would leave; I always planned to leave. So I went back home and went straight to work. And I worked almost every single day since I left here because it was the only way to forget. Then I realized I don't want to forget; this is my home as much as it is yours. All this equipment, this is me moving in permanently because frankly, I know it will be needed."

Mal studies Simon for a few moments before sighing dramatically. "Fine, you can stay on as a passenger for now." He agrees. "But only if Kaylee and River want you to. They don't want you here and you're off, dong ma?"

"I know." Simon replies. "Their welfare comes before my own; I always knew they would be the deciding factor if I got to stay or go."

"Then why'd you do all this?" Mal questions.

"Because if something happens to one of you, and even if I'm not here, I want you to have every thing that might be needed."

"Must have cost a small fortune." Mal comments.

"Actually, it almost cleaned me out." Simon says. "I had to sell my apartment and empty out every account the Alliance unfroze plus sell all the stock I owned in my father's company. The only money I have left is what I made in the four months I was gone."

Mal raises an eyebrow, suitably impressed by Simon's monetary sacrifice.

"Am I right in assuming they're not here?" Simon questions Mal.

"Yep." Mal replies. "River knows you're stoppin' by but Kaylee don't; they all went shoppin'."

"Even Zoe?" Simon question.

"Yeah, well, we thought she'd be able to keep your sister and Faith outa trouble." Mal replies.

Wash snorts. "Those two could find trouble in a church."

"Yeah." Jayne and Mal agree.

Mal walks out of the infirmary and back towards the bay where he left the com; it's time to call the girls back. Needless to say, he's a little shocked to see them walking up the ramp. "I didn't call you back."

"Don't even start that, Mal." Faith replies. "Zoe got to feeling a bit sick and we thought it was best to bring her back."

"I said I felt dizzy." Zoe glares at Faith. "Not sick, dizzy."

"Same diff." Faith replies.

"You're just as bad as the cap'n." Kaylee rolls her eyes, a small smile crossing her lips. "He'd a done the same gorram….." Kaylee's sentence trails off as she sees who's behind Jayne. "Simon." She whispers and then she feels like all the air's bein' sucked out of the room and that all the lights are goin' out. The peanut butter shake she'd been drinkin' hits the ground right as her legs give out.

Faith drops the numerous bags in her arms and catches Kay just before she hits the ground. She swings the mechanic up into her arms and wordlessly follows Simon as he runs towards the infirmary.

"Set her down there." Simon orders, hands steady as he reaches out to grab various instruments. "She's about 6 months along, correct?"

"Yeah." Faith agrees, leaning back against Mal's chest with a worried expression. "She gonna be okay, doc?"

Simon doesn't answer. He just continues to examine Kaylee.

"I'm okay." Kaylee whispers, opening her eyes slowly. "Simon, I'm okay."

"Just let me finish." Simon replies evenly, gently pushing on her shoulder so that she'll lie back down. "Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?"

"No." Kaylee replies quietly.

"She didn't find out until a few days ago, Simon." River explains, leaning back against Jayne's chest with the same worried expression Faith is wearing.

"Hmm." Simon turns around and pulls open one of the new cabinets. He pushes a button and dispenses out two large, brown pills. "Here, Kaylee, you need to take this." He hands her one pill. "And you too, Zoe."

Zoe takes the pill, looking at Simon questionably.

"You're pregnant too, correct?" Simon asks.

"Yeah." Zoe agrees.

"Then you need to take prenatal vitamins also." Simon hands them both small paper cups of water and watches while they both swallow their pill. He takes the cups back and drops them in the trashcan. "Okay then." Then he falls sideways in a dead faint, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh." Mal comments, toeing Simon's body with his boot. "Didn't see that one comin'."

-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Forgiveness

Series: Slayers in Space

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine

-

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living, doc." Mal scowls from the counter.

Simon blinks past the bright lights above him. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Jayne laughs.

"Seems you took a little shock at seein' Kaylee and fainted." Mal grins at the memory. "You hit your head on the way down."

Simon sits up and rubs his temple for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings. Then he notices something. "We're flying?"

"Yep." Mal replies. "Now, fore we leave this room, Kaylee and River agreed to you stayin' but that don't give you any rights towards either of them till they say you do."

"Agreed." Simon says.

"And no pressurin' or upsettin' Kaylee seein' how's she's in the delicate way." Mal orders.

"Okay." Simon agrees.

"Good." Mal starts to turn around but suddenly stops. "Oh, and by the way doc."

"Yes?" Simon looks at the captain and then goes flying backwards, Mal's fist knocking him across the face.

"That'd be for the hell you put Kaylee and River through." Mal holds his hand out and helps the doctor up.

"Hey, I wanted to hit him." Jayne whines.

"Go ahead." Mal waves his hand at the doctor.

"You done ruined it for me." Jayne grumbles as he walks out of the infirmary. "She's my girl; I shoulda got to hit him."

"They're my crew." Mal argues. "I get to do the hittin'."

"I vote me and R to do the hitting." Faith says.

"Darlin' I just wanted to prove a point, not break his face." Mal replies.

"Oh, you're talking about hitting Simon." Faith realizes.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was talkin' bout?" Mal follows Faith to the mess, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Just hitting in general." Faith leans back against his chest. "I like to hit."

"And that's why I love ya." Mal kisses the top of her head.

"Aww, the captain is so sweet it makes me want to cry." Wash gushes.

Mal glares at him.

"So, doc, what'd you do on your little journey?" Faith pushes Mal down onto his chair and then sits on his lap.

"Worked." Simon sits down between Zoe and Mal. "I worked every day from the time I woke up until I couldn't stay awake any longer."

"Did it give you want you needed?" Faith asks.

"No, not at all." Simon sneaks a look first at his sister and then at Kaylee. "While I was doing a surgery, yes, it worked but the second I stopped, it stopped working. So I worked as much a I could but then I became somebody I didn't want to be. Frankly, I was a bastard and a prick. I treated everyone, including my old boss, like….pretty much like Jayne treated River and myself when we first got here."

"I think I've more than made up for that." Jayne defends, his arms wrapped securely around River.

"Yes." River agrees.

"I'm not saying you haven't." Simon is quick to assure him. "I understand how much my sister means to you and I'm sorry for any grief I may have given either one of you because of it."

Jayne nods his head, completely shocked by the apology.

"And while I'm making apologies, I owe you a huge one, Faith." Simon says.

"Huh?" Faith turns to face Simon. "What was that?"

"From the moment you told us River was a slayer, I blamed you for it all." Simon explains. "It didn't matter that it wasn't your fault, I blamed you for it and I know I treated you like crap because of that blame. I was unable to accept what River is, not because I didn't believe you but because I didn't want that for River. I still don't nor do I want it for you but I now realize it could be so much worse."

"Whoa, doc, you sound like you've had an epiphany or something" Faith comments.

"Actually, I had a visitor." Simon replies. "A demon…."

"You were attacked?" Faith sits up, a worried look crossing her face.

"No, he was a balance demon." Simon says. "His name was Whistler and he showed me what it was like to be a slayer during your time."

"Huh?" Faith looks confused.

"He showed me slayer after slayer dieing." Simon explains. "Girls being tortured, raped, and killed, one right after another. Endless girls dying for a fight they shouldn't be fighting. You dieing."

Mal's arms tighten around Faith's waist.

"You saw me die?" Faith whispers.

Simon nods. "You fought a group of vampires and won but they did a lot of damage; frankly, how you were able to walk is beyond me. Then you were walking away and a vampire grabbed you before you could even fight back."

"Hmm, it's kinda sad after all the demons and vamps I survived, it only took one to take me down." Faith comments.

"It only takes one." River says.

"That it does." Faith agrees. "Not that I'm trying to change the subject…"

"You are." River interrupts.

"Okay, I am." Faith agrees. "But anyways, R, you gonna tell Jayne?"

"Tell Jayne what?" Jayne asks. "Baby doll, you got somethin' to tell me?"

"I bought new panties." River says. "They're pretty and you'll like them and the cashier boy asked me out. Do you want to see them?"

"Whoa, back up." Jayne growls. "A boy did what?"

"Asked me out." River turns on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "He wanted to buy me a drink."

"What'd you say?" Jayne grumbles.

"What do you think I said?" River looks a little hurt. "I can't believe you would think I would say anything other than no."

"I'm sorry baby, it's just…Mal, we gotta turn back." Jayne demands.

"Jayne, I ain't flyin' back to Persephone so you can kill some kid." Mal says.

"Why not?" Jayne asks. "We could kill Badger while we're there."

Mal stops to think about it.

"Sir, we're not killing Badger." Zoe says. "I'll have a child to feed soon and we need his jobs."

"I know." Mal rests his chin on Faiths' head. "Sorry, Jayne."

"How old was he?" Jayne demands.

"My age." River replies.

"I bet he was thinkin' all kinds of inappropriate things bout you." Jayne grumbles. "And that he was lookin' at places he had no need to look at."

"Yes." River agrees.

Jayne's arms wrap around her with a pout.

"Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm awful tired; let's go to bed." Faith says after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not tire…" Jayne grunts when River's elbow connects with his stomach.

"Yes, you are." River jumps off his lap and tugs him to his feet. "Or you will be in a while."

"Hell, yeah." Jayne picks River up and plants a big kiss on her cheek. "You gonna show me these new panties?"

"If you're bad." River squeals as she's flung over his shoulder.

Jayne smacks her ass. "Oh, baby, you know I'm always bad."

"Well, wifey, you can't carry me anymore so I guess I'll just have to hold your hand." Wash helps his pregnant wife stand up. "Night."

"C'mon, Mal, I'm in the mood for a bit of rough and tumble." Faith pulls Mal to his feet and practically drags him out of the room.

"If that wasn't oblivious." Simon comments quietly.

Kaylee stands up and leaves without a word.

Simon jumps to his feet and chases after Kaylee, completely surprised to see her going into River and Faith's room and not her bunk. Taking a few, deep breaths, he knocks on the door.

"What do you want, Simon?"

Simon's stomach churns at the anger in her voice. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Simon takes that to mean yes and opens the door. Kaylee is sitting on what he knows to be Faith's old bed. He sits down across from her, his hands folded in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kaylee clenches her hands around the blanket under her. "For wallkin' away from me like I didn't mean a gorram thing to you? For not wavin' at least once to check on us and to let us know you were okay? For makin' me think I wasn't important to you?"

"All of the above." Simon admits. "I treated you in a way you should never had been treated and I just hope someday, you can forgive me."

"I never thought you'd hurt me the way you did." Kaylee whispers. "I thought you cared about me."

"I do, Kaylee." Simon drops to his knees beside her. "I love you Kaylee; I loved you then and I love you know. This was never about you. This was something I had to do. I had to leave because it was something I always planned on doing. I always thought I was stuck here but now I know I'm not. This is my home as much as it is yours. This is where I want to be and you are who I want to be with."

"And I'm just supposed to believe this ain't got nothin' to do with that?" Kaylee gestures to her belly.

"Kaylee, I didn't know about that until I saw you." Simon gently touches her belly. "My decision to come back had nothing to do with this and everything to do with you. I missed you so much. Everyday, I woke up thinking about you and every night, I went to sleep thinking about you. The only time I could escape you was when I was working and the moment I stopped doing that, you were there."

"I missed you too, Simon, and I do love you." Kaylee says. "But I don't trust you."

Simon can't help the hurt that shoots through his body. "That's fair."

"I am tired so I'm gonna go to sleep." Kaylee says.

"Why are you sleeping in here?" Simon asks.

"Cause I couldn't sleep in my bunk without you." Kaylee replies honestly. "It hurt too much."

Simon leaves the room, casting one last look at Kaylee on his way. He returns about an hour later, slipping in quietly and leaving something next to Kaylee.

-

Kaylee rolls over onto her side, one hand resting on the slight bulge of her belly, when she feels something hard under her. Climbing out of bed, she flips on the light before sitting back down. Then she fumbles around until she finds a small box and a piece of paper and then unfolds the letter with shaking hands.

Kaylee,

I'm not good with words, you know that better than anyone. And I don't expect you to just accept me back like nothing happened but I need you to know how much you mean to me.

Since the second River was born, she was the most important person in my life and remained that way until you. I love River but I don't need her, not the way I need you and not the way I know River needs Jayne.

I've done everything I can for River and now I know it's time to let her led her life the way she chooses. And that it's time for me to live my life for myself and not for River.

Which brings me to the box. Now, I don't expect an answer right now, I just want you to know I bought this a month ago when I saw it on my way to work. I took one look at it and knew it was you. When you put it under lights, it casts rainbows everywhere.

I hope someday you'll learn to trust me again and I want you to know I'm not leaving again. And I although it is a shock, I am excited about the baby.

Love,

Simon

Kaylee puts the letter down and picks up the box with shaking hands. She opens it and gasps. Inside is the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. It has an onyx center and little diamonds on the sides. She slips it on her right ring finger and watches as it casts rainbows on the wall with a smile.

-

"Whoa, where'd the rock come from?" Faith asks with a whistle.

"Simon." Kaylee takes the peanut butter and protein that Faith hands her with a small smile.

"You're wearing it on the wrong finger." River comments.

"I know." Kaylee replies. "But I'm not ready to wear it on the other finger yet."

"You're going to forgive him, aren't you?' Faith asks.

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees. "I love him and you know I can't stay mad for long."

"We know." Faith says. "But you're going to make him suffer a little bit, right?"

"Of course." Kaylee grins back. "So, are you two going to spar?"

"Yep." Faith puts her dishes into the sink. "But R's on dish duty."

River sticks her tongue out at Faith.

"Where's Jayne and Mal?" Kaylee is a little shocked that the two men aren't here. They never miss one of the slayer's 'sparring'.

"On the bridge talking to some old army buddy of Zoe and Mal's." Simon says as he steps into the room. "I think it was Monty but I'm not positive."

"We love Monty." Kaylee says to Faith.

"Yeah, Mal's told me about Monty." Faith pats Simon on the back as she passes him. "Good to have you back, doc."

Faith runs her hands down the walls as she walks through the ship towards the bay. In the months that she's been her, she can't believe how much of a home this boat has become. She steps into the bay and does a few stretches to loosen up before R comes in and they spar. As she's bent over with her hands wrapped around her ankles, she feels somebody behind her. With a grin, she spins around, her foot pressing against a redheaded girl and holding her back against a crate. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Saffron." The redhead practically purrs. "Malcolm Reynolds' wife."

"Huh." Faith cocks her head to the side. "I guess that makes me his mistress."

Saffron's mouth opens and then closes as she falls backwards against the crate.

Faith pulls her head back and glares down at the wholesome looking girl. "Bitch." Then she throws the unconscious woman over her shoulder and leaves the bay.

"Faith, I thought you and…." Kaylee's sentence trails off when she finally notices the girl over Faith's shoulder. "Saffron?"

"The bitch wasn't lying?" Faith practically growls. "Excuse me, I have a man to castrate."

River and Simon look at each other and then run after the slayer, Kaylee waddling behind them.

Faith storms through the boat, anger and hurt battling for control through her body. She lets the anger win because it's so much easier to deal with than the hurt. "See if I let that bastard touch my nipple ring again."

-

"You'll love her, Monty." Mal says. "She's a pistol, that's for sure."

"I can't wait to meet her." Monty replies. "See ya in a bit."

"Bye." Mal ends the wave and looks towards Wash.

"Already changed the course." Wash replies. "You aren't worried Badger's gonna be pissed that we're takin' a detour?"

"Nope." Mal says. "Know all I gotta do is take Faith and River with us and he ain't gonna say a word."

"Hey, you can't use my girl to scare people." Jayne protests.

"You've used me to scare people." Zoe points out.

"True." Jayne agrees.

"Aw, c'mon, you're the one that likes your girl bein' all kinds of scary." Mal says.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"Speaking of scary." Wash says, pointing at the door.

Mal nervously turns around and almost falls over at the sight in front of him.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" Faith drops the girl onto Mal's lap. "Maybe something to do with a wife?"

"I ain't gotta wife." Mal pushes Saffron off his lap and steps over her body. "Okay, technically, we was married but I didn't know about it."

"How can you not know?" Faith demands. "Getting married is something you remember."

"We were on some backwater moon, helpin' out, and they had a shindig." Mal wraps his arms around Faith and pulls him against his chest, holding onto her tightly. Now, he knows if she wants out, she'll get out, so the fact that she's lettin' him fills him with a sense of ease. "And we had a bit of drink and then Saffron comes over and puts a wreath of flowers on my head, drinks from my wine and pulls me to the dance circle."

"And then what, you found a preacher and got hitched?" Faith says angrily.

"No, that was the marriage ceremony." Mal replies. "I didn't know and even after I found her, I had no intentions of keepin' her. I was gonna drop her off someplace she could find work only it turns out she's crazy and deadly on top of it. She tried to kill all of us and then stole a shuttle. And the next time we met, she stole my gorram clothes and my shuttle and left me on some moon."

"Did you fuck her?" Faith asks.

"Hell, no." Mal cups Faith's face. "We kissed but that was it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Faith asks.

"Cause it honestly wasn't important." Mal replies. "She's not really my wife and she's married to two other men that I know about."

Wash nudges Saffron's body with his foot. "What'd you do to her?"

"Head butted her." Faith says. "She pissed me off."

Wash runs over and hugs Faith.

"Um, what was that?" Faith turns to look at Zoe.

"She kicked him in the head once." Zoe explains, smiling down at Saffron's unconscious body.

"Darlin', I'm sorry bout not telling you." Mal nudges Faith's mouth with his. "Forgive me?"

"I guess." Faith nips his bottom lip. "But you so owe me…" Faith runs her mouth up his cheek and whispers the rest of her sentence in his ear.

"Oh, I think I can do that." Mal grins down at her. "Hell, if I can't, I'll die tryin'."

"What are we going to do with her?" Simon questions curiously.

"Oh, I vote to use her as my punching bag." Faith says.

"Shouldn't we see what she wants before you pummel her into a non-speaking pulp?" Simon asks.

Faith turns around and leans back against Mal's chest, glaring at Simon. "Way to ruin my fun."

-


End file.
